BlazBlue X J-Stars: Omni Crisis (Updated)
by Lux21
Summary: Book 2 of Blazblue x J-Stars. With the threat of Relius Clover realized, Ragna and various fighters from other worlds form the United Army to oppose him. However, the Puppet Master isn't without a plan, and his hidden spy will see to it that the army falls. Who is this agent? (Spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed! Enjoy with better quality literature!)
1. Chapter 1: Memories of Fire

Sakura: Hi everyone! Sakura Haruno here about to kick off Lux21's second book on his Blazblue and Shonen Xover. Now be warned, there is stuff in this book that's not suitable for children, but try and bare with it ok? Alright let's do thi-

Naruto: Hey, Sakura! I got you some ramen for doing the intro for the book!

Sakura: Oh. Thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: No pro- WHOA!

Naruto trips and the bowl lands on Sakura's head.

Naruto: Uh oh...

Sakura: NARUTO, YOU GIANT IDIOOOOOOT!!!

Naruto: AAAAAH!

The Soul Society*

The room was dimly lit by small candles around a picture on the counter. The picture was of an old cat and a beautiful woman with pink hair both dressed in white while walking out of a church together. It looked like a wedding photo, and the two couldn't seem any happier together.

Someone was sitting in front of the picture. It would seem that he was praying for the woman in the photo. Why wouldn't he? After all, he's the groom in the picture, after all. It was Jubei, still mourning for his late wife, who sacrificed herself to help save the world, even after she tried so hard to end it.

The door opened up and someone walked in impatiently. He was small with black hair, a jump suit and armor, all of the same color. It was Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince.

"Hey, Cat. It's time to go. You coming or not?" Vegeta rudely asked.

"Can't ya see I'm payin' my respects?" Jubei hissed, his back towards the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta grunted in irritation.

"If you miss your wife that much, we can just bring her back once we reacquire the Dragon Balls." He suggested.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Mitsuyoshi questioned.

"Why not? You'll get her back, right? What's the problem?" Vegeta asked.

"The problem is that people ain't suppose to come back from the dead!" The cat hissed.

"That's your opinion. When ever a member of my team kicks the bucket, we use the Dragon Balls to bring them back and everything's fine after that. So I don't see what the big deal is." Vegeta said.

"Just get out, Saiyan." Jubei hissed, eying Vegeta.

The Saiyan grunted in irritation and left, slamming the door behind him. Jubei then turned back to the picture and put on a sad look.

"Nine..." He muttered sadly.

A single tear cane down his face.

"Baby, I'm sorry I couldn't bring ya home... *sniff* but you're with Celica now. That's home, yeah?" He whimpered.

He then pictured his wife with her little sister together again in heaven, smiling and laughing together, family again...

"I'll see ya both again someday." The old cat promised.

He whipped his tears away with his sleeve and chuckled.

"Look, Ragna's busy savin' the world again, so I gotta be there for em... Sleep tight, sweetheart..."

Jubei pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it in nostalgia. It was a necklace with the emblem of the Six Heroes on it, which was six hands join together to symbolize their unity. He placed it around the picture and blew out the candle, then left the room.

Jubei thought Nine was gone forever...

Oh, how he was wrong...

Dimension 12*

A pink haired woman dressed like a Witch landed on the stone ground and looked around at her surroundings. It was a town of some sorts. People walking around, shopping at many shops all around the area. This didn't look like the Soul Society.

"Great... Looks like we took a wrong turn. Maybe I should have listen to Itachi after all." The woman mumbled.

"Yeah, you should have, Ms. Nine." A voice said from behind.

It was a man with black hair and a black robe with red clouds on it. It was Itachi Uchiha of Sector 7, and the woman with her was Nine the Phantom of the Six Heroes.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You were right and I'm wrong." Nine admitted.

Itachi chuckled a bit.

"Now then, where are the others?" Uchiha wondered.

Then, they heard screaming from above. It was a pink haired boy with a white scarf and goggles, and a blue cat with a green ascot and goggles, falling from the sky while screaming. They landed hard on the ground, making imprints of their bodies in the ground on impact.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kagura. Natsu to the rescue..." The boy groaned in agony.

"Aye..." The cat said.

"You ok, Grandpa?" Nine asked.

Natsu got back up.

"Taken worse falls than that." He replied.

Happy got back up too and brushed dirt off his fur.

"So were are we?" The Exceed asked.

"Not the Soul Society." Itachi answered.

"And I can't reach Kokonoe on the com." Nine added on.

"So we're stuck until she finds us?! Come on!" Natsu complained.

"Not to mention the others aren't here." Happy added.

"Then right now our top priority is to find them." Itachi said.

"Good point. Happy, you stay here and keep a look out if Gray, Erza, Gajeel or Lily come along. If you see them, have em wait here until we get back, ok?" Natsu ordered.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied.

The three soon went off to find their lost companions, leaving Happy to keep watch if they come by.

With Gajeel and Pantherlily

"Ugh... Gonna feel that in the morning..." Gajeel groaned as he emerged from the rubble of a wall he crashed landed on.

"Good to see you still breathing." Lily said, descending with his wings.

The Iron Dragon Slayer stood up and looked around, seeing the streets of a town and people walking around.

"This don't look like a place for the dead, pal." He pointed out.

"Yes. I think we might have drifted off course while we were traveling through the Boundary. Think the others are here?" Lily wondered.

"Maybe. We should probably look for e-"

Gajeel was cut off by something hitting his foot. He looked down and saw something that made his mouth water.

"OMG! Lily, look!"

Redfox lifted the object and showed his black cat.

"A nail..?" Lily pointed out.

"A 55" nail! This thing is just screaming at me to eat it!" Gajeel said excitedly.

"You're just gonna eat the first thing you see in this world, and off the ground?" The cat questioned.

"I don't give a damn, metal is metal! Anyway, CHOW TIME!!!" Gajeel said as he was about to bite into it, until...

"DON'T TOUCH THAAAAAT!!!"

An insanely loud voice echoed throughout the town as an old man wearing green Ninja clothes and an x shaped scar on his face zoomed towards Gajeel and swiped the nail from his hands.

"I'll... take that... back, thank you... very much..!" *wheeze* *wheeze* The man panted.

"That's yours, old man? Sorry, didn't know." Gajeel apologized.

"It is fine! I have been looking all over for this nail, and what luck that I find it!" The old man said loudly.

"Ah! Hey, turn it down a couple notches, old timer! You're gonna blow my eardrums!" Redfox snapped.

"My apologies. I get that I am loud a lot from my allies. Perhaps I should head Kagura's advice." The old man said.

"Hold on, did you say Kagura?" Lily asked.

"You know him, little kitten?" The old man asked back.

"Well I'll be damned, you must be one of the retards that Kokonoe said jumped into the Dimensional Transporter!" Gajeel said in surprise.

"RETARDS?! That is no way to talk about your allies!" He yelled.

"The cat chick sent us to find you guys and warn you about something dangerous. The name's Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel introduces himself.

"And I'm Pantherlily." Lily said as well.

"Ah, so you came to assist? Wonderful! Then I must introduce myself!" The old timer said.

He took a stance.

"Quicker than the wind! As still as the forest! Hotter than flames! And as grand as a mountain! I am the Ninja who fights for love and justice! THE ONE AND ONLY..."

He pointed his finger in the air.

"BANG SHISHIGAMI!!!"

...

...

...

"Gay bar's that way." A man said as he passed by Bang.

Over with Gray and Erza...

"Get the hell out of my store, ya street rat! I only take money!" The shop keep yelled.

"What the hell, old man?! This is money!" Gray shouted.

"It ain't no money I've ever seen! Now beat it!" The shop keep yelled.

Gray left the store in anger, ranting curse words towards the shop keep as he left.

"I told you that our money isn't good here." Erza said.

"Guess so. C'mon, let's go find Natsu and the others." Gray replied.

The two Wizards walked through the streets of the town with no knowledge of where they were going. As they turned on the next street, they heard a scream.

"Someone help me!"

"Whoa! What was that?" Gray wondered.

"Not sure, let's check it out." Erza suggested.

The two ran towards the scream and they found multiple people standing around a woman, who was chained up and being beaten by someone.

"Keep your mouth shut, you low life Human!" The figure spat.

The man had probably the strangest wardrobe out there. A full, almost astronaut suit with a bubble around his head, making him look like he didn't even want to breath air.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Erza asked a bystander.

"Stay back, lady! That's one of the Celestial Dragons over there!" He warned.

"Celestial Dragon? That guy's clearly Human." Gray pointed out.

"Shut up! Don't let them hear you! Do you WANT them to make you their slave?!" A man shushed, covering Gray's mouth with his hands.

"Wait! Slave?! That woman there is that man's slave?!" Erza questioned.

"Please! Someone help!" The woman pleaded.

"I said shut up! You don't speak unless I tell you to!" The man barked as he kicked her in the gut, knocking her away.

Gray and Erza has seen enough. They had to step in and fast. The Wizards ran out from the crowd and went in front of the girl, protecting her.

"Stop, you asshole!" Gray demanded.

"Leave this woman alone!" Erza said menacingly.

"Beat it, Humans! This is Celestial Dragon business!" The Noble shouted.

The crowd was freaking out from the actions of the two.

"You idiots! Stop!"

"Get away from that girl, you two!"

"They're crazy!"

Erza eyed the crowd.

"What... What is wrong with you cowards?! You're just standing there and watching as this innocent woman is being beaten half to death, and allowing this monster to keep her as a slave at that!" Titania spat at the crowd.

This was more personal for Scarlet than people think. She was once a slave as a child. Her family was murdered by a cult and she was forced to work on building a tower for them as part of their sacrificial rituals, until she led a revolt against them, all while she was still a little girl.

"If your all that afraid of this ugly fool who takes advantage of the weak, then take your vaginas and leave!" Erza spat.

"Shut your mouth, whore! Or else I'll shut it for good!" The Noble threatened as he pulled out a handgun.

"Let's see you try, you fuck!" Gray taunted.

"Fine! DIE!" He shouted.

The Celestial Dragon fires his gut, which appeared to be a flintlock, at Erza. In response, she summoned a magic sword and deflected the bullet. The crowd was shocked by what they saw, especially the Noble.

He fired again, but once again, the bullet was deflected. Erza started walking towards the Noble with her sword ready to strike. The Celestial Dragon fell backwards in fear and Erza pointed the tip of the sword at his throat.

"You wouldn't dare, you stupid lesser being! You strike me and the Navy will be here with their best Admiral and a warship to destroy you! I will personally tell them everything!" He threatened.

Erza started dead into his ugly eyes, glaring into his dark soul. Such a pitiful creature. She thrust her sword towards the ugly man, and it barely missed his cheek, leaving a small cut.

"That word going to come from beyond the grave?" She coldly said.

The Noble screamed and ran off terrified. The entire crowd were shock from what they saw.

"S-She scared off a Celestial Dragon!"

"No one's ever done that before!"

"That woman's insane!"

Scarlet then turned to her friend who saw the whole thing.

"Sorry, Gray. I almost lost control." The Fairy Queen apologized.

"It's ok, Erza. That was personal for you, being a former slave and all. Besides, I was planing on killing that guy too." Gray replied.

The Ice Wizard then went over to the slave girl and crouched down. He froze her cuffs and chain leash with his power Magic and broke them easily.

"Don't worry, you're free now. He can't hurt you anymore." Fullbuster said.

The woman hugged the boy, crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you... Thank you..." She whimpered.

From within the crowd, a woman was watching the with an intrigued look on her face. She then disappeared into the background like a ghost.

Meanwhile...

"Man... We've been all over town and no sign of anyone!" Natsu complained.

"Maybe they met up with Happy back along the way?" Itachi assumed.

"Well I guess it's possible. Good thing we're heading back." Nine replied.

As they were walking back to where they started, Nine was lost in thought. She couldn't believe that her grandfather was here, and when he was still young at that. It was like a dream. She loved her grandfather so much when she was little.

Many years ago in Ishana, the Magister's City*

_A little girl ran through the halls of a castle excitedly, obviously looking for someone. She opened a large door and ran into a study._

_Standing in the middle of the room was a man who looked like he was in his fifties, but was clearly much older than he looked. He had faint pink hair, a worn white scarf that looked like it had seen better days, and a fading red tattoo that looked like a fairy._

_"Grandpa Natsu!" The little girl called out happily._

_The old man, an aged Natsu turned around and saw the little girl running towards him. He smiled upon seeing her while the little girl jumped into his arms, almost knocking him down._

_"Hoi! Easy there, sweetie! I ain't as young as I use to be! And hi, by the way!" Old man Dragneel laughed._

_"Sorry, I was just so excited to see you again. It's been a long time since you came home." Little Konoe apologized._

_"Ah, it's alright, Kiddo. I'm glad to be home." Natsu replied._

_They both sat in front of the fireplace together and looked through an old photo album. It showed pictures of Natsu and all his old friends. There was Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla, Gajeel, heck everyone. Even Happy, who passed after Konoe was born._

_"Grandpa, how come there aren't any photo's of you and your dad in here?" She asked._

_"Oh. Well, you see, hon. I was raised in the wilderness by your great grandfather and we didn't have anything to make pictures with us, plus he and I were separated when I was still really young, so I didn't see him again until much later..." Natsu explained._

_"Oh... I'm sorry, Grandpa. I didn't know." Konoe apologized._

_"It's ok. You have a right to know who Igneel was." He said with a smile._

_He thought about his foster father and smiled._

_"Igneel was kind, brave, intelligent, and super awesome, and I'm not just saying that because he was a Dragon. He taught me all about culture, language, everything to know about Human kind. Also, he taught me the most important thing." Natsu spoke._

_"What's that?" Konoe asked._

Present*

"That you can do anything you set your mind to, as long as you got a fire in your belly!"

Those were words that Nine held dear. It was one of the reasons that she wanted to become as good a Mage as her grandfather, besides protect her little sister. Being around Natsu again really made her feel at ease.

'Grandfather...' She though happily.

Nine's thought were put on halt by the sound of crying.

"WHAAA! Natsu!"

The crying was coming from Happy as he ran towards the trio. The Dragon Slayer crouched down and petted the Exceed's head.

"Hey, what's wrong, little buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Some jerk threatened to kill me over food! That's what!" Happy sobbed.

"What?! What happened?" Dragneel asked.

"When you guys told me to stay near the port in case I saw the others, I got bored, so I decided to do some fishing. Then, I caught a fish, a REALLY BIG fish! Bigger than Itachi even!" Happy explained.

Bigger than Itachi? That's something you don't hear everyday, I mean Itachi's tall, like REALLY tall!

"But when I got it on land, some mean jerk slammed his foot in front of me and said "HAND OVER THE FISH, OR I'LL POUND YOU INTO DUST, CAT!" and he left with it..." He finished.

"I can't believe some bastard threatened you like that over a fish! You know where he went?" Natsu asked.

"When he was running off with the fish, I think he said, and I quote "Now back to the Swordfish Inn to cook this fish up for Robin Dear!", and ran off in that direction." Happy pointed west.

The Wizard stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright. You two stay here. Happy and I are gonna teach this punk a lesson in manners!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, picking fights with people here isn't part of our mission and there he goes towards the Inn." Itachi said, noticing that he's already running off.

The Ninja turned to the Witch.

"Should we stop him?" He asked.

"No." Nine replied.

Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"There's no stopping my granddad once he sets his mind on something." She said with a smile.

Next time

We explain the story of how Itachi Uchiha came to be a member of Sector 7. What on earth happened?


	2. Chapter 2: The man who can burn fire

Itachi Uchiha, one of Sector 7's most talented agents who goes by the name 'Red Eye'. He had completed many missions for the organization beautifully over the last two years and was now their most famous agent besides Tager.

However, before this, he was Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki. A criminal known for murdering his entire clan in order to protect his home from destroying itself. He weighed all the hate and blame on his shoulders to protect what he loved, and died as an unsung hero.

So this has you wondering, how could he be a member of this society of science? Well, let's turn back time and see.

Unknown Area and Time:

Storm clouds floated high in the air as rain poured down upon the earth from above, glistening the ground with crystal clear water droplets. As the rain poured down, a massive figure traversed through the ruins of an old hideout. As he walked into the entrance of what seemed to be a cave, he pressed a small button on the earpiece he had on.

"Kokonoe, this is Tager. Do you read me?" He spoke.

"Loud and clear, Tager. Tell me what you see." Kokonoe replied.

"I'm in some sort of ruins. The architecture of them is unlike anything I've seen before." Tager responded.

Back in her lab, Kokonoe unwrapped a Silver Vine Candy pop and put in her mouth.

"You're in another dimension, Tager. Of course their architecture is different from ours." She pointed out.

"I guess so. I still can't believe your Dimensional Transporter actually worked!" The Red Devil said in surprise.

"And you had doubts that it was going to split you into pieces and scatter you across the Boundary!" Kokonoe chuckled.

Tager deactivated his communication and pressed on into the ruins. He eventually walked into a caved in tunnel deep within the cave, blocking his path. This was the only way through and it was blocked by rubble, and since there weren't any other tunnels or pathways before he ran into the roadblock, there weren't any other options.

"Kokonoe, my path is blocked by a cave in. Permission to use brute force in order to proceed?" Tager requested.

"It's a ruin. Nobody's gonna give a shit if you break a few things." Kokonoe replied.

"Roger that." Tager said, sighting off.

He then swung his huge fist into the rubble and pulverized it easily, thanks to his enormous strength. He then pressed on.

A half hour had passed as Tager continued through the caves, and he had finally reached the deepest part. He should call Kokonoe and tell him he made it as far as he could.

"Kokonoe, I've reached the deepest part of the cave, so far, I've found nothing of interest." He spoke.

Kokonoe tried responding, but there was too much interference.

"Kokonoe, I can barely hear you." Tager said.

It was muffled by static, but Kokonoe managed to to say that there might be something in the cave that is screwing up the communication system, and that he should take a look around to see what it was.

Tager observed his surroundings with his Night Vision mod and found a coffin in the middle of the floor. The coffin had a strange piece of paper tapped on with a Japanese symbol written on it. How odd, having a coffin this far underground.

"What have we here?" The Red Devil wondered.

He approached the strange coffin and activated his X-Ray scanners. This allowed him to scan what was inside the coffin, and what was inside was a body, long since dead.

Tager decided to get a better look, so he opened the coffin and saw an unbelievable sight.

"That's... Incredible! This body isn't even the slightest bit decomposed! Kokonoe, I've found something. I'm bringing it back with me. Please prepare the Dimensional Transporter."

With that, Tager picked up the body and started walking back to the cave entrance.

Meanwhile, at Sector 7 HQ...

"Are you insane?! You don't even know where he is, let alone is he's alive or not!"

"Please, Professor. You are the only one who can see if he is! If there is even the slightest chance that Ragna is out there, than-"

"Are you retarded?"

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm asking if you're retarded. Are you retarded, Noel?"

"W-w-w-what?! P-Professor, I get that you're mad and surprised but-"

"Noel, is you think I'm just going to let you use my Transporter for a pointless manhunt, you got another thing coming."

"Professor Kokonoe..."

A door slid open and Tager walked in.

"Kokonoe, I've... Oh, Lieutenant Vermillion. Didn't expect to see you here." Tager said surprised.

He had walked in on Kokonoe and Noel arguing about using the Dimensional Transporter to find Ragna, who was somewhere in the Boundary. After Kokonoe used her "back-up" to restore everyone's memories of him when he tried to erase his existence from the world, Noel had been trying to convince Kokonoe to let her use the Dimensional Transporter to find him, and things never go well with this topic.

Kokonoe has constantly turned down Noel's request to use it, due to the lack of knowledge about Ragna's whereabouts, and evidence showing that if he's even alive. It usually ends in Kokonoe getting irritated and Noel walking away.

"Oh... Hello, Tager. I'm sorry, I was just on my way." Noel replied.

She started walking to the door and mumbled.

"This isn't over, bitch."

"Heard that." Kokonoe said.

"Stupid cat ears..."

"Heard that too."

The door slid shut as Noel exited the room. Tager then walked up to the cat girl with a body over his shoulder.

"Is that the body you recovered?" Kokonoe asked.

"Yes. Found in that cave I explored in Dimension 6." Tager replied.

He placed the body on a table and Kokonoe got a look at it. It was male, with black hair and wrinkle lines running down the sides of his nose area.

"Rarrr. Guy's a nice piece o' ass, I'll give em that." She said.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Tager asked his boss.

She cracked her fingers and lifted her glasses.

"Work my magic."

Hours later, Kokonoe had the body inside of a large capsul full of strange green goo. She started using multiple programs in her database to find out who this guy was. She used retinal scanners, body tissue samples, Ars Magus, pretty much anything at her disposal to see what she could find out. A week had passed since then and Kokonoe had made no progress. She had not found out anything about the man. With everything else out of the question, there was only one option let for her to try. She had to bring him back to life.

However, that was no easy task. It's true that she had the technology to bring his body back to life, but without a soul, there would be no way to learn who he is. He would just be a zombie. Kokonoe had to recreate his soul, and that's no easy task. First, she needed a sample of the subject's DNA, which she had plenty of already, then she had to infuse it with magic to transform it into a mass of energy, and finally, throw it into the Boundary to breath life into the energy, which will mold it into an artificial soul.

The last few times she did that were with Lambda and Celica. Lambda wasn't an easy task because her body was decomposing when it was brought in, so she had to grow her new flesh with tissue replication stem cells. Celica was worse since her body was a skeleton, and all she had to work with was one bone she was able to dig up from her grave. The rest of her was already fertilizer, so one bone wasn't a piece of cake.

After steps one, two and three were completed, she then moved on to reanimating the body. After examining the body, she discovered that most of the man's organs were rotten by a disease, but his brain was still perfectly in tact and clean. It just needs an electric jolt to restart the body once she's fixed him up.

Kokonoe got him up on a table and got to work. She removed the infected organs and purged the rest of his body of any lingering infections, then filled him up with new organs and a fresh supply of blood. She stitched him back up and put him back in the capsule. Now was the time to infuse him with the artificial soul.

Kokonoe used her magic to infuse the soul into the man's body and waited for the the tank's display screen to give her a reading.

...

...

...

Success!

It worked! The soul has bonded with the body. Kokonoe grinned in satisfaction. Now all that's left is to reanimate him. She pressed a few buttons and a button popped out that read 'SHOCK DEM HOES!' On it. She pressed the button and a powerful electrical current flowed through the tank's fluids. The body started shaking uncontrollably as the electricity ravaged through his body. This however was effecting her lab's lights as the electricity was being drawn from her lab's generator.

Soon, the lights went out and all power in her lab was depleted, leaving only darkness.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Kokonoe turned on her flashlight and pointed it at the tank. The EMPTY tank!

"That's not good." She said.

Then, something grabbed her from behind and threw her up against the wall. Kokonoe gasped as she saw two glowing red eyes with black comma marks in them staring dead into her soul. The man was ALIVE!

"Where am I?!" He questioned.

Kokonoe tried to free herself from his grip, but alas. He was too strong.

"Where's Sasuke?!" He questioned again.

Sasuke? Who's Sasuke? Now's not the time for questions. Just then, Tager walked in and saw what was happening.

"Kokonoe!" He exclaimed.

The man glanced back at Tager and dropped the Beastkin girl, then ran passed the cyborg at lightning speed. Tager went to his boss and helped her up.

"You ok?" Tager asked.

"I'm fine! We can't let that guy leave! Lock down the facility!" Kokonoe ordered.

Tager obliged and initiated a facility wide lockdown over the communication system. The building went dark and doors started shutting one by one.

The man continued to run through the facility with no idea where he was going, or any clothes at that. He turned at the corner and saw five armed soldiers heading straight his way.

"Don't move!" One shouted.

The man just kept running right at them.

"Fire!" The leader ordered.

The troopers fired their assault rifles at the man; bullets flying through the air at blinding velocities. One heading straight for the man's head, but he moved his head to the left and dodged the bullet. More were zooming towards him, and he avoided them all the same. He moved as if he were super human, dodging bullets like nothing at all.

He then got up to the leader and knocked him out by thrusting his palm into his face with powerful force. In fact, he sent the solider flying in the process. He then zoomed towards another solider at inhuman speed and low kick him off his feet, then slammed his elbow into the trooper's face. The solider fell to the floor, unconscious. Now the man zoomed at the third one and kicked him in the jaw, also knocking him out. Once at the forth, he yanked off the guy's prosthetic leg and swung it at his gut, making him bend forward, then followed up by slamming the fake limb into the back of his head, dropping the soldier to the floor with a loud thud.

Incredible, he took out four highly trained men with ease! The man turned to his back and saw the fifth soldier pointing his rifle at the man with the built in grenade launcher ready to fire.

"FREEZE!" The trooper ordered.

The man stopped dead.

"DROP THE LEG! DROP THE LEG NO-"

The leg was thrown at the soldier's face, knocking him out. That was easy...

The man the went over to the soldier and started removing his clothes, then putting them on himself. It would seem that he knew the art of disgusting one's self. He put on the soldier's hat to finish the facade and picked up the rifle, then disengaged the grenade launcher. He paid close attention to how these guys were using their guns when they were firing at him. He noticed how they pulled the trigger to fire, how to eject the empty mag and replace it with a full one, ejecting an empty round from the chamber. Everything.

The man then started to run down the hallway, looking for an open exit. A soldier went up to him and stared into his eyes.

"Private Chofflofski, did you see the a naked man running through here?" He barked.

Chofflofski? The man looked down and saw the uniform's name tag. It must be that other guy's name.

"ARE YOU DEAF, PRIVATE?! I SAID DID YOU SEE A MAN RUNNING AROUND HERE IN HIS MOTHER FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY SUIT?!" The soldier shouted.

The man pointed to the right, down the hallway. The soldier then started running in said direction. After that, he continued down the hall in an attempt to escape the facility. As he went through an automated door, he entered a room that was lit up by red lights. The man then stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a familiar face. Tager.

"You gave us quite the slip, kid." The giant said.

The man the fired the rifle at the Red Devil; bullets bouncing off of his metal body like bouncy balls on a wall.

"That won't work." Tager pointed out.

The man dropped his gun and pulled out a combat knife, then took a stance.

"I don't want to have to fight, kid. Not only because you're vital to our research, but also the fact that don't like fighting women and children." Tager said, trying to avoid conflict.

He charged at the cyborg, blade in hand.

"Stop! You're body can't handle fighting me! I don't want to hurt you!" Tager pleaded.

"Don't worry. Appearances can be deceiving." The man said.

He jumped up and threw his knife at Tager, but the Red Devil flicked it away. This however was a distraction as the man slid underneath Tager and got back up behind the cyborg. The man started to make hand signs and breathed in air.

"Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!!!"

He breathed a massive fireball and it blew Tager off his feet and into the ground. His back was scorched and smoking from the intense flame attack. Tager got back up and stared at the man in shock.

"Like I told you, appearances can be deceiving." He spoke.

"Not bad, rookie. I guess you're a lot stronger than I thought. That was quite an attack." Tager complimented.

The machine started to generate electricity through his arms and charged.

"But can you compete with my MAGNA TANK WHEEL?!"

Tager then started spinning like a tornado while zooming towards the man like a spin top with lightning bolts flying out from his arms.. The man leaped over Tager with ease and avoided the attack. The Red Devil stopped spinning and rocketed at the man again with his fist charged with electricity.

"TERRA BREAK!!!"

He hit the man dead on and it seemed that he did some real damaged, but then the strangest thing happened. The man then transformed into a flock of crows which flew away.

"What?!" Tager exclaimed.

Tager turned to his left and saw the man standing against the wall.

"A substitution. Very impressive... Itachi Uchiha."

The man, Itachi, went wide eyed upon hearing his name.

"You're name was inscribed on that piece of paper attached to your coffin. We know your name, but not who you are." Tager explained.

"My coffin? You... You brought me back from the dead?" Itachi questioned.

"Not exactly. You're not who you think you are."

Itachi turned around and saw Kokonoe approaching from out of the shadows, sucking on a lollipop.

"What do you mean? Who are you people?" Itachi questioned.

Kokonoe chuckled.

"We have a lot of talking to do, Mr. Uchiha."

Next time

Natsu tracks down the fish theif while the rest of the group are ambushed by angry Marines. Will the rest of Fairy Tauil be able to hold their own?


	3. Chapter 3: The Marines Return

"Tonight, we eat like royalty!"

A man came into the room with a massive fish over his shoulders. He had bling hair, curly eyebrows and a full suit with a cigarette in his mouth. He walked into the middle of the room and threw the fish onto the counter. The others in the room cheered upon this incredible delivery.

"Nice one, Sanji!" The man with the big nose said.

"Quite a catch, I must say." The black haired woman admitted.

"Now we don't need to go to the crappy restaurants!" The giant blue haired man chuckled.

"Now we can fill our belly's until they're full... Well I would if I had one!" The... living skeleton with an afro joked.

"Yeah, it was a miracle I found it, and we need this since we're running low on money." Sanji said.

"Any word about where the Sunny is?" The big nosed man asked.

"No, Usopp. No one at the shipyard heard anything about the Sunny leaving. It's like it just disappeared." Sanji replied.

"That's just bizarre... How does a ship that size just vanish from port?" The woman wondered.

"I don't know, Robin. I just swear if Luffy had something to do-"

Then, the door bursts open. Everyone jumped at the sound and turned to the door. There was Natsu, not happy and ready to lash out at someone.

"Can we help you with something?" Robin cautiously asked.

"I'm looking for a blond guy with curly eyebrows, has a face like on this poster. You know him?" Natsu questioned, holding up a wanted poster with a horribly drawn face on it.

Sanji stepped forward.

"Sorry, kid. Can't say we have." The Pirate lied.

Natsu noticed Sanji's eyebrows and looked at the poster, then lifted his head back at the blond, then back to the poster, the back to the blond... then again and again five more times

"Nice try, I know you're the guy on the poster!" Dragneel stated, pointing at his target.

Sanji's jaw went straight to the ground in shock and astonishment.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT POSTER LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" He argued.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This looks exactly like you." Natsu corrected.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Sanji cried.

The skeleton man started laughing like crazy and fell to the ground, gripping his gut. Well, he would if he had one!

"BROOK, STOP LAUGHING!" Sanji yelled.

"Look, Mr. Vinsmoke. I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or whatever, but you made my friend and that's something I won't forgive!" Natsu said angrily.

"You're friend?" Sanji questioned.

Happy jumped into the room.

"Yeah! You threatened to kill me if I didn't hand it over, ya meanie!" The Exceed hissed.

"SANJI!!!" The Straw Hats shouted at the blond in shock and disgust.

Natsu took a stance and stared Sanji dead in the eye.

"Get ready, I'm about to blow you away!" The Wizard growled.

Sanji took a step back in panic.

"Hold on! Can't we talk about this?!" He pleaded.

The Wizard charged.

"I don't reason with bullies!"

Meanwhile...

Back at the docks, Nine and Itachi were sitting on the ground while playing Go Fish.

"Got any threes?" Nine asked.

"Go Fish." Itachi replied.

Nine then reached into the water, pulled out a giant tuna fish and slapped Uchiha across the face with it, then discarded it back into the ocean.

"Did anyone ever tell you about the less violent version of this game?" Itachi rhetorically asked, rubbing his face in pain.

"Hey! Konoe! Itachi!" Shouted a voice in the distance.

The fire users turned and saw Erza and Gray heading their way.

"There you guys are!" The Witch said in relief.

"Glad we found you guys. Any sign of Natsu or Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"Well for starters, Natsu ran off to chase someone who stole a fish from Happy." Nine explained.

"Sounds like him." Erza chuckled.

"While Gajeel and Pantherlily are nowhere to be found." Itachi added on.

"Correction, Mr. Shinoboob."

Itachi turned around to see Gajeel, Lily and Bang approaching.

"Sorry we're late, got caught up by this old fart." The punk chuckled.

"WHY YOOOOOU! That is no way to speak about your friends!" Bang shouted.

"Looks like inter-dimensional travel hasn't managed to tone down your voice, Bang." Itachi joked.

"Hm? Is that you, Master Itachi? I did not see you when we went after Ms. Noel. Did Professor Kokonoe send you to help?" Bang asked.

"Yes. Her words to me were, and I quote, "Find those retarded cunt bags or I swear to Lucifer, I will castrate them all, cook them with a blow torch, and make them literally eat their own balls... without ketchup." or so I believe." Uchiha answered.

"That's twisted..." Pantherlily said with a shiver.

"There they are! Hands where we can see em, brats!"

The gang turned to the side and saw a whole platoon of Marine military police, armed to the teeth with flintlock guns and swords.

"What the hell do you want?" Nine asked rudely.

"Shut it, bitch! You're all under arrest for assaulting a Celestial Dragon!" The leader shouted.

"Excuse me?" Lily questioned.

"Wow... Our reputation extends even to other worlds. We just got here and we're in trouble even though we literally haven't done anything!" Gajeel joked.

"Actually, we did do something, mainly Erza, and more specifically, she attacked this noble guy for beating his slave." Gray explained.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. I want one of you to come here and hit me for my penance!" Erza said shamefully.

"I'll pass on that." Itachi refused.

"Hey, Sir! That cat and punk have the same tattoos as those criminals! They're working together!" A Marine pointed out, referring to their fairy shaped emblems.

"The rest of you aren't off the hook, I'm afraid. You're all under arrest for criminal associations! Surrender and die!" The leader shouted.

"Umm, don't you mean surrender... OR die?!" Bang cried.

"Ready men? CHAAARGE!!!"

The soldiers all charged at the group ready to kill. Our heroes took stances and prepared for battle.

"Don't matter what the hell's going on, because right now we got trouble." Gajeel said.

"Yes, our top priority right now is getting past these military police and finding Natsu." Itachi pointed out.

"Alright, then let's show these coppers what Fairy Tail is all about!" Gray said confidently.

The Wizards, Ninja and Nine all charged at the Marines, ready to fight.

Nine smashed her high heels into a soldiers face and sent him flying. One tried to slash her with a cutlass only for her to dodge it and kick the guy in the sack and then in the back with the same leg. Apparently, Nine prefers kicking over punching despite her clawed fingers.

Two soldiers fired muskets at the Witch; led cutting through the air at high speed, but Nine generated an aura of intense heat and the bullets melted before they could even touch her.

"What the hell?!" The two exclaimed.

The Witch grinned and her hand caught fire with pink flames.

"FLAME PUNISHER!!!"

Nine fired two large blasts of pink fire at the soldiers and they were blown away by the Distortion Drive. She giggle and fixed her big Witch Hat.

"I thought the people were suppose to burn the Witch, not the other way around!" Nine joke while laughing maniacally.

With Erza, she was fighting off multiple Marines with her twin swords easily, despite her dress's long back. It was a miracle she wasn't stepping on it. One threw knives at Titania, but she dodged by back flipping into the dock water. The soldiers were surprised by this action. Was that intentional, or did she not see that the water was behind her? Then, a flash of red light shone from beneath the waves.

"REQUIP!!!"

Scarlett the re-emerged from the water dawning a green skin suite made from fish scales and an actual Mermaid tail, all topped off with a golden trident and a green and blue crown atop her crimson head.

"SEA EMPRESS ARMOR V. 2!!!"

"Whoa mama! She's a Mermaid!" The soldiers said, completely infatuated by her beauty.

Erza raised her trident and the waters started to ravage and storm clouds crept in out of nowhere. Thunder and lightning lit up the sky as the water stared swirling g around the Wizard like she was an actual sea goddess.

"ATLANTIS WATER WHIP!!!"

She pointed the weapon at the soldiers and water shot out of the ground like snakes, then started homing in on the Marines and slammed into them one by one, knocking them off their feet like they got shot at close range.

"Oww... Why couldn't she be that other kind of Mermaid, with the fish part at the top and the lady part at the bottom..?" One Marine whimpered.

Over with Gray, he was slashing through soldier after soldier with an ice sword in hand. One tried to get the drop on him from behind, but...

"ICE BLADE: HEDGEHOG QUILLS!!!"

Spikes of ice shot out from from his back and the Marine stopped meet inches away from the pointy death. Gray then turned around and right hooked him in the jaw, knocking him down. More soldiers showed up however and surrounded him.

"Now would be a good time to try out more of that Dual Casting!" Fullbuster said excitedly.

He slammed his fist into his palm and freezing mist was generated from his hands.

"How about... ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!!!"

Multiple large demonic hands made of ice all curled up into fists emerged from the ground and slammed into all the soldiers that were around him. They were all ether knocked out or thrown into the ocean from the attack combo that the Wizard unleashed.

"And that wasn't even the punch line, boys." Gray joked.

With Gajeel...

"DIIIE!"

A huge Marine soldier charged at Gajeel with a giant club made of iron and thrusted it into the punk's head, but he dodged it with ease and took a big bite out of the side of the weapon. He gagged on it as he tried to swallow his little snack.

"Aw man, that is gross!" Redfox said disgusted.

The soldier was completely shocked by what he just saw. This kid just ATE his club! And he said it's gross?!

"Taste my IRON DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!!!"

The punk Wizard breathed a powerful gust of metal shavings that tore through the marine's clothes and slashed him all over his body. The giant fell to his back with multiple cuts and slashes on him and a torn to shreds shirt that looked more like a rag now.

With Itachi...

The Ninja was surrounded by at least thirty Marines with throwing knives equipped while Itachi had pretty much nothing on him.

"Alright men, show him you're knife throwing skills!" The leader of the group shouted.

They all threw their knives at the man skillfully, but Itachi jumped into the air with his eyes closed, dodging them all almost effortlessly. Then, with a flick of his wrists, three knife handles slid out of each of his sleeves and into his hands, and with a slight squeeze of a button, the handles lit up with blades of energy generating at the ends of them. They were plasma daggers!

Itachi threw them all at the still air-born knives that were thrown at him by the Marines and the plasma daggers hit them just enough to change their trajectory. Each knife bounced off of another like a rubber ball in a small room and they were now heading straight for the soldiers.

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

"His eyes are even closed!"

The blades dug their way into the soldiers bodies but not fatally. They only hit their shoulders, legs, arms, anywhere with none vital organs. They all fell to the ground in pain and Itachi landed skillfully and opened his eyes, revealing his active Sharingan.

Back with Bang...

"Don't move, Grandpa!" A soldier yelled, pointing his gun at him.

Bang was cornered by five soldiers with muskets pointed at his face. This was nothing new for the Ninja as he smirked.

"Muskets, interesting choice in weapons, but not enough to stop this Ninja of Justice!" Bang shouted.

They all fired at point blank range only to find out that the old Shinobi wasn't even there anymore.

"Hey, where'd he go?!" One wondered.

"Up here, officers!"

They all looked up to see Bang diving down at them at high velocity.

"Normally I don't fight police, but from what that woman said, how you are taking the side of a man who is permitted to have slaves, well that is something I cannot allow to fly!" He said heroically.

His fists erupted in flame as he dived down at the Marines.

"ACTIVATING DRIVE: BURNING HEART! DISTORTION DRIVE: FATAL ERUPTION!!!"

He grabbed a Marine's face with his burning hand and smashed it into the ground, creating a huge explosion of fire upon impact, blowing the other soldiers away.

Bang let go of the now unconscious soldier and made a stance.

"Justice is served!" He declared.

Gray appeared, still fighting with an ice spear in hand. He put his back against Bang's, trusting him to watch his six.

"I don't know you, Old Man, but ya got some moves." Fullbuster complimented.

"Thank you, child! You bare the same tattoo as Master Gajeel! Might I ask who you are?" Bang asked.

Gray kicked away a Marine and jabbed another one in the gut with the dull end of the spear.

"We're the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild!" Gray proudly answered.

"Mages! I see! Well, I wish you luck in fighting these military police!" Shishigami said.

Gray nodded and took off.

"Wait, Wizard of Fairy Tail! You are in nothing but your trousers!"

"I don't have time to worry about that!"

Back with our lady Nine, she had finished kicking the shit out the troops that attacked her, all that's left was the leader.

"You'll pay, bitch!" The leader shouted.

His mouth opened up and it revealed huge fangs instead of human teeth.

"The sarge has that whore in his sights!"

"Dumb bitch! Now you'll be devoured by the power of the Fang Fang Fruit!"

The soldier lunges at Nine only to get a foot to his jaw.

"Damn, pal. You're dentist must have some balls to work on those teeth." She said.

She used her magic to draw power from the ground, the water and the fire she can generate and she condensed it all in her hands to form a small orb. Nine then used her heel to force the soldier's mouth open wider, in which she then tossed the orb into.

She then teleported away and the Marine's mouth closed shut, not realizing what he just swallowed. Nine reappeared and snapped her finger.

"CARDINAL NOVA!!!"

The soldier started feeling something burning within his body and clenched his gut in agony. He started screaming in terror as he felt something expanding inside his body. Then, in a matter of seconds, he exploded in a blast of fire.

All the other soldiers looked on in horror from witnessing such power and brutality.

"Holy..! These guys are monsters!" One exclaimed.

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush..." Nine giggles sadistically.

The military police started to back away out of fear. They stood no chance against people like this. However, when their Hope was all lost, a strong voice boomed.

"Stand down, men!"

The soldiers turned to the back and saw a large man approaching from behind. He was wearing a white cap, black hair and a goatee as well as a ebon necklace with and skull decor.

"Alright! Admiral Asagg! We're saved!"

"Those criminals are in for it now!"

Nine raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Hm? And who might you be, big fella?" Nine asked.

"I am Admiral Asagg, new Admiral to the Navy and your undoing. I came here on my warship in response to the assault your red headed friend committed to bring you all in." Asagg introduced and explained the situation.

"Admiral? I assume that that's a pretty high rank in your government?" Nine assumed.

Asagg nodded.

"You and your friends are coming with us. Surrender now." He demanded.

"Nah. We're good." Nine refused.

Asagg clenched his fist and dark energy radiated from it. This made Nine quite intrigued.

"Then die, criminals!"

He fired a burning skull from his hand that screamed like it was being tormented in hell. Nine knocked it away and it fell into the waters behind her.

'The hell was that thing?' She thought.

"I ate the Hell Hell Fruit, which lets me draw on the powers of Hell itself to crush my enemies!" Asagg explained.

"Impressive, then why don't we see just how fearsome those powers are." Nine said with a cocky smirk.

Meanwhile...

In the upper district of town, a cloaked man was walking through the market place, observing his surroundings. He noticed what looked like a mad store to his left. That could prove useful. He approached the stand and rang the bell on the counter to get the owners attention.

"Hello, good sir. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm not from around here, you have map of town I could use?" The man asked.

The shop keep pulled out a map and showed it to the man.

"This here is Barracuda Town, we're a small community, but as long as we don't tick of the Navy, we do alright." The shop keep showed.

"Thank you. I think I'll purchase this map. Just let me..."

The man reached in his pocket for money, but the shop keep held up his hand.

"No worries, sir. You said your new to town, so I'll give you this one on the house." He offered.

"Oh. Thank you." The man said in appreciation.

"Freeze, punk!"

The man jumped at the shout and turned around, seeing a soldier pointing a musket at him.

"Oh shit!" The shop keep gasped.

"Not trying to bud in on a business deal, but did I just hear that you gave that man something for free?" The soldier asked.

The shop keep was too frightened to respond. He just stood there and didn't say a peep.

"You know the rules here, no free tickets pal. However, that's not why I'm here."

The soldier lowered his weapon and walked up to the counter.

"It tax time." He chuckled.

"Oh, come on! I'm already in debt and almost completely broke, and you want me to hand over what little money I have left?! I barely have enough to keep my store up!" The shop keep complained.

"That's the law, pal. Now hand over the moola!" The soldier laughed.

"Don't give this man a single penny, sir."

The soldier and shop keep turned to the cloaked man. The shop keep in astonishment for his courage to stand up for him.

"Hmm? What did you say, you little turd?" The soldier questioned.

"I said don't give him anything." The man repeated.

"Why you! You're interfering with official Marine business! Do you know who I am?!" The soldier yelled in irritation.

"A bully who prays on the weak and poor." The man coldly said.

"Wrong!"

The Marine pulled out a sword.

"I'm Lieutenant Alexander Blade, bearer of the Arms Arms Fruit, capable of letting me transform weapons I wield into what ever I want!" He stated as he swung the sword at the man.

It cut through the cloak's hood and revealed the man's face. He had spiky blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. The man, like at light speed, smashed his fist into the soldiers face and knocked him off his feet. Alexander spit out blood due to a tooth getting knocked out and looked up at the man who struck him.

"And I'm Jellal Fernandes, nice to beat you." Jellal replied.

Blade got back up and stared at Jellal in fury.

"Bastard, you'll pay for that!" He screamed at he charged.

Jellal slipped out of the way and chopped his neck, making Alexander fall into unconsciousness. He hit the ground and dropped his sword. Jellal turned back to the shop keep with a reassuring look.

"He won't be bothering you anymore, sir." Fernandes assured, taking the map.

"T-that was amazing, Sir! Thank you so much!" The shop keep thanked.

Suddenly, a tremor rocked the ground beneath their feet and almost caused them to fall. Jellal looked over to the direction of the prof and saw lights flashing on and off, like there was a serious fight going on. He also felt a familiar sensation coming from that direction too.

"This feeling... It can't be..." He mumbled.

Next time

As Jellal makes his way to the port, he has a run in with a familiar face, and an untold story is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicts and Memories

Dimension 6*

The night sky was lit up beautifully tonight. Stars twinkled in the endless void above, the moon, crescent and moving ever so slowly at time passed on, and not a single cloud in the sky. For Naruto Uzumaki, it was perfect in-spite of the recent events.

Missing his little girl's birthday, hitting his son for the first time in his life, his family murdered... Kurama using his body for a huge orgy with crazed fanatics that worshiped his fuzzy ass.

As he stared into the sky above, thoughts flooded his kind. What would have happened if he really did come home that night? Could he have saved his wife and daughter? Could he not have ruined his relationship with his son any further? Questions after question raced through his mind.

He looked behind him to see Boruto, his son, sleeping soundly and had Naoto Kurogane cuddling him in his sleep. That would make for a good laugh when they got up. Hibiki Kohaku was snoozing in a tree like a monkey, which was fitting considering how agile and flexible he is.

Naruto was having trouble falling asleep so he decided to star gaze for a bit. He smiled back at his companions and returned his gaze to the stars. As he stared at the void above, he raised his right arm above and stared at the silver bracelet that was around it. This was without a doubt, one of Naruto's greatest treasures, because it belonged to the man who once saved him from despair.

Many years ago...*

Fireworks lit up the dark sky above, brilliant sparks of colors sprayed out of their wooden and plastic containers as they were fired high above. It was the Kyuubi Festival in the Leaf Village. This was a celebration of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that attacked their village out of nowhere, killing and destroying everything around it as it rampaged. This was the day when the Fourth Hokage gave his life to protect his home from the monster, and was remembered as a hero.

This was also... the birthday of a boy who the village despised more than anything.

Naruto Uzumaki, only eight years old, ran through ally after ally to escape his peruses. Naruto was born the the day the Hokage died, and was also a keeper of a dark secret that not even he knew about. He was the vessel of that very Nine Taild Fox that attacked the village long ago. Everyone knew this, and they despised and feared him for it, along with the fact that they blamed him for the Hokage's death, and so he was neglected, abused, tortured, raped, and even almost killed on a daily basis... That's no way a boy should live...

"Someone help me!" The boy cried in terror.

He tripped over a rock and sprained his ankle, making impossible to run now. One villager grabbed him by the hair and threw him against a building hard. Others appeared and surrounded the defenseless boy from all angles.

"N-no! Please! Don't hurt me!" Little Naruto begged.

"Shut up, monster! A murderer like you doesn't deserve mercy!" A Shinobi in the group snapped.

"But I didn't do anything!" Cured the boy.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE CUNT!!!"

They all started kicking at the boy's fragile body, brushing and breaking him with every blow. One pulled out a kunai and slashed him across the chest, drawing blood from his body. With one final kick to his face, the villagers backed off and Naruto saw something horrifying approaching.

It was a large wooden cross being carried by two Ninja. It had his name written on it and at the center of it, a rusty metal spike that had blood dripping off it. They were going to pin Naruto to the cross and impale him at the same time!

A man grabbed the boy by the hair and ripped off his pants with a strong tug, then gripped his nether regions hard, sending sheering pain throughout his body. It would seem that they were going to have some twisted form of fun with him first.

"N-no..! No! Please! Don't! I'm begging you! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Naruto screamed with tears falling from his face.

"Shut it! This might be the only form of love you'll ever get, you abomination!" The man growled.

He shoved Naruto's face against the ground and gripped his nether regions even harder. Naruto cried in pain as he was being violated.

"PLEASE, GOD HELP ME!!!"

"SILENCE! Demons like you have no write to ask God for help!" A woman roared, kicking his face.

"Consider this penance for your crimes against the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" A man stated.

The boy was now mortified. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Was this it? Was this how his short story ends? Naruto shut his eyes and began sobbing, wishing for someone, anyone to come and save him.

"No! Please no! I don't wanna die! Mommy, Daddy, please come get me! MOMMY! DADDY! ANYONE!"

"Hey!"

The villagers heard a voice shout and turned to the source. It came from a man approaching from the shadows. Naruto's face was against the ground so he could not see the man, but his eyes widened upon hearing what came next.

"Get the hell away from that kid, you lunatics!" He shouted.

"Fuck off, punk! This is official Leaf Village business!" The Shinobi yelled.

"If beating and molesting a kid is official business then no way in hell am I fucking off!" The man replied angrily.

"Look, we appreciate a concerned citizen, but this is the monster that almost destroyed the village eight years back, so it's ok." One of the Ninja explained.

The man's couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Monster? Are you all out of your damn minds?! That's just a kid!"

"Just get out of here, brat! Let us finish up our civic duty!" The Ninja with the cross shouted.

He turned around to the defenseless boy and grinned.

"Your mother made a mistake by squeezing you out of her cunt! The Fourth Hokage should have put you in a bag of rocks and dumped you in the lake!" He yelled as he approached the boy with a kunai.

Naruto heard the Ninja's footsteps approaching, and he began flailing in sheer terror.

"No! Please! NOOOOO!"

Then, in an instant, a spray of crimson splashed onto the boy's face, obscuring his vision. Everyone looked on in horror as the Shinobi was impaled by a massive sword. The blade retracted and the lifeless body fell to the earth with a thud.

"Holy crap! That guy just killed Menma!"

"Murderer!"

"He killed to save this monster!"

"He must be a demon too!"

The man swung his sword and the blood flew off the metal and all over the crowd, painting their bodies red.

"That was your only warning, now back the hell off before I tear you all to shreds." He threatened.

The crowd screamed in horror as the all ran away for their lives. The man sheathed his sword and went over to little Naruto to see if he was ok. He got down on one knee and helped the young boy to his feet. Naruto felt someone touching him and he started squirming a bit in fear, but was calmed by a kind and reassuring voice.

"Hey. Shh. Shh. It's ok, I ain't gonna hurt you." The man assured the child

Naruto stopped squirming after a bit and let the man get him back on his feet. He got out a cloth from his pocket and whipped the youth's face clean of the blood that blinded him. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes.

His savior had spike hair that was as white as snow, two different colored eyes; the left green and the right red, a red trench coat with no sleeves and black skinny jeans with belts wrapped around them. He also had a black tank-top under his coat with belts wrapped around his left arm and a right arm that was pitch black, had claws, and a monster head ornament on the right shoulder. The man also had a metal gauntlet on his left arm and metal shin guards on his legs.

This man looked terrifying, and yet... Naruto felt safe around him.

"That was close, you ok?" He asked.

Naruto was a bit hesitant, but eventually nodded.

The man removed his coat and rapped it around the half naked boy.

"What happened just now? Why did those people attack you like that and call you a monster?" He asked.

Naruto hesitated a bit with the answer, but he eventually spoke up.

"I... I don't know... They just do..."

Not the answer the man in red hopped for...

"What do you mean? Do they do that to you regularly?!"

Naruto nodded.

"Jesus, that's fucking messed up. What maniacs attack a kid like that because they think you're a monster?" The man said in disgust.

Uzumaki was starting to get confused. Why was this man being so nice to him? Usually, people would just hurt him, yet this guy...

"You... don't hate me..?" Naruto questioned.

Now the man got confused.

"What?"

"You saved me... Does that mean you don't hate me..?" Naruto repeated.

"Why would I hate a kid I just met, and one that just got attacked? No, I don't hate you, kid." The man answered.

Little Uzumaki's eyes widened. This man doesn't hate him. He really doesn't hate him! He didn't say he liked him but if he doesn't hate him, then that was good enough. Tears started streaming down the boy's face like little waterfalls as he started whimpering.

"Hey, what's wrong with you now? What are you crying for?" The man asked.

Naruto just threw himself at his savior and started crying into his chest. This wasn't sadness, it way joy. At long last, someone who didn't hate the boy. The man was a bit embarrassed, he never had to comfort a little boy before, but he wrapped his right arm around the boy and patted him on the back.

"It's uh... It's gonna be ok... kid." The man spoke, not knowing how to comfort him.

Little Naruto gripped the man's shirt as if he was hanging on for dear life and started crying harder. He had never been talked to so nicely before, or even hugged. If you count being held down as you're rapped as a hug.

"Can... *sniff* Can you... *sniff* Can you take me home, Mister... *sniff* please..?" The boy cried.

"Well, I uh... S-sure... Where do you live, kid?" The man asked.

Naruto pointed down to his right.

"Down... *sniff* Down the street... It's an apartment on top of a clothing store... You can't miss it..."

The man petted Naruto's head a bit and then picked him up over his back, holding his legs for support while the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"N-Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you..?" Naruto answered and asked.

The man stayed silent for a few seconds for some reason, and all that Naruto heard from him was the rattling of a silver bracelet on his wrist, but finally, the man answered.

"...Ragna."

Meanwhile...

Back in Barracuda Town, Jellal was rushing towards the familiar presence that he sensed at the port. As he turned on the street, he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped in shock.

In front of him was a woman with long blond hair and a blade attached to the end of her hair. She wore a silver visor with a single red glowing dot, and blades silver and black armor with yellow lights.

"What in the world?!" He exclaimed.

"Loading... Loading... Loading... Complete. Target identity is unknown. Searching... Searching..." The cyborg spoke.

Jellal took a stance just in case.

"History books reveal subject's ID. Identified as Jellal Fernandes." It spoke again.

"Lambda! I found you, you crazy hunk of junk!"

The Wizard jumped at hearing an angry voice come from complete nowhere.

"Who said that?!" He wondered.

"Hm? Who the fuck are you?" The voice asked.

"I should be asking you, whoever you are!" Jellal said back.

"The name's Kokonoe. I can tell from this energy reading I'm getting that you're a Wizard. Right?" Kokonoe assumed.

"What of it, Ms. Kokonoe?" Jellal said defensively.

"You know a pink haired fireball named Natsu?"

Fernandes' eyes widened.

"Natsu?! You know him?!" He questioned.

The scientist, sitting in her chair back in her world, took a better look at her screen, which was linked directly to Lambda's sight. She got a better look at Jellal and purred sexually.

"Well now, you're quite the looker, now that I have access to Lambda's ocular systems." Kokonoe flirted.

"Don't dodge the question!" Jellal raised his voice.

"Yeah, I know dragon breath. I also know his Fairy Tail crew. The shirtless popsicle, the red headed bimbo, the goth guy and their cats." Kokonoe answered.

"I see. How do you know them?" Jellal asked.

"They came to me with my mom, explained to me that their world got erased and they want to murder the guy who did it." Kokonoe plainly explained.

Fernandes' eyes widened from complete shock.

"Erased?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Gone. Erased completely. Poof. Like it never existed. Done like-"

"I get it!"

Jellal was in complete disbelief that his world was gone. Meredy, Kobra, Racer, Hot Eyes, Midnight... His team, Crime Sorceiére, just gone...

"I don't know how you managed to get to this world, but I take it you didn't know. Sorry." Kokonoe gave her sympathies.

Jellal was silent.

"This red head you mentioned... Is her name Erza..?" He asked.

"Yeah. Erza Scarlet." Kokonoe replied.

His heart skipped a beat. She's alive! Thank goodness!

"Is she here..? He asked again.

"I think so. I tracked their signatures to this world, and they should be around here somewhere." She replied.

Jellal pointed in the direction he was heading, which was in front of him.

"They're at the docks." He said.

"What?" The Beastkin scientist said.

"I sensed a familiar Magic Power over at the town docks. They're probably there." The Wizard explained.

"Good to know. Lambda, head for the docks." Kokonoe ordered the Murakumo Unit.

"Roger" Lambda replied.

The Cyborg turned around and zoomed away.

"Wait!" Jellal called out.

As soon as he took one step, a bullet flew past his ear, almost shooting it off. The Wizard turned around and saw soldiers behind him, pointing muskets at him, one of them was the same one from before.

"You thought you could just get away with humiliating me, you little shit?! Well, now you're gonna really pay for what you did!" Alexander yelled arrogantly.

Jellal grunted.

"I don't have time for this."

Next time

More of the untold story about two heroes is told as Ragna gets to know the pitiful existence of the child Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5: Ragna Sensei

A creaking sound filled the apartment as the door opened from the outside. Ragna entered with little Naruto on his back, carrying the little boy into his home.

The apartment was pretty crappy. Walls were cracked and the paint was faded, floor was broken and was starting to peel, and let's not forget the huge graffiti message on the wall that read 'kill yourself, little fuck!' There were also broken windows, rust on the sink bowl in the kitchen, garbage everywhere, water damage, and the paint in the kitchen, which was fine, but the trim really clashed with the counter tops.

Ragna has seen apartments in the lost ruins of Bangkok that would put this place to shame.

"Oh God, this is where you live?" He questioned, looking back at the kid.

Naruto nodded.

Wow. This kid's existence couldn't get any shittier.

Ragna sat Naruto down on the bed and took a look at his his leg. The sprain wasn't so bad, but it needed ice for the swelling.

"Stay here, kid."

Bloodedge walked over to the fridge and took out an ice tray. He then pulled out a rag from his coat and put some ice cubes in it, then tied a knot to keep them from falling out. He then walked back over to Naruto, sat beside him on the bed, and put the ice on the boy's injury. The boy shivered from the touch, but got use to it soon.

"Jeez... Still can't believe those psychos just attacked a kid like that. Where are your folks? They looking for you in the streets or what?" Ragna asked.

Where were his parents... A question Naruto wanted an answer to his whole life...

"I... I don't have any parents..."

"No parents? Other family at least?" Ragna asked again.

Uzumaki shook his head no.

Oh sweet Jesus... This kid's life just gets sadder by the second.

'You gotta be kidding me... I'm not even gonna ask about friends, this shit is just getting depressing.' Ragna thought.

He told Naruto to keep the ice bag on his ankle and stood up from the bed.

"Alright, I'm gonna look for some bandages for those cuts on your body, be right back."

Ragna went over to the bathroom and opened up the mirror cabinet, and he gasped at what he saw.

There were big boxes of cigarets on the lower shelf that were open and half empty, booze like tequila, gin and scotch on the middle shelf that were also opened and missing some content, and that wasn't the most disturbing part. On the top, there were what looked like little plastic containers with smiley faces drawn on them with the words 'Happy Pills' on them, sheets of paper with little Xs on them, filled syringes with liquids and green plant-like substances which he could only assume was Marijuana.

This kid SMOKES, DRINKS and does DRUGS?! WTF?! This is just messed up! Ragna thankfully regained focus and grabbed the bandages on the top shelf and headed back to the bed.

As soon as Ragna had Naruto in his sights, he saw that the boy had started cutting his arm with a razor blade. He rushed over to the boy and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What the fuck?! What do you think you're doing?!" He questioned.

"I-I just-..." Naruto couldn't finish.

"Kid, you just got the snot beaten out of you, and you just start hurting yourself more?! Are you crazy?!" Ragna raised his voice.

"I-I-I heal quickly, i-its ok-"

"No, it's not, damnit!"

The rebel grabbed the blade from the boy's little hand and threw it out the window.

"Hey!"

Naruto tried to get up and go after it, but Ragna held his arm.

"Don't even think about getting that blade back!" Ragna aggressively said.

He picked up Naruto and put him back on the bed.

"And we're talking about that crap in your bathroom too!" He said sternly.

"What about it?" Naruto asked in a frightened tone.

Ragna walked angrily over to the bathroom and returned with some stuff in his hands. He dropped them onto the bed. They were a couple cigs, a gin bottle, and a syringe co gaining what could only be heroine. Naruto gasped from seeing the contents of his dark secret dumped in front of him. Busted...

"Liqueur, smokes and fucking drugs? A kid like you should NOT be doing all that shit!" Ragna told the boy.

"W-why not?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Because you shouldn't, kid! This is bad, like, big time bad!" Ragna sternly lectured.

"But why? I-I don't understand. T-they just help take the pain away, that's all."

Ragna facepalmed himself in irritation. He can't believe what he's hearing from this dumbass brat!

"Take the pain away? Are you kidding me?! That shit could kill you, don't you know that?!"

Naruto clenched his tiny fists and felt his anger building up. Then, he spoke up.

"So what?! This whole village hates me, so why should I keep living anyway?! This world will be better when I'm dead! Then no one can hurt me! I'll be happy for the first time!"

SMACK*

Ragna's hand flew across Naruto's face. Then, he grabbed the kid's shoulders tightly and pushed him onto his back on the mattress. He was now staring the foolish boy dead in the eyes.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled.

Naruto was terrified now. Was the kindness just a facade? Was Ragna gonna hurt him like everyone else did?

"You think all your problems will just disappear if you OD?! Are you retarded or something?!" Bloodedge shouted at the boy.

Tears from fear started falling from Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'll get rid of it all! Just please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not- *huff* I'm not gonna hurt you, dumbass." Ragna calmed down a bit.

He let the boy go and sat him up, then got close and hugged him.

"Kid- ...Naruto, you don't just give up just cuz your life ain't perfect! You keep fighting! You power forward and don't look back! So what if this village hates you, believe me, I know that feeling. But that's just something you take to make you stronger, not give up on life and let them win! Be strong, damn you!"

His words were aggressive, yet gentle. They sank into Naruto's mind like rocks and helped him calm down a bit. The tone may have been angry, but it was also very caring.

"Ok... *sniff* Ok, Mister." Naruto whimpered.

"Hey, it's just Ragna." Ragna said.

He held the little boy close in his embrace and let him cry. How on earth could any being have such a horrible existence? It didn't matter. Right now, this boy needs help, and Ragna might be the only one who can help him. Naruto eventually drifted off into slumber in his arms. Ragna soon set him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

'Damn. Didn't know I could be so caring. Guess that's what having friends does to a guy.' Ragna thought and chuckled.

His thoughts however, were disturbed by the voice of the boy.

"Ragna..?" Naruto said in his sleep.

"Yeah?" Ragna softly replied.

"Can you stay with me tonight..?" The boy asked.

"Well, umm... Sure. Besides, I got nowhere else to go." He answered as he petted the boy's head.

Ragna got off the bed and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, looking at the sleeping Naruto. He smiled a bit as he watched the boy sleep.

'Least things won't be boring while I'm hear. Huh, Mr. Six Paths?'

The next morning...

Ragna woke up from his slumber and looked at his surroundings, he was still in Naruto's apartment. He sat up off the table and stretched while yawning.

He also noticed Naruto in the room, getting what looked like a backpack on, along with a pair of goggles. Guess he was getting ready for school.

"Morning, kid." Ragna greeted.

"Good morning, Ragna Sensei." Naruto happily replied.

'Sensei..? Oh boy, is he gonna start calling me that instead of Mister..? That's even worse.' Ragna mentally groaned.

He broke out of his mental state and returned to reality.

"Hey, cool if I raid your fridge?" He asked.

Naruto nodded in compliance, so Ragna walked over to the fridge and opened it. The Grim Reaper notices a carton of milk and pulled it out.

"Meh. Not my first choice in the morning."

He opened the carton and chugged it back.

"Wait! Don't drink that!" Naruto shouted.

Uzumaki pulled out a pencil from his backpack and threw it at the milk like a kunai, knocking it out of Ragna's hand and spilling a bit on his face.

"What the hell, kid?!" Ragna exclaimed.

Naruto grabbed the carton and threw it in the trash can.

"That milk went bad weeks ago! I've been meaning to throw it out." He explained to the older male.

Bloodedge's face went white. That's not good.

"Oops..." He said.

He was screwed later once the food poisoning kicks in.

"So uh, you just heading to school?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... Sadly..." Naruto replied.

"Sadly?"

The boy's face turned into a frown.

"Today's Parent's Day at the academy..." He answered.

'Parent day? Guess that means kids' parents are coming in today. No wonder he's bummed.' Ragna thought.

"Well, I gotta go. Oh, and... Thanks for saving me last night... I owe you." Naruto thanked.

Ragna crouched down to meet Naruto at eye level.

"You don't owe me anything, Naruto. Wasn't gonna let those crazies hurt a kid." He replied.

Uzumaki smiled.

"Thank you."

Ragna smiled a big and ruffled his hair. Naruto then said goodbye and left his apartment. Suddenly, the Reaper started feeling unimaginable pain in his stomach, causing him to clench it.

"Oh no, that milk's already kickin' in..! Dear God, BATHROOM..!"

Much later, Naruto arrived at the Ninja Academy and saw a sight that brought him down.

Children with their parent and guardians. Mothers and fathers, aunts and uncles... It brought a tear to his eye, but he quickly wiped it away and started walking towards the doors.

Meer feet away from the door, a group of kids and an adult blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" One kid said.

"Just get out of my way..." Naruto told them as he tried to get past.

The father blocked his way and pushed him back.

"Don't talk to my son that way, punk! The boy's father growled.

"So where are your folks, freak. Oh wait, they probably dumped you in a dumpster and took off!" The boy cruelly joked.

"Hahaha! Good one, Yuki!" The other boy laughed.

"Do you actually let your son talk that way to everyone?" Naruto asked the father.

"Not really, but you're an exception, cunt face." The father replied.

Cunt face? That's a new one.

"Jeez, you kiss your wife with that mouth, old man?"

Naruto turned around and saw Ragna approaching.

"Ragna Sensei?"

"Leave the kid alone, gramps." Ragna told the man.

"Excuse me?! I'm with the Nara clan! Who do you think you are?!" The man snapped.

The Reaper grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"The guy who's gonna kick your bitch-ass if you don't get out of my face." Ragna threatened menacingly.

The man got a little intimidated and started sweating a bit.

"C-c'mon, kids." He said.

The man and kids walked away quickly. Naruto stood in amazement. Ragna got them to back off.

"Tch. Guess even the kids hate ya." Ragna grunted.

"Thank you. What are you doing here, Ragna Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You said that it was Parent day, and I saw how bummed you were, seeing you ain't got folks to go with, so I, uhh... I, uh. I thought... maybe I'd act as your guardian for the day, I guess." Ragna struggled to say.

He was never good at processing emotions besides anger.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his words.

"R-really..? You mean it?!" He questioned hopefully.

"Y-yeah." Ragna answered.

Uzumaki ran up to Bloodedge and hugged his waist tight. Ragna hesitantly patted Naruto's back gently.

"Thank you." The boy softly said.

Present*

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto came out of his trip down memory lane upon hearing a girly scream. He turned around to see Naoto and Boruto, woken up and found out that they were cuddling in their sleep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naoto?!" Boruto yelled.

"I should be asking you that!" Naoto yelled back.

They immediately started arguing with each other like little kids over a toy. Naruto chuckled and smiled at them, then looked back up at the stars.

"Ragna Sensei... Wherever you are, thank you..."

Next time

We head back to the Hidden Leaf Village to check up on our other Shinobi hero. What is Sasuke up to?


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost

Back at the Hidden Leaf Vilage...

"You bitch!" *SMACK*

"Bitch!" *SMACK*

"Bitch!" *SMACK*

"Bitch!" *SMACK*

sigh* "They sure knew how to write up female characters back then..." Sasuke sighed, taking a sip of wine.

Sasuke Uchiha, bane of Orochimaru, Rouge Ninja, Indra's Reincarnation... Sitting on the couch, watching Dynasty while having wine and cheese... A legend in the making.

"You seem comfy." Sakura chuckled a bit as she sat down beside her husband.

"I travel all over the world in search of info on Kaguya, so even I deserve a break." Sasuke replied.

"Guess you've got a point there." Sakura said, cuddling up beside him.

It had been a while since the two of them had some time together. Sarada was out with Cho-Cho, so they had the whole day to themselves.

"Do you think Boruto's gonna be ok?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing Naruto, that kid's gonna be fine. However, seeing their whole family dead in front of them... I know how they must be feeling." Sasuke replied sadly.

He too lost his family, but at his brother, Itachi's hands due to circumstances beyond control. How Naruto and Boruto are feeling, he can't help but sympathize.

Suddenly, a ringing noise was then heard from close by. It was Sasuke's phone. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"S-Sasuke! Thank God! Get over to the Research Laboratory! It's an emergency!" A panicked voice cried.

"What? Hey, calm down. What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"We're under attack by an unknown enemy! Huh? No! Get away! DON'T COME ANY CLOS-"

The connection was cut off. Sasuke's eyes were widened by the scream and his mouth hung open.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get to the Research Lab!" He answered.

The two Ninja dashed towards the research building where the call came from and busted the door down. They readied kunai as they slowly crept into the building. So far, there was nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura called out.

...

Nothing.

Sasuke walked over to the front desk and looked at the built in security monitors. He flip a few switches and pressed some buttons to replay what happened here. He managed to rewind the footage of the other rooms and floors to mere seconds before the call he got and he saw something horrifying.

"AHH!"

A scream was heard down the hall, causing Sasuke to change focus.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed as he followed the scream.

The Ninja ran down the hall to find his wife paralyzed in fear.

"Sakura, what's-"

Sasuke's words were cut short upon seeing the horrors that payed in front of him. Blood. Bodies. Limbs. Guts. So many dead in front of them. Torn apart by something unknown.

"What the hell..?" He managed to choke out.

Then, someone came limping out from the shadows. His arms were sliced off with blood spewing out of the arteries, his right foot was barely hanging on by a few strings of meat, and one of his eyes were gouged out.

"It's... I-it's a ghost..." He whispered before collapsing into the eternal slumber.

The two were at a loss for words. How did this happen?

"How horrible... What could have done this..?" Sakura wonders in fear.

"Sakura, I looked at the security footage back in the front..." Sasuke spoke.

Haruno turned to him.

"The staff were being picked off one by one by something something I couldn't even see." He finished.

She gasped in response.

"Something you couldn't see..? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"There wasn't anyone else on the footage when these guys died. They just started getting torn apart... by nothing" Sasuke tried to explain.

"Just starting being torn apart by nothing? How is that even possible?" Sakura questioned again.

"I'm not sure... There could only be two possibilities. One being that the perpetrator has the ability to turn invisible, the other being what that guy said..." Sasuke believed.

"That a ghost did this?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Well, we've seen crazier things." Uchiha pointed out.

She was silent, but Sakura nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they both felt sharp pain in their necks and they both lost consciousness in an instant.

A few minutes later, Sasuke started to wake up slowly. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was in the basement level. He also noticed that he was tied to a chair and stripped of his weapons. He also noticed that Sakura was beside him, tied up and still out.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He called out, trying to wake her.

"She can't hear you."

The Uchiha turn to his twelve and saw a figure, cloaked in white with a white mask that resembled a lizard's face, appear out of thin air, like a ghost. He gasped about from the sheer shock of her entrance.

"Did I surprise you?" The figure asked innocently.

It's voices sounded feminine with a Russian accent, giving away that it was a woman.

Sasuke didn't respond to the question, but didn't take his eyes off the person for even a second.

"Hmhmhm. I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to, Sasuke." She said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It was on your ID. Your wallet fell out of your pocket when I knocked you out." The figure answered.

"Ok, and who might you be?" Sasuke asked again.

"I can't say a lot, that's classified. However, you can call me Ghost." She replied.

Ghost? Fitting name, considering she what she can do so far, such as possible invisibility and her pale white appearance.

"Why did you attack this place?" Sasuke questioned.

"Mmm... Also classified, but I can say I'm looking for something." Ghost replied.

She went up to Uchiha's face and stared at him through her mask's yellow eye lenses.

"You didn't happen to find a scroll in the Palace of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, did you, handsome?" She questioned, clearly interrogating him.

A scroll? The one he found with, what Naoto said was an Ars Magus Formula on it? Why would she want that? The reason was irrelevant. He wasn't going to let this murderer have anything.

"If I did, what makes you think I'll give it to you?" Sasuke replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ghost giggled.

She backed away and went over to the unconscious Sakura.

"You see, I don't have much time to waste, so you're going to bring it to me..."

Ghost then grabbed Sakura's hair and she woke up with a yelp of pain. The woman in white then held what looked like a blade to Sakura's throat.

"...or I open her vein." She threatened.

Suddenly, Sakura started snickering.

"What's so funny, girl?" Ghost asked.

"You strapped me in a chair... That was a bad idea!"

She snapped the ropes around her apart with her monster strength and grabbed Ghost's arm, then threw her across the room. Ghost smashed into the wall and left a deep dent in the metal.

Sasuke turned his vision to his rope restraints and his right eye started to bleed.

"AMATERASU!!!"

Black flames appeared and burnt the rope to ash, freeing him.

"You ok, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool how I tricked her into thinking I was still asleep?" Sakura replied.

"You even had me fooled. Not bad." Sasuke said truthfully.

Their attention turned back to Ghost as she started to get back up.

"Sorry about that, but we're the wrong kind of people to try and interrogate, Ms. Ghost." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

As Ghost got up, her mask fell off and she stared at the two Ninja with a beady red eye. She tore off her cloak and shocked the Uchiha couple with her true form.

Ghost was a white as snow, reptilian like being, with claws, talons a long tail. Her upper body was slim with skinny arms with blade like appendages on their sides, but her lower half was more bulky with large, powerful thighs and clawed feet. Ghost was also wearing a white skin suit with throwing knives belted around her waist and a scouting visor on her yellow left eye, while her right one was blood red. (Picture her like a white Sceptile wearing spandex)

"What the hell?! She's not Human!" Sasuke stated.

"That hurt. You're pretty strong, girl." Ghost complimented.

She got down on her hands and posed like a beast ready to pounce.

"But you also just signed your death warrant!"

Ghost pounced at Sakura with blinding speed. However, Sasuke got in front of her path and summoned his katana with a Summoning Jutsu marking in his sleeve. He thrusted it into Ghost's head and it went right through... but not in the way you think. When I say it went through, it's more like it PASSED through, like she wasn't even there.

"What the?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Ghost passed through the two and landed behind them, then grabbed a knife off her belt. She was about to stab Sakura with it, but the pink Shinobi spun around and back handed the lizard, or would have if Ghost didn't pass through her like air.

Ghost chuckled and plummeted through the floor, disappearing. Sasuke and Sakura then went back to back with each other to watch their sixes.

"Neither of our attacked worked, she's able to phase through things like Obito!" Sakura pointed out.

"No, this is different. My Rinnegan isn't detecting any Chakra like that in her body, or any dimensional displacements." Sasuke corrected.

"Hmhmhmhmhm... He's right." Ghost giggled from everywhere.

The two stuck close together, ready for a sneak attack. Then, Sasuke felt intense pain in his right shoulder. Blood spilled from a large cut near his neck, yet he didn't flinch.

"?!" He stared at his wound.

Where did she strike from?! Then, Sakura got slashed in the leg. It hurt, but she was still standing.

"Damn, she can turn invisible!" She grunted.

"Dont worry, I can take care of that." Sasuke assured.

The invisible Ghost was now charging at Sasuke from his left side with her blades arms ready to strike. As soon as she was close enough, Uchiha turned his head to her direction and unleashed his ace of spades.

"SHARINGAN!!!"

His eye turned red with black comma patterns in them. With this, Sasuke was able to see Ghost as clear as day. He threw his sword at her only to have it pass through her.

"You know that won't work! What's the point, you durachit'?" Ghost questioned.

Then, Sasuke used his Rinnegan's powers to switch places with his air born sword via spacial displacement. This caught Ghost off guard as Sasuke dropped an axe kick on her head, or though her head. She phased again. Sasuke's foot broke through the metal floor and he got stuck. Ghost turned around and was now about to slash the immobile Ninja across the neck, but mere inches away from Sasuke's throat, Sakura saved him by punching through Ghost's head, forcing her to use her phasing power to pass through Sasuke as well.

She jumped up and latched her claws onto the ceiling. She hissed at the two from above. Sasuke managed to free himself and looked up at the lizard. He made a hand sign and breathed in air.

"Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!!!"

He breathed a large fireball at Ghost, but she phased through the ceiling, escaping from a fiery fate. The fireball dissipated before it brought the ceiling down on the two just in time.

"Where is she?" Sakura wondered.

"Not sure, let me see." Sasuke replied.

He activated his Rinnegan to try and locate Ghost's Chakra. He looked around for a bit, but eventually found her. She was in the vault room, searching for the scroll he found at the palace.

"She's upstarts!" He said.

The two Shinobi ran to the stair way and rushed towards the vault. Once there, Sakura used her monstrous strength to rip the vault door clean off the wall, then threw it across the room with grip marks on it. They found Ghost with the scroll in hand. She had found what she came for.

Uchiha pointed his katana at the creature and his eyes flared red and purple light.

"You're not going anywhere with that scroll."

With a snap of her claw, the scroll vanished into thin air.

"Hmhmhm. You two are becomeing quite annoying..." Ghost snickered.

She turned and stared at them with her glowing red eye.

"..so I think it time I show you what I can REALLY do."

Ghost dove down through the floor and then reappeared above the two from the ceiling, diving down with her claws ready to strike. Sasuke blocked with his katana with little effort. Ghost then turned invisible to escape, so Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan to find her Chakra signature. Ghost was to his left and pulled out two strange blasters and pulled the triggers.

"BANSHEE!!!"

A powerful, deafening blast of sound echoed through the room and caused Sasuke and Sakura to scream in pain from the sound. Sasuke didn't have a left arm to cover his ears, so he had to tilt his head to the left and covered his ear with his shoulder, though it wasn't as effective.

'Shit! My ears, my bones, they feel like they're being pulverized!' Uchiha mentally cried.

'Those weird guns must emit high powered sound to immobilize enemies! Not gonna lie, it's effective!' Sakura thought.

Ghost then dashed towards the Ninjas, still firing one blaster them.

'My suit automatically equips me with sound proof earplugs when I use my Banshee Blasters, and with my phasing ability, I can rearrange my molecules to match the same make-up as water, so I can just flow with the sound.' Ghost said in her head.

Her sights were set on Sasuke, so she readied a knife.

'Now you're mine, good looking!' She mentally declared.

Sakura however, moved in front of Ghost and pulled her fist back.

"Full Blossom..."

She then hurled her fist into Ghost's gut, causing the lizard to exhale hard from the impact.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!!!"

Sakura then smashed Ghost into the floor and fell through it like a boulder, crashing onto the lower level.

'I knew it! She has to stay in physical form to use her weapons!' Haruno stated mentally.

Back when Ghost was about to stab Sakura with a knife, when she phased, the knife fell out of her grasp because there wasn't a physical hand to hold it.

"Sasuke, she's vulnerable when she's attacking with a weapon!" Sakura told her husband.

Sasuke nodded in response and went over to the hole, then threw five kunai down it. They stuck to the floor all around Ghost and Sasuke then generated electricity through his hand.

"CHIDORI STREAM!!!"

An electrical current surged through the kunai and started to surge through Ghost's body, electrocuting her. She screamed in agony as the electricity flowed through her body. She however, managed to escape by letting go of her gun and phasing through the floor.

"Damn. I thought that would have worked." Uchiha cursed.

She then reappeared behind them and whistled to get their attention. The lizard then pressed a button on her suit's arm panel and red lights started flashing from everywhere. The lights were knives equipped with little jet boosters that she quickly planted around the room with her phasing and invisibility.

"POLTERGEIST!!!"

The knives zoomed at the two at high speeds, but this wasn't enough to beat an Uchiha. Sasuke's Rinnegan began to glow.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!!!"

Sasuke repelled the knives with a gravitational force field he generated around him and Sakura. Ghost grunted in irritation.

'Der'mo, nothing's working! The boss could have said that these chervi weren't normal!' She thought.

"That all you got?" Sasuke taunted.

Ghost smirked.

"Not even close!" She replied.

She turned invisible and zoomed around Sasuke. She then attempted to slash him from behind, but the Uchiha expected this and blocked her arm blade with his sword. However, she grabbed the blade, taking Sasuke by surprise. Ghost then jumped over Sasuke while still gripping the blade and tossed Uchiha across the room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

He recovered quickly however, and landed upright.

"That was your plan?" Sasuke laughed a bit.

His smirk was quickly erased as he saw what Ghost was doing next. Ten jet powered knives, her Phantom Blades, started to circle around Ghost's back like a ring and her suit then re-equipped her mask. This was her ultimate attack.

"Goodbye, Ninja. WHITE LADY!!!"

The lizard launched the knives at Sasuke at high speed. Thinking that this would be easy to deflect, Sasuke tried swatting one away with his sword, but it phased through his blade.

"What the?!" He exclaimed.

All the blades swarmed around him and phased through his body over and over again.

'So she can make her weapons phase through things too, but why is she making them phase through Sasuke instead of impaling him?' Sakura wondered.

Ghost then smiled and snapped her fingers. A blade dug into Sasuke's calf and he grunted in pain. Sakura gasped at her husband's injury and said his name under her breath.

That was the point of making the Phantom Blades phase through her opponent, so she could confuse her opponent and re-materialize each one individually for a continuous surprise attack, and with so many blades, they can't tell which one will strike. It was the perfect attack!

Sakura closed her fist and was about to charge to the rescue, until Ghost told Sakura what would happen if she did.

"I'm keeping the knives from entering your husband's body. Take me out, he dies."

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was going to kill Sasuke anyway, and even if he used Almighty Push again, it couldn't effect the knives that are phasing inside him. He was trapped.

"Now I am going to walk away and you are not going to come after me. Understand, druz'ya?" Ghost said.

The two didn't have much choice due to the hostage situation. It would seem all they could do is comply.

However, Sasuke has one final trump card. He had been paying attention to how the knives flew around him with his Sharingan, and noticed a pattern to how they move. All he had to do was time this just right...

"You're pretty cocky, you know that?" Sasuke chuckled.

Ghost turned to her captive.

"You wanna know why you're not gonna win against us, because it's just like a friend of my always says..."

Sakura noticed Sasuke was twirling his sword around a bit, like he was about to throw it, and he was looking back at her with a strange look. Looks like he had a plan.

'Oh, I get it. I read you loud and clear, Sasuke.' She thought.

"In order to overcome what's in front of you, all you need are two things." Sasuke continued.

"And what is that?" Ghost asked, a bit annoyed.

Uchiha threw his blade at Sakura and the Medical Ninja caught it like lightning. Sasuke then switched places with his sword as soon as he noticed the last blade exiting his body, escaping by a hair. The blades then all crashed into each other and fell to the ground in a clang.

Ghost was in complete shock. He escaped her best attack?!

"Friends who have your back, and the guts to never give up." He finished.

"Why you!" She hissed.

Time for a counter attack!

"CHERRY BLOSSOM BURST!!!"

"Inferno Style: FLAME CONTROL!!!"

Sasuke threw a sai of black fire while Sakura punched the ground and unleashed a powerful wave of Chakra at Ghost. The lizard charged at the two and easily phased through their attacks. As she finished avoiding the attacks, she reached down to her waist for her Banshee Blaster. This was Sasuke's chance. As soon as she got her hands on that gun, that was his time to strike with an attack she can't see coming.

Uchiha closed his right eye and blood leaked out from the corner, but he could not open it yet. He had to wait for Ghost to physically touch her weapon. Time seemed to slow down as the clawed hand crept closer and closer to the blaster, almost agonizingly slow...

Closer... Closer...

...

...

...

She gripped the handle. Sasuke opened his eye.

"AMATERASU!!!"

Ghost was instantly consumed by black fire and felt the intense flames burning through her suit and searing her body. She screamed in agony as she was being roasted alive by the black fires of the Uchiha.

Once they dissipated, Sakura and Sasuke approached the body slowly, ready in case Ghost had one final trick up her sleeve. However, the attack was in vein because what they saw made them go wide eyed. All thag was there was Ghost's suit, burned and torn, but no one inside it.

"That's not good. Ghost must have phased out of her suit to escape the flames of the Amaterasu. Which means she's not done yet!" Sasuke grunted in irritation.

"Damn, even the Amaterasu didn't work?!" Sakura cursed.

Then, Sasuke saw a naked Ghost appeared behind his wife. She had no breasts, a red stripe across her belly and a scar on right side of her chest. She was about to slice Sakura's head off with her arm blade! Sasuke's gotta do something!

And he did.

"CHIDORI TRUE SPEAR!!!"

He struck Ghost through the chest with a spear of lightning that he generated through his hand. Ghost coughed up blood from being impaled and felt electricity surge through her body. Looks like this fight was over.

Sakura turned around and noticed Ghost raised above her with a spear through her chest.

"Phase through that, Lizard Breath." Sasuke insulted.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura thanked.

Sasuke nodded in response, then turned back to Ghost.

"Looks like you loose." He said.

Ghost chuckled.

"Don't be so sure. You're not the only one with a partner." She said.

The spear was quickly sliced in half by an unknown force and Ghost was released from Sasuke's grasp.

"The fuck?!" He exclaimed.

Then, Sasuke was slashed across the chest by the same force and he fell backwards.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

With them distracted, the force scooped up Ghost and took off at blitzing speed.

"Damnit..! She's gone, and she still has the scroll..." Uchiha said through the pain.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I've taken worse." Sasuke replied.

She helped him back into his feet and they looked over at Ghost's burnt suit on the ground.

"Who in the world was she?" Sakura wondered.

"Not sure, but I've got a bad feeling..." Sasuke replied.

Next time

Natsu finishes his fight with the Straw Hats and runs into Lambda, who he mistakes for Nu. Will he realize that this PFD is on his side before it's too late?

Ok, I'm starting to fix some big mistakes I made on my book. Super sorry. I was in a truck while I was writing these, so my fingers slip.*


	7. Chapter 7: Fairies in Peril

"Ghost. Hey, Ghost! Come on, wake up!" A voiced pleaded.

It came from a figure looming over the lizard's form. It was a young man, about seventeen years old, with spiky black hair, a long black coat, shirt and jeans, along with a nodatchi sword on his left waist. His eyes were dual colored, just like Ghost's. His left was green while his right was red.

He had patched up her wound and had started to do chest compressions to try and get her breathing again, but was being careful not to re-open her wound. He did it about five time before stopping, then plugged her nose and put his mouth over hers, exhaling air directly into her lungs. He repeated this process a couple time before Ghost started coughing and inhaling heavily.

"Ghost! That's right, breath!" He urged.

She inhaled and exhaled hard a few times before her breathing became normal again. Slowly, the lizard opened her eyes and saw the figure's face. The face that belonged to a stupid, sweet hearted boy.

"Sutō...kā..?" She said his name softly.

"Welcome back from the dead, partner." The boy replied laughing.

Then, Sutōkā felt Ghost wrap her legs around his neck, strangling him like crazy.

"You little pridurok! I had them handled!" Ghost hissed angrily.

"Ack! That's some way to thank someone who saved your tail..! Sutōkā managed to say.

A few minutes later, Ghost calmed down and properly thanked Sutōkā for saving her back there, and told him that she got what they came for, the scroll.

"So where is the scroll?" Sutōkā asked.

"That's... complicated, we'll call it." Ghost replied, poking her claws.

"You hid it up your tail again, didn't you?" Sutōkā guessed.

She nodded.

"Aww! Ghost, come on! Why do you do that, it's so gross!" He complained in disgust.

"Well my suit got destroyed and I didn't have time to hide it somewhere else! Also, need I remind you that I'm a stealth operative, so part of my training involved hiding things in... other places." Ghost replied.

"Can't you just get a purse like a normal person..?" Sutōkā argued.

"Just shut up and turn around, I got to get it out and I don't want you looking." Ghost ordered.

"I wouldn't look even if I wanted to because you said you'd kill me if I did." Sutōkā replied, turning around.

He heard squishing noises from behind him as Ghost looked for the scroll. It was all very disturbing.

"Let's see... Knives, guns, batteries for Banshee Blasters, pirated DVD copy of Avengers: Endgame, ooh cheeto!"

She popped it in her mouth. Gross...

"Ah! Here it is!"

Ghost pulled out the scroll and threw it at Sutōkā's neck.

"Eww! It stinks, don't give it to me!" He cried.

Ghost laughed at his squirming. It made him look cute, one of the things she liked about him. Sutōkā managed to get the scroll into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer, pouring it all over his hands.

"Hah... Ok, we got what we came for. I guess we go back to HQ now or what?" He assumed.

"We could, but maybe we could have some fun before we go back." Ghost suggested.

"Some "fun"?" Sutōkā questioned.

"I'm quite interested in the culture of this world, so perhaps maybe we could remain here a little longer. Besides, the boss didn't give us a time limit, and we barely have any time off anymore." She said.

"Well... I don't know, Ghost..." Sutōkā replied, thinking about the idea.

The lizard went up to his face and started making a face like a child when they want a new toy.

"Pleeeeeease???"

'GAH! THOSE EYES!' Sutō thought.

He tried to resist, but it was too much to bare.

"Ok! Ok! Just please, stop the look!" He pleaded.

Ghost smiled.

"Great! Now, let's get out of here and find me some new clothes!" She happily said, grabbing Sutōkā's arm and walking off.

The boy looked at the smile on Ghost's face. It was as bright as the sun, nothing like when he first met her. They had been a team for years now and very good friends. They were almost inseparable, even when they go on different missions, and sometimes, Sutōkā thinks in the back of his mind that they could be...

...something more...

Meanwhile...

An explosion boomed throughout the town from a fierce battle that was going on. Flames were scattered all over the place as a result of the explosion, and another reason.

The Straw Hats panted in exhaustion from their battle with probably the fiercest opponent they've ever faced. Sanji was down on one knee as he tried to catch his breath. He was the strongest one there right now, and if even he's having trouble, then that's not good.

He looked up at his opponent, Natsu, who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

'Damnit! This kid's not fooling around! Does he have Devil Fruit Powers or something?' Vinsmoke wondered.

Natsu smashes his fist into his palm and chuckled cockily.

"Had enough, fellas?" He asked with a grin.

The cyborg, Franky charged at the Wizard.

"Not even close, kid! STRONG RIGHT!!!"

A huge metal fist was hurled at Salamander, only for Natsu to dodge it and uppercut the metal man in the jaw, sending him flying into the air.

"Enjoy the flight!" Dragneel joked.

Suddenly, arms sprouted out from all over Natsu's body and wrapped around him, immobilizing him in the process. This was Robin's power.

"Let's see you get out of that." She said smirking with her arms crossed.

With all of his inhuman strength, Natsu tore through the arms and freed himself of their grasp. Robin felt insane pain coursing through her body, like she had be sliced apart by a jack saw. Even if those arms she makes are fake, their still apart of her, so she can feel what the feel. She eventually passed out from the pain and fell to the ground.

"Robin!" Usopp cried.

He looked back at Natsu with rage in his eyes, and then readied his slingshot.

"GIANT SPIKE STAR!!!"

He launched small pellet that turned into a giant iron ball with spikes. However, this was futile as Natsu stopped it with his bare hand and blew it with a powerful blast of fire from his hand. Usopp was caught in the blast and blown away as well.

"Not sure how ugly thought a spiked ball would beat me..." Dragneel said, getting bored.

Then, he heard eire humming coming from behind him. It was Brook, the Humming Swordsmen, and an actual walking skeleton, who walked right past the wizard while sheathing his raper.

"Your spirit is willing..."

Natsu turned around.

"...but your flesh is weak!"

With a click, Natsu's flesh was torn by a delayed slash attack; blood spilling from the wound and painting the ground red.

"Why not be like me? I don't have any! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook joked.

"Think I'll pass, Mr. Walking Dead." Natsu replied as he turned around and dropped kicked Brook in the afro. The skeleton fell to the ground with cracks on his cranium.

"Hehe, that's what I call a skull crusher!"

"Hey, that was a good one... Yohohohoooooh God..." Brook laughed a bit.

The Wizard wiped some of his blood off his face and smirked.

"That all you guys got?! I've handled way better than this!" The Dragon Slayer taunted.

Now Sanji was charging at Natsu with fire in his eyes.

"Don't get too cocky cuz now you're facing me!" He stated.

Vinsmoke struck Natsu with a hard roundhouse to the face, but the Wizard recovered quick and retaliated with a burning fist. Sanji blocked it with his knee and thrusted his foot up into Natsu's jaw, then kicked him with his other foot hard enough to send him flying. Natsu hit a wall hard and he was embedded into it.

"So, you like kicking, huh?" Natsu chuckled.

He flew from the wall and kicked Sanji hard in the gut, causing him to exhale hard. Salamander backed away and took a stance with his leg raised.

"Let's see's who's kick is stronger!" He taunted.

Natsu jumped up into the air and his foot caught fire, then dove down at Sanji. Vinsmoke got caught his breath and got on one leg, spinning around until the constant movement caused his leg to catch fire from the frictional heat, then he jumped up and got ready to strike.

"DIABLÉ JEMBÉ!!!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!!!"

The flaming kicks collided and generated a huge shockwave that shook the area. Sanji specialized in kicking attacks, so you think he would have an advantage, right? Wrong. Against someone with raw power and strength like Natsu's, his kicks could only go so far, and a cracking noise was heard within Sanji's leg.

With every once of strength, Natsu managed to knock Sanji away with his Talon attack and the Pirate fell to the ground a broken leg, screaming in pain. Natsu then lit fires in both his hand while he was still airborne.

"This is for threatening to hurt Happy! The fires in my right hand, and the fires in my left! Put the two together, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!"

He put his hands together and generated a gigantic fireball in his palms, which he then threw at Sanji.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!!!"

The fireball hit the ground and exploded in a huge blast of fire. The whole area was set ablaze upon impact and many building were reduced to rubble, even the ground began to melt from the heat. The Straw Hats were all blown away so far that they apparently disappeared into the sky, Team Rocket style.

Natsu landed back on the ground and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Well, all's well that ends well! Hahahahaha!" Dragneel laughed in victory.

Happy then flew down with the giant fish in toe, surprisingly unharmed.

"Uh, Natsu. I think you went overboard... again..." The Exceed pointed out.

He looked at his surroundings... or what's left of them... and sweat dropped.

"Yyyyeah... I think I did... Maybe I really should have just talked it out with em..." Natsu said, regretting what he did.

"Too late now." Happy said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Natsu sarcastically replied.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Salamander gasped from the third voice that appeared. That voice was one he knew well.

Slowly, he and a Happy turned their head and their eyes shot open in horror. There, standing behind them, was a Prime Field Device.

"Y-you..!" Natsu gasped.

"AHH! It's Nu! Run for it, Natsu!" Happy screamed in terror.

"Natsu Dragneel, I have been looking for you." Lambda beeped.

Natsu fully turned around and put on a furious and intimidating look.

"Oh yeah? Why's that, so you can finish the job?" He growled.

"Finish the job? Incomprehensible. I do not understand." Lambda replied.

"Cut the shit, Nu! Relius sent you, didn't he! I guess he knows what Kokonoe's up to and he sent you to hunt us down! Is that right?!" Natsu shouted.

The PFD tried to make sense of Dragneel's words, but it only confused her more.

"Error. Error. I do not understand what you are talking about, and I am not Nu 13. Professor, please advise." Lambda spoke.

"Natsu, cool your jets! That's Lambda! She's with me!" Kokonoe tried to calm the Dragon Slayer down.

"Professor? Please advise. I repeat, please advice."

Lambda didn't hear her? That can't be. She was talking to Jellal not that long ago.

"What? Lambda! Natsu! Can you two hear me? Hello?!" Kokonoe called out.

She then looked at her console, it was covered in coffee that she spilled.

"Ah hell..." She said.

Natsu's fist caught fire, showing that he was ready for a fight.

"Happy, fly to a safe distance. I'll handle her." He instructed his friend.

"Aye sir! Don't loose!" Happy said as he flew away.

Natsu took a stance and prepared for combat again.

"To be honest, I'm glad you found me, because I still got a score to settle with you! I'll never, EVER forgive you for what you did to Lucy and my friends!" He growled.

"Natsu Dragneel, please stand down. I am not your enemy." Lambda pleaded emotionlessly, which didn't help.

Despite her plea, the Wizard still charged at Lambda. Both of Natsu's fists were blazing and his fangs bit down on his lip so hard that he broke the skin and bled a little.

"Shut up! This is for Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu, stand down!" A deep voice ordered.

He stopped mere inches away from Lambda's face and his fiery fists were put out. Natsu turned around and saw another familiar face staring back at him. It was a red giant with mechanicals features.

"Tager?! When did you get here?!" Natsu questioned.

"Just now. Kokonoe, are you there?"

The three of them began to hear static in their heads, like on a TV, then came words.

"Testing, one two three... Ok, fixed it." Kokonoe said.

"AHH! What the?! Kokonoe?!" Natsu shrieked.

"Yeah. It's me, you fucking idiot!" The scientist shouted.

"Oww! Why are you yelling in my head?! Wait, how ARE you yelling in my head? Is this that weird Intervention stuff you told us about earlier?" Dragneel asked.

"What do you think, flames for brains?! Thank God I had another microphone built to communicate only with Tager otherwise I come down to Earth 12 and MUDER YOU MYSELF, and I don't care if I get erased out of existence for it!" Kokonoe screamed, slamming her hands onto her desk back in her lab.

"Ok! Ok! Stop yelling at me! Show some respect for your Great Grandpa..." Natsu grumbled.

Happy finally flew back down and landed on Natsu's head.

"Professor, why'd you stop Natsu from fighting Nu?" The cat asked.

"Tager, explain to this brainless Harry Potter that that's not Nu." Kokonoe ordered, sipping some more coffee that she just brewed.

"The Prime Field in front of you isn't Nu, Natsu. This is Lamda 11, the eleventh Prime Field Device." Tager explained.

Natsu looked back at Lambda, still standing in the same spot. Now that he got a better look, Lambda does look a bit different from Nu, color wise anyway.

"She's a member of Sector 7 who answers directly to Kokonoe. She doesn't move unless she says so, doesn't fight unless she says so, etc, etc." TR 0009 explained to the Wizard.

"So, she like a slave?" Happy assumed.

"No, Tager's my slave. Lambda's my doll on a string." Kokonoe corrected.

"Oh. Hehehe, sorry about that." Natsu apologized.

He held out his hand, offering a handshake, which Lambda accepted.

"Apology accepted."

"At least she's a bit nicer than Nu." Happy said.

"Hey! Natsu! Happy!"

The gang turned to the sky and saw Lily flying towards them quite fast.

"Hey, Lily! We were wondering where you were!" Natsu greeted.

"I should be the one saying that! We've got a problem!" The black cat replied exhaustedly.

"What? What's wrong?" Happy asked.

Meanwhile...

Asagg unleashed five flaming skulls at Nine and Gray, but they dodged in time and the skulls fell into the ocean. The two charged at the Admiral with their magic ready to go.

"AZURITE INFERNO!!!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!!!"

Multiple shards of ice and flaming crystals zoomed at Asagg and they bombarded him like a storm. This had little effect on him however, and he blasted the two with a torrent of purple flames. Gray and Nine were thrown off their feet and crashed onto the stone floor. Asagg smirked and cracked his neck.

"Pathetic." He mocked.

"That's rich coming from you, old man!"

Asagg rotated to his six to see Gajeel and Erza closing in on him. They swung their swords at the Marine's neck in hopes of decapitation, but he caught the blades with his bare hands and generated a small burst of energy to blow them away.

Gajeel fell onto his back, but Erza however, landed back on her feet and changed her armor. She now dawned the new version of her speed increasing Flight Armor, in which, instead of a cheetah design, it was now more like a peregrine falcon, the world's fastest bird, complete with a pair of twin daggers.

She sprouted bird wings from her back and dashed at blinding speed, slashing at Asagg from all sides. Small cuts were drawn into the Admiral's body with each passing second as Titania sliced and diced the monstrous man into mince meat. However, Asagg wasn't going to allow this woman to get the best of him.

He paid close attention to the movements of his foe and anticipated where she would strike next. He thrusted his elbow into Erza's gut, causing her to cough up blood from the force of impact. Asagg then grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the waters.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

"Don't worry, boy. You'll see your whore friend soon enough!" Asagg laughed.

The soldiers on the sideline cheered for their superior as he laid waste to the Wizards before him. Gray grunted in anger at what Asagg just said about Erza. She was like a sister to him and he called her a whore?! Now it's personal.

His whole right side became pitch black and his hair rose up. His Demon Slayer Magic was now in full effect. He unleashed a torrent of freezing energy at the Marine and he blew him off his feet with ease. Asagg recovered and retaliated with a wave of purple fire. Gray created a shield of ice to block it and as soon as the attack subsided, he manipulated the shield and turned it into a frozen spear, which he fired at Asagg. It ran through his shoulder and he cried in pain, but he broke it off and then charged at Gray.

The Admiral turned his hand into a demonic claw and swiped it across Gray's chest, drawing streaks of crimson. The attack made Gray fall backwards from the force, but Fullbuster recovered and back-flipped back onto his feet, then summoned a large bow and arrow of pink ice.

"ICE DEMON'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW!!!"

He fired the arrow and Asagg got hit with it dead on. He was blown back, but he did not fall. The Marine Admiral spit out blood and grunted.

"Normally my Flames of Hell can melt ice like butter. What's up with yours?" Asagg questioned.

Gray's bow disappeared and he cracked his neck a bit.

"My ice is made for slaying demons, so it can take a lot of heat, and lucky for me, your Hell Hell powers fit the description perfectly."

Demon Slaying abilities? That would explain why Asagg had a more difficult time dealing with this boy. Interesting... He had never heard of a Devil Fruit that was created to KILL the Devil, or was it even a Devil Fruit at all?

"Is that so? Well then, let's put them up to the test! Shall we?!" Asagg said excitedly.

The two charged and clashed fists; both adversaries surging with demonic power that cracked the ground beneath them. Gray grabbed Asagg's arm and flipped him over his back, slamming the Admiral into the ground, then he summoned an ice sword and was about to slice off Asagg's head, but the Admiral hardened his neck with Armament Haki to shatter the sword.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, staring at his broken sword.

Asagg got back up and grabbed Gray's leg, then started swinging him into the ground like a rag doll over and over again. Gray felt his bones shattering with each impact as he was thrown into the hard surface continuously. The Marine brought Fullbuster's face up to his and laughed.

"So much for the Demon Slayer!" He cackled.

"Ice Demon's...

Gray breathed in air and Asagg wondered what he was doing, but surly enough, he got his answer.

"RAAAAAGE!!!"

A huge blast of freezing energy blew the Marine away. Asagg crashed into a building, breaking down the wall of it.

Gray fell to his knees as he had no strength left to fight back. That last attack took all his remaining Magic Power to use, and now he was completely depleted. Asagg got back up and slowly approached the boy with rage in his eyes.

"Nice trick, you little shit! However, I take that was your last attack?" Asagg assumed.

"Pretty much." Gray chuckled a reply, sounding out of breath.

Asagg grinned evilly.

"Then it's time for you to die!"

He fired a flaming skull at the Ice Wizard to finish him off. Gray didn't have the strength left to avoid this attack. If it hits, its over for him. Luckily for him, he's still got some backup.

Two kunai hit the skull and deflected it away. They came from Bang and Itachi, who had just finished dealing with the lesser grunts.

"Are you harmed, Gray Fullbuster?" Bang asked loudly.

"What do you think, Gramps? And turn it down a couple notches, I got a headache from that grip he had on my noggin!" Gray irritatedly replied.

"I was wondering when you two would show up. These others were bores, so why don't we see if you two can entertain me." Asagg taunted.

Itachi stepped forward, but Bang outstretched his arm, blocking his way.

"Stand back, Master Itachi! I will handle this man!" Bang urged.

He pulled out a kunai and dashed at Asagg with impressive speed. Asagg morphed his hand into a claw and tried a swipe at Bang, but with a burst of speed, he vanished out of the way and reappeared behind the Marine Admiral. The Ninja thrusted his palm hard into Asagg's back and pain shook the Admiral.

"SINGLE PALM THRUST!!!"

The older Ninja then jumped up and kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying into a ship on the water.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" Bang taunted.

"Is that all YOU'VE got?" Asagg said, somehow behind Shishigami.

"What in the name of- OOOOOH MYYYYY!!!"

Asagg picked him up by the hair and tossed him into the same ship, but Bang went right through the thing and it sank like a rock.

"Hmph! Like a lamb to the slaughter." He mocked.

The Admiral slowly turned his gaze to the only remaining member of the group and sadistically grinned.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." Itachi said.

"Wait, Itachi! You can't fight this freak alone, let me help!" Gray insisted.

"No, Gray. You're too injured. I can handle this." Itachi refused.

Gray wanted to argue, but Itachi gave him a look that said "Trust me". The only other time he saw a look like that was with a certain bald Wizard Saint. Also, he was right. Gray had barely any strength left. He had to leave it to Uchiha.

"You really wanna refuse help from your friend? Can you possibly be that arrogant?" Asagg laughed.

Uchiha didn't respond.

"Hmph! Alright, kid. If you want to meet Satan so badly than I would be happy to oblige, so descend into the depths of the Underworld!"

Asagg fired a blast of hellish purple fire at the Ninja, planing to wipe him out with one strike, but Itachi quickly made a hand sign and blew a massive fireball. The fire attacks collided and Itachi's managed to overpower Asagg's. The Admiral got hit by the fireball as well and was sent crashing into a pile of ruble. Gray looked in awe at Itachi's level of power. That attack was incredible! It was almost as strong as Natsu's Dragon's Roar!

'Whoa... That was some attack. Now I see why Kokonoe depends on him so much.' Gray thought.

Itachi then took a stance and activated his Sharingan, making his eyes glow red with comma patterns in them.

"Stand, you monster." He said.

Asagg got back on his feet and spit out blood from his mouth.

"Not bad, punk. This might be more amusing than I thought." He commended Itachi.

Itachi nearly scoffed. He closed his eyes for about five seconds, and the slowly opened them. His eyes had changed. They were still red, but the comma patterns in them changed. Now, they were fused with his pupils and looked like three bladed shuriken.

"Oh, it will be amusing... However, it will only be one of us who may find it so... Mangekyō Sharingan!"

The blades in Itachi's eyes began to rotate slowly and Asagg suddenly started to feel drowsy, enough that he almost lost his balance. Then, everything around him just went dark instantly. No sound, no wind, nothing. What was this? Was he going crazy?

"Hey! Where'd you go, you little shit?!" He shouted.

Then, to Asagg's horror, a hole opened up in the void and out crawled a horrifying monster slowly. This creature was moving as if it was possessed by Satan himself at it wore an creepy clown mask with just eyes and no mouth. It moaned like a zombie and had a string on the back of it's head with the skinned heads of five children tied to it, and there was one spot on the end of the string with a name tag that read 'Asagg'.

Asagg fell backwards in total terror from this horrendous fiend. He then heard a sound to his left and quickly turned his head to see his own reflection, his child self. Then, he felt something breathing on his face. Slowly, little Asagg turned around and saw the creature right in his face. It roared his name and its eye holes started bleeding. The boy sitting in front of the beast couldn't help but scream in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Next time

The gang finally reunites, and are ready to take Asagg down. Will they succeed?


	8. Chapter 8: All Fired Up!

"AHHH! NO, P-PLEASE! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Asagg started flailing on the ground like a maniac as if he was being attacked by a monster. The lesser troops were completely clueless to what was going on with him.

"Admiral Asagg, what's wrong with you?"

"Has he gone nuts?"

"Sir, nothing is attacking you!"

Their words fell upon deaf ears as Asagg continued to flail wildly.

Gray managed to get back onto his feet and walked over to Itachi, confused by what was transpiring.

"What... What did you do to him?" He asked.

"He's suffering from an illusion." Itachi answered.

"An illusion?"

Itachi turned to Gray with his eyes still in the Mangekyō state.

"Well, "Illusion" isn't the best term. He's under something called a Genjutsu."

Gray was now clueless.

"Gen-what now?" He said.

Uchiha's eyes returned to normal and he began to explain to Gray what Genjutsu was.

"Genjutsu is a power that allows the caster to not only create illusions in the eyes of those they afflict, but they could also heighten or nullify the targets senses, or trick the afflicted's body into feeling pain, even though they're fine. There are many other uses of it. Illusions and hallucinations are just a few of the basic usages of it."

"So... Mind control?" Gray assumed.

The Ninja nodded.

What Gray doesn't know is that Itachi is extremely skilled in Genjutsu, and this wasn't just any ordinary form of it, this was Itachi's signature and strongest Genjutsu attack. This was the Tsukuyomi. With this, Itachi can hold all five of his opponent's senses in the palm of his hand.

"He is no longer a threat to us." Itachi stated.

The Shinobi then turned around and started to walk away from his opponent, but then he felt something heading towards him from behind. He dodged at the last second and faced where the attack came from. Asagg was back up, but he was still under the Genjutsu. His face was that of fear and mortification, yet he was still able to fight.

"What the..?" Itachi mumbled.

"I thought you said he wasn't a threat!" Gray yelled.

"He's suppose to be. I guess I might have overdone the Tsukuyomi. He's lost his mind." Itachi assumed.

"What makes you say that?"

"St-stay away! STAY AWAY!!!" Asagg screamed.

He fired purple flames all over the place in desperation, even blasting his own troops without realization. A blast was heading for Gray, but he dodged in time.

"Forget I asked..." Gray mumbled.

"Just stay back, you guys I'll handle this creep!"

The two turned around and saw Natsu and Happy heading their way.

"Natsu." Itachi said in relief.

Gray pounced at his friend and kicked him in the mouth.

"THE HELL YOU BEEN?!" He screamed.

"OWW! WHO KICKS THEIR FRIENDS IN THE MOUTH?!" Natsu yelled back, pulling on Gray's cheeks.

"Will you two break it up?!" Itachi said, separating the two.

Happy then flew in and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

"So what are we dealing with?" Asked the cat.

The Shinobi pointed at what they were up against and they noticed the out of control Asagg running wild and blasting everything in sight, like a monster on the loose.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAAAAAY!!!"

Suddenly, his body began to spew out hellish purple fire and it covered him completely. He started growing as well; his body changing and becoming less Human with each passing second. Four more arms bursted out from his sides, his faces twisting and cracking as bone shifted, his eyes turning blood red and blood poured from the ears. Soon, Asagg's transformation was complete and he had become an living, breathing demon. The Hell Hell Fruit had completely lost control.

"Holy craperolli! He's huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Happy sarcastically said.

Over at the unconscious Nine and Gajeel, Lily was desperately trying to wake them.

"Hey! Wake up, you two!" Lily urged the two.

"Five more minutes, Ma!" Gajeel wined.

He opened his eyes and saw Lily in his Battle Form, right up in his face.

"AHH! Rape! Incubus!" Gajeel cried as he punched the Exceed in the face.

"Dow! What the hell?!" Pantherlily snapped, holding his bleeding face.

"Oh, Lily. Sorry, thought you were a monster." Gajeel apologized.

"You have some very strange dreams, Gajeel..." Erza said from behind, soaking wet.

"Where'd you come from?!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

Nine started to groan from both the noise and from a massive amount of pain in her head from falling on her noodle.

"Rrrgh! All of you, shut up! Your voices are worse than the screams of women being rapped in Hell!" She snapped.

"Jesus! How the hell did you come from Salamander's sack?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Stand up, you guys! We need you right now!" Itachi called to the other Mages, still holding back Natsu and Gray.

Everyone then all saw the giant monster in front of them and gasped in shock and astonishment.

"Is that the same guy?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Yep, and you can thank Itachi for turning him into that." Gray answered, eying Uchiha.

"Pointing fingers won't help us. Right now, Admiral Asagg is a danger not only to us, but this whole town. Even if this is a different world from ours, they are still Human beings that need help, and we're the only ones who can save them." Itachi pointed out.

"He is right!" Bang shouted from behind Gray.

The Demon Slayer jumped at the appearance of the other Ninja.

"AHH! When did you swim back here, old man?!" He questioned.

Natsu looked up at the rampaging monster before him.

"I guess our work's cut out for us no matter where we are, huh?" He said.

"I guess so." Erza agreed.

People hiding in the ruble of the destroyed building peaked out their hiding places and observed the Fairies.

"Are they gonna fight that thing?!"

"They're crazy!"

"Those guys can't take that monster on!"

"They'll be killed!"

"Somebody stop them!"

"Call the Navy for reinforcements!"

The Etherious ignited a fire in his hand and took a stance.

"C'mon, guys! Let's show this freak what Fairy Tail can REALLY do!" Natsu said encouragingly.

"YEAH!"

They all charged at the monster head on, ready to finish this battle. Itachi however, stood back, wanting to observe how the Wizards will handle this beast. He activated his Sharingan to observe them better.

Erza became cloaked in light and her current armor disappeared into thin air.

"REQUIP!!!"

She dawned an angelic armor of solid gold with four real angel wings, wielding dual greatswords.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL V. 2!!!"

Titania now summoned multiple greatswords from all around her and fired them at Asagg in a storm of steel.

"SCATTER PETALS!!!"

They sliced and tore through Asagg's monstrous body like butter and the monster roared in irritation. He tried to swat Erza away, but she flew away before he could hit her. Asagg then heard crackling noises and turned around to see Gray casting a spell.

The Demon Slayer summoned a bazooka of ice with a devil face ornament on the barrel. This was a sign of his Dual Casting.

"ICE CANNON ICE DEMON'S RAGE!!!"

He fired a powerful blast of freezing energy at Asagg. It hit him in the chest and knocked him off his feet and crashed into the ground in a loud thud, shaking the ground itself.

After that, Gajeel and Bang dove down from above. Bang threw his giant nail at Asagg and two then went into a nose dive after it.

"Ready for this, old timer?" Gajeel chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm putting everything into this attack!" Bang replied.

The both pulled their fists back as they approached the still plummeting nail.

"IRON DRAGON'S..."

Their fists collided with the head of the giant nail and it shot down at the monster like a missile.

"ULTIMATE BANG!!!"

It tore through Asagg's chest like a bullet and shattered the ground underneath him like glass. Asagg got irritated from the attack and swatted the two like flies. Thankfully, Lily caught them and helped them down to earth.

"Thanks Lily." Gajeel thanked his pal.

He nodded in response. Asagg got back on his feat and turned to his left. Nine was seen flying in the air and she zoomed towards the monster. The Witch then shot two blasts of fire from her hands.

"FLAME PUNISHER!!!"

Asagg countered with similar blasts of purple flames and the two attack collided, creating a huge explosion in mid air. The monster was blinded by the smoke created by it and could not see Nine anywhere. Suddenly, two magic circles appeared from his left and right sides and lit up.

"SCARLET VEIN!!!"

Nine summoned the limbs of the monster, Hino Kagutsuchi from the circles and tried to impale Asagg with them, but the monster dodged by bending his back backwards and the limbs only smashed into each other, then disappeared into pink flames.

Once the monstrous creature got Nine back in its sights, it tried to punch the tiny Witch, however his fist was knocked away by a force unknown. It was Natsu, and he deflected the punch with his Talon attack.

"Sorry, pal. My granddaughter's off the menu!" He said.

Natsu then caught fire and flew into Asagg's chest, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!!!"

Asagg crashed into a tall building and the impact broke his right arm, causing the monster to howl in pain. He managed to get back up and something started to happen. Asagg was cloaked in purple fire and the earth started to shake from the amount of power he was emitting.

"YOU ABOMINATIONS! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO HELL!!!" The once Admiral roared.

Asagg breathed a massive blast of purple fire at a big group of people hiding in the ruined buildings. He was still under the Genjutsu Itachi casted on him, so he's thinking that everything around him are monsters, even civilians. They all screamed in terror as the fire blast closed in on them. Thankfully, Natsu got in front of the group and consumed the fire attack just in time, saving them.

"Holy crap!"

"He ate the fire!"

"Does he have Devil Fruit Powers?!"

"He saved us!"

"Who is this guy?!" They all exclaimed.

Natsu gagged a bit as he swallowed the fires.

"Ugh! Never tasted flames that gross before." He said while spitting to get the taste out of his mouth.

Asagg glared at his miniature menace.

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" He roared as he tried to crush Natsu with his fist.

Dragneel avoided it by jumping onto Asagg's giant arm.

"Oh, like you can talk!" He shot back while still running.

"STOP CLIMBING ME!"

Once Natsu was close enough to Asagg's head, he puched the monster's face with a fiery fist and knocked him back a bit, but Asagg did not fall. It would seem the creature still had some fight left.

"Hehe. Looks like this'll be tougher than I thought. Guess it's time to step things up!" Natsu said with a smile full of fangs.

He bursted into flames and started undergoing a transformation. His skin started to burn away from the intense heat and in its place, grew dark red scales. Flames sprouted from his forehead that looked like horns and his fire shined a brilliant gold.

Natsu landed on the ground hard and broke the earth under him on impact. The broken rocks started melting from his burning presence and he turned his gaze to the giant Asagg.

"Oh yeah! DRAGON FORCE!!!"

He dashed at the monster with lightning speed and tackled him in the chest. Such force knocked Asagg off his feet and he crashed into the ground, destroying buildings beneath him in the process.

Nine witnessed this and was left in awe. It wasn't as impressive as Natsu's Fire Dragon King Mode from before, but it was a close second. She had heard of this form, this Dragon Force. This was the most powerful, natural form of the Dragon Slayer, which can only be achieved by consuming a powerful magical force of their element, or through extreme amounts of training like Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy.

"That's the way! Give it to em, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Nine smiled at her grandfather. He truly was as amazing as she heard.

Asagg got back up and roared an unholy roar. He started firing purple fire blasts all over the place, not caring what he hits. The Fairies effortlessly dodged the attacks one by one.

"Seriously?! This is his city!" Gray exclaimed.

"Then we have to take him out before anyone else gets hurt!" Lily pointed out.

The gang charged, spells and weapons ready. Happy flew over to Natsu and grabbed onto his back, pulling the Wizard up into the air with him and allowing Natsu to fly. Normally, Dragon Slayers dislike vehicle travel because the constant motions overload their heightened senses and cause them to get Vertigo, but Happy and Lily know how to fly in a way that keep Natsu and Gajeel from getting sick.

Asagg fires another fire blast, but Erza sliced through it like butter, then she started glowing.

"REQUIP!!!"

Her armor transformed and now she was wearing a different set. The armor was green and resembled Robin Hood's get up. It was a green shirt with brown pants and the hat to match. She was holding a massive bow with a quiver of arrows on her leg. However, this armor could not fly, so she fired an arrow rigged with a tether at a building and swung over to it, she landed on the roof and prepared another arrow.

"What the hell is that?" Nine wondered.

"One of Erza's new features after you shared your power with her. It's called Hawkeye Armor, and it specializes in archery." Lily explained.

Erza jumped off the building and readied five arrows. She pulled back the bow and each of the arrow tips radiated with a different element.

"Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning! CHAOS SCATTER SHOT!!!"

She let the arrows loose and they each exploded in a different element on Asagg. He was burned, soaked, sliced, electrocuted and blown away all at the same time. He stepped back to keep his balance and growled in anger.

"YOU WITCH!" Asagg roared.

"You talking to me, hideous? Hmhmhm..."

Asagg turned around and got hit in the face with burning crystal shards.

"AZURITE INFERNO!!!"

The monster wailed in agony as the shards burned his eyes. He tried singing his arm to try and swat Nine, but he didn't even come close to hitting her and missed by ten feet.

Gray was on the ground and started casting a powerful spell.

"ICE MAKE: GRENADES!!!"

Gray summoned two explosives made of ice and pulled off their pins. He threw them at Asagg's feet and they exploded, releasing a surprisingly large amount of Liquid Nitrogen and splashing all over his feet, freezing him in place in seconds.

Asagg tried moving his feet, but alas, it was useless. He was trapped.

Gajeel flew beside Asagg's still working arm and clapped both his hands together over his head, then he started glowing with Magic Power.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!!!"

His arms quickly transformed into an enormous iron chainsaw sword that started revving at high speeds. Lily spun his friend around and the Dragon Slayer swung his massive blade at Asagg's last working limb.

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!!!"

Black Steel easily slashed off Asagg's arm and blood sprayed out from the wound like a hose, painting the ground red. He roared even louder from loosing his last limb and could no longer fight back.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu stated.

"Hang on tight, Natsu!" Happy urged.

The cat flew at max speed while Natsu caught fire. As soon as they were close enough, Happy tossed Natsu with all his might and the Dragon Slayer flew like a missile at Asagg.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!!! HIDDEN FIRE FORM!!!"

Natsu's fire transformed and reshaped into a bird like shape that shined like the sun.

"FLAME LOTUS: PHOENIX SWORD!!!"

Dragneel tore through Asagg's monstrous body like a bullet and shot out the back. Asagg roared as he plummeted onto his back, crashing into the earth again. Natsu landed on the ground and looked up in the sky.

"Konoe, wrap this up!" He shouted.

High in the sky, Nine had casted a black, reverse pentagram magic circle behind her and was chanting in pagen. The circle glowed purple and she raised her hand...

"Disappear, monster!"

...and then waved it downward.

"COLORLESS VOID!!!"

A whole storm of meteors spewed out from the circle and started raining down at Asagg. Each caused a fiery explosion on impact and the blasts consumed Asagg completely. He screamed in agony as his body was crushed and scorched by the space rocks. Soon, his screams subsided and all that was left of the Admiral was a crater and a burning Marine coat. He was dead.

Nine descended to earth and took off her hat to wipe some sweat off her forehead. That wasn't easy.

Natsu then popped out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around his granddaughter's shoulder, smiling a huge, toothy smile.

"That'll teach that freak to mess with us!" Dragneel laughed triumphantly, returning to his normal form.

"What did I say about the arm?" Nine reminded him, giving Salamander a death glare. So he backed off.

The civilians came out from their hiding spots and stared in awe at their saviors. They defeated the monster like nothing. Everyone cheered for their heroes and started gathering around the Fairies.

"Holy crap, they did it!"

"They saved us all from that monster!"

"Who are these guys?!"

"They're amazing!"

"But still..."

The civvies also noticed the collateral damage the fight caused. They overdid it... again...

"Well, monster's dead, people are saved, town's destroyed, I'd say another job well done!" Gajeel laughed.

Erza nodded in agreement with Redfox, besides their guild hall getting blown up, usually about once a week, this was pretty much another day in the office for them.

However, they weren't out of the woods yet. Asagg, now in his normal form, charged at Erza from behind with a sword in hand. A citizen saw this and warned her.

"Lady, behind you!" He cried.

Erza turned around and saw Asagg mere inches from her. His face was that of a maniac and he screamed bloody murder as he went in for the kill.

"ERZAAAAA!" Natsu cried.

But at the last second, Asagg was torn in half and his body splattered onto the ground. Titania's eyes widened at the sight of her savior, as well as the other Fairies. It was a blue haired, tattooed man they knew well.

"Now that's cutting it close. Right, Erza?" He said, pun intended.

"J-Je-Jellal..?" Scarlett struggled to say.

Everyone, except Nine were at a loss for words. It was Jellal! Alive!

"Who the hell's that?" Nine asked.

"He's... an old friend." Lily answered, still in shock.

"Is that really Jellal?" Gray said in disbelief.

"That can't be him. He got wiped out with our world! That could only mean one thing..."

Natsu started to think for a minute for a perfectly logical explanation for this. Then, he came up with an answer.

"...He... must be a ZOMBIE!"

With that, he picked up a knife from an unconscious Marine and charged full speed at Jellal, screaming like a maniac.

"What?! Hey, Gramps!" Nine tried to stop him.

"Huh? Natsu- DOH!"

Salamander tackled Fernandes and tried to stab him in the head. The Witch Hunter desperately tried to fight him off while trying not to get a knife run through his skull.

"AHH! Stop! Natsu, what are you doing?! AGH!" Jellal screamed as Natsu jammed the knife into his shoulder.

"Kokonoe showed me The Walking Dead! I have to destroy your brain and then talk about it for the next hour!" Natsu shouted.

Next time

The forgotten story continues as Ragna and little Naruto stay together, and a new bond is forged, but after an incident, will Ragna be able to help his little friend?

**Oops... Lot more spelling mistakes in this chapter than I realized. Sorry everyone. I'll get to work on fixing all this. But I hope you like the story so far. Plus, Natsu's right about The Walking Dead. Man, people on that show just gotta stop being so negative when killing a zombie. Especially you, Rick! R.I.P., Rick and Carl.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beast Within

Back at the Hidden Leaf's Ninja Acadamy, Parent's Day was coming to a close with one special event, the Guardian Sparing Matches. This was where parents would have sparring matches with each other to inspire their kids to be great Ninja like them. A match between two parents had just concluded, now it was time for the last match.

"Ok, up next is our final match for today, and participating will be Captain of the Leaf Police Force, Fugaku Uchiha." The reff, Iruka states.

Fugaku stepped forward. He was an older gentlemen, with black hair, a few wrinkles on his face and a white and red fan crest on his back.

His son, Sasuke came out from the crowd and cheered his father on.

"Yeah! Show 'em what you can do, Father!" He cheered.

Fugaku looked back at his son and smiled.

"Ok, settle down, Sasuke. Now, for Lord Fugaku's opponent... uh..."

Iruka fell silent as he turned his gaze to the other person. That person, Ragna walked out from behind Naruto; his eyes cold and brooding, making him look like he meant business.

"Umm. I'm sorry, who are you?" Iruka asked nervously, obviously a little frightened by the man's appearance.

"Ragna, and I'm with Naruto." Ragna replied.

"Of course you are..." Iruka sighed and pinched his forehead.

Of course only Naruto would have a part in this... something...

"What? You got a problem, Scarface?" Ragna asked rudely.

Everyone gasped at the remark. Iruka held back the urge to punch this guy and just took a breath.

"No. No problem at all. I was just a little intimidated because your, uh... Outfit." He replied, trying not to puss this guy off.

"He means because you look evil as shit!"

"Kiba!" Iruka hushed the boy.

huff* Let's just get this over with so I can get this kid home." Ragna insisted.

He took his position on his side of the training field and stared at his opponent, Fugaku. The Ninja had taken a fighting stance to ready himself for battle.

"I hope you're ready for this, young man." Uchiha said.

Bloodedge didn't respond. Iruka then stepped forward.

"Remember, there is a two minute time limit to this match. Once thirty seconds pass, one restriction will be restricted for each quarter. Understood?" He explained.

The two nodded.

"Begin!" Iruka signaled.

Fugaku charged at Ragna with impressive speed and threw a punch at his opponent, but Ragna just stepped out of the way like nothing.

'I missed?!' Fugaku mentally exclaimed.

He spun around and tried roundhouse kicking the punk, only to miss again when Ragna ducked. Fugaku followed up with a low kick, however that failed too as Ragna jumped over the Ninja Cop and landed behind him. This was getting on the Shinobi nerves.

"Match has reach the first quarter of the two minute time limit, so Ninja Tools are now authorized."

Fugaku pulled out three shuriken and threw them at Ragna's backside.

"Ragna Sensei, look out!" Naruto warned.

The bladed stars zoomed towards the Reaper, but they were blocked by Ragna's massive Blood Scythe sword. Everyone gasped at how Ragna managed to hold it.

"Holy crap! Look at that sword!"

"It's gigantic!"

"How is he able to wield it?!"

Fugaku started grinding his teeth a bit and and tossed a kunai at the Reaper, but was as effective as the shuriken as Ragna swung his sword and knocked it away. It stuck into the wooden wall of the school.

"Half way, so that means Ninjutsu."

'Ninjutsu?' Ragna wondered.

He had heard that word before... Oh yeah, that loud old fart, Bang Shishigami uses that stuff. It means Ninja Techniques, if he remembered correctly. Bang gave him a full lecture on it last time they met.

Flashback*

_"Pay close attention, Ragna the Bloodedge! Ninjutsu is a fundamental fighting element for a Ninja such as I, Bang Shishigami! It revolves around using one's own physical energy, or Chakra, so it is completely separate from our Drive powers-"_

_"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!"_

Present*

Fugaku made some hand signs and breathed a fireball. Ragna couldn't slash through fire, so he jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Once he landed, the Uchiha jumped up above Ragna and dove down at him with a kunai in hand. Luckily, Bloodedge leaped backwards and Fugaku missed again.

Little Sasuke was staring in disbelief at what was going on in this fight.

"No way, Father can't land a single hit? How is this possible?" The boy said.

And while Sasuke was in complete shock, Naruto was looking on in awe at Ragna's capabilities. He was like something out of a superhero movie.

'Wow! Ragna Sensei is amazing! I've never seen anyone fight off someone from the Uchiha clan so easily! It's sure to ruin that jerk, Sasuke's day!' Little Uzumaki thought.

"Stand still, coward!" Fugaku yelled, finally loosing his patience.

He turned around and gasped as he saw Ragna right up in his face. His one red eye staring into his very soul.

"This still enough for ya?"

Then, WAM! Ragna smashed his fist into Fugaku's gut with the force of a speeding truck. Fugaku cried in pain from the attack and fell to his knees, clenching his abdominal. Everyone were in complete shock from what just happened.

Naruto was also very surprised. He knew Ragna was strong because he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him, but he had no idea the man was THIS strong. Ragna sheathed his massive blade and looked down at Fugaku.

"I win, biatch." He said.

Ragna then walked off the training ground like nothing happened and sat on a bench, then exhaled. Everyone just stared at him in surprise and fear from witnessing him beat Fugaku like nothing.

"What? What, why are you all looking at me like some overpriced ball-joint dolls?" He rudely questioned.

Later...

Iruka had taken Naruto into his office to talk to him about Ragna. Although Iruka kept his cool, he wasn't exactly happy with the boy.

"What on earth were you thinking bring that man here with you?!" He questioned in an upset tone.

"What do you mean, Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I understand why you would ask that man to pretend to be your guardian, but you can't just bring some random person to the school with you." Iruka told the boy.

"But Sensei, he offered to come, and he's not some random stranger, he saved my life last night!" Naruto argued.

"What?" Iruka said.

"The villagers were beating me really bad this time and Ragna Sensei saved my life, He helped me get home and-"

"You told this guy where you live?! Naruto were you thinking?!" Iruka interrupted Naruto, raising his voice.

"But Sensei-"

"No "buts", Mister! How the heck could you let this guy know where you live?! He could be a pedophile for all you know!" Iruka scolded the boy.

"Oh, for crying out loud. This again?! I AIN'T A PEDOPHILE!"

Ragna was sitting in a chair in the corner room, hearing everything.

"You don't get to talk." Iruka told Ragna.

"Please, Iruka Sensei. Ragna's not like that! He's a good person, honest!" Uzumaki said, trying to defend Ragna.

"Then how do you explain that mark on your face that you've had all morning?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto's eyes widened. The slap mark that Ragna left on him last night after finding his drug stash! It was still there?! He thought it would be gone by the time he woke up. Iruka exhaled and pinched forehead.

"Naruto, you can go. I need to speak with this man alone." He said to his student.

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Naruto stopped talking and got out of his seat, then started heading for the door with his head lowered and his little hands in his pockets. Once Naruto was out of sight, Iruka sighed.

"Man, that kid..." The teacher said under his breath.

Ragna stood up from his chair and walked over to Iruka, arms crossed.

"You were a little hard on the kid, don't you think? He's not lying, I did come here of my own accord." Ragna defended.

"Look, pal. If Naruto was telling the truth about you saving him last night, then I thank you, and I apologize for what I called you, but that doesn't mean you can't just pretend to be his guardian." Iruka told the Reaper.

"I get it, ok? Just tried to cheer the kid up, considering he almost got crucified last night."

Iruka's eyes widened at that last part.

"E-Excuse me?" He questioned.

Ragna explained what happened the night he met Naruto. How the villagers were beating the boy to near death, were about to molest him, and then hand him by a rusty wooden cross on display for everyone to see. If Ragna hadn't showed up, the boy would have been slaughtered.

"Oh Christ..." Iruka said under his breath.

"Seriously, man. I ain't trying to tell you how to do your job, but after a mess like that, maybe you could be a little less harsh on him next time?" Ragna suggested.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, but that kid keeps getting into so much trouble that I don't know how to actually keep my cool." Iruka explained.

Naruto get into trouble? That just made Ragna confused.

"Wait, HE'S the one who gets into trouble? From what I've seen, it's more like trouble finds him." Ragna disagreed.

"It a bit of both. When Naruto gets attacked, they send me in to help him, and things get dicey when I'm trying to get the villagers to back off." Iruka told Ragna.

"So? What's wrong with that? They're actually willing to kill a kid for completely insane reasons. Why should you care if a few loonies get hurt?"

Iruka didn't respond.

"Hey, you there? Iruka was it?"

...

"Hello? Earth to Iruka?"

"Just leave the kid alone." He replied.

Ragna raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Just stay away from him if you know what's good for you." Iruka repeated.

Bloodedge scratched his head in confusion.

"The hell does that mean?" asked.

"Just stay away from Naruto!" Iruka shouted, standing up with his arms on the table.

"Whoa! What the hell's gotten into you?!" Ragna questioned.

The Ninja only looked at him with anger in his eyes. Ragna has seen that look before. It's the same look that the villagers from last night had last night when they attacked Naruto. The look of hatred.

He himself also had done experience with the look. It's how the people of his world viewed him, back when he was the SS Class Criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge. Many saw him as a murderer, a terrorist, an inhuman creature. The same way that the people here see little Naruto.

"Oh, I get it. You hate the kid, don't you?"

Iruka didn't respond, but that was enough to give Ragna an answer.

"Hmph. Thought so."

The rebel got closer to Iruka and stared him dead in the face.

"I bet you wanna join up with those lunatics and put that kid through hell and back, and again ten times over, don't you?" Ragna assumed.

"Yeah, So what? There isn't a day that goes by that I wanna stick a kunai in his gut. After all, that monster deserves it!" Iruka finally responded, shouting.

"Again with that monster crap! Why the hell does everyone in this shit hole town say that?!" Ragna yelled.

Iruka's eyes widened from surprise.

"Wait, y-you don't know..?"

"Know what?! I'm clueless as to why that kid's being treated like the plague here and it's pissing me off!" Ragna shouted.

"Naruto is a demon." Iruka answered.

Ragna gasped and his mouth hung open a little. A Demon?!

"Is this a joke?" He asked in disbelief.

Iruka shook his head no and began to explain.

"He was born to a monster called the Nine Tail Fox, which had impregnated his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was the wife of our last village leader, Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage."

The kid IS a monster? Guess the village wasn't crazy, but it's still a shit whole.

"When we found about the Fox's spawn, Kushina refused to give the child up, so she ran away and gave birth to him. The Nine Tails was determined to protect its spawn, so it attacked the village and killed Lord Forth, but also killed Kushina as well."

Bloodedge couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was insane.

'She betrayed her home to protect her child, that's one ballsy mom.' Ragna thought.

"However, before he died, Lord Forth sealed the Nine Tails in the body of his son and just when the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was finally close to the child, he spared him out of pity, and let him live in the village. Even though we saved the village, the casualties were immense, two of them being my parents." Iruka finished.

He lost his folks, as if Ragna didn't see that coming.

"They died in vein trying to stop another Nine Tails from being created! In term, that makes Naruto responsible, so if you ask me, the torture that monster gets is his punishment!" The Ninja angrily shouted.

That last part sent Ragna off the edge. He leaped over the desk, grabbed Iruka by the throat and shoved him against the wall. The Grim Reaper went up right in his face and glared at him with eyes burning with rage.

"Fuckers like you make me sick!" Ragna growled.

Iruka didn't dare move, lest he get murdered by this guy

"You're blaming a kid, who was just born that day, for the death of your folks, who tried to kill said kid, human or not, for being born into the world?!" The Grim Reaper said in fury.

"Say what you want! That kid shouldn't have even been born, and my parent were heroes!" Iruka shouted back.

THWACK*

Ragna swung his fist into Iruka's face and knocked out a tooth.

"Your parents were black hearted shit bags who got what was coming to them, same as you, jackass!" Bloodedge spat.

Black hearted shit bags?! How dare he say that about his parents!

Enraged, Iruka pulled out a kunai and leaped up at Ragna, ready to stab him. Ragna however, grabbed Iruka's arm and yanked the kunai out with his free hand. The rebel then tossed the kunai across the room with so much force that it just pierced right through the wall and cane out the other side. Iruka couldn't believe what he just saw.

'No way! Without even charging the kunai up with Chakra?! Who is this guy?!' He mentally exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what that kid is or isn't! He's a living thing and that is what matters, not his bloodline!" Ragna told the Shinobi.

He let Iruka go and started to walk away. He kicked the door open and looked back at the Shinobi with cold eyes.

"Here's a better idea, pal. YOU stay away from Naruto, or I'm gonna reunite you with your folks."

With that, the Reaper left, slamming the door shut so hard that it cracked the door's wood a bit. Iruka was completely mortified by that man and just stood there, shaking in fear.

"Who in the world is that man..?"

Outside, Naruto was walking down the streets of the village, kicking a can as if it were a ball. The villagers around him just stared at him with eyes full of resentment and fear. This was normal for the boy, but it was better than getting attacked at least.

As he continued, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was Ichiraku Ramen, a ramen stand that was quite famous in the village.

Naruto sometimes goes there when he's hungry. Thankfully, the people who work there don't charge him when he comes, due to the fact that he was clearly starving. When he doesn't go, he looks around the village to scrap up as much sidewalk change as he can so he can afford a few cups of instant ramen or a canned food from the store because they're so cheap. However, that was very rare because people have been noticing what he was doing and they started getting wallets with change pockets, wanting the boy to starve to death.

He slowly walked over to the stand and the chef greeted him.

"Hey, Naruto! Everything going good today?" He asked.

"It's ok, I guess..." Naruto answered.

"It's been a while since we last saw ya, I hope things are alright." Mr. Ichiraku said worriedly.

"Don't worry, everything's ok."

That was a lie with a forced smile. The chef then prepared Naruto a bowl of ramen and served it to him. It was steaming hot with a heavenly aroma.

"Here, kiddo. It's on the house." He said.

Naruto bowed his head in thanks.

"Hey, mind if I join in?" A voice asked.

Naruto turned around to see Ragna approaching.

"Ragna Sensei!" Naruto happily said.

"Dear God, please stop calling me that!" Ragna pleaded.

Meanwhile, with Iruka...

He had returned to his house and started drinking a bottle of Sake. He had been thinking about what Ragna said to him for some time. On one hand, Ragna was right. Naruto may be a demon, but he was also a person, who probably deserves the life the Hokage gave him. However, on the other, He was the reason his parents were killed, and he still harbored a hatred for the boy in his heart.

The Ninja didn't know what to do. Do the right thing and be there for the boy, or side with the villagers and kill him. He just couldn't decide.

As he sat up from his chair, Iruka felt like there was something missing from his left pocket. He checked and boom, nothing.

"What the? Where's my wallet?" Iruka wondered.

Back with Ragna and Naruto...

"Here, this should cover it." Ragna said, pulling out some Ryo from a wallet that read 'Property of Iruka' on it.

He ordered a bowl of tentama udon (his personal fav) and sat right beside Naruto. Both of them smelled the sent of their bowls and sighed in delight.

"Time to chow down!" They both said at the same time as they dug in.

Ichuraku's daughter then walked in with a worried look.

"Dad, why is the scariest person I have ever seen eating beside Naruto?" She asked, freaked out.

"You got me, honey. Naruto just says he's his friend." Ichiraku replied.

"Well that's one terrifying friend. The guy looks like a Vampire." She said.

After the two finished their bowls, they both exhaled and leaned back in their seats.

"Fuck me, that was good!" Ragna said, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"I know, right? Nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto stated, smiling for real this time.

"Damn straight! Nothing beats-"

'Wait, why am I getting the feeling that we were both thinking the same thing?' Ragna thought.

"So, Ragna Sensei. What were talking about with Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, just, uh... grown up stuff, that's all." Ragna lied.

Instantly, Ragna realized what he just said.

'Did I just say "grown up stuff"? What is happening to me?!'

"Um, ok..." Naruto said.

Once they were done digesting their meals, Ragna and Naruto left for the boy's apartment. Everyone stared at Naruto along the way, but Ragna shot a look at anyone who tried to even get an inch closer, protecting the boy. As they walked, little Naruto grabbed hold of Ragna's hand, causing Bloodedge to flinch for a minute because he didn't know what touched him.

He looked down and saw a faint smile on the boy. It actually made Ragna smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be a father, if so, it was nice...

However, this feeling was short lived as Ragna was struck in the back by a kunai, causing him to yell in pain and topple over onto his knees.

"Ragna Se-"

Naruto was then gagged by an unknown assailant and started to get dragged off away from Ragna. The Grim Reaper saw this and instantly got back up, but was then incased in a cocoon of stone and immobilized.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, Sir. We got him!"

Ragna turned his head to the right and saw a Ninja with his hands on the ground, clearly the caster of this Jutsu. Another Ninja went up to Ragna's face and had a monstrous grin on his face.

"Hehehe. Think we forgot about the Kyuubi Festival, punk?"

"You!" Ragna growled.

It was the same Ninja that was about to rape Naruto if Ragna hadn't showed up. Looks like he's back for some revenge.

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this kid again. We already reported to the Hokage about your act of murder last night, so we have full authorization to arrest you." The Ninja chuckled.

"I get why he wants me, but what about Naruto?!" Ragna questioned.

"Meh. What the Hokage doesn't know won't hurt him. Once we're done with the brat, you'll never see the sun again, criminal."

The Ninja turned backwards and nodded at his accomplices to begin their work. They used Earth Style to restrain the gagged Naruto's limbs to the ground and pulled out their kunai. Naruto started flailing in fear and Ragna devotedly tried to free himself to save the boy.

"Damnit! Leave him alone, assholes!" Ragna yelled.

The Ninja next to Ragna punched the Reaper in the jaw, making his head spin and shutting him up.

"Shut your mouth, punk! You'll get your turn soon!" He sadistically said.

"Go drown in a cesspool, you pedophile..!" Ragna managed to say, head still spinning.

'Huh. So that's what it feels like. I see why Luna like saying it so much.' He thought in his head.

"Quite a mouth on you." The Ninja said with a smirk.

The Ninja forced open Ragna's jaw and dug his kunai into his lower jaw.

"Come on, open wide, buddy! Open wide!"

"Agh! A-ahh! GaH! AHH!!!"

Ragna started yelling in pain as he felt the sharp blade shredding his mouth, the Ninja then pulled the kunai out along with one of Ragna's back teeth. Blood trickled down the Grim Reapers mouth and he started panting from the pain.

"Best way to stop a man from talking is to take away the ability to talk." The Ninja cruelly laughed.

"Agh! You fucking- MMMPH!"

The Shinobi took a good look at his prize, and frowned.

"Wow. You really don't floss, you know that?" The Ninja said, grossed out by the amount of plaque on the sides of Ragna's teeth.

"Yeah, flossing's for pussies..." Ragna groaned.

"Kid, just so you know, you should always floss. Because he's a grown man, and this is fucking embarrassing." The Ninja told Naruto.

The Grim Reaper spit his mouth blood in the Ninja's eye, causing him to yell in irritation and disgust. He then slashed Ragna's left eye with his kunai, destroying the green orb and making him scream in pain.

"Eye for an eye, prick!" The Ninja shouted.

Naruto managed to bite through the rag gagging him and was able to talk again.

"Ragna Sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Agh! Naruto, don't worry! Everything's gonna be ok!" Ragna assured.

The Ninja turned around, slowly approaching Naruto with his kunai.

"No, it's not. It's gonna be anything but ok, brat." He said with a sick smile.

Naruto started panicking like crazy; tears falling down his face and he started begging.

"No! No, please! Please don't kill me! Ragna!" Naruto cried.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Ragna yelled.

"Don't! Rape me, torture me, I don't care, just don't kill me..!"

"I said stop, you monsters!"

"Please, Sensei..."

"I butchered your pall, take me! Leave him out of it!"

sob* sob* *sob*

"I'll kill you all! I swear!"

No matter how hard Ragna tried, his words could not reach the Shinobi, and all that were heard now were the screams of a young boy along with slashing and stabbing noises. Ragna watched in horror as the Ninja continued to butcher the boy in front of him through his right eye.

As this went on, memories raced through the Reaper's mind. Memories of his church home being burned down, the Sister being killed, loosing his arm, his family. He couldn't stand it! This was just like that day!

'Please stop.'

'I said stop.'

'Stop.'

'Stop!'

'STOP!'

**'STOOOOOP!!!'**

The Ninja instantly stopped what they were doing as they felt an ominous feeling in the air.

"W-what the..? What's this -Ch-Chakra..?" One said nervously.

The leader of the group slowly turned his head at Ragna and gasped. He was radiating a murderous aura around him and his right eye was glowing blood red. He stepped back out of fear and started sweating.

He dropped his kunai and it fell to the ground agonizingly slow, and as soo as it his the dirt, Bloodedge pounced free from his rocky prison and tackled the leader. He pinned the Ninja to the dirt and sunk his teeth into his victim's neck; blood spraying out from the Ninja's body as Ragna dug his teeth turned fangs into the flesh of the Shinobi. Said Shinobi screamed in terror and agony from the attack and pain he felt as Ragna chomped off a huge amount of flesh from his neck, spraying blood all over the place.

The other Ninja stood still and watched in horror. They did not dare move a muscle, lest they end up like their comrade. Soon, the screams subsided and the Ninja's movement ceased, signaling that he is no more. Ragna stood back up like a zombie and looked back at the other Ninja with a glowing, almost demonic eye.

He twitched slightly for a second, then erupted into a mass of black energy and all that was heard were the screams of the devoured Shinobi...

Next time

We head back to the present to witness the United Army preparing for the battle with the Hidden Leaf Village. Goku spares with Noel, Ichigo helps Ragna truly master the Getsugatensho, Vegeta suffers from past memories, and Jin and Zoro must survive being hunted by a beast on the loose.


	10. Chapter 10: Krazy Kat 10,000

(The Soul Society. Two days ago. 48 hours until Leaf Assault.)

Sparks flew from metal clashing against metal as two massive swords constantly slammed against each other. One resembled a giant butcher knife, while the other was one we knew too well. They belonged to Ragna, and his sparring partner, Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki.

They were participating in a last minute training match with each other two days before they leave for their battle with the Hidden Leaf Village, the organization that Madara Uchiha said wiped out his clan and had attacked the Seireitei not long ago. Due to this act of hostility, the Soul Society can not allow the attack to go without a price, so they must now take on this new foe before they concentrate on their real target, Relius Clover, who's true goals are unknown, but definitely dangerous.

It had been a full month since the United Army had formed to take the Puppeteer on and they're cooperation could have been better, but hey, what can you do?

During that time, Ichigo had told Ragna that he would help him master the Getsugatensho he had learned after he accidentally absorbed some of Ichigo's Spirit Energy from when they first met. They had made quite a bit of progress over this time and Ragna's training was coming along smoothly...

They clashed swords again and were face to face with each other.

"C'mon, Ragna. You gotta concentrate!" Ichigo told his opponent.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time, ya friggin' ginger?!" Ragna angrily replied.

...or so we thought...

They separated and Ichigo conjured a cross of black energy on his sword, which he immediately lobbed at Ragna. Bloodedge dodged the attack and launched the very attack he had been trying to master.

"GETSUGATENSHO!!!"

A blast of black energy tore through the ground and hurled its way towards Kurosaki, but he countered it with his own.

"GETSUGATENSHO!!!"

Ichigo's white blast collided with Ragna's and tore through it like paper. The blast then hit Ragna dead on and he was knocked back. The Grim Reaper got onto his knees while holding onto his sword for support.

"Just because your Getsuga is bigger and the same color as the one I use in Bankai doesn't mean it's as powerful! You gotta focus the energy before you release it, not let it all out as soon as you have enough!" Ichigo told him.

"I know, damn you!" Ragna shouted.

"Eh, you probably just don't got what it takes. I thought you wanted to get that Hazama guy back for what happened in the forest." Ichigo mocked with a smirk on his face.

Oh, so that's how Ichigo wants to play things? Well, two can play at the mocking game. Ragna pulled himself back onto his feet again and shot tried thinking of a good comeback joke... Bingo.

"Don't even start with that crap, Kurosaki! You want me to start going on about your swastika shaped Bankai again?"

That remark made Ichigo loose it. Jackpot.

"Oh my god, IT'S NOT A SWASTIKA!"

He already gets enough jokes from his friends about his oddly shaped sword guard when his blade transforms into Bankai, and it gets old fast.

With Kurosaki distracted, Ragna went in for the kill. He was now right up in Ichigo's face with a fist covered in dark energy.

"Gotcha! HELL'S FANG!!!"

He slammed his fist into the Soul Reaper's jaw, uppercutting him and knocking Ichigo into the air. Ragna then leaped into the sky and spin kicked Ichigo with a foot covered in the same energy.

"GAUNTLET HADES!!!"

Ichigo blocked the kick with his sword, but the force sent him flying into the ground. He left a trail of up-turned earth behind as he crashed into a boulder. Ragna then charged up his Blood Scythe with energy and launched another Getsugatensho at his opponent; the blast zooming towards where Ichigo was.

'Let's see you handle this!' Ragna confidently thought as he landed on the ground.

Just then, Bloodedge felt a surge of power and the Getsuga was slashed apart by a black katana.

"Ah shit..." Ragna cursed.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Bankai? Now Ragna was in for an interesting match.

"Tch! Big deal! Bring it on, ya Nazi Soul Reaper" Ragna joked.

"I AIN'T A NAZI!" Ichigo snapped again.

The two clashed and sent a shockwave throughout their training grounds.

On the other side of Sokyoku Hill, Noel was observing the two friends clashing blades with each other. She admired how they forged such a bond in such a short time, even though they can get on each other's nerves at times. It was like Ichigo was the brother Ragna never had, considering he got stuck with Jin.

"Better pay attention, Noel!"

Vermillion snapped out of her trance and instinctively dodged a straight punch thrown by Goku. They were also training along side the two Reapers for the battle to come. Goku wanted to test out Noel's power first hand and so far, he wasn't disappointed.

"S-sorry, Goku." Noel apologized.

Goku tried a roundhouse kick on Noel, but she jumped over Goku and pulled out her twin pistols, Bolverk. Noel landed behind Goku and as soon as the Saiyan turned around, he got blasted in the face with an energy shot from the guns. Son quickly recovered and jumped some distance away.

"Normal bullets don't effect Saiyan hide, but rounds made of Ars Magus on the other hand are a different story." She stated with a smirk.

"Phew... I gotta remember not to take a Nox Nyctores so lightly." Goku said, rubbing his face.

He then put on a serious look and focused his energy into hands.

"Let's see how you handle this one kid!" Goku said.

A ball of energy appeared in the Saiyan's hands and he fired it at Noel as a huge beam.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

However, with a twist of his hands, the beam split apart into a swarm of smaller beams heading towards Noel. Vermillion responded by transforming her pistols into a full mini gun. The barrel started spinning and she pulled the trigger.

"FENRIR!!!"

The gun fired a stream of Ars Magus bullets and the managed to defuse the Kamehameha beams one by one. Once all the beams were gone, Noel changed her mini gun back into pistols and fired them at the Saiyan. Goku easily dodged the shots as if he were playing paintball and fired an energy shot as a counter. Noe knocked the blast away with her gun and fired again with the other. Goku dodged again, obviously, but it hit 'something' at least...

"AHH! MY ASS!" Ragna cried.

"I'm sorry!" Noel apologized.

Ichigo started laughing at the fact that Ragna got shot in the butt, even Goku was giggling a bit. Bloodedge started yelling at them saying that it's not funny. Noel smiled. It had been so long since she had heard his angry voice, it brought back so many memories...

An hour later in the mess hall...

"Oh God, the pain..."

"Hahahahaha! Noel shot you in the butt!" Luffy laughed while scarfing down a huge amount of food.

"Yeah, keep laughing, Elongated Man!"

"Who's that?"

Luffy and his crew never understand Ragna's references, them being from a Pirate world after all.

"I am so sorry." Noel apologized for what happened earlier.

"Eh, it's fine. Not the first time you shot me." Ragna replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You say that like it's no big deal." Ichigo said.

"Because I heal pretty quick, thanks to this bad boy!" Ragna pointed out, patting his right bicep.

He won't lie, Ragna had grown pretty fond of his new upgraded arm, the Azure Flame Grimoire, or BlazBlue MK2. Not only did was it pretty stylish, (at least in his eyes) but also made him strong enough to fend off both Vegeta AND Beerus the Destroyer. It's power was unlike anything Ragna had felt before.

However, even with this new incredible power, he never forgot the most important lesson that Jubei taught him when he was practicing the original Azure Grimoire, the BlazBlue.

That lesson was to never mistake the power of the Azure as his own. It was a borrowed power that he had no ownership over whatsoever. Something Ragna took to heart and vowed that he would uphold.

"Oh man, this food is awesome! The dead really have it all here in the Soul Society!" Goku said with his mouth full; food flying onto Bloodedge's face.

"You said it, Goku!" Luffy said as well.

That's sure to kill the mood.

"Ok, say it, not spray it." Ragna said, wiping his face.

"Since we're on the subject of food, I'm going to go get something to eat myself. Be right back." Ichigo said as he got up and walked away.

Ragna and Noel dropped from witnessing the massive amounts of food that the Saiyan and Pirate were inhaling. They were like black holes!

"How do you two eat so much, anyway? Saiyans and Rubber People only have one stomach each, right?" The Grim Reaper questioned.

"You got me! I just love to eat!" Goku replied after swallowing.

"Yeah, same here!" Luffy agreed as well.

"I'm just glad this food is on the house. Between Tao and Luna, I don't know how much more Dine and Dashing I can take..." Ragna sighed.

"Speaking of Saiyans, Goku, where's Vegeta?" Noel asked.

Son took a sip of water before answering.

"Don't know. I think he went to train in the forest. He seemed really bothered about something."

"He's probably pissed about loosing to me. I mean I DID rip his arm off and beat him to death with it, and blow a giant hole through his chest. Who wouldn't be pissed?" Ragna chuckled arrogantly.

"If you ask me, the guy had it coming."

The gang then saw Nami walking towards them with a tray of food.

"Hey Nami!" Noel and Luffy greeted.

She sat down at their table beside Noel.

"Hey, guys. Just got back from training. Man, Litchi sure can pack a punch!" Nami stated, rubbing her neck.

"Hmph. You should see that chick when she's REALLY trying to kill you. Totally different person." Ragna said, shivering at the thought.

"Good to know. Anyway, how's Makoto, Noel? She doing any better?" Nami asked.

During the Leaf Village terrorist attack, Makoto Nanaya and recently reinstated Captain Sajin Komamura we're both caught in the middle of the attack, where Makoto was poisoned and nearly killed, if not for Madara saving her life. She was put in medical care until she recovered.

"She's feeling a lot better. In fact, I think she just got dismissed from Squad 4 today and started training as soon as she could." Noel answered.

"That's good. Sure am glad Madara showed up when he did, otherwise we would have lost-"

Suddenly, a loud exploding sound rocked the mess hall, causing plates and food to fall to the floor. Everyone jumped at the sound and stood up, weapons ready.

"The hell was that?!" Ragna exclaimed.

Then, out of nowhere, the door to the mess hall bursted open and in came Jin and Zoro, both of them mortified. They shut the door behind them and Jin froze it shut.

"Did we loose him?!" Zoro asked terrified.

"How should I know?!" Jin responded.

"What the hell, Jin?! You don't just burst into the room out of nowhere! You trying to scare the shit out of us?! WHOA!"

Kisaragi zoomed over to Ragna and grabbed his jacket, bringing the rebel up to the soldier's face.

"Do not open that door, Brother!"

"Huh?"

"The windows! Secure the windows!" Zoro shouted.

Jin let his brother go and fired blasts of ice at the windows with his sword, freezing them all solid and preventing anything from getting in or out.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Ragna yelled.

"Ok, I think we're safe. That abomination can't get to us now." Jin sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Zoro said as he collapsed onto the table.

"Can you tell us what's going on here, you guys?" Nami requested, a bit freaked out.

Jin shot a death glare at Nami and she quickly regretted saying anything.

"What's going on? A furry apocalypse is what is going on, woman! We're all dead!" Jin panicked.

"Some people are dressed up in animal suits and having sex. So what?" Goku said

Kisaragi then shifted his death stare to Son. The Saiyan sweat dropped from the look.

"I'm not referring that that fetish where so-called "Homo-Sapiens" dress up to look like Pokémon and perform unspeakable sexual acts with one another, I'm talking about a certain single-eyed felidae who has finally lost what little amount sanity he had to begin with since the moment of his birthing, you Alien, pubic hair triggered tempered, mustard stain on his shirt Street Fighter reject!" Jin spoke.

Goku looked down. There actually was a mustard stain on him.

"I'm guessing from that description that you mean Master Jubei?" Ragna assumed.

The two nodded.

"Who's Jubei?" Goku asked Luffy.

"He's the talking Ninja cat guy with the eyepatch and swords." Luffy answered.

"Why are you running from Mr. Jubei, Jin?" Noel questioned.

"Roronoa and I were training in the forest with the cat, and things were going good until... Untill..."

Jin could not find the courage to finish. Instead, he nodded at Zoro and the Swordsman pulled out a broken paper bag and placed it on the table. The label on the bag made Ragna freeze in terror.

"Sweet mother of all that is pure and brutally violent..." He gasped.

"Hey, something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"K-K-Krazy Kat..."

"Excuse me?" Nami said.

"Krazy Kat 10,000! That krazy with a kold hard kapital K!" Ragna's voice cracked.

The Grim Reaper grabbed hold of Jin and Zoro by the throats and stared into their very souls.

"What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU CUNTS DONE?!?!?!" He screamed like a madman, shaking them like crazy.

"Ragna, what's Krazy Kat?" Noel asked.

He slowly turned his head to his friend with the same horified look as Jin and Zoro.

"Noel, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're all going to die today."

"Huh?!"

"I can explain everything."

Ragna sat down and took a deep breath, wiped some sweat off his head, began to tell the story.

"Krazy Kat 10,000 is a special drug that Master created when he took me under his wing back when I was a kid. It's an inhalant that causes him to enter a state of ferocity and insanity. He loses all sense of control and morality, as if he transforms into a wild animal on the loose!"

The whole gang were getting a little frightened from this story. Is he being serious?

"Originally, Krazy Kat was just suppose to be a drug that made him trip balls, but after he tried to make it a little stronger by mixing in different shit, things were NEVER the same again!" He continued.

"What exactly is this stuff made of?" Nami frightfully questioned.

"It a mix of Cocaine, Crystal Meth, Ecstasy, Cat Nip, Coffee, Jet Fuel, and Pixie Sticks. The stuff is like, the ultimate weapon." Bloodedge answered.

Wow...

"Thank God Rachel and Valkenhayn showed up when they did that day! It took the three of us combined to finally restrain him, but not before he took the whole forest down!"

Noel gasped at that last part.

"Th-the whole f-forest?!" Noel stuttered.

"Whoa! That sound awesome!" Luffy laughed.

"This ain't funny, Luffy! That's how bad it got after he just got one little sniff! If he were to inhale a whole bag of that shit..!"

Bloodedge dared not think about it.

"Then he'd be unstoppable! That's awesome! If he's like that, then I'd love to take him on!" Goku said excitedly.

"Are you kidding? Look at this guy, didn't listen to a word I said!" Ragna said, annoyed by Goku's selective hearing.

The Saiyan got up and cracked his fists.

"Alright, open that door! I wanna see just how ferocious Jubei is now!" Goku bravely said.

"Are you out of your mind, Saiyan?! That micro monster will tear you to shreds!" Jin protested.

"Exactly!" Goku happily replied as he walked towards the door.

With one mighty punch, he shattered the ice that froze the door shut, and kicked it down.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoro screamed.

"Hey, Jubei! Can you hear me! It's Goku! Jin and Zoro are over here!" Son called out.

The two Swordsmen were now completely mortified and screaming in terror. Goku was actually calling out to Jubei to come find them? Was he dropped as a kid or something?! I take it back... he was.

"C'mon! I know you're out there! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" The Saiyan continues to call out.

"That guy does not want to live, does he?" Ragna said, absolutely astonished by how dumb this man is.

"Hurry up! If you don't get here fast, they'll esca-"

Son got cut off when a cloth got wrapped around his mouth, gagging him. It was Jin, grabbing by the shirt and yanking him back into the mess hall.

"SILENCE!" He shouted.

Kisaragi thrusted Yukianesa's blade into the ground and sealed up the entrance with a wall of ice. He then turned to Goku and held him up to his face by the hair.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" The icy Swordsmen screamed.

Just then, they heard loud banging on the ice wall and all their hearts skipped a beat. There was a silhouette behind the wall, in the shape of a cat that walks on its hind legs and two swords in its hands. It was smashing against the ice like a maniac, slashing and scratching it as if this cat was a tiger tearing into its prey. A piece broke off from the middle of the wall and to the group's horror, an eye that looked as if it belonged to a monster peered through it. Growling could be heard from the other side as well as claws scraping against the ice.

The whole group, excluding Goku, were now so terrified that they were unable to move. Ragna was the most frightened of the group, due to seeing this insanity before, sweat poured from his face and his heart dared not beat for if it did, it would never again.

"We need to go. Now. "Ragna mumbled.

"Finally, something we can agree on, Brother." Jin replied.

"But if we move, he could attack!" Noel whispered.

"Good call." Nami agreed.

Just then, Ichigo back walked in with a food tray.

"Hey guys. What I miss?" He asked.

And like lightning, Jubei bolted through the ice with his swords in hand, howling like a maniac.

"Huh? Jubei?!"

"MYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Meanwhile...

At Squad 7, Sajin was busy with paperwork from when the Saiyans attacked the Soul Society. Their attack caused immense amounts of damage all across the Seireitei and costing thousands in repair taxes, from both Soul Reapers and resident alike, and, as usual, the Captains had to deal with the paperwork that comes with it.

(But since the Soul Society always gets knocked down usually once ever other week, they were use to it.)

With one final signature, Sajin was finally able to put down his pen and sigh in relief. Being a wild animal for so long made the Werewolf forget how much he loathed doing this stuff. This paperwork was MURDER. Sajin then heard a knock on the door and snapped out of his daze.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Makoto walked in with a tray of food, more specifically a sandwich, an apple, a bottle of Sprite... and a censored blob...

"Howdy! Thought you'd be hungry." She happily greeted.

"Oh! Greetings Makoto, and thank you... Wait, what is that..?"

Sajin was referring to the censored blob that was on the tray beside the sandwich.

"Oh, Noel made that. She sends her appreciation along with this, uh... Um... Cookie, we'll call it." Makoto nervously chuckled.

She placed the tray on his desk and walked around to get beside Sajin. She bumped her hip into his and smiled at him.

"So whatcha ya doin'?" She asked happily.

"Just filling in some forms about the repairs needed to the area of the Rukon District that Vegeta knocked down. Good lord, that man is almost as destructive as Captain Zaraki..." Sajin replied, chuckling a bit.

"Maybe even more, considering what happened when he and Ragna went at it. Those two might as well be part of the Four Edgelords of the Apocalypse!"

The two laughed together a bit and Sajin pulled out another chair from beside his desk and let Makoto sit down.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Makoto. After what happened at the restaurant with the bomb and the poison, I couldn't stop worrying about you this whole time." Sajin said.

"You're still hung up on that? Sajin, I'm fine. I can still punch that Vegeta twerp out with one shot. Wanna see?" Makoto assured, gripping her bicep

Komamura gently chuckled at her remark.

"I think I will pass on that."

"Eh, you're loss." Nanaya shrugged.

"Anyway, it's just that I care about you, Makoto. You helped restore me back to my senses after Hazama had me as his puppet, and I owe you my life. On top of that, I finally found someone like me, who has been despised due to our appearance." Sajin told his friend.

Makoto sat and listened to the Werewolf speak. She could tell that there was a hint of loneliness in his voice.

"Yeah, it's not easy. Even with the new Imperator on the throne in my world, I still get a few looks every now and then. Only difference is that there were so many others like me, and my friends to help me through it. You probably didn't have a lot of people to help you out, right?" Makoto assumed.

Sajin nodded.

"My entire life, people had branded me a monster because of my Lycanthrope heritage. I thought I would be doomed to be alone, but then, after many long and painful years, I managed to meet someone, who I could later call a friend."

"Captain Tosen, right?" Makoto assumed.

Sajin became surprised by how she knew him.

"Ichigo told me about him. Blind guy, super quiet, crazy as a bag of wolverines." She said.

"Hehehe. That's him, alright. Kaname was one of my closest friends when I joined the Court Guard Squads, and even before that. Even though he could not see what my real face looked like, he accepted me as his comrade and friend, until..."

Sajin stopped and lowered his head as remembered what happened to Tosen. How Aizen brainwashed him into becoming his lackey, how he let his hatred for the world control him... How he gave up his humanity for power...

Makoto took hold of Sajin's furry chin and lifted his head.

"Hey, c'mon. Don't give me that sad look. Things happen, so what can you do, right?" She comforted.

The Captain nodded in response and put on a smile.

"Yes... However, the point is, I cherish those close to me, such as you, Makoto." Sajin told the Beastkin.

"Daww, aren't you sweeter than a chestnut paraphé." Makoto replied, giving the Soul Reaper a hug.

Komamura smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend gently. He never felt like this around a woman before. Mostly, he would be cautious around pretty much anyone, but around Makoto, he felt like he could let his guard down. It was... nice.

"You're heart's beating like crazy." Nanaya pointed out.

"Yes, I know. This is the first time I ever hugged a woman, and I haven't felt this nervous since I first became Captain." Komamura admitted.

Flashback*

_"Oh dear, this is it. This is what it has lead up to, Sajin... *huff* Is it hot in here?" _

_In his quarters, Sajin was looking at himself in the mirror with his new Captain's coat on. He had just been assigned the rank of Captain of Squad 7 yesterday and he couldn't be anymore nervous. Could you blame him? The man was still quite young and lacked leadership skills, and the fact that he constantly hides his face doesn't help him at all._

_Although many members of his Squad vouched for his election as their new Captain, he still believed that he was the last person to take up the roll, but what choice did he have now? _

_"Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7... I guess it has a good ring to it." Sajin said to himself in the mirror._

_The Werewolf took a deep breath and clapped his hands against his face to get a hold of himself._

_"Well, here goes nothing." He said._

_The Captain put on his sodden helmet to prevent anyone from seeing his real face, since he was quite ashamed of his appearance, and walked out of his room, heading for his new office._

_As Sajin approached his work area, a young Soul Reaper ran towards him._

_"Oh! Hold on, Saji- I mean, Captain Komamura. We got you a new office to congratulate you on becoming Captain." The man explained, pointing at the new office across the hall with Sajin's name on the door._

_The masked Werewolf opened the door and looked into the room._

_"But this looks just like my old office."_

_"Yes, but this one comes with your own Squad Suck-up!" The man replied, directing Sajin's attention to the other Reaper beside his new desk._

_"Morning, Captain Komamura! Nice day!" The Suck-up greeted with a big and almost disturbing smile._

_"Good morning, and it is quite cloudy, if you ask me." Komamura replied._

_"You're right, it's absolutely cloudy! One of the worst days I've seen in years! So, good news about the Raptors!" The Suck-up agreed while changing the subject._

_"I am not one for the Toronto City Raptors."_

_"Pack of cheaters, that's what they are! Say, I love your kimono!"_

_"I... hate this kimono..."_

_"It's awful, it's ugly, it's gotta go!"_

_Creeped out, Sajin stepped back a bit, and the Suck-up stepped a bit towards him with the same freaky grin. Ok... this is getting weird..._

_"...and I hate myself..."_

_"I hate ya too! Ya make me sick, ya masked sack of crap!"_

_"But... I'm the new Captain."_

_"The best there is!"_

_"But didn't you just say you hated me?"_

_"But, not you! The... Captain! You!You who! You! You who love! You?! You?! kImoNos?! RAptOrs?! cLouDS?! **ScRaPPy jOnEs!"**_

**_*BOOM*_**

_The Suck-up's head exploded in smoke and scraps of metal flew all over the place. Sajin was completely astonished by what just happened._

_"Sorry, Captain. They're a bit sensitive to being outsmarted like that. I'll bring it to Squad 12 for repairs." The Soul Reaper apologized._

_"Uh... Please don't." Sajin pleaded._

Present*

"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA! It's head blew up?!" Makoto laughed like crazy.

"Hahahaha! Yes, it did! I think it's still in my closet." Sajin replied, laughing too.

"Ah, man. You guys are crazy!" Makoto said, still giggling.

The two Demi-Humans were so busy laughing together at that story that they didn't even realize how close they were to each other. Sajin and Makoto were now face to face with each other and his hand was now wrapped around hers. They both just now noticed their closeness and blushed hard.

"Oh my, I-I apologize for getting so close." Sajin stuttered.

"N-no it, uh... It's ok." Makoto nervously replied.

The two backed away a bit and fell silent for a bit. A full minute of awkward silence passed until Nanaya broke it.

"Well... I gotta go. Have a good day, Sajin." She said.

"Yes, you as well." Sajin replied with a smile.

The squirrel girl turned around and walked out the door, waving bye to her friend. Komamura waved back as she closed the door behind her. Once she left, Sajin sighed wiped some sweat off his head.

'Good lord, have mercy. Why does my heart beat so fast when I'm around her. I'm not in love with Makoto, am I?' He wondered.

Lost in thought, Komamura didn't even pay attention to what he grabbed off his food tray and blindly sunk his teeth into. Within only one second, his whole face turned blue and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head from disgust. Sajin just took a bit out of Noel's "cookie". A few seconds after, he passed out onto the floor.

"Ms. Vermillion, what in existence did I ever do to you..?" He managed to force out.

Meanwhile...

Ragna carefully opened a door a tiny bit to look at what was outside the room he was hiding in. So far, the coast was clear.

"Oh, thank god. I think we lost him..." Ragna sighed in relief.

"That's a relief." Noel said.

He, Noel, Jin, and Zoro had split up from Nami, Luffy and Goku to try and escape the still rampaging Jubei, due to Goku constantly giving away their position. Sadly, Ichigo wasn't as lucky as the others... God rest his soul...

"Do you think Luffy and the others are gonna be ok?" Noel asked.

"They're tough, they'll be fine, so long as Goku keeps his mouth shut." Zoro assured.

Ragna sat down in a corner and grabbed hold of his hair, freaking out.

"What the hell was Master Jubei thinking using Krazy Kat?! He knows what happens to him when he uses it! What the hell made him do it?!" He cried.

"Blame Three Swords and Zero Brains here, Brother." Jin answered, pointing at the Pirate beside him.

"What..? WHAT?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Hey, Kisaragi, we agreed to no telling!"

"I didn't agree to be chopped to bits by that psycho pussycat!"

Bloodedge zoomed towards Zoro and stared the Swordsman down with anger and fear in his eyes.

"ZORO, YOU STUPID SHIT BAG, YOU KILLED US, YOU FUCK!!!" He screamed.

"Hey, c-c'mon! I can explain!" Zoro panicked.

Ragna pulled out his massive blade and held up against Roronoa's neck.

"TALK FAST!!! YOU HAVE NANOSECONDS TO LIVE! **FILL IT WITH WORDS!!!"**

And with that, Pirate took a deep breath and...

"Weweretraininginthewoodsandsofarthingsweregoinggoodbutihadafeelingthattheoldmanwasholdingbackonusandiwasgettingboredsoisaidandiquote"IsthatthebestyoucandooldmanwhathappenedtothecatwhobeatmebackontheSunny"soinresponsehesaid"Alrightsonyawantityaaskedforit"sohepulledoutthisweirdpaperbagfullofpowderandhetoldusitwascalledKrazyKat10,000Jinobjectedtheideabutiinsisted *INHAAAAAALE* sohesnortedthestuffandthenhejustwentbatshitcrazyandstaredattackingeverythingaroundhimandthatshowweendedupwithyouhere!"

Once he finished his yammering, Zoro was breathing heavily due to how fast he talked. Ragna's mouth was wide open and about to fall off.

"You... intentionally... wanted him to use it..?"

"Yes..?"

...

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING, PIECE OF SHIT, GANG BANGING, COCK SUCKER!!!" Cried Ragna as he shook Zoro back and forth by the throat, strangling him.

And at that very moment, the group heard familiar growling.

"Oops." Ragna said.

Meanwhile...

Deep in the forests outside the Rukon District, Vegeta was training by himself for the upcoming battle. He was hitting a huge tree as if it were a punching bag since he didn't have any of his usual high-tech training equipment, so he had to improvise.

As he prepared a powerful blow, he saw a flash of a little boy with black hair and stopped his fist a mere inch away from the tree. Vegeta grunted in irritation. No matter how hard he tried, he can't get this child out of his head. It was like some kind of ghost that was haunting him.

"Damnit... Damnit..!" He cursed.

_"You're too weak."_

Vegeta jumped at the voice he heard. He looked behind himself quickly, but there was no one there.

_"You're not strong enough."_

"Who's there?!" Vegeta shouted.

_"You Saiyans are inferior."_

He turned back to his front and shouted into the sky.

"Show yourself, coward!"

_"You're the only coward here, Vegeta."_

"Shut up!"

Vegeta tried blocking out the voice by thinking of something else, but it just kept coming.

_"You don't have what it takes to beat me."_

"I said shut up!"

_"And you know what?"_

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

_"Hmhmhmhm... You never will."_

Vegeta finally snapped. He turned Super Saiyan and unleashed a huge shockwave of energy, blowing away multiple trees around him.

**"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!!"**

After his little freak out, Vegeta returned to normal and looked up into the sky; his eyes burning with anger and hate. For years, he's been haunted by the memory of the Human boy, Itachi Uchiha, who humiliated both he and his father, and now it was truly starting to make him loose it.

He couldn't stand the voice anymore. He wanted it to leave him alone. However, this... This could be his only chance to get closure. He's traveling to the Earth where Itachi came from. This would be Vegeta's only chance to purge this brat from his mind, once and for all.

"Mark my words, Itachi, and mark them well. I'm going to find your little brat of a brother and I'm going to fight him. Not because you told me to, but so I can slaughter him with my bare hands, and make you watch from Hell!"

To be continued...

Next time

As little Naruto is rushed to emergency, Ragna has an encounter with the Nine Tails, who possesses Naruto and runs off with him. Will Ragna be able to save his little companion?


	11. Chapter 11: Monsters

"Just what in God's name is going on here?! I demand an explanation!" A man said, raising his voice.

The voice came from an elderly man wearing a white robe and a hat that resembled that of a Feudal Lord's from ancient Japan. This man was none other than the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, and he was not happy. He sat at his desk with both hands against the wooden surface.

"Lord Hokage, we've just received word that Naruto Uzumaki hasn't returned to his apartment. We've searched the whole village, but we have yet to find him." A Ninja replied.

"He's missing?! Get me Kakashi Hatake! Now!" Hiruzen ordered.

A few minutes later, from the ceiling, a young man with white hair, a mask over his mouth and eyepatch dropped down to the Hokage's side.

"Lord Third, I came as fast as I could. What's wrong? Is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm afraid it is, Kakashi. Naruto is missing." Hiruzen replied.

Kakashi was one of the few Ninja who were instructed to secretly watch over Naruto from the shadows. He was also the student of Naruto's would-have-been-father, Minato, who tried to kill Naruto before he was born after finding out that the boy's father was the Nine Tails.

"You don't think he ran away, do you?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well, he's tried to in the past, Kakashi, but we usually always find him thanks to his high Chakra levels." Hiruzen replied.

"That's true, Sir, but for some reason, we can't sense his Chakra at all... I hope nothing bad happened to him again..."

Even though Kakashi's teacher died trying to stop Naruto's birth, Kakashi always felt sorry for the boy, for even though he is the Nine Tails spawn, he's still a living being. One that deserved at least some kind of life.

'Naruto... Where are you..?' The young Ninja wondered.

Suddenly, another Shinobi appeared and kneeled to his leader.

"Lord Third! The ANBU require your attention! They said it's an emergency and request that you head over to their headquarters, post haste!" He said in a panicked tone.

"What?!" Hiruzen said.

Moments later, the Hokage and Kakashi arrived at the ANBU Central Command, where everything was in chaos. It was a dimly lit room with large computer screens attached to the walls as well as control console connected to them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled.

"Apologies, Lord Third. We've received reports of a unknown Chakra signature in the slum areas of the village, and it's unlike anything we've sensed before!" An ANBU commander explained.

"Unknown Chakra signature?" The Hokage questioned.

"Lord Third, take a look at this! Multiple flatlines across the board!"

Sarutobi turned his attention to the screen and his eyes bursted open. There were displays of multiple Shinobi on the screen that were going red one by one. This means that, when their pictures goes red, that they had died, and one by one, they were ALL going red.

The Hokage and others were looking in horror at what they were seeing.

"Good God, they're being slaughtered!" A Ninja exclaimed

"But by what?!" Kakashi questioned.

"HQ, do you read?! HQ!" A panicked voice said.

Hiruzen rushed over to the console and grabbed the microphone.

"We here you! What's going on?!" He said to the terrified Ninja.

"Lord Third?! Thank God! We're under attack! It's a monster! It came out of nowhere and started killing everyone around it!"

"A monster? Did Naruto loose control?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, Sir! It's not the Nine Tails! It's... It's something worse!"

Everyone gasped at that last part. Something worse than the Nine Tails?! Is that even possible?! What's going on.

"Huh?! Haa! No! NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Ninja's screams were the last thing that they heard from him, aside form splattering and crunching sounds... and growling.

Hiruzen turned to the masked Ninja behind him and stared dead into his eyes.

"Kakashi, gather a team and investigate the area! I want to know what's going on over there!" The Hokage ordered.

"Yes, Lord Third!" Hatake replied as he disappeared.

Later, Kakashi, along with Itachi and Yamato, were on their way to where the strange Chakra signature was last found. If what they heard was true, that there was creature worse than the Nine Tails, then the Village was in big trouble, so they had to move fast and report back with what ever they can find.

Once they arrived at the scene, their eyes widened from the horror that they witnessed. Blood, corpses, and shredded organs as far as the eye could see. Many Shinobi had been torn to ribbons, like a tiger shreds it's prey. Many of the bodies had been destroyed to the point where they were unrecognizable from one another. To put things simply, this was a massacre.

Just the very sight made Yamato puke. Vomit rushed out of his mouth and all over the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yamato. We have to find what did this." Itachi said.

"How are you not freaked out by this?!" Yamato questioned, panting from throwing up.

"I've seen violence like this before, during the last Great Ninja War, So has Kakashi." Itachi replied.

"Let's just find what did this. I don't wanna be here long." Kakashi urged.

The three Black Ops operatives pulled out their daggers and stuck close as they proceeded through the street. They had to be absolutely ready for what ever did this.

As they continued, Itachi saw something in the dark with his Sharingan.

"There someone over there!" Uchiha said to his team.

They all ran closer towards whatever Itachi saw and got a better look at their discovery. It was a white haired man in red, crouched down on his knees, and seemed to be holding something.

"Hang on, kid! I'm gonna get you to a hospital!"

Kakashi broke formation and cautiously approached the man.

"Sir? Are you ok? What happened here?" He asked.

He jumped at the sound of the Shinobi's voice and turned around, staring at him with a single eye that as red as blood, holding a little blond boy in his arms. They boy had been repeated stabbed in the chest by kunai and was on the verge of the eternal sleep. Hatake instantly recognized the boy.

"Naruto! What did you do to him?! Answer me!" Kakashi angrily demanded.

The man got up and charged at the trio of Ninja with Naruto in his arms. His one remaining eye burning with rage.

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FUCKS!!!"

The man jumped in front of Kakashi and Itachi, kicking both of them in the face with both his legs. The Ninja fell to the ground and the man approached Yamato, who was panicking out of fear.

"WHOA! WHOA! I'm with you! I'm with you!" He cried.

"What, you wanna hurt this kid too?!" The man assumed.

"No! None of us wanna hurt the kid! It's ok! I hate Vergil! I hate him too! I hate him! He's willing to destroy cities!"

"...What..?"

"This isn't your fault, I'll get you a new eye."

The man picked up a pipe off the ground and threw it at Yamato's face, knocking him out. He then ran away with Naruto in his arms in search of an emergency center, all while the ANBU trio were laying on the ground in pain.

"What the hell just happened..?" Kakashi groaned.

"I think my face is broken, somebody call 911..." Itachi cried.

"That was some messed up shit! Who was that guy?! He was so mean!" Yamato yelled in pain.

Over with said man...

The door bursted open and Ragna rushed in with Naruto in his arms. He ran to the counter and rang the little bell like crazy.

"C'mon! C'mon!"

Finally, a doctor came out of the back and saw who Ragna had.in his arms.

"It's about friggin' time! This kid needs help, you gotta-"

"Oh, by the Six Paths. What's that freak doing here?" The doctor interrupted.

"You gotta be kidding me... This kid is dying, you're a doctor, fix him! Now!" Ragna impatiently demanded.

"Why would I waste my resources and time helping this demon?" The doctor replied.

That's it... Ragna swore that once Naruto was treated, he was gonna burn this village to shit.

"Why? Oh, I don't know... Cuz it's your friggin' job to help people! C'mon, man! You gotta help him, he's dying!" Ragna pleaded.

The doctor just waved his arm and turned his head.

"What do I care if that little wrench dies? I say let him and may he burn in Hell like the demon he is!"

That's the last straw! Ragna whipped out Blood Scythe and held it up against the doctor's throat. Everyone in the hospital either gasped or screamed at this threat.

"Now you listen here, you piece of shit! You are gonna save this kid's life, or die trying!" Bloodedge growled.

The doctor gulped in fear. He had to do what Ragna said, or else it would be game over for him.

"Get him to the E.R., down the hall, past the Nursery! Move it!"

A high pitched voice filmed Ragna's ears. He turned around and saw a boy, barely even 12, in a little doctor's coat with a clip board in his hands. There was awkward silence between the three for a second.

"I'm sorry, am I tripping balls?" Ragna asked the doctor.

"No, that's Doctor Taiki Nara. He's a child prodigy, and the best doctor here, surprisingly." The doc replied.

"O...k..?"

Later, Naruto was prepped for surgery in the emergency room. Ragna stayed in the room to make sure the doctors didn't try anything funny to the boy like poisoning him or cutting something important during the operation, otherwise he would slaughter them all... except the kid.

"IV's open."

"How's his pulse? Blood pressure?"

"75/40 we got a pulse, but it's weak."

"Possible hypotension from blood loss."

Once the operation began, Ragna stayed vigilant over the doctors to ensure Naruto's survival. He observes every stitch, every cut, every removal of the broken kunai that were lodged inside him. It was so gross. Ragna also patched himself up, covering his damaged left eye with bandages.

It was now half way through, and so far, things were going good. Naruto's insides had been repaired thanks to their skills and Medical Ninjutsu. However, Ragna wasn't going to let his guard down until the boy was fully healed.

Ragna took a glimpse at the unconscious boy and his heart actually ached at the sight. He could relate to what happened to this kid. He was almost murdered once when he was around Naruto's age.

As time passed on, the surgery was almost done, but then the door opened and Ragna's attention was redirected to it. A elderly man in a white robe and a feudal hat walked in with a masked Shinobi beside him. He approached Naruto and saw that he was almost done being treated, then sighed in relief and wiped sweat his forehead.

"Thank goodness." He said under his breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna asked, clearly protective of the boy.

"You must be the man that Iruka mentioned. I thank you for saving the boy." The man thanked.

He held out his hand to give Ragna a handshake out of gratitude, but Bloodedge knocked it away.

"I asked you a question old man. Who are you?"

"I heard you, and I was thanking you first. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hakage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He answered.

Hokage... Ragna heard that word before. The Hokage is the leader of the village!

"Hokage? You're in charge of this place?" Ragna asked.

Hiruzen nodded.

Ragna approached the Hokage and grabbed him by the robe, causing the masked Shinobi to pull out a kunai.

"In that case, I got some words I need to discuss with you." Bloodedge aggressively said.

Hiruzen didn't even flinch at the tug on his clothes. He looked back into Ragna's remaining eye. He wasn't even phased by its crimson gleam. This man wasn't afraid of the Reaper at all.

"If you're trying to frighten me, it not going to work. I can tell just what kind of man you are." Hiruzen spoke.

"Oh really? Well, what kinda man am I, Gramps?"

Sarutobi took Ragna's hand off his robe.

"A good man. One who doesn't wish to see the innocent harmed, because you have also suffered in someway if your own. I can tell what kind of man you are just by looking at you."

Ragna's hostility started to die down. Hiruzen was right about one thing, he knows what Naruto's been through. The pain, the suffering. The only difference was that Ragna eventually met people who helped him become who he was today, with Naruto, that might not be the same...

"Lord Hokage! Help!"

Sarutobi and Ragna both heard the scream of Taiki. They turned around and saw that Hiruzen's escort was approaching Naruto with a kunai, the doctors not even trying to stop him.

"Shō, what are you doing?!" The old man exclaimed.

"You killed my son, you evil little!"

"NO!"

Ragna's right arm became a black claw and he thrusted it at the Ninja, skewering the attacker with fingers like spikes against the wall. He was impaled in the chest, stomach, arm, leg, and mouth and died instantly.

Ragna retracted his arm and the dead Ninja slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood as he slowly hit the ground. All the other doctors looked in horror by what just happened.

"ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE KILLING THAT KID?!" Ragna roared.

Hiruzen was absolutely shocked. How did this man do that?!"

"WHO EVER ATTACKS NARUTO AGAIN IS GONNA DIE, **PAINFULLY**! Except the the kid doctor, he's alright."

The doctors all nodded in response, so Ragna retracted his claw and returned his arm to normal.

"Damn, that was close..." He sighed.

"What on earth was that?!" Sarutobi questioned.

Ragna didn't respond. He just put his left hand around his right arm and grunted.

"You're no ordinary Human, are you?"

Still no response from the Reaper. He grabbed the Hokage's arm and yanked him out of the operating room to talk in private. He shut the door but kept his eye on the window to keep watch over Naruto.

"Sorry you had to see that, old man." Ragna apologized.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain yourself, Sir. What just happened to your arm?" Sarutobi questioned.

Ragna was hesitant to answer. He didn't want to reveal too much, given the circumstances.

"Are you the one who caused that massacre back in that alley way?"

Bloodedge grunted and eventually nodded his head.

"As I thought..."

"I only did it because the Ninja freaks you sent after me ended up stabbing the kid." Ragna exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I didn't send Shinobi after you." Hiruzen replied.

Ragna became confused.

"Huh? But... That guy said that..."

sigh* "People in this village will say and do anything to try and attack Naruto. I am truly sorry if any trouble they may have caused you." Sarutobi apologized.

"Hold on, you're apologizing to me... even after I pretty much went on a massive killing spree a few hours ago?" Ragna questioned the old man's judgment.

"Well, considering that you were nearly trying to protect Naruto, and the fact that they attacked first, I sure I'll be able to pull some strings and clear your name. I don't see any reason to arrest someone who was nearly acting on self defense."

The Reaper sighed in relief. Thank God for that. He thought he would be hunted to the ends of the earth after what happened.

"Now, I think it's time you tell me how you managed to transform your arm like that. I helped you, so I believe you owe me that much." Hiruzen said.

'Of course, should have known there would be a price for my name getting cleared.' Ragna thought.

Suddenly, back in the E.R., Naruto's eyes shot open and glowed orange, then the boy unleashed a small shockwave, blowing the doctors away. Ragna and Hiruzen felt the shockwave from outside and cane rushing in. The boy was now standing with his head lowered; his still open torso healing all by itself and an ominous red aura covered the little boy. Bloodedge took a step back and grabbed the hilt of his massive blade.

"What the hell..? N-Naruto..?" Ragna said.

The boy quickly raised his head and his his eyes were now red as blood and slitted. His teeth had transformed into fangs and his nails grew long and sharp. Naruto roared an earth shattering roar and pounced at Hiruzen, but Ragna stopped the boy's tiny fist with the flat of his blade. The strike cracked the ground beneath them and Ragna was pushed back a bit from the strike.

"Naruto, what are you do-"

**"SILENCE, HUMAN!"** A deep and demonic voice interrupted.

Ragna was astonished. That wasn't Naruto's voice. Hiruzen stepped back out of fear. He knew that voice.

"Nine Tails?!" He exclaimed.

'Nine Tails?' Ragna wondered.

**"It's been a while, old man."** Nine Tails spat through Naruto's body.

Ragna grabbed the possessed boy and wrapped his arm around his neck for a sleeper hold.

"Naruto, stop!" Ragna pleaded.

"Sir, get back! It's not safe!" Sarutobi urged.

"Don't worry, old man. I got this!" Ragna assured.

However, as if the boy were an owl, Naruto's head slowly started turning 180 degrees to the back. Ragna pushed his free hand against Naruto's head to stop it from turning, but the child was too strong.

"What the fuck..!"

Naruto then sunk his fangs into Ragna's neck; blood spraying out upon contact and Ragna cried in pain. Sarutobi rushed over, grabbed the possessed boy and tried to pry him off Bloodedge's neck, but the boy's jaw was like a Pit-bull's lock jaw.

"Damnit! Naruto, get the hell off!" Ragna grunted.

He really didn't want to hurt the boy, but he didn't have much choice right now. Ragna raised his arm and brought his elbow down hard on the boy's head, causing Naruto to let go of his neck and the child fell to the ground, but he got up quickly and pounced onto the bed, growling like an animal.

"Don't move!" Hiruzen warned the boy, summoning a large shuriken.

"Whoa! Old man, what are you doing?! That's Naruto!" Ragna pointed out.

"That's not Naruto Uzumaki, not right now anyway!" Hiruzen replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ragna asked confused.

The possessed Naruto slowly started backing up on the bed, creeping closer to the window.

**"You let Kushina die, old man. For that, you're all going to burn in Yomi!"** Nine Tails roared.

He turned around and jumped through the window, landing on the ground and dashing off into the forest.

"Naruto! Come back!" Ragna shouted.

The rebel turned around and grabbed the Hokage by the robe.

"What the hell just happened, you old fart! What happened to him?! Start talking!" He demanded an answer.

"That was the Nine Tails, Naruto's father, controlling his body." Sarutobi answered.

"His dad?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes. Iruka mentioned it to you earlier. Before the Fourth Hokage's demise, he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside its son's body so I would have the chance to kill the both of them. However, I could not harm a newborn child, beast or not, so I took pity on him and allowed Naruto to stay in the village." Hiruzen explained to the rebel.

Ragna let go of Hiruzen and the Hokage brushed off his robes.

"So that bastard wasn't lying... Does Naruto know?" Ragna asked.

"No, I thought it best that Naruto remains unaware of his true heritage, otherwise he would probably do harm to others, or even himself." Hiruzen replied.

"Yeah... That's the reason..." Ragna sarcastically said.

Sarutobi stared at the broken window, feeling a sense of unease wash over him.

"Normally, the seal inside Naruto is able to keep the fox at bay, but it would seem that the injuries that the boy sustained must have weakened it immensely, allowing the Nine Tails to gain control of the boy's body."

The Grim Reaper turned to the broken window, tightening his fist.

"So that was his old man, huh?" Ragna said to himself.

He turned back to the Hokage.

"So, now what? Is there a way to get him back?" Ragna asked.

The old man then turned his gaze to the ground, unable to face Ragna.

"I'm afraid that once a Tailed Beast gains control of its host, there is no saving them."

"What?!" Ragna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Naruto has become a unstoppable engine of destruction, one that will not stop until the entire village falls. He must be captured and eliminated at once." The Hokage told him.

"You're gonna kill him?! Are you insane?!" Bloodedge shouted.

Hiruzen turned around and started walking away.

"Go back to your home, sir. This doesn't concern you." He ordered.

"Like hell it does! I'm not gonna let you do this!" Ragna argued, following the Hokage.

"What do you suppose I do?! There is no way to restore the seal that binds the Nine Tails to Naruto without Lord Fourth! The boy is beyond saving!" Hiruzen raised his voice.

"We gotta at least try! You're not even giving the kid a chance!" Ragna yelled back.

"This is Leaf Village business! It is of no concern to an outsider!" Hiruzen yelled, now really losing his temper.

THWACK*

Ragna slammed his fist into the Hokage's face, but he did not fall. The Reaper then slammed the elder into the wall.

"That's what the guy who tried to crucify Naruto said to me, and just like with that, I don't give a shit who's business it is! I'm gonna save that kid, so are you with me or what?!" Ragna roared.

The Hokage remained silent.

"Fuck you then! I'll do it myself!"

He let the Hokage go and started walking away, and as he went after the boy, Hiruzen couldn't help but smile. Determination like that man's is rare these days. It was something to respect.

Later, Ragna started running throughout the woods in search of Naruto. He had been looking and calling for the boy for about an hour now, but so far, the child was nowhere to be found, no matter how hard he looked or how loud he yelled.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU? ITS ME, RAGNA!" The Grim Reaper shouted.

However, the shout was in vein.

"Where the hell is he?! Why isn't he responding?! Is he dead?! Did he get captured?! Is back at that ramen stand in the village?! DAAAAAAHHH!!! DAMNI-I-I-I-IT!!! Is this what it's like to be a parent?! It sucks!" Ragna cried.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Ragna jumped at the sound of a voice near by. He readied his massive blade and observed his surroundings. He then heard movement behind him and swung his mighty weapon.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

The sword was blocked however by a Human hand and would not budge. Ragna got a good look at his unknown adversary. It was a man, well into his fifties, with long white hair, a metal headband, a red coat, a large scroll on his back and had red markings on his face.

"And you are?" Ragna asked.

"Just a traveling writer who was passing by. You know, you should be careful when you're handling a weapon of this size, you could kill anyone unlucky enough to get in the way, Ragna." The man spoke.

"How do you know my name?" Ragna asked.

"As I said, I'm a writer, so have to gather information if I wanna get some good ideas for my books, and I heard you shout your name." The man replied.

Ragna just glared at the mysterious man before him, not uttering a word. This made the man chuckle.

"The name's Jiraiya, it's nice to meet you." The man introduced himself.

"The hell do you want?" Ragna questioned cautiously.

"Same thing as you, to save Naruto." Jiraiya answered.

This surprised the Reaper.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather him go die in a hole like the rest of this crappy town?" Ragna asked.

"I'm not like the rest of the village, plus Naruto is my godson, so I would rather help the kid out." Jiraiya replied.

"Godfather?! You're his family?! Where the hell you been this whole time?!" Ragna yelled in anger as he grabbed Jiraiya's coat.

"Hey, easy! It's not like I didn't wanna meet the kid! I do care about Naruto, but it wasn't time for me to meet him yet." The old man explained.

"Not time to meet him yet? What's that suppose to mean? Oh, and you still haven't told me how you know who I am! Talk, will ya!" Ragna shouted.

The old Shinobi gripped Ragna's worst and pried his hand off of him, Ragna was amazed at the amount of strength this old fart had.

"It's all part of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes. A prophecy, envisioned by the Great Lord Elder Toad Sage, leader of the Ninja Toads."

...

...

...

"What are you, on opium?"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS!"

Elsewhere...

The young Naruto, currently and unknowingly possessed by Kurama the Nine Tails, arrived at a strange cave at the outskirts of the Land of Fire. He entered the cave and saw a strange little pool in the middle of it. There was also a red statue of a fox with nine tails on the other side of it as well, pouring water into the pool from its mouth.

**"The Kitsune Fountain, finally."** Kurama said in relief.

From what he heard from his creator, the Sage of Six Paths, this fountain was cursed by an ACTUAL fox spirit during the time before Ninja, and that who ever bathed in its waters would be granted dark powers unlike anything Man had seen. This is what Kurama has been searching for since before Naruto was born. Without Naruto's mother, Kushina's knowing, he would seep out a piece of his Chakra from her seal and it would physically manifest, then would gather whatever intel it could find on this fountain's location.

The fox had only just discovered it recently and had only heard a faint description of it from his Chakra clone. You see, his plan was simple. He would contact Naruto once he got older and reveal the truth of the boy's heritage to him, then gain his trust and have him travel to this place and have him bathe in the waters and turn him into what he was always meant to be, HIS son, and then, he would have the boy free him from his bindings, then run away together and be a true family.

However, that was in the past. Now all Kurama wants is to exact revenge on the Fourth Hokage, Minato, for letting Kushina die. Don't get the wrong idea though. Kurama didn't love her, but with the time they spent together, discussing about the baby, she had become his friend, and he would have spared her when the time came, but Minato made him kill her, an innocent woman who had done nothing wrong! Now, all he wants is to destroy that blasphemous village that Namikaze held so dear, so he and Naruto will destroy it themselves, as father and son.

**'Naruto...' **

Kurama's thoughts echoed through Naruto's head. He has total control of the child's body, so Naruto's consciousness was forced into the back of his own subconscious, unaware of what was happening.

**'I'm so sorry you had to endure so much because of me...'**

Slowly, Kurama began to undress the boy's body, leaving Naruto completely exposed.

**'I'm so sorry I couldn't save your mother... You had every right to know her...' **

He then slowly approached the pool.

**'All I wanted was to be with you, my son...'**

With a step, Naruto's foot entered the pool... The water was warm...

**'But that bastard Minato took that chance from us!'**

Another step...

**'Now all I want is to make him pay.'**

With each step, Naruto's body sunk deeper...

**'Not just for condemning us, but for what he made me do to Kushina as well.'**

Deeper...

**'And we will get our chance, my boy. Oh, we will!'**

Finally, the boy was completely submerged in the waters.

**'Together, we will make that village pay for your suffering! Together, we will avenge your mother's death!'**

Within seconds, the waters started turning red and thick, like blood, and the eyes on the statue shined red.

**'Together, we can finally have the lives we always wanted.'**

A hand emerged from the bloody waters of the pool, covered in blood red fur and had clawed nails. Slowly, a figure started to rise from the waters. This figure had long red hair, fox ears, nine fox tails, fangs, three whisker marks on the sides of his face, and looked like he was barely in his twenties. He panted a bit due to the lack of oxygen and shook his head to get the blood out of his hair.

**'Now let us go and exact our judgment on those Leaf Village monsters, Naruto, my son**.'

The figure opened his eye, which was red and slitted.

"Yes, Father."

Next time

Ragna, Jiraya, and a recently met Uchiha Clan member rush to find and save Naruto from his father's twisted vengeance plan. Will they succeed in saving him?


	12. Chapter 12: The Nine Tails

"Now, let me get this straight. You're Naruto's godfather, who travels all around, writing the most perverted books I've ever heard of, who also believes in the prophecy told by a giant talking toad Sage, that Naruto will one day bring peace to the world?" Ragna said, trying to wrap his head around all this.

"You got it."

...

...

...

"Seriously, old man. The fuck are you smoking?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHERED!"

"Look, this doesn't matter! Right now, we have to find Naruto before the stupid Hokage sends the friggin' army after him!" Ragna urged.

"Luckily for us, I think I know where Nine Tails took him. Follow me, kid!" Jiraiya replied.

The two rushed through the thick woods in search of the missing boy. Ragna didn't really know anything about this Jiraiya guy, or believed any of his stoner crap, but he can tell that the old man cares about Naruto, so he's trust worthy... For now.

Back in that ally, Ragna failed to save Naruto from those Ninja who attacked him, but make no mistakes. This time he will save him!

As they continued through the trees, something caught Bloodedge's eye. It were two young men on the ground. One seemed to be injured, while the other was trying to help him.

"Hey, hold up!" Ragna said to Jiraiya.

The old Sage stopped. Ragna pointed to the two kids and the two of them rushed over to their aid.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Jiraiya asked.

Then, the Sage immediately recognized the two. They were Ninja from the Leaf, but not just any, they were ANBU, and Uchiha.

"Itachi? Shisui?" Jiraiya said in surprise.

"Master Jiraya? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"I'll explain later, what happened to Shisui?!" Jiraiya questioned.

"Donzo did this to him, I don't know why, that bastard is crazy." Itachi replied.

The other Ninja, Shisui, was pretty beat up. He had bruises all over and his right eye was gouged out.

"Damn, kid's pretty banged up." Ragna pointed out.

"Master Jiraiya, Who is this?" Itachi asked.

"This is Ragna, a friend of Naruto." The Sage replied.

The ANBU Uchiha got a closer look at the rebel and noticed something familiar about him.

"Hold on, I've seen you before..."

"You did? Oh yeah, you're one of the guys I knocked the hell out back in that ally. Sorry about that, just trying to protect the kid." Ragna remembered.

"Speaking of Naruto, is he ok?" Uchiha asked.

"No... He's not." Ragna sadly answered.

This made the teen worry even more. Naruto wasn't his friend, but he respected the boy for being able to put up with the constant ridicule he has endured. That kind of strength was very rare in these times. Jiraiya crouched down to Itachi's level.

"The Nine Tails has taken hold of Naruto's body and taken him somewhere I fear he doesn't reach. Me and Ragna are going after him and are gonna try and snap him out of it before the Hokage tries to eliminate him." The sage explained.

"I... I see..."

Then, the unconscious Ninja, Shisui coughed and slightly opened his eyes.

"Shusui!" Itachi exclaimed.

"You ok, son?" The old man asked.

"I... I think so, thanks to Itachi." Shisui replied.

"Can you get your friend back to the village?" Jiraiya asked Itachi.

"I think so. Come on, Shisui. Let's get you some help." The younger Uchiha said.

They then both disappeared and headed for the nearest emergency center.

"Alright, let's keep moving! Naruto's not just gonna wait around for us!" Ragna impatiently urged.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you."

"EEEEK!!!"

Ragna jumped ten feet into the air from the sound of Itachi's voice from behind him.

"WTFF?! Didn't you just take off, kid?!" Ragna questioned.

"Yes I did. Shisui's secure in a hospital for now." Itachi answered.

'That was fast...' Ragna thought.

"Now I'm going to help you find Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi proclaimed.

"Are you sure you want to come with us kid? This won't be a cake walk if Naruto's already too far gone." Jiraiya asked.

"I may not be the boy's friend, but I respect him a great deal for being able to endure what he's been through. I'll give my life to help him." Itachi replied.

"Agh! Alright, damnit! Let's just go! The Grim Reaper impatiently urged.

So the trio rushed to where ever little Naruto was running to. After about thirty minutes of running, the team eventually found the entrance to the Kitsune Fountain, where Jiraiya believed Nine Tails took Naruto, and he was certainly not wrong.

Ragna couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was almost as if he was hallucinating. In front of the cave entrance, there was a young man, sitting on a fox shaped throne, just staring back at him and the two Ninja. The man had long red hair, red fur on his hands and feet, claws, nine fox tails and fox ears, along with blood red, slitted eyes and whisker marks on the sides of his face. He only knew one person with whisker marks like those!

"N-Naruto..?" Ragna stuttered.

"Welcome gentlemen, to this... holy ground. Care to take my father's blessing? Mhmhmhmhm" The now older Naruto giggled.

"Kid, what the hell happened to you..?" Bloodedge asked, completely astonished by the boy's transformation.

Naruto's tails waved around in the air like a dancing flame. He drew one in close to himself so he could pet his new appendage. The fur was soft like velvet.

"I've been reborn, Ragna Sensei. This is a gift granted to by my long lost father. Pretty impressive, right?"

"Gift?! Kid, are you crazy?! Look at yourself! You're not even Human anymore!" Ragna pointed out.

The remark made Naruto chulckle. He was quite adored by how ignorant Ragna was.

"I never WAS human, Sensei. Well, I was half, but not anymore. I'm just embracing my family heritage, being what I was always meant to be." Uzumaki said back.

"What, a monster?!" Ragna questioned.

The fox boy nodded with his creepy grin.

"Yep! The village always said I was one, so I'm just giving them what they want, and it sure feels good being who I am. Hmhmhmhm..." He admitted.

"Damnit, The kid's lost his friggin' mind." Bloodedge grumbled.

Itachi stepped forward.

"Naruto, do you recognize me?"

The demon turned his attention to the ANBU operative.

"Oh, Itachi. What are the odds you're here as well. How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You aren't yourself, Naruto. We're here to help you." Itachi calmly assured to the boy.

"Oh, you can't be any further from the truth. I don't want your help, I don't even need your help." Naruto refused.

"Listen to me, the Nine Tails inside you is controlling you. It's just using you so it can be free and destroy the village. Can't you see that?"

That made the demonic Uzumaki's smile disappear.

"Using me?" He questioned.

"You're its last revenge, Naruto. Don't you see? it doesn't care about you. All the Nine Tails wants is revenge on the village and it transformed you to do it."

Naruto stood up from his throne with his fists clenched.

"But you're not like that monster, Naruto. You're not a monster. You're not vengeful or hateful You are Naruto Uzu-"

"Stop. Stop talking!"

Itachi went silent, and Naruto started trembling with anger. His fists were clenched so hard that he drew blood and his head was lowered at the ground.

"Don't talk that way about my father..!" He growled.

Suddenly, they boy started to radiate a strange red aura around his body. His naked form was now covered with a blood red kimono and his crimson hair started burning a bright red.

"All he wanted was to be with me, but that stupid village took that chance from us!"

His tails rose up and stiffened and were glowing red as well.

"And all I wanted was to meet my family, and not I finally have. Now you want to take that from me again!"

As he spoke, blood trickled down from the boy's eyes, almost as if he was crying.

"Naruto..." Ragna said.

"I won't let you! I won't let you separate us again! I won't let you take me back to that village!"

Naruto rose his head and his demonic eyes lit up like a firecracker.

"I WON'T LET THE THE STUPID HOKAGE KILL ME!!!"

Uzumaki exploded with energy and unleashed a powerful shockwave, nearly blowing the three away. Trees and may other thing were torn from the earth and sent flying into the air from the boy's rage.

"Naruto!" Ragna called out.

"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto, we're not trying to hurt you!" Ragna shouted, trying to convince the boy that he was not his enemy.

"It's no good, he's already too far gone!" Jiraiya said.

"No, he's still in there! I can feel it!" Ragna argued.

"Bicker later, you two! We've got bigger problems right now!" Itachi reminded them.

The shockwave subsided and Naruto's blood red eyes glared at his adversaries. They were nothing but beneath him. They were the real monsters, not him. They caused his pain. He got on all fours and pounced at Ragna first.

"Naruto, no!"

"DIE!!!"

But just as Naruto was mere inches from Bloodedge, Jiraiya stepped in the way and blocked the attack with his arms. Naruto's claws dug into the skin of the Sage and he cringed in pain.

"Who the hell are you?!" The boy questioned.

"Someone who cares deeply about you, Naruto, and who's not gonna stand by and let you become this!" Jiraiya declared.

He pushed the demon child back and generated a ball of energy in his hand. Jiraiya then zoomed at the boy, ready to strike.

"RASENGAN!!!"

Naruto merely grunted, then smashed his backhand into Jiraiya's face, negating the attack and sending him flying at least a mile away. Ragna and Itachi were at a loss for words.

"Pathetic." Naruto mocked.

"That's Naruto..?" Ragna gasped.

"Unbelievable! Master Jiraiya is one of the most powerful Shinobi in the village, and he was swatted away like nothing?!" Itachi exclaimed.

'How in God's name is that the same helpless kid from before..?' Ragna thought.

Naruto then directed his attention back to the others.

"Who's next?!" He taunted.

Itachi made some hand signs and inhaled air.

"Wait!" Ragna pleaded to the Uchiha

"Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!!!"

The Ninja breathed a huge fireball at the possessed boy and was heading towards him at incredible speed. However, Naruto just ran straight towards it and roared a mighty roar, completely blowing the fireball away. The roar even almost knocked Itachi off his feet as he had to take a step back to hold his ground.

Naruto then leaped at Itachi and tried to slash at his throat. Itachi however, was always thinking three steps ahead to prevent something like that, so his eyes turned red with three black comma marks in each of them.

"SHARINGAN!!!"

With ease, Itachi dodged Naruto's attack by stepping backward. Uzumaki then tried to pounce and take Itachi's head off completely with a punch, only it was avoided as well like nothing. Itachi then pulled out a kunai and tried stabbing the boy. However, it didn't work out too well as the aura around Naruto was like armor and the blade broke on contact.

Naruto turned back to the Ninja, angrier than a bear without food.

"I HATE KUNAI!!!"

He thrusted a giant claw made of pure energy at Itachi; the Uchiha, ready to dodge at the last second, was about moved his body to the left in evasion, but something else saved him instead. It was Ragna's massive sword that was blocking the claw.

"So you wanna kill me too, Ragna Sensei?" Naruto growled.

"Course not, you dumbass! I'm trying to save your crazy ass!" Ragna replied.

"Oh please, you're just like everyone else in that village! I know you just wanna torture and kill me just like everyone else!" Naruto yelled.

"If I wanted to do that, I would have joined up with those lunatics who stabbed you earlier! C'mon, Naruto! You know me!" Ragna tried to get through to the boy.

"Know the guy who literally just showed up into my life yesterday?! Give me a break! I don't trust you! I don't trust anyone!"

"Naruto!"

"I HATE YOU!!!"

Naruto retracted his energy claw and jumped back. He then started gathering Chakra particulate from all around and it formed a small purple bomb. Uzumaki then swallowed it whole and it detonated in his body. However, instead of blowing him sky high, the blast came out through his mouth, like he just vomited a laser, and it was heading for Ragna.

"Oh, fuck me..." He cursed.

The blast blew Bloodedge away at such speed and distance that it was as if he was shot by a rocket powered diamond shot out of a tank. He crashed through tree after tree, rock after rock and finally stopped when he was embedded into a cliff.

"That hurt... a lot..." He groaned.

Ragna pulled himself out of the cliff and brushed some dirt off his coat.

"Alright, kid. You wanna play? Alright then, let's play."

Back with the two Ninja, Naruto was swinging his claw all over the place to try and hit Itachi, but thanks to the move predicting Sharingan, Uchiha easily avoided each of the possessed child's attacks.

Itachi made a hand sign and breathed another fireball, this time at close range. He jumped backwards to escape the blast and keep his distance, then threw multiple shuriken and breath small fireballs at them, setting them ablaze.

"Fire Style: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!!!"

The flaming metal stars zoomed at Naruto, but were completely disintegrated by the red aura around the boy.

'That red Chakra must be acting like an armor that's shielding him. Ninja Tools won't work.' Itachi thought.

Naruto charged at Itachi in retaliation and fired another energy blast from his mouth. Thankfully, the ANBU dodged it in time; the blast exploding behind him. Irritated, Naruto started firing more blasts consecutively, but Itachi dodged and evaded each and every one of them as if he was playing dodge ball, and while he was dodging, he shot fireballs back at Uzumaki for a counter attack.

Naruto tore through Itachi's attack with his bare hands as he chased after his foe. He then swung his tails hard and swirled up a massive twister. It headed straight for Itachi and was about to suck him in, that is if Ragna hadn't shown up just in time and blew the twister away with a powerful of his sword. The winds instantly subsided and Naruto just glared at his former friend.

"Well, you're tougher than I thought." Naruto said, slightly surprised.

"Taken worse hits than that, kid." Ragna replied in a cocky tone.

Itachi approached and stood beside the Reaper.

"You holdin' up alright, kid?" The Grim Reaper asked the ANBU.

"His power is unlike anything I've ever seen. It's incredible, the amounts of Chakra these Tailed Beasts have." Itachi replied.

"Incredible wouldn't be the word I'd use... It's more like... how do I put this... like a bottomless pit full of nothing but power." Ragna said.

"You two haven't seen anything yet, I'm just getting started!" Naruto yelled.

"Words uttered by every bad guy who got their asses handed to them." Ragna joked.

"Now's not the time for fooling around. We need to defeat Naruto and find a way to return him to normal before Lord Third finds him." Itachi urged.

"No shit, Sherlock. Alright, let's go!"

The two charged at the demonic Naruto and both tried delivering powerful punches, but the beastly child jumped away and all they hit was the ground. They pulled their fists out of the dirt and swarmed him with punches and kicks that were aimed for vital spots on the boy's body, if not for the nine tails on the boy's backside that were blocking their strikes one by one.

Naruto then used his tails to swat the two away. Ragna and Itachi quickly recovered and launched their long range attacks.

"DEAD SPIKE!!!"

"Fire Style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!!!"

Ragna's zooming monster jaw projectile caught fire from Itachi's fire ball and the two attacks formed a flaming, razor toothed projectile heading straight for the ninja fox. Naruto however, wrapped his tails around himself to make a protective shell. The combo attack then came into contact with the boy, creating a large explosion, but Naruto came out of it unharmed.

Once he came out of his little ball, Naruto then fired a blast of energy at the two. They dodged and the blast exploded behind then, vaporizing a large amount of the forest. To counter attack, Ragna zoomed towards Naruto and slashed him across the chest with his sword, and then slashed him again in the same spot, but upwards, igniting a blast of dark energy that blew the boy away.

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!!!"

However, thanks to the protective Chakra around him, Naruto recovered from the attack with minimal damaged.

"Stop this, kid! I know how you feel, I do! I'm just like you!" Ragna tried reaching out again.

"YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME!" Naruto shrieked.

While in mid air, he thrusted a claw of energy at Ragna, but he stopped it by transforming his own right arm into a monster claw; pitch black with crimson streaks and nails. The collision of the two shattered the ground beneath Ragna and dug his feet into the ground.

Naruto was in complete astonishment from Ragna's partial transformation.

"Ragna Sensei... Your arm..!" Naruto gasped.

"As I said, Naruto. I'm just like you. A LOT like you!" Ragna said.

Bloodedge yanked on the energy claw and pulled Uzumaki back to the earth, and then slammed his giant beastly fist into Naruto's body. The boy cried in pain from the impact and coughed up blood. After, Ragna wrapped his monstrous grip around Naruto, immobilizing the boy.

"You're not the only one to have a monster trapped inside you! It's the same for me, kid!"

Naruto got a good look at Ragna's face. His right side was pulsating with glowing red veins and his sclera had turned black as night.

"S-Sensei... You t-too..?" Naruto stuttered.

Ragna nodded.

"You and I are the same, Naruto. I've lived with a monster in me just like you, and it's not easy, let me tell ya. The only reason I didn't loose control was because I stayed strong and had my friends to help me."

It was true, Ragna would have truly lost all hope in everything if it weren't for his friends, family, and the people he considered his allies. People like Noel, Jin, Jubei, the Sister, Taokaka, Tager, Kokonoe, Litchi, Bang, Hakumen, Nu, Tsubaki, Lambda, Makoto, Valkenhayn, Platinum, Trinity, Bullet, Amane, Kagura, Hibiki, Celica, Minerva, Nine, that brat Naoto, Es, Mai... Rachel... Even after spending his whole life wandering around in the darkness, they all helped him find the light. They were the reason that he didn't destroy everything with his anger.

Naruto desperately tried to squirm his way out of Ragna's grip, using every ounce of his new power, but it seemed that the Grim Reaper had the boy pinned.

"That's easy for you to say! Did you forget that I don't have any friends?!"

Ragna's grip tightened, making Naruto yelp in pain from the pressure.

"You do have a friend, you little idiot! ME!" Bloodedge said.

"What the hell makes you think that you're my friend?!"

Suddenly, Naruto saw something in the bottom of his vision. He looked down and saw that Ragna's monster hand was glowing a bright red.

"Because only a real friend would do this!"

Ragna's arm glowed brighter by the second, and Naruto could feel massive amounts of energy coursing through it.

"I'm gonna bring you back to your right mind, you little dumbass, even if I have to drag you every damn inch! Now let darkness consume you! DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!!!"

His claw exploded and Naruto was consumed by a blast of dark energy. He was sent flying into the air by the explosion and left vulnerable to attack.

"Itachi, you're up!" Ragna signaled.

Itachi then appeared out of nowhere and made some hand signs, then breathed in air.

"Fire Style: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!!!"

Uchiha breathed a huge flame shaped like a dragon and instantly swallowed Naruto whole. The demonic being then plummeted to the ground while cloaked in flames, hitting the earth with a hard thud.

Ragna and Itachi then carefully approached the boy with their weapons ready, just in case Naruto gets back up and attacks them.

"Think we got him?" Ragna asked.

"I think so, he won't be getting back up after that." Itachi replied.

"Hope so... Now we just gotta find a way to turn the kid back to normal." Ragna stated.

"Ow... my back..."

The two turned to their back sides and saw Jiraiya approaching, clearly hurt from that attack he took.

"Are you ok, Master Jiraiya?" Itachi asked.

"Oh man, that kid nearly killed me back there." Jiraiya chuckled, still in pain.

"Suck it up, old man. It was just a bitch slap." Ragna told the Sage.

"You are a very mean person." Jiraiya replied.

Although this seemed like a victory to them, within Naruto's mind, something worse was about to be unleashed.

The boy was seen laying within a dark, rusty sewer-like space. The waters he laid in, cold and murky, were up to his face and causing the boy to shiver a bit from the cold. He didn't move a single finger as he rested within the liquids of the sewer. He was beaten, broken, defeated, just like he had been for his entire life. Even with this power he obtained... he was still what he was born to be... a loser...

"Why..? Why can't I win..? Why can't I ever win..?" He mumbled.

He raised his hand out of the waters and just stared at it. The red fur was soaked and soggy.

"Is this what I'm meant to be..? A loser..? Just a failure..? Just like how I failed at being normal..?"

He slowly sat up.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm worth... I don't even know what I am..? Should I follow my heritage and side with my father... or listen to Ragna Sensei and come home..? I... I don't know what to do... Please, someone just tell me what to do..!" He softly weeped.

**"Naruto."**

The boy heard a voice, deep and monstrous, yet it was comforting to him. He looked up and saw two large eyes staring at him through the bars of a huge cage.

"F-father..?"

**"Shh... Don't speak, my child."** Kurama hushed.

The Tailed Beast slipped his giant hand through the bars towards the boy. Naruto reached his arm and gently brushed his hand against Kurama's orange fur. It felt soft, like velvet.

**"There is no need to be afraid, son. I am here."** The fox assured.

"Father... What do I do..? I'm so lost... I'm trapped in a rift between you and Ragna Sensei. I... I don't know what to do, who I should listen to..." Naruto explained, tears forming in his eyes.

**"I am your family, Naruto. All I want is what is best for you. That village is evil. All they want is to shame and weaponize you, but see you as something better."**

Naruto looked up at his father's eyes, they were glowing and illuminating the darkness.

**"I see you at my side, Naruto. I see you as a bringer of judgment, a harbinger of truth, one who punished the wicked. Be by my side, my child. Be by your family."** The Nine Tails whispered in the boy's ear.

The boy's eyes started glowing a deep red, just like the fox's.

"You... You really mean that..?" He questioned.

**"Yes."**

The fox moved his giant claw and placed it under the boy's chin.

"What... do I have to do..?" Naruto asked.

**"Give me your soul, your spirit, your very humanity. Give it to me, and together, _we_ will give _them_ a taste of _our _power..."**

That was it? Just his humanity? What little he had left of it? It was a price he was more than willing to pay. Naruto then thrusted his hand into his stomach, where the Fourth Hokage placed the seal to keep the Nine Tails contained. He pulled his hand out and a black substance started leaking out, spilling into the waters and leaving them black like ink.

**"Yes, that's my boy. You're doing fine..."**

Back in the Material World...

Suddenly, the three of them were blown away by an energy wave emitted by Naruto. They both landed hard on the ground and looked in horror at what was happening to the boy now.

"Oh no... This is what I was afraid of..!" Jiraiya gasped.

"Aww, what now?!" Ragna complained.

Naruto was now levitating slightly off the ground, as if he were possessed by the Anti-Christ, and screamed a monstrous howl. The red Chakra around him started expanding and glowing even redder as it started to take on a new form.

Within the Tail Beast Plane*

Naruto then stood up from the waters.

**"Now come here."** Kurama commanded.

Uzumaki started moving towards the cage that held Kurama, holding his father's giant hand as he walked.

**"Yes, that's it. Come closer, my sweet little boy." **The fox spoke softly.

"Material World*

Ragna stood back up and ran towards the boy, blade in hand.

"NARUTO!!!" He called out to the boy.

He leaped up and swung his blade at Naruto; the Chakra protecting the boy as expected, but Ragna kept trying to push through and reach his friend.

"Damnit..! C'mon, kid! Wake up!" The Grim Reaper shouted in desperation.

The Tailed Beast Plane*

Naruto had reached the cage.

**"Good, now rip this accursed seal off, and let us be together."**

He suddenly started rising up into the air and was soon face to face with a strange piece of paper in the middle of the cage. Slowly, he reached for the paper and got ahold of the top of the sheet. He was a bit hesitant at first, fearing what would happen, but a claw was placed on top of his hand, comforting him a bit.

**"Together."** Kurama whispered softly.

The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled. When he opened them, his scleras went black and blood trickled down his tear ducts. Naruto then said, in a deep, demonic voice.

**"Together..." **

RIIIIIP*

Material World*

Ragna was completely blown away by a giant shockwave emitted by Naruto. Itachi and Jiraiya followed quickly after, and they all crashed onto the ground like rocks. Ragna raised his head and gasped in terror.

**"War brings war..."**

What stood there, was like something out of a nightmare.

**"Blood brings blood..!"**

It was as if he was staring at the guardian of the Underworld itself.

**"Sin brings sin!"**

There, Naruto stood atop what looked like a humongous orange fox with horrific red eyes, nine massive tails, and power unlike anything he'd felt before. It growled at the ants beneath it and bore its huge fangs.

**"DEATH BRINGS DEATH!!!"**

This creature... was the bane of the Leaf Village. The Demon Fox has returned.

"Whoa! Whoawhoawhoawhao! What the hell is that?!" Ragna panicked.

"The Nine Tails... Naruto's father..." Jiraiya answered.

Atop the beast, Naruto stood in awe at what he had unleashed. It was unbelievable. Tears started falling down his face from the sight of the giant fox he was standing on, but the tears weren't of fear or grief, they were tears of joy.

"Father... You... You're here..!" The boy softly whimpered.

**"Thank you, Naruto. You've made this old fox so proud. Now I- no! WE ARE FREEEEEEEE!!!" **

The fox roared a mighty roar that shook the earth itself. Ragna, Itachi and Jiraiya had to cover their ears just so their eardrums wouldn't explode. Once the roar subsided, Ragna pick his sword back up and jumped into the air to meet Kurama face to face.

**"What do we have here?"** Kurama said with a huge toothy grin.

"Give Naruto back, you bastard!" Ragna demanded.

Blood Scythe erupted with black energy...

"GETSUGA..."

...then Ragna swung it with all his might.

"TENSHO!!!"

He unleashed a giant blast of pitch black energy at Kurama, but the Nine Tails just flicked it with his finger and sent it right back at Ragna.

"Well that's was not good-DAAAAHHHH!"

Hit by his own attack, the Grim Reaper was blown away and crashed and burned on the ground like a rock.

"Ragna!" Itachi and Jiraiya exclaimed.

With a mighty stomp, Nine Tails was now towering above the two Shinobi like a man to a bug.

**"Your student failed to kill me and my son, Sanin. Your village failed to control me, Uchiha brat. Today, the Village Hidden in the Leaves falls at our hands!"** Kurama declared.

The two Shinobi stood their ground. They knew that they couldn't win this fight, but they were sure as hell not giving up without one. Kurama rose his head high and opened his enormous maw. He started gathering hundreds of thousands of Chakra particles from everything around him; trees, animals, people, whatever he could sense, and formed a massive purple sphere in front of his face. This was his ultimate attack.

Over with Ragna, the rebel forced himself back up by using his sword for support.

"Yep, definitely gonna feel that in the morning..." He groaned.

He spit some blood out of his mouth and focused his attention to the giant fox.

'Naruto... I won't give up on you... I know you're in there... You're just scared, alone sad... Even when you're smiling, I could see you were trembling, but it's ok. It's ok to be scared, because that means that your Human.' Ragna mentally spoke.

He slowly started to raise his right arm over his face and tightened his fist.

'I couldn't save you back in that alley, but this time's gonna be different. Besides, thanks to you, I felt what it was like having a kid. It was... really something else, I gotta say.'

Then, his hand lit up and glowed a bright blue, while the monster head on his shoulder started spewing blue flames.

'Things may seem really hard for you right now because you lost your faith in people, but I promise that I'm gonna help you through this and bring you back! That I swear! I'm gonna fight, and save you!'

Finally, a small blue circle with a strange symbol appeared at Ragna's feet.

"Restriction -666 released, dimensional alteration wave unleashed! IDEA Engine, engaged!"

"Over there men! It's the Nine Tails!"

Jiraiya and Itachi turned around and saw Hiruzen, along with Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, Asuma, Choza, Fugaku and various other Ninja heading in there direction.

"Sarutobi Sensei!" Jirayia exclaimed.

"Jiraiya?! When did you get back to the village?!" Hiruzen asked in surprise.

"Itachi, what in the world are you doing out here?!" Fugaku questioned his son, clearly not happy.

"Father, this isn't the best time to explain." Itachi replied.

All the Shinobi group looked up in terror at the size that the sphere had grown to. That will wipe out not only them, but the whole village as well!

**"Farewell, pests!"** Kurama roared.

"Naruto!"

A familiar voice caught Naruto's attention. He looked down at the Humans and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. There stood his teacher, Iruka.

"Don't do this, Naruto! I beg you!" He pleaded to his student.

"Iruka Sensei."

...

...

...

"Go fuck yourself!"

Nine Tails then aimed the sphere at the Ninja and fired it.

**"DIIIIIE!!!"**

As the Tailed Beast Bomb soars towards the group, a tear fell dow. Iruka's face.

'Mom, Dad, I'll see you guys soon.' He thought.

However, someone had different plans.

"BLAZBLUE MK2, ACTIVATE!!!"

Suddenly, everything just froze in place, and then, out of nowhere, something sliced the Tailed Beast bomb in two and it caught fire. The attack now just burned away in blue flames without even exploding.

**"WHAT?!"** Naruto and Kurama both exclaimed at the same time.

All the Shinobi were completely dumbfounded by what they witnessed.

"Wha... What just happened..?" Itachi gasped.

Then, a gigantic blast of black energy just hurdled past them all and hit Kurama, exploding and knocking the fox off its feet. He crashed on the ground and caused a huge dust cloud to fly right at the group of Shinobi, making them shield their eyes.

Itachi used his Sharingan to see what was going on through this cloud and couldn't believe what he saw.

In front of him was Ragna, who's whole body was covered in, and radiating some kind of black energy. His hands and feet had become beastly claws and talons, the veins on his neck were now visible and red as blood, and his remaining eye, his right one had a black sclera with a glowing red pupil.

"R-Ragna?!" Uchiha exclaimed.

The Grim Reaper whipped out his sword and took a stance.

"Round two!"

Next time

To save Naruto from this unholy fate, Ragna clashes with Kurama in an all out battle of monsters. Will Naruto be saved, and how far will Ragna go to save the boy?


	13. Chapter 13: The Black Beast

Nine Tails got back up on his feet and growled in irritation.

**"What is this Chakra?!"** He howled.

With a click of a button on the hilt, Ragna's swords started extending and the blade shifted ninety degrees, transforming the weapon into a massive scythe.

Ragna then bolted at Kurama and his scythe clashed with the fox's claw; sparks flying from the collision of nail and metal. Bloodedge just glared into the ferocious eyes of the monster before him.

"Itachi! Jiraiya! get everyone out of here! I got this!" Ragna ordered his allies.

"Are you out of your mind, kid?! We're not leaving you to fight that thing!" Jiraiya refused.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Ragna repeated.

The Sage wanted to protest, but seeing what Ragna can do now, he knew that they were in good hands.

"Sarutobi Sensei, we've gotta go! Ragna has this covered."

"Are you sure, Jiraiya? This is the Nine Tails we're talking about." Hiruzen questioned.

With one might push, Ragna knocked Kurama's claw away and cut deep into the fox's hand. The Tailed Beast barked in irritation and shook his hand to relieve the slight pain. Ragna descended from the air and shattered the ground beneath him upon landing. He then held up his giant scythe in the air with both hands to show the Nine Tails that he wasn't afraid.

"COME ON! YOU READY TO DIE, YOU BIG, ORANGE, RABBIT-EARED SON OF A BITCH?!"

"That answer your question?" Jiraiya asked.

"I guess... Alright men, fall back!" The Hokage ordered.

The Ninja then retreated into the forest as ordered.

"Outsider, the others have retreated! There's no need to hold back, cause as much havoc as you need to!" Sarutobi told Ragna before disappearing as well.

"Thanks, you old fuck. I intend to." Ragna said.

**"Hmph! Don't be so cocky just because you nipped me!"** Kurama warned, licking his cut.

"You're lucky it's just a nip! It'll only get worse from here!" Ragna assured.

The Grim Reaper then summoned a large glowing circle under his feet and dark energy started swirling around him. It was reacting to the Azure Flame Grimoire and it caused the appendage to spew out more blue flames from the shoulder ornament.

'Hang on, Naruto. I'm gonna end this shit as fast as I can and bring you back, which means I ain't holding back!' Ragna thought.

**"You honestly think you, a mere Human can defeat a Tailed Breast, let alone the Nine Tails?! How laughable!"** Kurama mocked as he thrusted his tails at the "mere man".

Ragna used Black Flash to zoom upwards and dodged the tails that were about to shish kabob him. Once he was high enough, his foot became shrouded in shadowy energy and he dove down at Kurama like a diving fighter jet.

"GAUNTLET..."

He then summersaulted and got his leg ready for a powerful axe kick, but the Kyuubi used one of his tails to block the attack.

"HADES!!!"

Although the move was blocked, it let loose a powerful shockwave that shook the forest itself. Kurama then used his tail to fling Ragna high into the sky. After that, the fox gathered Chakra particles and swallowed the purple sphere they created.

"If you thought one Tailed Beast Bomb was scary, wait until you see this, Ragna Sensei!" Naruto maniacally laughed from atop the fox's head.

Ragna recovered in mid air and saw what the Tailed Beast was doing.

**"TAILED BEAST BOMB BARRAGE!!!"**

Kurama opened his maw and fired an incredible number of the literal death balls he tried to wipe out the village with at the Grim Reaper.

"HOLY SHIT BAGS!" Ragna screamed.

Now wasn't the time to panic however, so Ragna got a hold of himself and used his Blue Armory Drive to summon another giant scythe of blue fire, while he cloaked his Blood Scythe's blade with fire to match. He then dove down at the Tailed Beast Bombs and swung his flaming scythes with all his might, ripping through the energy bombs like he was cutting a water melon.

He slashed through bomb after bomb as he nose dived at the fox; the bombs being burned away instead of exploding, just like the first one from before.

**"That's impossible!" **Kurama exclaimed.

"Bitch, I beat a giant city destroying mutant super-weapon from outer space! I do impossible things!"

(He's not kidding either)

His right arm lit up with blue fire and his fire scythe started to grow as big as Kurama himself. Ragna then swung it hard at the fox.

"TAKE THIS!!!"

The blade of the scythe hooked around Nine Tails' shoulder and tore through into his flesh. Then, with one might tug, the beast's arm was completely cleaved off; blood spraying all over the earth as Kurama howled in agony from the dismemberment and held his severed shoulder with his remaining hand.

"Father!" Naruto cried.

Ragna landed on a large tree and the huge fire scythe vanished.

"Anyone seen this guy's arm? It's orange!" Bloodedge sadistically joked.

**"This means nothing, Human!"** Kurama growled.

Kurama made a hand sign with his remaining appendage and his torn limb started to glow. Suddenly, as if he were a lizard, a new arm just bursted out of the wound to replace the missing one. Ragna's jaw just dropped from the shock of seeing this phenomenon.

'Aaaaand he can regenerate... Of course he can regenerate...' He mentally groaned.

**"You see? You can't defeat me!"** Nine Tails stated.

"Wanna bet, pooch?!" Ragna barked back.

His scythe lit up with dark energy as he leaped off the tree.

"GETSUGATENSHO!!!"

Ragna then launched a giant slash of the energy right at Kurama. The fox stood on his hind legs and swatted it away with his giant arms, but Ragna wasn't gonna stop there, he fired slash after slash after slash, bombarding the fox with a storm of Getsugas. Kurama couldn't fight them all off so he just had to endure them one after the other, and that wasn't easy, even for him.

After his last slash, Ragna charged his energy into his scythe to unleash one final blast on the Tailed Beast, and boy, this one was gonna suck for the monster.

"Now... THE CHERRY ON THE SUNDAY!!!"

Using all the might he could muster up, Bloodedge unleashed possibly the biggest Getsuga he could make. It was the size of Nine Tails himself! There was no way Kurama could take this one on, so he had no choice but to use an attack of equal power. He gathered Chakra particles in his maw and they formed a giant purple sphere, which he fired at the Getsuga.

**"TAILED BEAST BOMB!!!"**

The two massive blasts collided and exploded in a giant blast of fire. The explosion could be seen from miles away, and it decimated a large amount of the forest in its wake. Hiruzen and the other Ninja were watching from the distance, dumbfounded by the conflict between the Tailed Beast and a single man.

"What in the world's going on?" One Shinobi wondered.

"I don't know... Never in my life have I seen a man like that before. I can sense that he's Human, but his power rivals that of the Nine Tails." Hiruzen replied astounded.

Iruka stood in the back of the group and watched in horror at the battle before him. That was his student out there, atop the monster that murdered his parents. There wasn't anything he could do to help, not at all...

Back with the fight, Kurama now had Ragna trapped under his hand and was about to crush him like a bug, but Ragna wasn't ready to get squashed just yet. He slipped out of the fox's grasp with Black Flash and zoomed his way up body all the way to the fox's jaw, cleaving his scythe into Kurama's flesh as he traveled upwards.

"INFERNO DIVIDER!!!"

Blood sprayed from the huge line that ran down from Kurama's jaw to his lower abdomen. The Tailed Beast growled and noticed that Ragna was right in his face. This was his chance! The fox opened his maw wide and moved his head towards the Reaper.

**"Dinner time, Human!"** Kurama roared.

"Huh? Dinner ti- DWAAAAA!"

With a fierce chomp, Kurama devoured the ant sized Human. He then started to chew, but couldn't. Kurama started to feel his mouth being forced open from the inside. Once his maw was open even a little, Ragna could be seen lifting the top of the fox's mouth.

"Ever heard of a breath mint?" The Grim Reaper grunted.

Ragna jumped out of Kurama's mouth, only to get grabbed by the fox as soon as he escaped. Kurama brought the man to his eyes and glared at him.

**"You've really proven to be a nuance, haven't you?"** Nine Tails growled.

"I'm whatever it takes to save Naruto, ya fucking mutt!" Ragna spat.

Naruto then stepped forward, hopping down from Kurama's head and onto his nose.

"I thought I told you that I don't need or want saving, Sensei! This is who I am!" Naruto told Ragna.

"Quit lying to yourself, kid! You're just running away from your problems and letting this flea bag manipulate you!" Ragna argued.

**"FLEA BAG?!"** Nine Tails howled.

"Come on, Naruto! You know full well that I care about you! Just come back and we can talk the Hokage into letting this slid! C'mon man!" Ragna tried to convince him.

"Like the Hokage's gonna let me get away with turning my back on the village! He exiles anyone who even so much as steels a pencil! Hiruzen Sarutobi is nothing but a dictator!"

"He saved your life!"

"I would have rather died with my dad and be with my mom in the afterlife! We would have been a whole family but he brought me to that village to suffer alone! All he saw in me was a chance to obtain power because of my heritage! That what all the Hokages care about! POWER! That's why that village hasn't changed! Why the villagers are so prejudice towards anyone who isn't there own! THAT'S WHY THAT VILLAGE IS EVIL!!!"

"THEN CHANGE IT!"

Naruto froze upon hearing those words.

"W-w-what..?" He stuttered.

"If that village won't change because of the Hokage, then why don't YOU become Hokage and change things with your own hands!" Ragna repeated.

Uzumaki couldn't believe what he just heard. Him? Become Hokage? Is that even possible? Such a thought had never even crossed the boy's mind.

**"Naruto, don't listen to him. He's just lying to you so the Hokage can kill you. Stay with me, I'll protect you."** Kurama tried to convince his son.

"C'mon, kid! You're better than this! You can still come back!" Ragna persisted.

**"Block him out. Don't let him into your head. He's one of them." **

"You're one of us too, Naruto! You're a person! You're a Human Being!"

**"You're not one of those Human's, Naruto. You're something greater. You are a Demon." **

Naruto started to freak out. He was now caught in a rift between his demonic side and his humanity. Both Ragna and Kurama trying to get the boy to side with one of them, but he couldn't decide. This was tearing him apart.

"Naruto, come home! You have friends who care about you! You have me!"

**"Naruto, I am you father! You will do what I say! Do you hear me?!" **

"Naruto!"

"Sh-shut up!

**"Naruto!"**

"Shut up!

"NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto!"

"ShutupshutupshutupSHUTUP! SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

The boy then suddenly just started having a mental breakdown. He collapsed onto Kurama's snout with his hands covering his ears and screaming "Shut up", while flailing like a maniac.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Human! Demon! Hokage! Tailed Beast! Mom and Dad! Ragna Sensei! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto wailed like a banshee.

With all the strength that he had, Ragna managed to free his right arm from Kurama's grip, which he then turned into a giant monster claw.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Bloodedge extended the appendage and it grabbed hold of Naruto's head. The boy tried to pry the claw off of him, but Ragna's grip was too strong to overcome.

'I've only got one option. I've gotta channel the power of the Azure through Naruto's body to remove whatever this mutt did to him from his system! Here goes nothing!'

"Naruto, this is gonna hurt, a lot, but it has to be done! Azure Flame Grimoire, initiate purge protocol!"

With those words, Naruto instantly bursted into blue flames and screamed in agony. The fires of the Azure seared his flesh and burned away the red fur that covered his body. The nine tails that were attacked to the boy's behind were also being incinerated and slowly turned to ashes.

**"STOP! What are you doing?! You're killing him!" **Kurama growled.

"I know you're there, I can tell! I'M NOT GIVING UP DAMNIT!!!"

Naruto felt as if he was dipped in a volcano. Every cell in his body was being roasted by the flames of blue. The pain was unlike any torture he had endured before in his life, but even with his screams, he could hear Ragna's voice calling out to him.

"LISTEN TO ME, I WANNA HELP YOU BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!"

Soon, Naruto's screams subsided and the burning pain that he experienced began to fade away, replaced by a gentle warmth. The flames were no longer hurting him. Why? Then, the boy began seeing something he couldn't explain. Flashes. Flashes of someone's memories appearing right before his eyes. There were no way those belonged to Naruto. They must have been Ragna's.

The Azure must have connected their minds and now Naruto was seeing Ragna's life flash right before his eyes.

The first was of a young boy in white clothes laying in a grassy field underneath a tree, staring up at the clouds. Beside him was a young girl sitting beside him.

"That boy... Is that Ragna Sensei? These are... Sensei's memories..?" Naruto wondered.

_"Oh. Hey Saya, what's up?"_

"Saya..? Who's Saya?"

The girl, Saya, looked down at Ragna with a smile on her face. Was this girl perhaps his girlfriend? His sister? So many questions filled Uzumaki's mind.

_"..."_

_"What's wrong? What, did you get into another fight with Jin?"_

_"..."_

_"Jeez, you guys really need to find away to get along again."_

Then, the setting of the field began to vanish right before Naruto's eyes, replaced by a burning wood building. There was the young boy, covered in blood and missing his right arm. In front of him stood a green haired man dressed in a black suit with another boy standing beside him, who was holding a sword.

_"Jin, wha... What are you doing..?"_

_"Awwwwww. Sorry, Rags ol' boy! Jin can't exactly hear you right now. He's, how you say, "not all there" in his head."_

_"What... are you talking about? What did you do to him? Who are you?!"_

_"Eh, that'll come later, Rags. Right now, I'm off to do who knows what with your little sister and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. You know, classic supervillain stuff. Jin, be a doll and end this guy."_

_"Goodbye Brother."_

As soon as Jin drew his blade, the memory flashed away and was then replaced by a boy training in the forest with a large broadsword along side a cat in a yellow hood.

One after another, Naruto saw more abs more of the Grim Reaper's past flash before his eyes. The battles with Jin and Hakumen, meeting Noel, fighting Nu, saving Noel from Hazama, meeting Celica, the battle with Azrael, stopping the giant super weapon Takemikazuchi, saving Nine and Saya, killing Terumi... Everything really.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ragna's been through all this?

"What... is this..?"

"My life."

As soon as he heard the voice that spoke to him, Naruto found himself in an endless blue void. He looked around and saw Ragna standing some feet away from him.

"Sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised by Ragna's sudden appearance in this void.

"What you saw was my life. Every second of it." Ragna explained.

Uzumaki was completely astounded. That was Ragna's life?! He been through so much!

"Why..? Why would you show me that?" Naruto questioned.

"To prove that we're the same."

Ragna began to walk towards Naruto slowly and was also speaking about his past as he got closer.

"I was just like you, Naruto. I lost everything precious to me when I was a kid, my family, my home, and I was so afraid and angry at the world for it that I sought out a power that I could barely understand because I was so afraid of loosing something else that I held dear, just like you are right now."

"Afraid of loosing something precious..? What are you talking about? What could I possibly have left to loose that's precious?!" Naruto questioned.

Ragna stopped right in front of Uzumaki.

"Your life. You're afraid of loosing your life." Bloodedge answered.

"?!"

"I know I'm right, because earlier you said that you weren't gonna let the Hokage kill you. Right?"

No response came from the boy. He wanted to say something, but he found that he couldn't speak. There was only silence.

"Thought so." Ragna said.

Naruto just stood there, unable to say or do anything for some reason, so he just listened.

"You're afraid of dying because your life is precious to you, so you ran to this power to protect it. I was the same case but with a different precious thing, and like you, I would have lost my mind using this power to protect that something if my friends didn't help me through it. They taught me that I don't need to constantly rely on dark powers to protect those close to me."

Naruto tightened his fist at the part where Ragna mentioned "friends".

"But... That's the thing, Sensei! I don't have friends! I don't have anyone to help me through the darkness other than my father!" He shouted at the rebel.

Ragna grabbed Naruto chest fur and pulled the Ninja fox up to his face.

"Of course you do! I'm your friend, you friggin' idiot!"

Those words left Naruto speechless as his eyes widened.

"You... You're... my friend..?" The boy stuttered.

"Yeah! Why else would I be trying to help you. As long as you got me, I ain't gonna let you sink into the darkness. You don't gotta rely on this power." Ragna replied.

"You mean that?" Naruto asked.

Ragna let the boy go and nodded his head. The rebel's words, they were like music to Naruto's ears. This was something he never thought was possible. This man... is his friend. His friend... The boy began tearing up a bit.

"But... How can you possibly help me now? I already gave myself to my father!" Naruto questioned, sitting his fox ears down on his head.

Ragna reached for the ears and lifted them up.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'll take care of your old man, no problem. All you gotta do is just sit back." He assured with a smile.

The boy was in complete disbelief. This man is his friend. His friend! It was everything Naruto ever dreamed of. Tears began forming in the youth's eyes and he bit his lip. Naruto was trying his absolute best to hold back his tears and was failing gloriously.

Ragna chuckled at the boy and pulled him into a hug. He let Uzumaki cry into his shoulder as he patted the Demon boy's back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Please help me!" Naruto begged as he continued to cry.

"I will. I promise." Ragna replied softly.

The abyss around the two began vanishing into white and they themselves began to disappear from the void as well.

'Even like this, you still called me 'Sensei'. That's how I knew it wasn't too late.'

Back in the real world, the flames around Naruto and the giant monster claw gripping his head both vanished and the boy returned to his normal Human form. Little Naruto fell to his back on top of Kurama and fell into unconsciousness.

**"NARUTO, NO!"** Kurama howled.

Ragna was panting while still trapped in the Nine Tails' grip. That purging power took quite a bit out of him.

"Man, what I won't do for this kid..." He said with an exhale.

Kurama brought Bloodedge right up to his eyes and glared at the Human. The fox's eyes were burning with rage.

**"What have you done to him, you bastard?!"** He roared.

Ragna bit his tongue to get some blood into his mouth, and then spit it out right into Kurama's eye.

"Isn't it obvious? I saved him... from your worthless ass."

The fox started to tighten his grip around Ragna out of anger, clearly trying to crush him. Ragna started yelling in pain from the increased pressure on his body, and it was only gonna get worse.

**"You don't EVER try and turn my son against me again, you weak, miserable, Human!"** Kurama howled.

But before he could completely crush the Grim Reaper, a sharp pain rushed through the fox's in-use hand and blood soaked his orange fur. The grip that held Ragna loosened and he slipped out. He landed on the ground and flashed away from the fox.

'What was that?' Bloodedge wondered as he stopped his Black Flash.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the area and a small burst of an energy like substance detonated in Kurama's face. The fox roared in pain from the surprise attack and started looking around for his attacker.

**"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF, MORTAL!"**

Ragna has seen that burst before. It was a shot fired by Bolverk!

Bloodedge turned to the opposite direction of the burst and saw a little red light inside of some bushes on a cliff. That was a classic sniper's position.

Then, a figure started to emerge from the bushes and it was a young woman with long blond hair in a pony tail, blue jeans, a white tank top, a blue trench coat and a large sniper rifle in hand.

"N-Noel?!" Ragna exclaimed.

The figure, Noel, pointed her sniper at Nine Tails again and aimed for his eye.

"Zero Gun: LOKI!!!"

With a pull of the trigger, Noel fired a round of Ars Magus energy right into Kurama's eye; blood spills from the wound and the fox whelps in pain. He almost knocked the unconscious Naruto off his nose if he hadn't held onto him. The woman pulled the chamber back and a large shell popped out. Nine Tails focused his attention to the sniper and growled.

**"You little wench!"** He shouted as he fired a Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Noel, look out!" Ragna cried.

Noel's sniper rifle then started to disassemble and reshape into a new form. Now, it was a huge, possibly the size of an SUV, hand held cannon with an electric charge in the center of the weapon. This was Bolverk's ultimate transformation, a massive railgun.

"Zero Gun Final Form: SLEIPNIR!!!"

She fire a huge, electrified round from the railgun's magnetic propelled firing system at such a speed that it shattered the cliff that she was standing on and she was forced to hop from rock to rock to reach the ground. The round tore through the bomb like tissue paper. The remains of the bomb detonated in mid air, unleashing a huge explosion that sent shockwave throughout the remnants of the forest. Oh, and the round was still going towards Kurama.

However, it just missed him by a mere centimeter, just grazing and lightly zapping him. The round then zoomed at a far off mountain and hit it, literally splitting the top half of the mountain off. Nine Tails saw this and was astonished. Only his Tailed Beast Bomb could do something THAT devastating.

Once on the ground, Noel turned her death cannon back into her twin pistols and rushed over to Ragna.

"Ragna!" She called out.

"Noel! I was wondering where you've been!" Ragna replied.

"Where I've been?! I can't count how time I've had to go looking for you now! *gasp!* What happened to your eye?!" She argued and gasped.

"Says the pot calling the kettle black! I've had to go looking for you all the time! Also, don't worry about the eye, I'm fine."

"Yeah! But- well..! Oh God, watch out!"

"Wha?"

Ragna was interrupted by a massive tail swatting him into the air. He screamed at the top of his lungs from the hit and total surprise of the attack and he plummeted some distance away.

"I said watch out..." Noel said, facepalming herself.

Ragna then quickly rushed back and spit out some blood.

"We'll talk about this later." He told her.

"Alright. Now then, mind telling me... What THAT is?!" Noel asked, pointing at Nine Tails.

"That is a long and REALLY confusing as hell story that we need to kill the shit out of." Ragna replied.

Kurama approached the two and bore his fangs. He had Naruto held tightly in his hand and was not going to let him go until his opponents were red paste.

**"Defeating me was already laughable enough, but kill me?! You have no idea what you are dealing with, boy!"** He roared.

"Really? Because I've been kicking your fuzzy ass so far!" Ragna pointed out.

**"I merely underestimated you, but now I'm going to show you..."**

The fox made a hand sign with his free hand and he was starting to radiate an ominous red aura. The earth itself started to quake and the two fighters almost fell to the ground.

**"What I can really do!"**

Kurama then unleashed a surge of energy that generated a shockwave so powerful that blew Ragna and Noel away like dust bunnies. The two eventually recovered and got back up, only to feel an incredible amount of power radiating from the fox. It would seem that Kurama was holding back.

"Noel, now would be a good time to go Mu!" Ragna urged.

"Sorry, Ragna! I'm still too drained from fighting Beerus!" Noel unfortunately replied.

"Damn, then we're in trouble now." Ragna grunted.

"Now what?!" Noel asked.

**"Now you die!"**

Kurama swung his arm at the two Humans, but they both jumped over the arm at the last second to avoid it. However, Kurama knew they'd do this and he thrusted his fist at the two mid air fighters, swatting them like bugs. Ragna and Noel crashed on the ground in clouds of dust, but got right back up, still fueled by their fighting spirit.

Nine Tails then started generating energy on the tips of his tails, and then fired them as nine beams. Ragna managed to deflect one with the blade of his scythe while Noel had to dodged two heading her way. Once the beams subsided, Noel leaped into the air and turned her pistols into an RPG, which she fired right at Kurama.

"Zero Gun: THOR!!!"

However, Kurama just flicked the rocket away and breathed a fireball at Noel, blowing the girl out of the sky.

"Noel!" Ragna cried.

Angered, Ragna flashed over to Nine Tails and tackled him in the chest, but even with the speed Ragna used for the tackle, the fox didn't budge. Instead, Kurama just grabbed Ragna and slammed him into the earth, crushing him with his palm. The Reaper yells in pain as his body was crushed by Nine Tails.

**"Hmhmhmhm. Not so tough now, are you?"** Kurama mocked.

"Shut up, you monster!" Ragna spat.

Kurama raised his hand off Ragna and impaled the man with his giant fingernail, causing Ragna to scream in agony. The fox then pulled out and flicked him away. Ragna landed on his face, but forced himself back up. He channeled his energy into Blood Scythe and swung it at Nine Tails as a giant dark energy blast.

"GETSUGATENSHO!!!"

The blast hurdled at the fox, but with just a swing of his enormous arm, Kurama just tore through it and the energy dissipated. In response, Nine Tails breathed another Fireball Jutsu and it consumed Ragna like a tissue paper in a fire pit. He cried in pain from the intense flames that burned his body. Then, Nine Tails swung his mighty tail at the Grim Reaper and it slammed into the earth, crushing Ragna like a bug.

Kurama raised his tail and Ragna was found embedded into the earth. He coughed up blood and tried to get up, only to fall back down again.

"Damn mutt..." He groaned.

**"Hmhmhmhm. Human in the end."** Kurama mocked.

The fox then turned his head to where Noel laid unconscious from his last attack and started to approach her.

**"I don't know who this woman is, but she's quite ravishing."** Kurama commented on Noel's appearance.

The fox picked her up by the leg and brought her to eye level.

**"I usually go for the ones with higher Chakra levels for... "Sacrifices"... but there is always something sweet about the women."** He murred.

He put on a toothy grin and snickered.

**"So soft, sweet, tender, like they'll melt in your mouth..."**

He opened his maw and was about to swallow Vermillion whole... until something struck Kurama in the back ran through his torso, exiting out the middle of his chest. It was a gigantic kunai made from blue fire. The back of it was linked with a chain of flames, which was being tugged on by Ragna.

"GET OVER HERE!!!"

With amazing strength, Ragna pulled on the chain and Nine Tails was yanked over to Ragna, releasing Noel from his grasp. As Kurama crashed into the ground, Ragna zoomed to the falling madden and caught her; the impact of the monster falling managed to wake her from her unconsciousness.

"Oww... My head." She groaned.

"Your head? My everything!" Ragna chuckled.

Ragna helped Noel onto her feet and she brushed dirt off her coat. She popped shells out of her gun's chambers and reloaded, while Ragna heated up his right arm, making it glow blue.

Suddenly, two tails slithered their ways to the two and wrapped around them, then raised Ragna and Noel into the air. Kurama stood back up and stared at the Humans he caught.

**"Enough is enough, mortals!"** He growled.

"What? You gonna try and eat us again?" Ragna assumed.

**"No. I intend to make you suffer for ruining my son."** Kurama replied.

He held an unconscious Naruto in his hand and stared at him in pity.

**"If I can't have Naruto..."**

He then just released the boy, letting gravity force the boy to the earth. Ragna's eye widened in horror.

**"No one can."**

"NARUTOOOOO!" Cried Ragna

Noel looked on in terror, but she wasn't as traumatized as Ragna, who looked like he just saw the Blair Witch. She couldn't let that boy die. She didn't know him, but she could tell Ragna has a bond with him, so she has to do something! Noel mustered every bit of power in her body that she had left and screamed into the air.

"SUMMONING LUX SANCTUS!!!"

Then, a giant sword dove down from the heavens and sliced through Kurama's tail and he roared in agony. Noel, escaping from the grasp of the monster, had fused with the sword and she was now dawning a strange blue... very revealing armor with eight petal blades and a blue crown with an odd symbol on it, all while her emerald eyes turned a blazing blue.

"KUSANAGI ACTIVATE!!!"

Noel, now Mu, decended at blinding speed and was catching up to Naruto fast. She caught him at the last second before he hit the ground and flew away from Kurama to get the boy to safety. She crashed onto the ground with Naruto in her arms, panting hard from over-usage.

"That's it... I'm out of Seither... Summoning the Murakumo took all the strength I had left..." She said, completely out of breath; her eyes returning to normal and her crown vanishing in blue fire.

"Mam! Are you alright?!" A voice shouted.

Mu turned her head to the side and saw Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Itachi Kakashi and Iruka rushing towards her. She tried to sit up, but her body was in too much pain from summoning the sword. With out Seither to fuel it, a Drive feeds off the soul and drains the user's strength.

"Easy, I got you." Itachi said, helping her sit up.

"Th-Thank you." Mu replied.

"Naruto, is he ok?" Iruka asked.

Mu nodded. Naruto was unconscious, but alive. Jiraiya and Itachi were both stunned. A minute ago, Naruto was an literal Demon, now he was Human again. How was this possible? Did Ragna do this?

"Wait... *gasp!* Ragna!" Mu exclaimed, remembering where Ragna was right now.

The Grim Reaper was still in the grasp of Kurama, though he wasn't fighting anymore. After witnessing was the fox did to his own son, turn him, then just drop from sixty feat high because he couldn't let the village have him just left Ragna speechless and shocked.

He had gone completely catatonic, with his eye wide as a basketball and his mouth hanging open a bit. He dared not even breath.

**"Ah! Blasted woman! She'll pay for whatever weapon she summoned to do this to me!"** Kurama growled, regenerating his severed tail.

He turned his attention to Ragna and brought him to his giant mouth.

**"But it matters not, because I've got more hatred for you than her right now."** He said to the Reaper.

Slowly, the fox opened his maw; salvia dripping off his sword-like teeth and his breath fowl like something died.

**"Now, down the hatch."**

Ragna was so in shock that he didn't even realize what was happening, even when the fox's disgusting breath hit his face. This might be the end for him... Let's just hope he comes out the front and not the back.

_"Eh, idiot! Wake da fuck up!"_

Suddenly, a voice just popped into Ragna's head. The Reaper then found himself in a pitch black void. Nothing around but utter darkness

"What the?! Who's there?!" Ragna shouted.

_"Da guy who's tryin' to keep ya from becomin' dog food, ya moron!"_

The voice was a bit high pitched and talked as if it was Italian American, and was being quite disrespectful.

"Dog food? Oh, that mutt's trying eat me again? He's gotta try something original... Wait, is it happening right now?!" Ragna questioned.

_"No shit, Sherlock!"_

"Well, then why am I here?! I should be out there killing that mutt, and you still haven't told me who you are!" Ragna shouted back.

_"Who I am ain't important, and you gone all catatonic when dat brat plummeted to da ground!"_

"Brat? Wait, you mean Naruto?! Is he ok?! Talk!" Ragna gasped and demanded.

_"Take it easy there, kid! He's-"_

"I swear, if that damn fox actually let him die, I'm gonna rip him to pieces!" Ragna said, his voice consumed with rage.

_'Eh, dis could be useful, might even help em wake up'_ The voice thought.

_"Yeah, sorry pal. Kid's dead."_

Ragna's eye widened and his fists clenched tightly_._

_"Yep! Splattered on da ground. Big red stain. Probably got impaled on a spiked rock or somethin'. Meh, can't be too sure."_

Bloodedge started grinding his teeth and he started radiating a dark aura around him.

_"Died a horrible death. Some pops there, eh? Killin' ya own brat cuz ya don't wanna share em. Talk about a fuckhole, right?"_

His teeth started turning to fangs and his right eye started leaking blood from the tear duck. He promised Naruto that he would help him, and he let the boy down. He wasn't going to let Kurama get away with this!

"That... That monster... I'll... kill him... I'll kill him..! Monster! Bastard! Nine Tails! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! **I'LL KILL** **YOOOOOOU**!"

_"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Alright, now dis is gonna be a show! Where's da popcorn?"_

Back in the real world, Kurama was about to bite down on Ragna's head and finish him off. However, the Grim Reaper exploded in a huge burst of dark energy and Kurama was flung back and he crashed into a mountain far off in the distance.

**"What the hell?!"** Kurama roared.

Mu and the Shinobi were also in witness of the huge explosion and were almost blown away by the shockwave.

"Ragna..." Mu said worriedly.

"Something doesn't feel right." Jiraiya said.

"Same here, I'm sensing a Chakra completely consumed by evil." Kakashi replied.

As Kurama got back up off the mountain. He saw something that made even him gasp in fright. There, on the ground, stood a humanoid creature unlike anything he or his Tailed Beast brothers and sisters had seen before.

This creature's body was completely pitch black and it wore what looked like demonic armor, red as blood. It had huge red claws for hands and feat like a Dragon, along with an odd symbol on the middle of its chest. The creature's entire head was nothing but black, with just two bright red streaks for eyes and razor sharp fangs. Frankly, it looked like a _real _demon.

**"By the Six Paths..! What is that..?"** Kurama gasped.

The creature only growled slightly and narrowed its eyes at Nine Tails. It picked up Blood Scythe off of the ground and swung it hard. The sheer force of the swing split the ground in two and opened up a huge fissure right beside it.

**"It can't be... Ragna?!"** Kurama exclaimed.

The creature nodded its head and roared a bloody roar, causing the clouds in the sky to be blown away and the ground to crack from the vibrations.

No doubt, the Enemy of All was now in his truest form, that of a monster. The Black Beast has returned!

**"What has he become?!"** Kurama wondered.

Suddenly, Ragna's eyes glowed blood red and dashed at Nine Tails with speed unlike anything seen before.

**"DIIIE!!!"**

He generated a giant black monster hand and curled it into a fist, thrusting it hard into Kurama's gut. The fox coughed up blood from the immense force and felt his ribs breaking apart. The beast man then uppercut the fox with another giant fist, knocking him off his feet, and then enlarged his scythe with blue flames, making it the size of a mountain and then swung it up into the body of Nine Tails. The flaming blade tore through his furry body and blood sprayed out everywhere from the exit wound.

Kurama howled in agony as he felt his insides shred and burn, but he in return smacked the little monster away, with the scythe still inside him. Ragna recovered several miles away and raised his claw. Suddenly, the huge scythe flew out of Nine Tails' chest and returned to Ragna. He caught it and dashed at the fox again. In response, Kurama fires multiple energy blasts from his mouth in an attempt to blow him to bits, but Ragna, with this new form, easily avoided the attacks and roared like a monster as he approached.

**"Hold still, you ant!"** Kurama bellowed.

Ragna jumped into the sky and met Kurama's eyes, then his blade lit up with black energy, which he swung and fired a massive Getsugatensho into the fox's face. Kurama yelped and was blinded from the attack, allowing the beastly Ragna to attack while he was open. The monster created a huge demonic claw and curled it into a fist, then slammed it into Kurama's face. He knocked the fox back onto the ground with a earth shaking thud and Ragna landed right beside one of Kurama's tails.

The Reaper grabbed it and used almost god-like strength to lift the Tailed Beast into the air. He then threw the big monster into the earth and made the very ground shake like there was a massive earthquake.

Noel and the Ninjas watched the insanity from afar and were completely awestricken... and terrified.

'Oh, my god..! Ragna..!' Noel worried mentally.

After slamming Kurama into the ground for a third time like a rag doll, Ragna hopped onto the fox and swung his scythe into Kurama's body, starting at the stomach area. He then ran up the fox's body, dragging the scythe behind him and slicing a huge line into the flesh of the Tailed Beast. Kurama howled in pain tried blasting Ragna off with an energy blast. The blast hit its mark, exploding on contact, but the Grim Reaper was completely unaffected from the attack. Ragna then jumped up and ripped the scythe out of Nine Tails' chest, which caused a huge amount of blood to spray out from the wound.

Bloodedge followed up by diving down into Kurama's face foot first, curb stomping his head and embedding it into the earth. Ragna then walked right up to Kurama's eye and stared into it. Kurama was now getting a clear look at what Ragna has turned into and his heart stopped for a second. Never in his entire existence had he seen a creature that even he would consider terrifying. It was like staring at the Ten Tails itself!

Ragna roared right in the fox's face and jumped away from him. Kurama then sat up and started growling in anger. Was he mocking him?!

**"Why you! You little monster! GET BACK OVER HERE AND FI-"**

BURST*

A giant demonic claw tore through Kurama's chest and within its grasp on the exiting end, was the fox's heart.

Nine Tails coughed up blood and his eyes went wide. He looked down and saw the monstrous limb inside his chest. He looked back up and everything went black as another claw ripped through his head and tore out his brain. The limbs pulled out of the corpse and blood spilled from the holes. The fox's body went limp and collapsed to the ground, making a loud thud as his earth.

The two claws then smashed the brain and heart together; blood spraying from the crushed organs, painting the area crimson. The two claws disappeared and Ragna started to approach the monster's body, observing his work. The beast howled into the night sky, signaling that he was victorious.

And with that howl, the blackness that covered Ragna started to fade away, revealing the human skin underneath. The red armor started to morph back into the form of a coat and his limbs returned to normal. His glowing left eye vanished and was replaced by a severely damaged green orb with a scar running down the left side of his face.

The Grim Reaper got down on his knees from exhaustion and panted a few times for oxygen. He then looked at his right arm with fear in his eye.

"What the... hell..?" He muttered.

"Ragna!"

The rebel turned around to see Noel approaching, also back in her normal state. She collapsed beside Ragna and stared at him dead in the eye. She was clearly worried sick about him.

"Noel..." He started.

He curled his hands into fists on his lap.

"Please tell me what I look like..."

Noel then placed her hand on his cheek and smile, also crying tears of joy and relief.

"Like the Ragna I've always known."

The two siblings then embraced each other in a tight hug. While from a distant tree, something was watching them.

Sitting on a branch was a large black bird with the Azure crest tattooed onto its back and had a purple beak. It just sat there and observed the two, all while eating popcorn...

"Oh, baby! Now dat was a show to rememba! They really don't make monsta fights like they use to."

Next time

We go back to the Soul Society and continue where we left off. How is the rest of the gang doing, and are Ragna and the others still running from a krazed Jubei?


	14. Chapter 14: Krazy Kat 10,000 Pt2

(45 hours until Leaf Assault.)

"Grrrrr..."

A sudden growling noise echoed throughout the alley as a shadowy figure prowled through. With a single red eye glowing in the shadows, the creature looked thoroughly for its prey. It sniffed the air for the sent, perked up its ears to hear the slightest movement and licked the ground to pick up on their footprints. Then, it hears a sound from up ahead and darted out of there like a predatory cat.

And as soon as the figure was gone...

"Thank God..." Ragna sighed, emerging from a trash can.

"Is he gone?" Zoro asked, coming out from behind a dumpster.

"No, he's right in front of us." Ragna said sarcastically.

"Five hours we've been running from Mr. Jubei... How much longer until he snaps out of it?" Noel asked, popping her head out from a pile of garbage bags.

"If we're lucky, only a few more. I can tell he's become less erratic." Jin answered, coming out from the dumpster Zoro hid behind.

All of them brushed off the garbage covering them and met in the middle of the alley.

"Are you kidding? That's a bad thing! It's like standing in the eye of a hurricane!" Ragna replied in fear.

"Hehe... You know, Brother. You inside that trash can reminds me of when I was looking for you in them." Jin joked.

That's true. Way back when, Jin was on a "Brotherly High" and was searching desperately for Ragna for some reason. He even went as far as to look in trash cans for him.

"I still can't believe you thought I live in a trash can." Ragna replied.

"Well your everywhere these days, Brother." Jin pointed out.

As for why they were all hiding in filth, Jubei was still high on that Krazy Kat 10,000 and relentlessly hunting them throughout the Soul Society, all because of Zoro...

"How much stamina does that feline have anyway?" Jin wondered, putting something on his face.

He turned to his right and saw that Ragna was staring at him with an ashamed look.

"What is it, Brother?"

"Oh, what the hell are those???" Ragna questioned.

"Their my glasses." Jin replied.

"You wear glasses? How come I ain't seen em before?" Ragna questioned.

"Hey, I haven't seen those since the Military Academy!" Noel said.

"I bought contacts after graduation and I've worn them since, but I lost them after the battle with the Saiyans, that, and the fact that I can't see a thing without either of them, so I had to put these back on." Jin explained his situation.

"No wonder you don't wear those anymore, you look like a geek." Zoro laughed.

"That, and recent... accident..."

Jin's face then turned red from embarrassment, and everyone's curiosity spiked.

"Accident..?" Ragna questioned.

"What happened?" Noel asked.

"Nothing!" Jin snapped.

"Hey! Hey! Keep it down! You guys want Jubei to hear us?!" Zoro hushed the siblings.

"C'mon, Jin. What happened?" Ragna presses his brother.

"Ugh! Fine!"

2 days ago. Jin's POV*

Well, I had just finished sparing with Captain Hitsugaia and I though I should relax in the Steam Room, so I walked in, but it was so steamy that my glasses fogged up. Then I heard Jimbei and Kagura's voices.

"Hey, Jinny. C'mon in!"

"We're over here, son."

Then I sit down, and... suddenly... by complete accident...

"HEY!"

"Ah! Good lord! Jimbei, sorry! Oh God..."

Present*

"OMG, YOU GAVE JIMBEI A LAP DANCE!" Zoro bursted our in laughter.

"It was an accident! Why, in the name of all things holy, do they have to make that room so steamy?!" Jin yelled.

"Because otherwise it would be called a Room Room." Ragna pointed out.

"Yes! Well... Shut up, Brother!"

"Whatever, man. You came onto Fatso."

However, their humor was cut short by angry growling coming from behind. The hand slowly turned their heads, and there stood Jubei, hood off, both swords drawn, and coked completely out of his mind.

"Oh crap!" Ragna gasped.

Jubei's eye twitched a few times before he spoke.

"NEVER AGAIN, MUSSOLINI! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU ORDER THE ARMY OF SKELETOR TO ERADICATE ALL CHEESE PUFFS FROM CHINA, YOU FACIST, JET PACK FLYING, HIPPOPOTAMUS BASTARD!!!"

"Ragna, what did he just say?" Zoro asked.

"SHUT UP, WONDER WOMAN! WHY-WHY DO YOU DRESS LIKE THAT?! WHAT ARE YOU, A SUPER STRIPPER!"

"Why are we standing here?! RUN!" Noel screamed.

The gang then took off from the ally in terror as the insane cat continued to chase them.

"GET BACK HERE, CHANDLER BING! TALOS SMIGHT YOU!" Jubei screamed.

Meanwhile...

GASP* "Oh my God! I'm alive! Where am I?!" Exclaimed Ichigo.

It would seem that he was in the Squad 4 Barracks. The Substitute Soul Reaper had cuts and scratches all over his body from something. (Possibly Jubei)

"Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Said a woman in the background.

Ichigo turned his head and saw who it was.

"Litchi? How did I get here?" He asked the doctor.

"Captain Rukia Kuchiki found you like this and brought you here as fast as she could. What happened to you?" Litchi replied.

Ichigo tried to remember what happened before he blacked out and his face went blue.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He answered.

"What ever it was, your ok. You just need some rest for now." The doctor said.

"I can't rest. I gotta get ready for the battle with the Hidden Leaf Village, so I need to keep training." Ichigo declined.

"Absolutely not! Your wounds are deep, they need time to heal, Ichigo." Litchi ordered.

"And I told you I can't! The longer I just lay around, the more time that Relius guy and the Leaf get to cook up some plan to destroy us. Heck, they could be planing something evil and horrendous right now!" Kurosaki argued.

Relius Clover's Hideout. Unknown Dimention*

"Alright, Nappa. The object of the game is for me to throw my knife directly into the apple on your head. If I knock it off, the game's over, so try to stay still, K?" Hazama said to Frieza's Saiyan henchmen.

"And if you miss the apple and get me in the eye with that thing?! My skin's like metal but my eyes are a different story!" Nappa argue, clearly nervous.

"You'll be fine, just take a salt tablet." Hazama replied, pulling out a butterfly knife.

"Fine! Not like I have a choice here..." Nappa mumbled, chained to the wall with Ouroboros.

Just before Hazama throws his blade, Frieza walks in.

"What in the world do you think your doing, Hazama?!" The alien exclaimed.

"Oh, Lord Frieza! Thank God!" Nappa said in relief.

"Oh! Hey, Frieza! I was just playing the 'Don't hit the minion with the sharp objects game'. I'm ahead by three points!" Hazama answered ever so casually.

"Why in the Multiverse would you do something so dangerously stupid with MY troops?!" Frieza angrily questioned.

"I got bored."

The alien facepalmed himself.

"I leave for five, FIVE minutes, and already your trying to kill my troops. Shenanigans like these are a prime example of why the Frieza Force is dying out!" He told the green haired man.

"Weren't you listening? It's the 'DON'T hit the minion with the sharp objects game.' If baldy did get hit, it wouldn't be my fault." Hazama reminded.

"What do you mean "if" he gets hit?" Frieza questioned.

"C'mon, if this guy died, would the world be any different? I don't think so. We'd just have one less bitch to worry about."

"WHAT?!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Give me that!" Frieza said, taking the knife and vanishing.

"Well that was just rude..." Hazama wined.

"I'm just glad he got here when he did. Wait, does this mean your gonna start playing the 'Don't hit the minion with the Blunt objects game' now, are you?!" Nappa asked frightened.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't!" Hazama replied, pulling out a bat.

Back at the Soul Society...

The wind blew gently across the grass of a garden. Birds chirped, sun shone, and two figures walked along a wooden path, admiring the calming sights and sounds. The two were Hakumen and Byakuya Kuchiki. After the destruction of Nox Nyctores Ookami, the Hero of the Dark War has become a completely different person. Before, her was ruthless, cold, tense, completely by-the-book, and serious on destroying evil wherever it lurked. Now he was kind, merciful, friendly, a bit more relaxed, and even a bit humorous. It was like all the humanity he shoved deep into himself had finally had enough and resurfaced.

A small bird flew down towards Hakumen and landed on his hand. The hero... actually smiled at this. For the first time since becoming what he was, Hakumen felt at peace with the world.

"Hakumen, how do you feel?" Byakuya asked.

"I feel... Honestly, as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Hakumen replied.

The bird flew off and the warrior looked up at the clouds.

"It's as if I had just awakened from a never ending dream where I fought the Black Beast for eternity. Now, it is like I finally awakened, and the war was truly over." He spoke.

The warrior now looked at his surroundings. Peaceful, quiet, no violence. It wasn't like any sensation he felt before.

"To see a world without the need for heroes and saviors, a truly peaceful civilization with no war, a utopia in the flesh." He continued.

"Never knew the White Susano'o of Dimension 11 was so poetic." Byakuya said.

"We'll get use to it." Hakumen told the Soul Reaper.

As they continued their stroll, Byakuya turned to the old warrior and asked.

"Pardon my disrespect, but you never told anyone what it was like being under the Ookami's control. What was it like?"

Hakumen hesitated for a minute, but spoke up.

"All I could hear in my head were voices... Scared voices, constantly yelling, Kill that thing! It is evil!" Over and over."

He looked at his hand and remembered the time before he became the man he is now.

"Such fear, anger, and sorrow coming from that weapon. All I could do was listen to it. All I could do... was hunt down Ragna the Bloodedge and destroy him. It was as if I was a puppet on a string, just allowing the weapon to control my emotions and thoughts."

He curled his hand into a fist in shame and stared at the ground. So much for the great Lord Hakumen. Byakuya put his hand on Hakumen's shoulder to comfort him.

"Forgive me, I should not have asked." He apologized to the warrior.

"No, it's fine. Sometimes it is best to let out the negativity you hold down." Hakumen replied.

Suddenly, a Soul Reaper appeared and bowed to the Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki. Pardon the interruption, but the Head Captain requires your presence." He said to his superior.

"I must go, feel free to roam the manor, Hakumen." Byakuya said, disappearing with Flash Step.

With a quick nod, Hakumen continued walking through the gardens.

Then, he noticed a strange flower beside him. He crouched down and saw that its petals had two different colors. They were black and red. The pattern reminded him of a certain someone, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Brother." He said.

With the Saiyans...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" A voice screamed over a communicator.

"Ah! Not so loud, Bulma!" Goku replied.

Goku and Vegeta are just now contacting Bulma after a month in the Soul Society. After Beerus was killed, Whis was rendered "out of commission" since there was no longer a God of Destruction to assist, so he returned to the Omni King until a new Destroyer was chosen, and since Whis was the one who got them into the Soul Society, the Saiyans were now stuck there, and completely forgot about telling their friends and family where they were... for a month...

"I'll be as loud as I want, Goku! Now where are you guys?! On Lord Beerus' world training?!" Bulma questioned.

"Unfortunately, no." Vegeta answered.

"We're in this place called the Soul Society. It's where normal people go when they die." Goku explained.

"And why are you there?!" Bulma questioned again.

The two Saiyans looked at each other, then turned back to the microphone.

"Like someone we met says... It's a long and confusing as hell story... Hehehe..." Gokh chuckled.

"Well, I don't care why you had to go there, but the fact that you guys just vanish for a full month is just something I'm not letting slide!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah, ok. I guess we should have told you guys before we left." Goku agreed.

"Besides that, when are you guys gonna be back?" She asked.

"Not any time soon, Bulma. Kakarot opened his mouth and now we're helping this purgatory fight a war with some evil scientist. That, and the fact that Lord Beerus is dead." Vegeta explained.

Bulma gasped at that last part.

"W-What?! Beerus is dead?!"

"Cut in half by some punk kid with an overgrown gardening tool..." Vegeta added on.

"And a girl who even flatter than you, Bulma!" Goku joked.

"You're on THIN ICE, Goku!"

"Anyway, the one who killed Beerus was a Human from Universe 11, named Ragna, and that guy that Rossi found on the beach is from there too." Vegeta told his wife.

"Ok. I still can't believe it, Lord Beerus was beaten by a normal Human being? Thats crazy!" Bulma admitted.

"He's not Human, Bulma..."

Vegeta tightened his fist and started grinding his teeth in both anger and fear.

"What?" Bulma questioned.

"This Ragna bastard... His power wasn't like anything I've fought before... It was like I was fighting Zamasu again, but his energy was... it was dark, gruesome, savage, like he was something out of a nightmare. I'd even go as far as to call him a demon."

The Prince then started remembering what happened during their fight. How Ragna tore off the Super Saiyan's arm with his bare hands, the look in his eyes when he transformed into that weird form, and when he screamed into the sky after the battle, it sounded more like the howl of a monster than a man. To be frank, it scared him.

"How else did he kill Lord Beerus..?Only thing that can kill a God... is a Devil..." Vegeta finished with a single drop of sweat sliding down his face.

"He's not kidding, Bulma. I saw this guy in action. He's really strong. Maybe even as strong as us." Goku said.

"Whoa... That's unbelievable. I'd he's as strong as you say, why didn't he partake in the Tournament of Power along side Toppo and Jiren?" Bulma asked.

"Not sure. Maybe he was busy with something?" Goku assumed.

"Hey, Bulma! Who are you talking to?" Said another voice.

Goku's eyes widened a bit upon hearing the voice.

"Gohan?" Goku said into the mike.

"Dad?! Is that you?! Where the heck are you, it's been a month?!" Gohan asked his father.

"Hey, mister! Don't bud in on a conversation!" Bulma scolded.

Goku explained the situation to his eldest son and he quickly understood, and at the end of it, Goku pleaded to his son with a father's four most famous words...

Don't tell your mother.

"Uh... Sure, Dad. I'll try to keep my mouth shut." Gohan promised.

"Thank you! Thank God!" Goku thanked his boy.

Over in the Head Captain's Chamber

The Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, except Sajin, had assembled just as Shunsui requested. He and Madara Uchiha had set up a projector in the middle of the room and had it aimed at a blank sheet.

"So what did you bring us here to watch this time, Head Captain? It better not be another pornography like last time." Mayuri asked impatiently.

"Ok, first of all, that was an accident, and second, Madara Uchicha has presentation about what we're dealing with in the Leaf Village." Kyoraku replied.

"Hold on, where is Captain Komamura?" Madara asked.

"Emergency Room. He apparently got poisoned, not sure by whom, but he keeps mumbling the word "cookie"." Toshiro explained, shuttering at what he saw when he went to visit.

"Ok... Moving on."

Madara then flipped a switch and the projector turned on, showing numerous pictures of the enemy stronghold.

"The Hidden Leaf Village is surrounded by a massive wall to prevent outside attacks, and there is only one way in, through the front gate. Many of their citizens are experienced Shinobi with high levels of combat training." Uchiha explained.

He pressed a button flipped to the next page.

"The Shinobi of the Leaf use powerful techniques similar to what you call Kido, called Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu is an offensive power that weaponizes their Chakra and can assist them in multiple ways."

Next slide...

"After that is Genjutsu, which is more for psychological attack rather than physical. It is capable of manipulating the senses of the target and causes them to see, hear or feel things that aren't actually there. It's basically mind control."

Next slide...

"Lastly, is the type of martial arts they use, called Taijutsu. It's quite basic. No tricks, no sneaky tactics, just pure hand to hand combat, nothing more." Madara finished.

"Anything we should know about their leader, the Hokage?" Toshiro asked.

Madara flipped to the next slide, which had a very impressive drawing of a person on it.

"This is him. The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." Madara showed the Captains.

"That's him? Wow, he is cute!" Rukia commented.

Everyone immediately stared at her, making her regret what she said.

"Well, cute as he may be, Naruto Uzumaki is a monster at heart. He is ruthless, merciless, savage, and highly intelligent."

Madara then turned to face the Captains.

"In short, the Hokage is pure evil."

...

...

...

"One 'Help, my kidneys are failing Special' ready to go for the Hokage."

"Thank you, good sir." Naruto thanked the bartender, tipping him well.

Back on Earth 6, Naruto, Naoto, Hibiki and Boruto has stopped at a road side Inn to rest and unwind after rescuing Boruto from the Brotherhood of the Nine, and man, did Naruto need this drink after the month he had. First he misses his daughter's birthday, then he looses his temper and hits Boruto, then his wife and daughter are killed and Boruto kidnapped by said cultists, then he ate Orochimaru's poisonous cooking, and to top it off, Kurama tricked him into switching control of his body and ended up having an orgy with the cultists... some of them not even women, so he needs a drink as strong as this.

Uzumaki sat back down at the table he was in with Boruto and Hibiki.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Dad? You're not very good with liquor." Boruto asked, worried about his dad if he gets drunk.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Besides, after the month we've had, I need to unwind." Naruto assured his son.

"I understand, Lord Seventh. However, I think it's quite unwise to tell the bartender that your the Leader of the Land of Fire because of the threat of hitmen, so it's best if we try and keep a low profile." Hibiki suggested.

"That's... a good point. Where's you come up with that, Hibiki?" Naruto asked.

"I do it with my superior every time he goes out drinking." Hibiki sadly admitted.

"Oh, so you're saying that we should be more like Captain Discreet over there?" Boruto sarcastically said, pointing a completely wasted Naoto at the bar.

"I'M THE FLAAAAAAASH!"

"Ok, he's had enough..." Naruto said as he approached Naoto.

He got a hold of the teen and guided him to the booth, sitting him down once they arrived.

"You doing ok, buddy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeeeeeah. Just fine. Simply fine. I love you guys." Naoto said with a goofy grin before laying down on Naruto's lap.

"Wow, he's really hammered..." Boruto commented.

"I told you letting him drink was a bad idea! The boy's not even eighteen!" Hibiki told the Hokage.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd get this bad." Naruto apologized.

**"Thinking's never been you strong suit, Naruto." **Kurama joked.

"Seriously, I will come in there..!" Naruto quietly yelled at the fox.

"Kurama..?"

The fox then heard another voice coming from outside Naruto. It was Kurogane, talking to Uzumaki's stomach with a sad look.

"Why didn't Maria get in the escape pod with Shadow? There was plenty of room for both of em..." He asked.

**"Is he talking to me?"** Kurama said.

Back at the Soul Society...

Ragna and his group ran full speed into the RD Labs and shut the door behind them. Ragna used his BlazBlue MK2 to weld the door shut, and Jin reenforced it by freezing it solid after. Everyone panted like crazy from how fast they ran.

"How much longer until Jubei's sanity comes back?" Zoro asked Ragna.

"Two hours... If we're lucky." Ragna replied.

Then, loud banging was heard from the other side of the door.

"LET ME IN SO I CAN KILL YA, CONFEDERACY! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO WALDO!!!"

"Who's Waldo?!" Zoro asked frantically.

Jubei has already caught up with them. The four back away quickly.

"Oh God, this is it! This is how we die!" Ragna cried.

"I always though my breasts would finally grow in before I died!" Noel admitted in terror.

"What?" Zoro said.

With a powerful slash, Jubei broke a hole through the door and peeped his head through.

"HEEEERE'S JUBEI!!!" The cat said in an insane tone.

The four of them screamed like babies and held each other close with tears flooding down their faces, but then, Jin realized something.

"Wait a minute, there are four of us and only one of him! We can take him!" Kisaragi pointed out.

"Holy crap, he's right! Didn't even realize that..." Ragna said.

"Then let's get him!" Zoro yelled.

The crazed cat broke through the door and charged while screaming like an animal, while the four readied their best long ranged attacks to blow Jubei away.

"GETSUGATENSHO!!!"

"MOON SONG!!!"

"Zero Gun: THOR!!!"

"1080 CALIBER CANNON!!!"

The black energy blast, frozen arrow, rocket and wind blast all hurled their ways towards Jubei and when they came into contact, blew up in a massive explosion that virtually obliterated the RD Lab in a mushroom cloud that could be seen for miles.

Once the smoke cleared, Jubei was seen in the center of it all, completely black from the ashes of the explosion. He coughed smoke and shook the ashes off of him.

"Who?! What?! Where am I?!" Mitsuyoishi exclaimed, clearly back to normal.

The four victims arose from the debris and approached slowly.

"Master, that's you, right?" Ragna asked cautiously.

"Ragna? What in tarnation are ya doin' here, son?" Jubei asked confused.

"Accent's back... Yup, that's him." Ragna confirmed with his friends.

They all finally let go of their breaths and fell to their knees in relief. Jubei looked at his surrounding and realized what was going on.

"Uh oh. I hit the wall hard this time, didn't I?" He asked.

Jin and Zoro nodded.

"Hehehe! Sorry 'bout that, boys! Didn't know I'd go THAT feral!" Jubei laughed.

"This isn't funny, cat! You almost killed us!" Zoro shouted.

"How much of that shit did you actually inhale, Master? Zoro said the whole bag?" Ragna questioned.

"If I remember right..."

Flashback*

_"Alright, ya little whippersnappers! Hope yer ready for the kraziest trainin' ya ever been through!" Jubei said, holding a paper bag filled to the top with a strange powder._

_"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Jubei? Brother told me about that powder you have." Jin asked._

_"Who cares? If it means he's gonna fight us for real, I say let em!" Zoro said._

_"Don't encourage him!" Jin snapped._

_"Don't worry, you two'll be fine! If not, I'll say somethin' nice at yer funerals." Jubei assured._

_"Wait, what did he say about that last part..?" Zoro asked, now having doubts._

_Too little, too late thought, for Jubei had already taped the bag around his head and had a sodden plaque in his paws._

_"Well, see ya in the aftermath, fellas!" _

_Jubei ten smashed the plaque against his face and the bag exploded, covering the cat in the powder, and leaving Zoro quite stunned at this action._

_Jubei removed the bag from his head and then, he heard a pin drop in his head... It begins..._

_The cats pupil started dilating until his eye looked like a big black sphere, then he punched himself in the face, paused for a second, and punched him three more times, and finally, screamed like a banshee._

_"**MYEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"**_

_He then just stood there, staring off into space like a statue. Zoro approached the cat and waved his hand in front of him to try and get a response, but got nothing._

_"Hey, Pops. You still in there?" Zoro asked._

_Jubei's eye moved to look at Zoro, which kinda freaked out the Pirate._

_"Bazinga."_

_"Huh?"_

_..._

Present*

"Oh yeah! Then I tried skinning' ya alive! Hahahaha! Oh, I love that Krazy Kat stuff!" Jubei laughed.

Everyone sweat dropped at the laughter. This feline was unbelievable.

"Um, guys. Don't look now." Noel said, pointing to the figure behind Jubei.

They all looked where Noel pointed and saw Mayuri, with his jaw to the ground. His precious lab was rubble... again...

"ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! I go away for two seconds, and THIS IS WHAT I RETURN TO?!"

Elsewhere...

A council had just assembled within an unknown space. The space was a dark purple hue with nothing around it but emptiness. There was no light, no sound, no wind... Nothing. In the middle of the space were eleven figures, all gathered in a circle. These were the Gods of Destruction, and this was their private pocket Dimension for secret discussions. Each Destroyer inhabited one of the twelve dimensions of the Multiverse, and was in charge of keeping balance with creation.

However, twelve dimensions, and yet there were only eleven of these monsters here.

"Well, let's get on with this! What's so important that you interrupt my dinner?!" Yelled a rather obese looking humanoid cat.

"It's about your brother, Lord Champa." One Destroyer said.

The cat perked up his ears.

"Lord Beerus... has be killed..."

Next time

We take a look at the mysterious pair of Ghost and Sutōkā as they rest after their heist. Just who are these two? And what do they want with the strange scroll Sasuke found?


	15. Chapter 15: Sutōkā Ryukki

Many years ago...

_"Wake up, my son! Wake up!_

_Slowly, the eyes of a little boy started opening and saw a frightened woman in front of him._

_"Mother..? What time is it..?" He asked in a tired tone._

_"That is not important, child! We must leave! He has come!" The woman explained._

_The boy then just sprung to life with wide eyes filled with fear._

_"W-What?! I thought the plan to be rid of him would have worked!" The boy panicked._

_"Shh! Shh! No, no, calm down, my child! It is going to be ok!" The mother tired comforting him._

_"How in Kami's name is it going to be ok?!" The boy argued in a terrified tone._

_"Uh huh, I see that."_

_Suddenly, there were massive explosions coming from outside that shook the house, causing wood planks to fall from the ceiling. This frightened the boy to the point of him screaming._

_"Please, hush! We must go now!" The mother insisted._

_"But what of father and sister?!" The boy questioned._

_"They will meet us in due time! Now, we must run!" The mother replied, grabbing the boy's hand and running._

_The two ran down the stairs and opened the door to the outside of the house and saw the horror in front of them._

_Fire, as far as the eye can see, people screaming in terror, bloodied bodies littering the streets, and soldiers fighting for their lives; one being the boy's father._

_He fired a flaming arrow from his bow at a dark silhouette in the sky, but it disintegrated as soon as it came into contact with it. The man turned around and saw his son and wife._

_"Hasashi!" The woman cried._

_The figure in the sky turned his attention to the man and slowly descended down towards him. The man started panicking as he loaded another arrow._

_"REINA, RUUUUUN!"_

_The woman ran in another direction with the boy in still in her grip, while they boy cried out for his father._

_"PAPA!" He wailed._

_The two turned right on a destroyed house and ran in through the back entrance. The woman brought the boy to a closet and opened the door._

_"Quickly, in here!" She ordered._

_"Wait, what of you?" The boy questioned._

_"Sutōkā, listen to me. You need to hide, and then you need to run!" The woman told the toddler._

_She saying things to the boy in hushed and frantic tones with a tear falling down her face. The boy then went into the closet, but turned around to give the woman a hug. The woman responded to the embrace and hugged back before giving the boy a knife and pushing him into the closet and shutting the door. She then ran off to search for her daughter, only to run into a figure and scream in terror._

_"MAMAAA!!!"_

Reality*

"MOM, NO!"

Sutōkā awakened from the horrid nightmare; sweat dripping from his face and his heart racing. The scream also woke his female partner, in the bed beside him.

"Sutōkā, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I-I'm... I'm ok, Ghost." He replied.

The reptilian being jumped out of the bed and walked towards him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Bad dream?" Ghost assumed.

"Y-Yeah... I'm... I'm so sick of that stupid thing!" Sutōkā weeped a bit.

Ghost wrapped her arm around her companion and hugged him a little.

"We're gonna get him, comrade. I promise." She whispered into his ear.

"I know." He gently replied.

This happens quite a bit. Sutōkā past often haunts him in the form of nightmares of his family and home being burned down by a certain being. Normally, he stays in his own room and no one is around to hear him scream, but the in they were staying at had only one room available so he and Ghost had to share. However, now that she was here to comfort him, he's glad they only had one.

"Hey, Ghost?" Sutōkā started.

The reptilian looked at him.

"Can... Can you... stay with me, in my bed?" He nervously asked.

Ghost smiled, then wrapped her claw around his hand.

"I would be honored." She replied.

Ghost lifted the covers of the bed and slipped in, laying close to Sutōkā. They both smiled at each other before sleep overtook Ghost.

"Goodnight, Sutōkā." She whispered before falling asleep.

"...Goodnight, Ghost..." He replied softly.

The next day...

The teen slowly started to open his eyes as the sun shined into the room. He sat up from the bed and stretched his arms while yawning. Sutōkā looked around and saw Ghost out on the balcony of their room, so he got up and walked towards the door.

"Didn't wake me up, I see?" He chuckled as he walked beside her.

"Thought you should sleep in after last night." Ghost replied with a smile.

Sutōkā smiled back as he nudged closer to her. They both looked out at the mountains in the distance, the trees, the birds singing. It was a gorgeous day.

"Sorry about waking you up." Sutōkā apologized.

"Don't be, it's something you can't control." Ghost replied.

"Wish I could... I'd make myself dream of... Well, anything else." Sutōkā joked.

Ghost giggled at his joke, but then looked at him with curious eyes.

"You know, we've been working together for some time now, and you never told me about your past." She stated.

"Guess not..." He said sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it." Ghost assured.

"No, it's ok. You should know." Sutōkā insisted.

The teen took a deep breath and started talking.

"First off, I'm a lot older than you think I am." He admitted.

Ghost looked at him in confusion.

"In a few months... I'll be a thousand and seventeen."

The reptilian's eyes widened like bowling balls.

"Y-you're over a thousand years old?!" She exclaimed.

"I was born before the Age of Shinobi, where I lived in a small settlement called Kibō. The village had constantly been attacked by bandits or caught in battles because of the war." The boy spoke.

"Did your people ever fight back?" Ghost asked.

"Of course not, they were cowards." Sutōkā answered.

He continued.

"So in desperation, the chief stuck a deal... with Champa, this Dimension's God of Destruction, and he protected our village. However, he had his conditions. Once a year, we would give him all of their food supplies to appease him. Makes sense, after all, he's not the most "fit" of the Destroyers."

Despite the slight joke, Ghost didn't laugh.

"This caused the village to grow hungry many times over, and even when they tried rationing food and hiding it, Champa used his "Angel", Vados, to sniff it out. This went on for fifty years..."

Sutōkā then started to remember those days, the nights where he and his family would go hungry because of that gluttonous "god". So many people dying of starvation so Champa could feed his fat belly.

"However, one day, the village decided that they've had enough, so they prepared a luxurious dinner for Champa, stuffed with the deadliest and most potent poisons we could find. Dart Frog venom, Foxglove, Japanese Yew, Snake Venom... All it did was give him a stomach ache..."

His grip tightened on the wooden railing.

"After that, he completely destroyed the village and killed everyone there..."

Sutōkā grip was now so strong that the wood cracked.

"...Including my parents."

Ghost gasped.

"Oh God, Sutōkā! I'm so sorry!" She said sincerely.

"No, it's ok. It's good that I got that off my chest." Sutōkā replied.

"I just can't believe it... The Destroyer killed your whole village and family for wanting to stay alive?" Ghost said in shock.

"Not my whole family. I had a little sister, but... I don't wanna talk about her." Sutōkā admitted.

"I see... Please, go on. What happened after that?" Ghost asked.

"The morning after, I tried running, but Champa found me. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just lifted me by the head and told me to spread the word. Tell the world this is what wastes those who oppose the God of Destruction. He let me live so that I could tell the tale."

Sutōkā lifted his pajama shirt and showed Ghost something he was ashamed to show. It was a mark of some sorts.

"He gave me this as a reminder of that night, and a warning to others. The mark of the Destroyer."

The reptile put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"After that, I fled to the western continent and lived there for the next decade... until that fat bastard came to me again."

This was the part he really didn't want to talk about.

"He said that he missed the food my people prepared for him, so he abducted me and brought me to his planet, where I became his literal slave. He had his Angel cast some kind of spell on me that stopped me from ever aging, which is how I've been alive so long and why I look so young, so his slave can serve him for eternity..."

Suddenly, the boy started trembling.

"How horrible..." Ghost commented.

"Oh, it gets better. Things were already horrible for the first hundred years, but then it got worse. One night, Champa ordered me to come to his room and I found him, laying on his bed, butt naked. I tried to asked what was going on until he tugged towards me and threw me onto his bed, pinning me to the mattress, and then... then..."

Tears finally fell down the boy's face.

"L-Lets just say that I was the most "delicious" thing he had ever tasted..!"

Ghost's heart stopped at that last part and Sutōkā broke down into tears. He had been molested, and for centuries to make it worse?! That's unforgivable!

She went over to the boy and hugged him tight.

"Shh... Shh... It's ok, Sutōkā. It's ok..." She tried to comfort her partner.

"There isn't a night that goes by where I don't still feel his hands on me..." He cried.

The two both got on their knees and just held each other close. Ghost wasn't going to let him go.

"It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore." Ghost hushed.

Sutōkā just held on to his partner as tight as he could, like he was hanging on for dear life. Inside, he was glad that he could tell Ghost his story, because now he didn't have to walk the path of recovery alone. They had been partners for so long, and now, their bond felt even stronger to him because of this...

In the lobby...

"What do you mean that your full?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry, Lord Seventh. Our last room was taken by a couple last night, and they have yet to leave." The clerk apologized.

"Aww man..." Naruto whined.

"Seeing him like this kinda reminds me of when his favorite ramen place closed because the chef went on vacation." Boruto commented.

"Man, it's just one thing after another..." Naruto sighed, sitting down next to his son.

"At least we didn't get mugged the whole trip. Right, Naoto?" Boruto said.

All he got for a reply was the teen hurling into a bucket. Guess he's hung over from that bar they went to earlier.

"I'm never drinking again..." Naoto groaned.

"Words Lord Kagura uttered every time he had too many." Hibiki chuckled.

Down the hall, the duo of Sutōkā and Ghost we're walking towards the front desk to return their room key, now that they were leaving. Ghost had a hooded cloak on to shield her true appearance because there's a good chance that people won't take seeing a big white lizard person walking around very good.

"Feeling better, Sutō?" Ghost asked, calling Sutōkā by the nickname she calls him.

"Yeah... I'll be ok." Sutōkā replied.

The teen pulled the key out of his pocket and returned it to the desk clerk.

"Thank for sta-"

"I'LL PAY A MILLION RIO FOR THAT ROOM KEY THAT GUY JUST RETURNED!" Naruto just screamed.

This caused everyone to stare and sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to shout." Naruto apologized while chuckling.

"Oww... Hungover here, old man..." Naoto groaned.

"Ah! You must be Lord Uzumaki." Sutōkā assumed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry about that outburst. Me and my friends have just been camping on the ground these past few night from a journey, and we just found this inn so we could rest." Naruto replied, walking over to the boy.

"That explains it. Sorry to hear that, Lord Seventh." Sutōkā laughed.

Uzumaki held out his hand, offering a shake.

"Call me Naruto." He insisted.

"Sutōkā Ryukki. It's a pleasure." Sutōkā introduces himself.

Upon making contact with Naruto's hand, Ryukki felt something surge through his body. A freaky and... somewhat familiar sensation.

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Sutōkā?" Ghost said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Have... we met before..?" Sutōkā asked Naruto.

"Wha?" Naruto said.

The boy let go of the Hokage's hand.

"N-Never mind, it's nothing." He lied.

Naruto looked at the boy confused. He then noticed the hooded figure behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you. Who's your friend, Sutōkā?" Uzumaki asked.

Both their eyes widened and the pair looked at each other.

"Oh, uh. This is, umm... Natalia. She's a close friend." Sutōkā nervously introduced.

He had to use Ghost's real name, Natalia Ivanov, because of their previous heist and she's probably wanted by the Leaf by now.

"Privet." She greeted.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said.

"Ninjas don't speak Russian." Sutōkā whispered in Ghost's ear.

"I'm sorry, Hello. That's just how I say it where I'm from." Ghost corrected.

"Ok, I see. Uh, not trying to sound weird, but why are you wearing a cloak indoors?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that? Umm, Natalia here has a rare skin condition, in which she breaks out in blisters if she come into contact with sunlight. To avoid it, she has to keep covered." Sutōkā lied.

Ghost nodded in cooperation to the lie.

"Well, we should be going. Pleasure to meet you, Lord Hokage." Sutōkā bid farewell.

"Alright, safe journey to you both." Naruto said.

The two then left the Inn and started to hit the road, to a place unknown. A half hour past as they traversed the dirt road and Sutōkā was pressing small buttons on a gizmo of some sorts on his wrist.

"Alright, location for rendezvous are marked." The boy stated.

"Otlichno! Excellent! All that's left is to give the scroll to the boss, and maybe, just maybe, we'll earn that getaway to Honolulu." Ghost replied, slipping her claw into Sutōkā's hand

"Ah, come on. Hawaii? Really?" Sutōkā questioned her destination choice.

"I know how you feel about the heat, handsome... and volcanos, but you can surf the whole time you're there, and I know you'll love the girls belly dancing." Ghost tried tempting him.

"Ok, yeah, but what about Italy. They got pizza, and wine, and more pizza." Sutōkā suggested, trying to change her mind.

"Yes, but Italy doesn't have mai tais, and a get away isn't a get away without mai tais." Ghost stated, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, don't look at me with those eyes!" Sutōkā laughed.

Ghost laughed a bit too in response and the two just giggled togetheras they walked; Ghost holding Sutōkā's arm as they traveled down the road. However, this brief time of peace came to a halt as a giant explosion erupted in front of the duo. They were both knocked off their feet and fell onto their backs, dazed from the blast.

Sutōkā managed to force himself up and saw Ghost laying next to him.

"Ghost, you ok?" He asked.

She nodded.

The two got up and looked at the smoke column in front of them. What could have did this?

"Show yourself!" Ghost shouted.

"Ryuuki, you little peon! You actually thought you could get away with what you've done?!" A voice angrily screamed.

Sutōkā's eyes widened.

"I know that voice..!" He gasped.

The smoke quickly cleared and reviewed a purple cat-like being who resembled Beerus, but was much more obese and his clothes were more red than blue. Sutōkā and Ghost took stances and prepared for even the slightest movements.

"If it isn't the fat cat himself. How have you been, Champa?" Sutōkā spat.

"That's LORD Champa, remember your place, slave!" Champa growled.

The teen glared coldly at him.

"I should have killed you along with your clan. You think because you were freed from my planet by that bastard, you think you can just kill my brother and live to brag about it?!" Champa shouted, pointing at Sutōkā.

"Killed your brother? What are you talking about?" Sutōkā asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with my, you little cum dumpster! We've just received word of Beerus' murder and I know this was your doing! This is your way of revenge for treating you like what you are, mortal!" Champa shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Beerus is defeated?!" Ghost exclaimed in shock.

"By any chance did you just bolt out of the Council of Destroyers as soon as you heard what happened and just rush over here, assuming it was me?" Sutōkā asked.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Champa replied, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, a figure appeared beside Champa. It was a blue skinned woman with green clothes and a staff similar to Whis'.

"Hey... My lord... Don't take off... So suddenly... like that..." She panted.

"Oh God... Hi, Vados..." Sutōkā greeted.

"Oh! Hi Sutōkā!" She said back.

"I take it that's his Angel attendant?" Ghost whispered.

Ryukki nodded in response.

huff* "Normally, you're the one out of breath." Vados joked.

"THIN Ice, Vados!" Champa hissed.

The cat then turned his attention to Sutōkā.

"It doesn't matter what the real truth is now, Boy, because frankly, you and your little "group" have been a thorn in the Destroyers' side for some time now! So I'm not low on excuses to eradicate you!" He growled.

Champa then generated a purple energy ball in his hand.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this! The day you slithered away from me like the snake you are! You certainly inherited your treacherous side from your village!"

The ball grew bigger.

"After all those years I threw my mercy upon you, you repay me by ruining everything I stood for!" Champa screamed.

"Mercy? I was your slave! You just didn't want me to grow up to be like my sister, because you feared her!" Sutōkā shouted.

Flashback*

_You haven't told me about your sister yet. Why don't you want to talk about her?" Ghost asked._

_"Because the moment she started killing innocent people is the day she stopped being my sister." Sutōkā coldly answered._

_"W-What?" Ghost exclaimed._

_"S-Sorry, didn't mean to get all cold like that." He apologized._

_She slid a claw into Sutōkā's hand and looked at him with sincerity._

_"I know you said you didn't want to talk about her, but..."_

_The teen took a deep breath before continuing._

_"Yeah, and you wanna know the worst part? She wasn't always crazy... In fact, she was normal. I called her 'Bunny' because of her love of rabbits." He spoke._

_He then thought back to when his sister was still young._

_"After a... series of events, she managed to truly stop the war, and then, she had two kids. Only... she started becoming erratic, started doing some bad stuff. Her sons noticed this and turned on her, defeating her. No one heard from her again."_

Present*

"Me? Afraid of that whore?! How dare you!" Champa screamed like a banshee.

That pulled on the fat cat's strings. This gave Sutōkā an idea.

"She had powers that the Destroyers feared more than the Omni King! You didn't intervene on her because you feared her! Once I learned that, I wasn't afraid of you anymore, because there existed a being who could stand up to you! She may have been bat-shit crazy, but you're an insect compared to her!"

With every word, Sutōkā presses each and every on of Champa's buttons, perfectly.

"You made me your property because of that primordial fear of the being stronger than all of you! You raped me to take away my hope of becoming as strong as her! My sister-"

"SILENCE!"

Champa appeared right in front of Sutōkā, face to face, staring dead into the boy's eyes.

"One more word, and you're dust!" He warned, but to no avail.

"You may talk tough, "Lord" Champa, but you and your kind will NEVER be as strong..."

Suddenly, something slashed Champa across the belly, leaving a small cut in his gut. This caused the Destroyer God to fly away backwards out of reflex. Blood leaked out from the cut and caused both Champa and Vados to gasp.

"As Kaguya!" Sutōkā finally declared.

Champa however, was too focused on his first wound.

'He... He cut me?! Impossible!' He thought.

The cat grunted and fired a huge black orb at the boy who dared assault his divine grace.

"DAMN YOU, SUTŌKĀ OTSUTSUKI!!!"

The orb was hurled straight at Sutōkā at blinding speed. It was mere inches away from him and about to collide, until something just slashed in two, causing the attack to explode behind him. Ghost simply phased through the explosion with her powers and was fine.

Champa's jaw hung from his mouth in shock. How was that possible? Sutōkā didn't even move a finger!

"That all you got?" He taunted the cat.

Champa got irritated and dove at him full throttle.

"My Lord, wait!" Vados urged.

Champa tried axe kicking Sutōkā, but his foot was deflected by something he couldn't see. It felt sharp and metallic, but nothing else was around and all Sutōkā was doing was standing there, gripping the sheath of his sword with his left hand. Champa landed and fired a volly of energy bombs at the boy, only they all got cut to pieces one by one before they could even reach him.

Desperation increasing, the Destroyer disappeared and the reappeared behind the boy, ready to roundhouse his neck, only something slashed his leg and he was forced to back away.

"What is this?! Why can't I hit you?!" He yowled.

"Because ever since that night you violated me, I've still felt your disgusting hands on me. I swore I wouldn't let you touch me again..!" Sutōkā said, back still turned.

This just made Champa angrier, so he fired a giant purple beam at Sutōkā, only it was being deflected by multiple slashed, simply cutting the beam to bits like a high speed fan blade shredding something.

"DAMNIT!" Champa cursed.

He charged at the boy and tried rapid punches and kicks at blinding speed, and yet they were all deflected by Ryukki's invisible protector.

Vados started worrying from afar. Champa had never had this much difficulty with an opponent before.

"Hang on, Lord Champa! I'm coming!" She said.

But her path was blocked by three knives thrown in front of her. Vados looked behind her and saw Ghost with more knives in hand.

"This is between them." She told the Angel.

Multiple explosions rocked the forest and trees became dust from the blasts as Champa tried desperately to land at least one hit on Sutōkā. As the boy ran through the forest, the invisible barrier around him deflected and cut through each and everyone of Champa's energy attacks like they were nothing.

Furious, the God of Destruction tried a different tactic. He fire a blast at the ground and the whole area split apart into huge fissures. Sutōkā jumped into the air to avoid falling in, and Champa teleported in front of him, mere inches from his face. With one mighty thrust of his fist, he landed a devastating blow to the boy's gut and sent Ryukki crashing into the earth below.

"Finally! I hit him!" The cat cheered.

This celebration was short lived however, as Sutōkā quickly got back up and brushed off some dirt.

'He shouldn't get too excited. I let him hit me so he'd get overconfident.' Sutōkā thought.

Champa descended and laughed at the boy.

"Typical Human limits. I commend your strange defense, boy. However, you were never a match for me." He claimed.

"You can't be more wrong, fatass." Sutōkā corrected.

"Oh?" Champa said, raising an eyebrow.

Ryukki raised his left arm and clenched a fist. Then, it started glowing red.

"Restriction 777 released, temporal distortion field online."

Suddenly, the boy was surrounded in a black and red aura and the destroyed trees all around him started to grow and come back to life.

"Huh? What is this?" Champa wondered.

"Sutōkā, what are you doing?! You're going to use it here?! Now?!" Ghost questioned the boy's decision.

"I have to, Ghost. This is the only way. I want to make this monster pay for what he did to my home!" Sutōkā declared.

"Make me pay? I can vaporize you when ever I want! I'm Universe 6's God of Destruction! HAHAHAHA!" Champa cackled.

"Not any more!" Sutōkā told the cat.

Vados then sensed something alarming, and it was coming from Sutōkā's arm.

"This sensation! Lord Champa, you have to run!" She urged the cat.

Ryukki then lowered his arm and pointed it at Champa.

"Crimson Grimoire, ACTIVATE!!!"

Suddenly, the sky turned a bright red and a massive shockwave rocked the forest. Champa stood his ground easily with both arms behind his back as he just smirked.

With the activation sequence complete, Sutōkā's left arm was now cloaked in burning red flames. He noticed a dead bird on the ground, so he crouched down and picked it up. He held it in his left hand, yet the bird didn't catch fire. Instead, it glowed bright red and a chirping sound was heard. The bird came back to life! Sutōkā smile at this as the bird stood up in his hand and flew off into the sky.

That's one good deed for the day done, now to be rid of this fat demon.

"May this be a demonstration of what you and your kind now face, Champa." The boy said fearlessly.

"A stupid light show and bringing some dumb corpse back to life doesn't scare me one bit, boy. When I'm done with you, you'll be back on my planet where you belong, and screaming for mercy every night." Champa laughed maniacally.

He thrusted his arm put at Sutōkā, but nothing. This surprised the cat. There was suppose to be an energy blast shooting out from his hand. He tried to do it again, still nothing. He tried jumping to take flight, again nothing.

"M-My powers, there gone?!" He exclaimed.

"The Crimson Grimoire's unique energy signature nullifies the Power of Destruction. Making it easier to do THIS!"

Sutōkā zoomed towards Champa and slammed his fist into his fat face and sent him flying. The fat cat crashed into a tree and was then impaled by Sutōkā's still sheathed sword. He gasped for air as the scabbard of the blade tore through his chest; blood seeping from the wound and out of his mouth.

"Lord Champa!" Vados cried.

She tried to rush over and help him, but felt a surge of pain course through her body. The Destroyer was dying, so the Angel attendant was being recalled to the Omni King since there was soon to be no Destroyer to assist.

Sutōkā approached the dying cat; hate flooded his eyes as he finally reached for the sword hilt and drew it out slowly; scabbard still inside Champa. The metal shimmering in the light of the sun as he stared into the eyes of his nemesis.

"You're mortal once again." He told him.

"You... Bastard! You and your little group won't get away with this! We will come for you" Champa told the boy.

"We're counting on it." Sutōkā replied.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. It was time to finally finish this.

'For my father.'

With one mighty swing, Champa's left arm was sliced off. Blood sprayed out like a fountain as Champa shrieked in sheer pain.

'For my mother.'

Another slice to Champa's other arm. Agony overtaking the Destroyer God.

'For all those you've slain.'

A quick slash at his belly opened up his flesh and caused his intestines to spill out of him. Champa screamed like a banshee with eyes wide open and tears falling out of them. He looked up at Sutōkā, who had his eyes closed and held a dagger in his other hand. It was the same dagger his mother gave him before she perished.

"And for myself."

With one quick swipe, she sliced through the throat of Champa with the dagger. Slowly, Champa's head started to slide off of his neck and it fell to the ground. Purple blood sprayed out from the neck and the body went limp instantly. Sutōkā pulled out the sheath from the body and it fell to the ground. He then sheathed his sword and dagger, disengaging from combat.

At log last, his people had been avenged.

He turned to Vados, now beginning to vanish. The Angel was screaming in pain as her body began to crumble into dust. Sutōkā walked over to Vados and lifted her to his eye level by the hair.

"You Angels are all connected, right? Well then, broadcast this." He told her.

Sutōkā began telling Vados all the Destroyers needed to know. Who he was, who he worked for, what their goal was. He then dropped Vados and she finally crumbled into dust, leaving her robes and staff.

Ryukki fell to his knees and dropped his weapon. Ghost went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sutō?" She asked in concern.

Out of nowhere, he hugged her tightly and buried his face into her shoulder. She embraced him back and held him close.

"You did it. You beat him." She whispered.

"I guess I did. Also, mai tais it is." He replied.

Ghost giggled in response to that. The two just sat there, holding each other in their arms, not even thinking about letting one go.

That night*

_"Mama please, please don't go! Let me come with you!"_

_"Sutōkā, please listen. If you go with me, he'll destroy you, and I cannot let that happen to you. Do you understand me?"_

_"I do, but I cannot let you go out there! He'll kill you, and I don't want to be alone, Mama! Please!"_

_"My sweet child, please hear me. You will NEVER be alone. I will ALWAYS be by your side the whole way. Even if death parts us, I will remain by you, watching over you. That is my vow."_

_"Mama..."_

_"When Lord Champa is gone, run away from here, change your name, flee to the western continent... begin a new. Do that for us, start a life without regret, without fear. I know that you can do that. For me, you father, and your sister. Can you do that?"_

_"I won't fail them or you."_

_"Good. Now go! Hide!"_

_The boy then went into the closet, but turned around to give the woman a hug._

_"I love you, Mama."_

_"I love you too, Sutōkā. My beautiful boy..."_

_The woman responded to the embrace and hugged back before giving the boy a knife and pushing him into the closet and shutting the door. She then ran off to search for her daughter._

_"Kaguya?! Where are you, Kaguya?!"_

Next time

With Naruto safe and sound, Ragna and Noel bond with the boy and learn more and more vital information about the Hidden Leaf Village.


	16. Chapter 16: The Legend Begins

"Ragna! Ms. Vermillion!"

Hiruzen rushed towards the duo as quickly as his old legs could carry him. He found them both locked in a tight embrace, which made him smile.

"Are you ok, Ragna?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not my first time fighting a giant monster." Ragna replied.

Ragna and Noel broke their hug and stared at the corpse of the fearsome Nine Tails.

"I can't believe it's... really dead..." Hiruzen said in astonishment.

"Bastard had it coming, using Naruto like that... Can't believe I let him die like that. Kid deserved better..." Ragna said in sorrow.

"Dead? Ragna, the boy is fine." Noel told him.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see me summon the Murakumo at the last second? You must have been really catatonic." She explained to the Reaper.

Ragna looked over her sister. She was right about one thing, that she managed to summon the Nox Nyctores: Lux Sanctus: Murakumo despite her lack of energy.

"Well, that does explain why your wearing the fancy robes. Wait, then who told me Naruto was dead?!" Ragna wondered.

"Dat would be me, Mista Monsta!"

Ragna jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere. He, Noel and Hiruzen looked around to find where it came from, but nothing.

"Who said that?" Ragna said.

"Down here, ya dumb fuck!"

They looked down at their feet and saw what looked like a large black bird. It had a familiar symbol on its back, red eyes and a purple beak.

"Huh? A bird?" Noel said.

"Are we on drugs?" Bloodedge asked his companions.

"Nope, I'm as real as the devil's deal. Heck of show ya put on, kid." The bird said, flying onto Ragna's head.

"Hey, get off me!" He shouted at the bird.

"Relax, pretty boy. It ain't like I'm gonna drop a bomb on ya head. Ya prefer the shoulder like Pikachu?" The bird joked.

"Neither, bird brain. What the hell are you, anyway?" Ragna asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I dunno. I just popped out da moment ya turned into dat monsta."

Now Ragna was REALLY confused.

"What? How?" He questioned.

"Like I said, I ain't got a damn clue. My guess, I must be dat little tiny part o' ya psyche dat wants ya to turn into dat thing again." The bird assumed.

"Wait, part of me that wants to turn into a monster? Does that mean that... you're the Black Beast?!"

"I said I dunno, bean for a brain! All I know is that I popped out afta ya went nuts!" The bird squawked.

"Bean for a brain?! Say that to me again and it's gonna be you, me and a bottle of barbecue sauce!" He threatened the bird.

'I think it best if I just stay out of this.' Hiruzen thought.

"Relax, I'm just jokin'! No need ta get redda than ya already are, Ragna."

"You know my name? Then again, you did say you came from me so I shouldn't be surprised." Ragna mumbled.

"Yep. I also know dis beautiful thang. How's it hoppin', Ms. Vermillion?" The bird flirted, ruffling his feathers for show.

Noel blushes a bit out of embarrassment.

"Um... Is it hitting on me?" She asked, kinda creeped out.

"I can do a lot more den just hit on ya, beautiful. Maybe once we get back to da village, we can rent a nice hotel and I can ruffle somma yo fethas if ya catch my drift." *wink*

"Huh?! H-HUH?!"

"A night warm as da summa bree- SQUAAACK!"

Ragna grabbed the bird by the throat and yanked him off his head, then brought the talking poultry to his face.

"Don't even think about it. In fact, don't even THINK ABOUT thinking about it. Got it?" The Grim Reaper growled.

The bird gulped and nodded his head in compliance. Ragna then let him go and the bird was now flying in front of the rebel.

"Ok, you know us. What do we call you? Crow?" Ragna asked.

"Dude, do I look like a puny little crow ta ya? Call me a crow and ya make it sound like my "bad boy" is dis big." It said, making an hand gesture with its wing feathers. He then turned to Noel.

"Which it's not!" It assured her.

"Well, what do we call you?" Noel asked.

"Well, my real name is too complicated and blasphemous in da name of dat God guy for normal Humans ta pronounce, so ya can just call me Raven." The bird told them.

"O...k, 'Raven'. One question. Why did you tell me Naruto was dead?" Ragna asked.

"Ta stop ya from being fox chow, ya fuckin' degenerate!" Raven squawked.

"Where do you get off calling me a degenerate?!"

"Can you two stop bickering and focus on what's at hand here?!" Hiruzen finally interrupted.

The Reaper and bird both glared at each other and turned their heads away, mumbling "He started it!".

"You can argue later, right now, Naruto needs us." The Hokage pointed out.

He was right. Even though Nine Tails was beaten, Naruto was still in in danger. Why? The Reaper and PFD will soon find out.

Minutes later, the three of them headed back to Naruto to find him in terrible shape. His body became pale and much skinnier and his blond hair was loosing color fast. Ragna and Noel were horrified at what they were witnessing.

"W-What the?! What's happening to him?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"I don't understand... He was totally fine just a few moments ago..!" Noel gasped.

"When a Tailed Beast is either freed or extracted from the body of its host, the Jinchuuriki, their bodies begin to break down from the massive amounts of Chakra that is lost. In other words, Naruto's dying." Jiraiya explained.

"Well, what do we do?! There's gotta be a way to save him!" Ragna asked frantically.

"Unless we have even a piece of Nine Tails' Chakra, we cant do a thing." The Sage explained.

"Never fear, Raven's here!"

The group looked up and saw Raven carrying something in his talons. He just dropped it right beside Ragna which caused the Grim Reaper to jump, and get covered in a red liquid he could only assume was blood. It looked like a massive organ.

"The fuck is that?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Dat would be Nine Butts' kidney! Dat should be enough Chakra ta help da kid!" Raven chirped.

"You could have just brought a clump of its fur." Hiruzen told the bird.

"Meh, keep da change."

Some time passed by and the Shinobi started transferring the Chakra of Nine Tails' kidney into Naruto's body. Ragna couldn't be any more worried about the boy as he is now, but thankfully, Noel was there with him the whole way.

"You really care a lot about this boy, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah. The kid reminds me of myself when Terumi took you and Jin away from me. The whole village treats em like a plague that needs to be erased. It ain't right no matter what he is." Ragna explained.

"How cruel... The poor thing..." Noel said, looking at Naruto.

"When I first met him, he was being attack by an angry mob who were about to kill him. Scared em off and I took the kid home. I didn't have a place to stay so the kid let me stay with him in his apartment."

He tightened his fists in guilt. If he hadn't failed to save Naruto from those Ninja, then perhaps this wouldn't have happened.

Noel wrapped her hand around Ragna's comfortingly.

"We'll save him." She assured.

Ragna smiled in response.

"It is done!"

They heard Hiruzen call out and they rushed over. Ragna shoves some Shinobi our of the way to get to the center of the circle. Naruto was there, now back to his normal and healthy self, with his usual yellow hair and everything. With that, Ragna finally let go of his breath.

"Thank God." He said.

"We performed powerful Genjutsu on him during the process, so when he wakes up, he won't remember the events of this night. Even if he does, he'll probably think that it was just a dream." Itachi added.

"That probably for the best." Ragna agreed as he knelt down and picked Naruto up.

"Hold on. What if that Nine Tails thing tries to control him again?" Noel asked the Hokage.

"Don't worry, we placed a special failsafe in case that happens again, and with what little Chakra we could extract from this kidney, Nine Tails won't be strong enough to commune with Naruto for some time." Hiruzen explained.

"Thanks, old man." Ragna thanked Hiruzen.

He turned around and was about to head back to the village, but looked back at the old man.

"Hey, it's cool if I hang around the village a littler longer, right? I don't really got a place to stay." The Reaper asked.

"Considering you risked your life to save Naruto, you can stay as long as you need to. However, I would like if you could stop by my office once you've brought Naruto home." Hiruzen replied.

Ragna nodded before he disappeared.

"Huh?! Ragna, wait! I can't do that yet without Kusanagi!" Noel cried out, running after him.

"Hehehe. Just look at that ass..." Jiraiya mumbled, checking out Noel's backside.

"Pervert." Itachi huffed.

Noel then stopped dead in her tracks. That voice, she knew that voice. The woman turned around and looked at the black haired Ninja with wide eyes full of surprise.

"Wait. I-Itachi?! Is that you?!" She exclaimed.

"You know my name?" Itachi replied.

Then Noel realized something. This isn't the same Itachi Uchiha that Kokonoe resurrected in her time. This was the REAL Itachi, who had no idea who she was, so it was probably best if she doesn't reveal too vital of information to the Ninja.

"I-I'm sorry. You just look like a friend of mine, and he's also named Itachi." She told him.

"I see. I understand. So me and your friend share the same name?" Itachi said.

"Y-Yeah." Noel replied, sweating a tiny bit.

Back at the Hidden Leaf, Ragna had just returned to Naruto's apartment and tucked the boy into bed. After that, he went over to the Hokage's office to see what he wanted. He and Noel were both standing side by side in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Normally, we don't do this with outsiders, but I can certainly make an exception for the two of you." He spoke.

The Hokage approached the two strange warriors.

"Ragna, Noel Vermillion, the two of you selflessly risked your lives to protect not only the innocent, but this entire village from the Nine Tails as well. The Village Hidden in the Leaves is forever in your debt." Hiruzen told them.

"I didn't come here to be praised, Gramps. I just came because I thought it involved Naruto." Ragna rudely said.

"Ok, fine. Don't accept the medal." Hiruzen replied.

"Should have just led with that!" Ragna excitedly said.

Sarutobi picked up two medals off his desk and hung them around Ragna and Noel's necks.

"For your tremendous acts of courage against all odds, the gates to the Hidden Leaf are forever open to the two of you."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Noel said.

"Hey, what's gonna happen to Naruto now? He's not gonna get kicked out of the village, is he?" Ragna asked, concerned about the boy.

"Well, considering that the boy was being manipulated and the fact that no one else got hurt, I don't see the need to exile him." Hiruzen assured.

"Good, because I'm thinking of staying with him a while longer." Ragna said.

"Huh?! Ragna, can I talk to you in private?" Noel whispered.

She grabbed Ragna by the throat and pulled him into the hallway.

cough* *cough* "The hell, Noel?!" He cursed.

"Ragna, we cant stay here! I get that you care about this child, but we have a mission, and you know full well who that boy is and becomes!" Noel reminded him.

"I know that, but I'm sure you know that we're kinda stuck here! The old man hasn't shown up since he sent us here, so we got nowhere to go!" Ragna told her.

"Yeah, but- I- well... You're right." She caved.

"And another thing, if that is the same Naruto that wiped out Madara's people, then maybe we can change him. You know, alter the past, change the future and all that crap!" Bloodedge explained.

He was right. If they could change Naruto, teach him to be a better person, then he won't destroy the Uchiha clan, and thus, won't need to start a war with the Leaf. It makes sense.

"I'd take da deal, sweetheart. Dat is, unless ya prefer ta sleep on da street." Raven chirped.

"GAH! Raven, where did you come from?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Hi guys!" The bird greeted.

Later, Ragna, Noel and Raven arrived in Naruto's apartment, which was as run down and broken as usual. Ragna sat next to Naruto, who was sound asleep in bed. Noel was standing over the bed worriedly while Raven was raiding the boy's fridge.

"Geez, half of da food dis kid has is fuckin' expired. How does he even afford dis stuff, livin' alone?" The bird wondered.

Slowly, Naruto started to open his eyes and got a blurry view of Ragna.

"Ragna... Sensei..?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Morning, pipsqueak." Ragna greeted.

Little Naruto slowly sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes due to sleepiness.

"Why are we back at my apartment? I thought we were walking down the street." The boy questioned.

"Must have been a dream, kid. After ramen, we went straight back to your place and you crashed." Ragna lied, not wanting Naruto to know the truth.

"Oh... Ok. Hey, who's that?"

Naruto has his attention directed to Noel.

"Oh, this is my sister, Noel. She just got into town and I thought I'd introduce her to you." Ragna told the boy.

Vermillion sat down on the bed and greeted the boy with a warm smile.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Noel Vermillion. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Ms. Noel." Naruto replied.

"I got somethin'!" Raven shouted from the kitchen.

He slammed the fridge door and flew over to Ragna with his prize.

"A half eaten pepperoni, and it ain't expired yet!" He showed them.

"AHH! Why is there a giant crow in my apartment?!"

"Crow?! I ain't no crow! I'm a- SQUAWK!"

Naruto slammed a bat into Raven and the bird flew right out the window; glass shattering upon impact.

"YA LITTLE COCKSUCKAAAAA!" Raven screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

"Hehe. God, I love this kid." Ragna chuckled.

Over the next couple of days, Ragna and Noel remained in the Leaf Village with Naruto, growing closer and closer to the boy with each passing day. When someone would try and talk bad about him, Noel would step in and defend him, or herself if that person also called her flat. If someone tried attacking Naruto, Ragna would protect him. To Naruto, it felt like he had parents, the things he wished for more than anything in the world... Though it would be a bit more enjoyable without Raven...

After a few days, the three of them sat together in the park eating cups of instant noodles together, laughing and having fun. At one point though, Naruto asked what happen to Ragna's left eye, because it had a big cut on it and he was now wearing an eyepatch. Ragna had to think of a lie to tell him because Naruto didn't remember what REALLY happened that night. He told the boy that after he went to sleep, Ragna went outside for some air and got scratched by a cat. Thankfully, Naruto bought it. However, when he asked about Raven, things got complicated.

Luckily, Raven stepped in with a whole story down. He told Naruto that he was an agent of the Hokage sent to keep an eye on him in order to keep him safe from the villagers. As for why he was a bird? Raven said he tried to use an experimental Ninjutsu that would give him animal powers, but it backfired, and the Jutsu was scrubbed. Naruto had a few suspicions about that story, but he eventually shook it off in due time.

Back to the present, Ragna was telling Naruto about his little brother, Jin, and how he use to cower like a mouse every time there was a full moon because he thought it was going to fall on him.

"Seriously, the twerp was always "Please don't fall on me! Please don't fall on me!" or something like that!"

Both Ragna and Naruto laughed loudly at the story, Noel giggled a bit while Raven fell onto his back, laughing like crazy.

Noel had grown increasingly fond of Naruto. She was a bit nervous at first, being the boy's guardian. She was usually so use to helping Nu, who was severely injured after a bloody battle with Hakumen ten years back. This was similar in some ways, only difference was that Nu was an adult and she could do some things independently, while Naruto was still so young and needed parents. It was intimidating at first, but now he had grown on her quite a bit over time, and she wasn't nervous anymore.

"Wow, ya brotha must have been a really pussy if he were afraid of da moon!" Raven chirped.

"Hehe... Yeah... Ok, bird brain, why are you following me?!" Ragna whispered to the black bird, annoyed by the fact that it follows him everywhere.

"I told ya, I'm da manifestation of ya dark side, it's my job ta tempt ya into turnin' into da Black Beast again, so where you go, I go!" Raven whispered back.

"You said you don't know what you are!" Ragna reminded him.

"I know, but doesn't da whole dark side ding sound betta den da weird talkin' bird dat has no past?"

Raven asked.

"Well, I'm tellin' you now, it's pointless trying to temp me. I'm not that dumb and crazy, and It only happened that night because-"

"Hey, what's the freak doing here?"

The group's attention focused on a passing Shinobi who was approaching Naruto.

Uzumaki started getting nervous, but Noel and Ragna got up and stood in front of the boy.

"Leave him alone." Noel told the Ninja.

"Out of my way, bitch! I got business with that little monster." The Ninja told her rudely.

"Any business you got with him is with us too." Ragna warned, cracking his knuckles.

"You think I'm scared of a couple outsiders? I fought in the Third Great Ninja War, I've seen my fair shares of fighting, now move!"

'Third Great Ninja War? Sounds like something a nerd would write in their Fan-fiction.' Ragna thought.

(Not saying Fancic authors are nerds. That's just Ragna being Ragna)

He approached the two with a kunai, but then Raven flew up to the Ninja's face and shrilled a loud, high pitch cry like an eagle, scaring the Shinobi back.

"Whoa?! What the hell?!" He cursed.

He then felt something metallic push against the back of his skull. It was Noel's Bolverk gun.

"Leave." She firmly demanded.

"T-The hell?! Ninja don't use guns!" He stuttered.

"Like you said, we're outsiders." Noel said.

The Shinobi grunted and knocked the barrel away. He then started walking off away from the trio.

"Dat's right, ya pussy! Can't stand up da Stud Bird!" Raven shouted.

With that, Naruto finally let go of his breath and relaxed.

"Thank you, Ragna Sensei, Ms. Noel." He thanked.

"No problem." Noel replied, bolstering her weapon.

"What about me?! Rags didn't even do anythin'!"

"Thank you too, Raven." Naruto said to the bird.

"Fuckin' scumbag." Ragna spat.

Then, an idea popped into the rebel's head, making him grin.

"Hehe. Hey, Naruto. Watch this."

He picked up his ramen cup and placed it on the ground, then took a step back.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The kick off that will decide the fate of the world Soccer series, and Ragna the Bloodedge, is Kagutshuchi's last hope." Ragna mumbled.

He took a deep breath and smashed his foot into the cup, kicking it into the air. The cup then fell right on the head of the Ninja from earlier; broth and noodles spilling into his hair. He yelped from the surprise and turned around, looking at Ragna with anger in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed.

"He shoots, he scores!" Ragna laughed.

This caused Naruto and Raven to laugh so hard that they fell over on the bench, clenching their guts from hard laughter. Even Noel was giggling a bit.

"Ragna, that was so childish!" Noel said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"And that's why you love me." Ragna replied.

Later that night, the trio

... and Raven, had decided to have dinner at a BBQ restaurant. The food was excellent and stuffed them like pigs. However, there remained the problem of payment. Neither of the two adults had the right money to pay for the meal, so Ragna had no choice but to use his signature move...

"RUN FOR IT!!!" He shouted.

Noel, Naruto and Raven all followed post haste while the waiter screamed.

"IT'S A DINE AND DASHER! TO ARM! TO ARM!"

After some time running away, the three of them, and the bird, arrived at the apartment.

"That was like the fourth time I've done that in my life, it's gotta be a record!" Ragna joked.

"You know, you wouldn't have to do it if you'd just gotten a job." Noel pointed out.

"Do you know anyone other than private and black market contractors who would hire a wanted rebel?" Ragna asked rhetorically.

"No, good point." Noel caved.

"No way! Are you serious?!"

They both heard Naruto from outside the apartment. The two peered their heads out from the doorway and saw that Naruto was talking with that one eyed masked Ninja, Kakashi.

"I'm serious, Naruto." He replied in a sad tone.

"Oh man... Poor Sasuke... The guy's a jerk, but not even he deserves this..." Naruto said, feeling sorry.

"Da fuck's going on?" Raven said as he and the others came out.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" Ragna asked.

"You didn't hear? The Uchiha clan has been whipped out!" Kakashi answered.

Ragna and Noel's eyes widened and both gasped in shock.

"W-What..?" The Grim Reaper said, completely stunned.

"It happened just last night. People on the streets noticed that many Uchiha clan members weren't seen anywhere all day, so they filed a report and we checked out their residential area."

Kakashi gagged a bit from remembering what he saw.

"When we got there... Bodies, as far as the eye can see. Men, women, children, the whole clan was wiped out." He told them.

"H-How horrible..! How did this happen?!" Noel asked.

"We've identified the attacker as one of their own. Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi answered.

'What?! Itachi, that kid from that night?!' Ragna mentally exclaimed.

Then, a bomb dropped in his mind.

'Hold on, that old fart Madara said that Naruto is the one who wiped out his clan, and from what I've learned, the Uchiha were a part of the village itself!' He started to put the pieces together.

Luckily, so was Noel.

'If that's true, then that would mean that Mr. Madara lied to us! but why?' She wondered.

Suddenly, a strange presence washed over them and caused everything around them to just stop.

Naruto and Kakashi were completely frozen as if they were statues. Even the life outside was still. It's like time just halted.

"What the hell?" Ragna said.

"Now, you know the truth." Said a voice from behind.

The duo and bird turned around and saw an old man, dressed completely in white, with horns and purple, rippling eyes, levitating off the ground.

"Who da fuck is dis?" Raven questioned.

"Hagoromo!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Thou has finally learned the truth of the story of this boy, and in the process, seen past Madara Uchiha'd deceitfulness." Said the Sage of Six Paths.

"Is this why you brought us to this world's past, so we can find out the truth?" Noel questioned.

"Indeed, Ms. Vermillion. Though, I did not foresee a possibility where you two would effect Naruto Uzumaki's life to this extent." Hagoromo admitted.

Raven flew onto Ragna's shoulder.

"Eh, Rags. Who's dis guy?" He asked.

"His name's Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He's the guy who brought us to this world's past. He also has a bit of a Shakespeare complex. *ahem* Does mother know you wearith her bathrobe?"

He and the bird chuckled a bit from the joke, though Hagoromo found it... less so.

"You realize I can seal you inside a giant planetoid whenever the mood strikes me, do you not?"

They immediately stopped laughing and the rebel apologized.

"Ok, you showed us what you wanted us to see. Now what?" Ragna asked.

"Now, the time has come to return thou to their original timeline." Hagoromo answered.

"Ugh! 'bout fuckin' time!" Raven squawked.

"Hold on, you knew this isn't the timeline we live in?" Ragna said to the bird.

"How many times I gotta tell ya dat I came from YOU? I know everytin' about ya!" Raven reminded.

"Return? What does that mean?"

The three outworlders jumped at the new voice that came from behind them. Ragna, Noel and Raven all turned to the back and saw little Naruto staring at them with a worried look.

"N-Naruto?" Ragna said in surprise.

Everything around them was frozen, yet Naruto could still move.

'He can move in suspended time at this age? Ashura's reincarnation truly is something.' Hagoromo thought, very impressed.

"Guys, who's that old man? What's going on?" The boy asked.

"Naruto... Oh boy, how do I explain this?" The Reaper tried to think of an answer.

"I don't tink ya can." Raven pointed out.

That only earned him a grip on the neck and a tossing into a wall with a loud squawk.

"Mr. Hagoromo, can you give us a minute?" Noel asked.

He nodded in response.

Vermillion then wrapped her arm around Ragna's and the Reaper looked at her, knowing what she was thinking. His face said "Are you sure?" and she nodded "Yes".

Seems this was it time... Time to say goodbye...

They talked with the boy for a bit and told him the truth. This was a shock to Naruto as he never would have imagined that Ragna and Noel has come from another world, and things only got worse for the boy, now hearing that they had to go...

"No..! Nononono..! You guys can't leave! We've only just... Just..."

Naruto just couldn't finish his sentence.

"Naruto, I know this is hard for you to understand, but this isn't where we belong. We need to get back to our world." Ragna softly told him, kneeling down to meet the boy at eye level.

"But once you're gone, the villagers will just attack me again! I can't go back to that, Ragna Sensei! I can't!"

"Shh. Shh. Naruto, it's ok." Noel hushed, also crouching down.

"Please... Please don't leave me..! I don't wanna be alone again..." The boy begged as if it were for his life.

"C'mon kid, I know how tough you are, you can full well take care of yourself." Ragna told him.

"I know! *sniff* I just... I don't want you guys to go because... Because..."

Tears started to wash down his face and sobs choked out his words, but he managed to tell the two of them what he wanted to say.

"Because you guys are the closest things I have to a mom and dad!"

This caught Ragna and Noel off guard. Naruto saw them as parents? This made their hearts ache as the boy broke down in sorrow.

"What 'bout an uncle?!" Raven squawked as he flew back to the group.

"SQUAWK!"

Ragna punched Raven away into the same wall he crashed into before, and without even looking at the bird.

"Fuck you, Ragna... Fuck you..." Raven groaned.

"Naruto..." Noel said, completely at a lose for words.

Tears were now filling her eyes. Tears for the boy. She broke down and hugged the boy with all her might, not wanted to let go.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

A single tear streamed down Ragna's face as well as he embraced Naruto also. The three of them just sat there, holding each other in their arms, like a family.

'Wow... Is THIS what's it's like to be a parent? It... rocks...'

"Please don't go..." Naruto gently sobbed.

Ragna and Noel pulled back from the boy's embrace, both with tears streaming from their eyes. Naruto then felt something in his hand, something metallic. He opened his hand and saw a silver bracelet resting in his grasp.

"That bracelet means a whole lot to me, kiddo. I want you to hold onto it." Ragna told the boy.

Little Naruto nodded slowly in understanding, which made Ragna smile. The Grim Reaper ruffled the boy's hair gently and then wiped the tears from Uzumaki's face.

"I'll see you again someday, count on it." Ragna told the boy.

"I won't ever forget you, Sensei. *sniff* I promise." Naruto swore to his father figure.

"Man, I'm not even gonna talk anymore. No one even notices me..." Raven mumbled.

Ragna smiles one last time before getting up. Hagoromo made a hand sign and the outworlders started glowing. Ragna, Noel and Raven smiled brightly at Naruto as they started to disappear, and the last words from Ragna would be forever embedded into his memories.

"Be strong, Naruto. Because you're gonna be the bast damn Hokage this village has ever had!"

Naruto tried to reach out for them at the last second, but it was too late. They were gone... The only good thing in his life was gone.

Time then returned to normal; Kakashi, noticing that the three were gone without a trace.

"Huh? Where'd Ragna and Noel go?" He wondered.

Naruto had the answer, but was to sad to talk. He worked up all the strength he could to speak and said.

"They went home..."

The next day, Naruto was walking down the streets of the village; hands in pockets and looking down at his feet in sadness. The villagers around him just stared at him from the distance with scornful looks. They would have attacked him like usual, but they didn't know that Ragna had left, so now they were just keeping their distance in fear of his retaliation, attacking the boy with their glares.

It may not have been a physical attack, but it hurt just as bad, being stared at like some kind of out of place thing. Like some kind of animal. It was bad enough being beaten daily by them because he was a monster to them, but now, now it was like he wasn't even a form of life. Like nothing. It really made him angry, and he just snapped.

"What?! What are you all looking at?!" Naruto shouted.

The villagers didn't even flinch.

"So now you've gone from beating me like a criminal who deserves it to staring at me like insect?! What gives you the right to treat me like this?!"

No tears streamed down his face this time. He had already used them all up.

"I'm not just some disease or germ that'll go away! I'm a person! A Human Being!"

Naruto shut his eyes and clenched his tiny fists tightly.

"After all the stuff you've all done to me, you should be outcasted! You hear me?! YOU'RE THE REAL MONSTERS!"

That last sentence made him open his eyes; now red with slitted pupils. This caused the villagers to gasp and step back.

"If I could, I would burn this village to the ground with you all in it, and start things over again, but I can't! You wanna know why? Because I'm just a boy! A BOY!"

Naruto then turned to the mountain and looked up at the Hokage Stone Faces, one being Minato, the Fourth Hokage, the man responsible for ruining his life, yet he didn't know yet.

Having just about enough with this hellish village, he shouted to the whole town what he was going to do, with Ragna guiding him in spirit.

"Just watch me, you bastards! I'm gonna become Hokage someday, and then you'll respect me! You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!!"

With that, Naruto ran for home and away from the eyes of his oppressors.

And with that, the legend of Naruto Uzumaki, truly began.

Present*

"Hey, Dad?" Boruto started.

"What's up?" Naruto replied.

In the present time, Naruto, Boruto and the others had stopped at an inn for the night to rest up for the rest of the trip home. Naoto and Hibiki were both sound asleep, while Uzumaki and his son were still up, talking about something.

"You never told me about Uncle Ragna. What was he like?" Boruto asked his father.

The Hokage looked up at the stars and remembered his past.

"Ragna Sensei... Man, I don't even know where to start..."

End of the Untold Story*

Next time

Ragna and his companions end up in the custody of a secret organization that has been monitoring Ichigo and the Soul Society for some time, who are the mysterious individuals? And what do they want?


	17. Chapter 17: SIVA

(30 hours until Leaf Assault)

"So, this is where you live, Ichigo? It's pretty cool!" Said Luffy in the back seat of Ichigo's car.

With not much longer until the battle with the Hidden Leaf Village, Ichigo has decided to take Ragna out and tour his home town of Karakura. The reason Luffy was there is because he hitched a ride without asking them, you know, being Luffy.

"Eh, Karakura Town's alright. It's just a quiet little place away from the larger cities." Ichigo spoke.

"Well I gotta say, it's a hell of a lot different from the Hierarchical Cities from my world. Lot less crowded..." Ragna commented.

"Hierarchical Cities... Those are the settlements of your world that are built on mountains. Am I right?" Ichigo asked.

Ragna nodded.

The Hierarchical Cities were built atop mountains due to Ragna's world's surface being covered by Seither, the radioactive compound that fuels his Drive powers left behind when the Black Beast died a century ago. When the creature was destroyed, the Seither it emitted scattered across the earth and was extremely harmful to normal Humans, making living on the ground, where there was the most Seither, nearly impossible. So, for their own sake, Humans has to build cities atop mountain peaks, where there were lower concentrations of the poisonous substance.

Because of this sudden migration, many of the world's major cities, such as New York, Moscow, Toronto, Paris, Tokyo and many more, were abandoned, becoming lost ruins of the last era.

"Yeah, the only thing I wish I could take away from it, is the trip up one by foot. At least on the ground, you don't have to worry about falling." Ragna joked.

Ichigo laughed at the joke. He could only imagine someone doing that.

"Still, must be hard, living like that..." Ichigo commented.

"Eh, people get by, and you get use to it. Besides, where else does a person get to see a mountain top view every day they wake up?" Ragna pointed out the ups.

He wasn't kidding. Ragna has seen those amazing views. To see the sun rise up from the hight of the mountains, the huge forests, the rivers. It was beautiful...

"Man, I remember the first-"

Suddenly, an SUV rammed Ichigo char full speed and pinned it against a light post, which bent upon impact. The windows of the car shattered and a piece of glass cut Ragna's cheek; blood leaking from the cut and running down his cheek.

"Ah..! The hell..?" Ragna groaned.

"RGH! Damnit, my arm!" Ichigo cried.

It would seem that he broke his arm.

"HAHAHA! That was awesome! Do it again!" Luffy laughed, totally fine.

"Course you would think that was fun..." Ragna grunted.

As the Reapers groaned in pain, a knocking on the door was heard. Ragna looked out the busted window and saw a man, dressed in a suit, wearing sunglasses, standing over him.

"What the..?" He mumbled.

"Get out of the car, please." The man said firmly, speaking in a Chinese accent.

"Who are you..?" Ragna asked.

"Ladies!"

Without warning, Ragna was grabbed by a set of arms and pulled out of the car, along with Ichigo and Luffy. They were then thrown onto the ground

Instincts kicking in, Ragna quickly got into his feet and got a view of his attacker, which made him gasp. It was a young woman with short blond hair, one green left eye, while the other was covered with a patch. The appearance of this girl shocked Ragna. Why? Because she had an uncanny resemblance to his sister.

"N-Noel?!" He stuttered.

She pulled out a katana from the sheath strapped to her back and with a click of a button, the blade became electrified. The girl then charged at him. Ragna responded by blocking with his massive Blood Scythe. This did little however, as the electric current courses through the metal blade and zapped Ragna.

He stepped back, but then felt something blunt hit him in the back of the head, then everything went black.

...

Much later, something wet came into contact with Ragna's face which caused him to regain consciousness. He gasped from the shocked and was panting like a dog. The rebel observed his surroundings and saw three figures standing in front of him. The guy with glasses, the blond girl, and a woman with black hair, who looked pissed.

"Who are you guys..?" Ragna asked.

Then, out of nowhere, the guy with glasses slapped him across the face.

"I asked the questions here, asshole." The man told Ragna, dragging out the 'hole' part of the insult.

Angered, Ragna tried to get up, but found that his hands were bound by something behind the back test of the chair he was in. He tried struggling, but was no use.

"No good, Ragna. What ever these are, they're pretty sturdy."

Bloodedge looked to his left and saw Ichigo, bound and in his Soul Reaper uniform.

"You ok, Ichigo?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luffy's to your right, by the way." Kurosaki replied.

Ragna looked to his left and saw Straw Hat tied into a knot.

"Hi Ragna." Luffy greeted.

He turned back to the unknown figures and glared at them.

"What do you freaks want with us?" The rebel asked aggressively.

"I said WE ASK QUESTIONS!" The Asian repeated.

"Take it easy, Chow. They should at least know what's going on." The blond said.

"You make good point." The man replied, his behavior changing instantly.

He then walked up to Ragna... and smacked him again.

"The fuck?!" Ragna shouted.

"The name's Chow! Lu-Jin Chow, gay boy!" The Asian introduces himself.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Ragna growled.

Chow stepped away and pushed his shades against his face.

"These ladies are Clarke Phoenix and Ema Ross." He introduced his partners, Clarke being the blond, while Ema was the black haired one.

"I'm the one who knocked you out, by the way." Ema admitted.

Chow then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little folder. He opened it and it showed a badge and his ID.

"We part of S.I.V.A., the Supernatural Investigation and Verification Agency. We in charge of monitoring and preventing any and all supernatural threats around the gloab, like Hollows." Chow explained.

"You could say that we're the Soul Society of the World of the Living." Clarke added.

Ichigo was surprised at what Clark said.

"You guys know about the Soul Society?" He said in disbelief, because no one in the world knows about its existence.

Ema walked over to a scroll on the wall and unraveled it, showing a familiar place and event to Kurosaki. The Fake Karakura Town that the Soul Society created to trick Aizen in their final battle with him.

"Our organization was founded after your little Winter War, and many of our equipment is made from the Spirit Energy of the Arrancars that died during it." Ema told the Soul Reaper.

"Got these sexy beasts from the energy of that Coyote Stark fucker, hehe!" Chow chuckled, showing off his dual handguns.

"Chow, put those away. You're making me nervous with those things out." Clarke urged.

The Asian pouted and holstered his guns.

"Back to the subject at hand. We deal with more than just Hollows here in S.I.V.A., we also deal with other thing with abnormal spiritual signatures as well. Such as Fullbringers, Quincies, Sinners... Rouge Soul Reapers."

Clarke was pretty cold with that last part. She then shot a look at Ichigo and pulled her sword out at him. The Soul Reaper winced and sweat started falling from his face.

"And especially you, Doctor Kurosaki." She said suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm not rouge! I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper! I'm with the good guys here!" Ichigo declared as fact.

"Uh, ok. Well, if your with "the good guys", why when I start asking kid with straw hat questions, he start screaming like crazy, and throw me in trunk?! HUH?!" Chow screamed.

"...What?" Went Ragna.

(Let's turn back time to earlier that night.)

_As the trip dove through the streets of Karakura Town, they all heard a strange thumping in the trunk of Ichigo's car._

_"The heck is that?" Ichigo wondered._

_He, Ragna and Luffy all got out to check and see what that noise was, and when Kurosaki opened it..._

_"What the-"_

_"HYAAA!"_

_Out popped a man, butt naked, with a crowbar, and latched onto Ichigo, beating him senseless with said crow bar. The man whipped at his back until he hopped off and smashed the crow bar into his gut. Then, he swung it into Ragna's jaw, then dropped it and slammed his hands into the sides of Luffy's head._

_"FUCKERS!" He shouted._

_Once the three of them were down on the ground, the man ran off into the night, still nude..._

_*_Present_*_

"You're the guy from the trunk?!" Ragna exclaimed in surprise.

Chow nodded with an angry look.

"Luffy, when and why did you shove this guy into my trunk?!" Ichigo asked in an angered tone.

"What are you talking about? I never..."

*Before Chow popped out of the trunk*

_Ragna and Ichigo had just entered a corner store to pay for gas and grab a few bottles of water, leaving Luffy to watch the car. Sound like an easy job for him, but then you realize that this is LUFFY._

_From the shadows in the background, a man started walking towards Luffy with his hands in his pocket and his back hunched. This guy had shady written all over him. Straw hat noticed him, but thought he was just a regular guy coming to say hello, you know, being Luffy. How wrong he was._

_"Excuse me, sir." The man started._

_"Hiya!" Luffy greeted in a friendly tone._

_"I don't have much time, so I just gonna cut to chase. I work for FBI, and I need to ask you some que-"_

_"YOU'RE A SPY?! THAT'S AWESOME! I gotta bring you home with me to my world as a souvenir!" Luffy declared excitedly._

_"What?"_

_He twirled his arms around the man tightly and started dragging him to the back of the car._

_"What the?! Hey, no! Let Chow go! Chow not your fucking- AGH! HELP, GIRLS, CHOW BEING KIDNAPPED! SOMEBODY HELP!" Chow screamed in terror._

_And while this was going on, Clarke and Ema were watching from afar with Sniper Rifles._

_"You think we should help him?" Ema asked._

_"Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, we got a tracker in his pants." Clarke assured._

*Present*

"But then we found out that Luffy stripped him naked for some reason and left his clothes in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant." Ema finished reminding the Pirate.

...

...

...

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. Hahahahaha! Totally forgot I left the guy in there!" Luffy said while laughing.

Ragna and Ichigo just stared at him, completely dumbfounded by this guy's lack of intellect.

"You are literally too stupid to insult." Ragna said.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy laughed.

"Hahahaha, fuck you, kid." Chow fake laughed.

"So you guys abducted us because of that?" Ichigo assumed.

"No." Clarke

She then turned her gaze to the rebel beside him.

"We were looking for him." She told the Soul Reaper.

"Me?" Ragna questioned.

Phoenix started walking over to Ragna; eyes cold as the night. Then, without warning, she kicked him in the chest and he fell to the floor. Clarke then drew her sword and was about to attack, if Ema hadn't stopped her in time.

"Clarke, stop it! Don't kill him!" Ross ordered.

"Let me go! He killed Finn! He deserves to die!" Clarke screamed like a maniac.

"Who the hell is Finn?!" Ragna questioned.

"The man who pulled you out of the Boundary."

Another voice was heard in the room they were all in. Everyone turned their gazes to the door and saw someone walking inside. It was a well aged man, wearing a white lab coat with a clip board in his hand, had black hair and a pair of glasses.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bloodedge." The man greeted.

Ragna was stunned to hear that this man knew his name.

'This guy knows my name?' He thought.

"Phoenix, stand down. We need him." The man ordered.

And just like that, Clarke calmed down and sheathed her sword. She then grabbed Ragna's hair and pulled him back up.

"Ow! You bitch!" He cried.

"Sorry about that, Ragna. They were just doing their jobs." The man in the coat apologized for his partners.

The mysterious scientist then walked over to the two Reapers and unlocked what bounded them. They were two pairs of strange, high-tech handcuffs that looked like they were made of glass, but were clearly stronger than they looked.

"Thanks, old man." Ragna thanked.

"What about Luffy?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll take care of him. I tied him up like that, I can get him out." Ema assured.

"Thank you." Said Luffy.

A few minutes passing on, Ragna, Ichigo and the strange man were walking down a corridor to a destination unknown, like the strange fact of how this man is familiar with the Grim Reaper from another world.

"My name is Doctor Marcus Lin, head of S.I.V.A., we've been searching for you for sometime now, Ragna." Lin told his two guests.

"I'm sorry, how do you know me?" Ragna questioned the Doctor.

"I think showing you will be better than telling you."

Lin pressed a button and a door opened by sliding upwards. Ragna and Lin walked through while Ichigo admired how the door opened.

"Cool, just like Star Tre- DOH!"

The door descended onto his head.

Moving on, Ragna was in absolute shock from what he was witnessing. It was like a nightmare he was revisiting.

There was a gigantic pit, filled to the brim with a burning substance, right in the middle of the room. This strange phenomenon, he has seen too many times before.

"A... Cauldron..?" He worked up the courage to say.

"Is that what you call it? We gone to calling it 'The Pit'. It's what we pulled you out of, along with something else." Lin explained.

"How-How did this get here?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"We're not sure, but to think that something like this existed in a nowhere town like Karakura is astonishing." Lin chuckled.

"Sorry, guys. Had a little problem with the door... Whoa..." Said Ichigo, just arriving and laying his eyes on the Cauldron.

They began to walk around the gigantic Cauldron and so many memories flooded Ragna's mind. The constant battles with Nu, meeting Noel, fighting Mu... It was like it all happened yesterday.

"After S.I.V.A. discovered the Pit, we immediately began research on it, and discovered that there was something inside of it that was emitting an immense amount of energy."

Lin then started remembering the first excavation of the Cauldron, and it didn't end well...

"We sent in a man to investigate, but he was exposed to an unknown kind of substance. It was like a black mist, but it was highly radioactive. When we pulled our man out, his body was completely unrecognizable..." He said with pain and regret in his voice.

"Seither." Ragna told Lin.

The Doctor turned to Ragna.

"It's a substance that's emitted from the Cauldron. Nasty stuff." He explained to the scientist.

"You seem to know a lot about this thing, Ragna. I guess being trapped in it helps though." Lin replied.

He opened a door to another room and they all walked through it. Ragna and Ichigo then saw what looked like the back of a gaming chair, with a big monitor in front, displaying an online Halo match.

"Ha! Suck on that, Snakeshtangs! Messed with the wrong nerd!" Said a voice.

"Agent Allen." Lin called out.

Like lightning, a short, brown haired kid shot out of the chair and turned off his game.

"D-Doctor Lin, wasn't expecting you. Oh, you brought friends. Haha, sorry for the-the mess." He said nervously.

"Gentlemen, this is Carl Allen, head of our tech department, and was in charge of the Pit Excavation Project. Carl, these are Ichigo Kurosaki and Ragna the Bloodedge." Lin introduced both parties to each other.

"H-Hi there. It's nice to finally meet the guy we pulled out of the Pit and repaid us by going all Chuck Norris on us." Carl greeted nervously.

Ragna then turned to Lin with a questioning look.

"You attacked us when we pulled you out. Probably delirium from being in there so long." Marcus told him.

"Ok, also good to know you guys have Chuck Norris on this Earth too." Ragna said.

Upon hearing those two words, Lin and Allen got confused.

"Hold on, "This Earth"?" They both said.

Ragna realized what he just said and covered his mouth with his hand. Cat's out of the bag now.

"What happened to that rule where you not telling people in my world about you being Dimension- Damnit, now I'm blabbing!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you two talking about?" Lin asked, totally left in the dark.

"Shit, no use hiding now. The Cauldron, or "Pit", as you guys call it, isn't just a whole in the ground. It's like a giant portal." Ragna explained to the scientists.

"Portal? To where?" Lin asked again.

"Here, let me explain."

Bloodedge grabbed a big black board from the corner of the room and grabbed a piece of chalk, in which he began drawing

"You see, the Cauldron may seem like a giant, lava filled whole in the ground, but it's actually a portal which connects to the Boundary, the space in between Dimensions."

He drew a picture of a hole, representing a Cauldron, connecting to a large circle full of other circles, the large circle representing the Boundary, and the little ones being the Dimensions that are connected to it.

"And since I came out of this one, that means this Cauldron, that means it must connect to the Cauldron on my Earth." Bloodedge continued, drawing a line connecting one little circle to another.

"Your... Earth?" Lin questioned.

"Oh! Then-then the Multiverse Theory! It's real?" Allen realized.

"Yep. Don't worry, I was as surprised as you." Ichigo answered.

"Yeah, all twelve Dimensions in existence are divided by the Boundary, which acts like a wall between them, and a Cauldron acts as the door. Each of these worlds are similar to ours, but with different possibilities.

In one circle, Ragna drew a swastika.

"For example, there could be one where Hitler won WW2."

In another, an American flag.

"One where JFK was never assassinated."

"Or one were the world ended?" Lin assumed.

"Welcome to my world then." Ragna joked.

"Not that I don't follow, but this is pretty confusing." Allen said.

"Tell me about it, never thought I'd miss time travel." Ragna replied.

That last part caused everyone to look at him with their faces saying "TIME TRAVEL?!".

"But the point is..."

The Grim Reaper left the room and leaned over a railing, staring into the Cauldron below; its ominous glow and sound of a feint heartbeat-like pulse was a phenomena to behold.

"This isn't just any Cauldron, it's my ticket home." He finally finished.

The others followed him out of Allen's room and saw him staring into the blazing abyss beneath them. Ragna then diverted his gaze to Lin.

"Before you said you found something else in there besides me. What was it?" He asked the Doctor.

"It was the thing Finn risked his life to secure." Said a new voice.

Ragna looked behind himself and saw Clarke standing a few feet away; eyes full of sorrow and hatred.

"Who's Finn?" He asked.

With that question, Clarke began to tell the tale of the Pit Excavation.

*A month ago*

During that time, S.I.V.A.'s HQ was flooded by multiple scientists and researchers, all extremely interested in what secrets the Pit held within. Like Lin said, Carl Allen was at the head of the project, and was seen in the room of the Pit with his research team, Ema and Chow were assigned to piloting the unnamed vehicle that would traverse the inside of the mysterious abyss, and Clarke was on security duty along side their special guest.

After the Pit's discovery, S.I.V.A. was visited by the 13 Court Guard Squads, who had concerns about this strange phenomena and the organization's tampering with it, so after days of consults and disagreements, the Soul Society's infamous court, Central 46, finally gave S.I.V.A. the authority to investigate the Pit, under the condition that the project be supervised by an experienced Soul Reaper of Squad 1, being the only squad that reports directly to the Head Captain, and that Soul Reaper was Third Seated Officer, Finn McCoy.

Finn watched over the project in case Siva tried any funny business or were in over their heads, and so far, things had been ok to him. Not long after his new placement, he met Clarke Phoenix, and the two quickly became friends.

"Man, this is really giving me a bad vibe." Clarke mumbled.

"Chill out, Princess. It's not like the Pit's gonna erupt like a volcano." Finn joked.

This only caused Phoenix to glare at him.

"You don't like being called 'Princess', do you, Princess?" He guessed with a smile.

Clarke chuckled sarcastically and and went to go check up on Ema and Chow.

"How's the search going along?" She asked her coworkers.

"So far, there's nothing interesting here. Finding something in this place as about as rare as your rent, which I'm still waiting for, by the way." Ema replied.

Ema was Clarke's Landlord at the apartment the blonde lived at, and she was famous, or rather infamous, for not paying rent, and yet somehow has not been evicted yet.

"I, uhh... Chow's snorting heroine again!" Clarke yelled out, pointing to the Chinese man beside her.

"Motherfucker! Don't ray Chow out!" Chow cursed, dropping the substance out of his palm.

They were about to yell at him for snorting on the job again, only to be interrupted by a beeping noise coming from the sonar on the console. Ema rushes over and noticed a little red dot blipping on it.

"Holy fuck..! Guys, we got something!" Ross exclaimed.

Lin, Finn and the staff all rushed to the console and saw the little light.

"I'll be, we found something in the Pit." Lin said surprised.

Ema turned on her communicator and changed the frequency to Carl's.

"Carl, we've got something hooked on the drone! Can you bring it in?" She asked.

"Already on it, Ema! Ok, pull her up, boys!" Carl replied and ordered.

The team in the Pit Chamber scurried around and flip the switches needed to retract the drone. It was only a matter of time now.

"What do you think's hooked to the drone?" Finn asked Clarke.

"Not sure, but we're about to find out." Clarke replied.

As the drone resurfaced from the Lava, it had hooked onto its bottom, what looked like a strange, humanoid object. It was pure white with claws, talons and eyes all over it. This looked like a suit of armor.

"Is that a suit?" Chow asked..

"Not just a suit, Chow. Whatever that thing is, it's radiating some serious Spiritual Pressure. Never felt anything like it before." Finn answred.

"I don't care what it is, guys. As long as I can play with it in my lab!" Allen laughed excitedly.

"That was pretty easy. I was expecting a loud bang or something. Ema admitted.

"If there was a loud bang, then we would have been in trouble." Finn replied.

Overjoyed, Lin walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of champagne he had been saving for this occasion.

"Ladies and gentlemen... we did it."

Everyone on the room clapped their hands in celebration over their achievement. They had just dove into what could have been the Gates of Hell for all they knew, and brought back something extraordinary. A truly triumphant day indeed.

"And you were worried." Finn laughed with Clarke.

She responded by playfully jabbing his chest with her elbow. They both smiled brightly at each other in return.

However, this celebration would be short lived...

Out of nowhere, a large tremor shook the whole building and everyone fell to the ground. Lin dropped the bottle and it shattered on impact; glass penetrating his skin and digging into his arm. He cried in pain and blood seeped from his wounds.

"Fuck was that?!" Chow yelled.

"A loud bang..." Finn replied.

In the Pit Chamber, Allen was helping up some fellow scientists who also fell over because of the violent quake. As he helped one person up, he heard something coming from behind. It sounded like growling, and it was coming from the Pit. He slowly approached the hole and carefully peered down into it, where he saw something that made his heart stop.

There were two large, red eyes, just staring back at him through the lava. Then, like a horror movie jump scare, a huge toothy mouth appeared and was slowly opening while growling.

Allen couldn't move... but he could talk, or scream.

"EmaaaAAAAA!"

Back in the Main Lab...

"Are you ok, Dr. Lin?" Clarke asked.

She had just finished bandaging Lin's arm and removed the glass from the bottle.

"I'm fine, Agent Clarke." He responded.

"Ema? Uh, EMA!"

Ross started hearing Allen's cries coming out of the speaker on the console, so she headed over to it and turned on the mike.

"Carl, are you ok? What was that tremor?" Ema asked.

"Oh, not sure. Hey, uh, just so you know, I think that there might be something else in the Pit." Allen believed.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned.

Back in the chamber, Allen stood in horror as he witnessed an enormous claw, black as the night with crimson nails, emerge from the Pit, like a Zombie from the ground. It smashed into the ground and gripped it hard; the concrete crushed by the amount of force this huge appendage could squeeze.

"Oh, jeez. I don't know... Maybe because A **GIANT FUCKING HAND** JUST CAME OUT OF IT!" He screamed.

Ema was left completely stunned. This can't be good.

"We got a problem in the Chamber." She told Lin.

The Doctor turned to a scientist beside him with a serious look.

"Assemble a strike team, investigate what's going on in the lower levels. Lethal force is authorized." He ordered.

With that said, the scientist ran out the room to assemble the strike team.

"Clarke, Chow, activate the security cameras, we need eyes on the Pit Chamber!" Lin ordered his underlings.

The two got to work, pressing buttons and activated the cameras in the lower decks, getting a live view of the unknown assailant. They were all mortified by what they saw.

The thing that Allen described had gone from a hand to an entire monster, pitch black with glowing red streaks and eyes, gigantic claws, horns, and teeth the size of surfboards. This was unlike anything they had faced before.

"Oh God..!"Clarke gasped.

"Oh, someone tell Chow it just the heroine..." Chow pleaded.

"What the hell is that?!" Ema exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Lin said.

He turned to the other staff.

"Alright, I need this building evacuated! Anyone who can fight needs to suit up and head to the Pit Chamber! Anyone else, get out of here now!"

The staff then turned around and ran out the door, spreading the word to the others and triggering the EVAC alarm. The sound is a blaring siren filled the rooms and halls of the HQ quickly as people ran for safety.

"Chow, I want you to wipe the hard drives of this project and any previous! We can't let the Japanese Government know what we've been doing!" Lin ordered.

"Got it, Boss!" Chow replied.

If anyone found out about what's happening now, S.I.V.A. would surly be shut down, so they have no choice but to erase everything.

"Now what?" Clarke asked worriedly.

Finn looked at the Pit Chamber's feed and saw that the strike team was being overwhelmed by the monster that emerged. They won't be able to slay it on their own.

"I gotta get down there." He muttered.

McCoy then ran out the room and unsheathes his Zanpakuto, then called out it's name to release it.

"Soar, TAKA!"

The sword vanished and two golden wings sprouted from Finn's back, which he used to take off at high speed. Clarke chases after him, but to no avail.

"FINN, NO!"

To be continued...

Next time

The story of S.I.V.A.'s Pit Excavation Project continues, with Finn McCoy battling this unknown creature. Can he defeat this threat and save his friends? And what connection does this shadowy organization have with the Grim Reaper, Ragna?


	18. Chapter 18: Where the hell am I?

With a mighty roar, the creature from the Pit shook the entire chamber to its core and frightened the soldiers beneath it. It turned its gaze to the ants below and reached out at them with its monstrous arm.

"OPEN FIRE!" A sided ordered.

They all started firing their assault rifles and machine guns at the monster, but the bullets just voiced right off its hide like rubber balls. The creature's arm was almost within grabbing distance, but it was stopped by two gigantic feathers of steel, digging into its flesh.

The feathers cane from Finn, flying above the beast with his Zanpakuto, Taka. He dove down and smashed his foot into the monster's head, knocking it back a bit. Finn then turned to the soldiers.

"Get your men out of here! I got this!" He shouted.

The trooper in charge nodded in response and told his men to EVAC. They all took off and now Finn could cause as much havoc as he needed to.

"Come on, you son of a bitch..!" He muttered.

The monster swung its arm at the Soul Reaper, trying to swat him like a fly, but Finn avoided by flying upwards. He then shot more feather blades at the monster and they dig into its hide. Looks like his Shikai has some effect on it.

Irritated, the creature opened its mouth and a mass of energy formed in it.

'Shit!' Finn mentally shouted.

It fired a powerful, lightning fast beam and it came into contact with one of Finn's wings, dropping him out of the air. He landed upright luckily and dashed away before the beast's arm came crashing down at him.

As he ran, he noticed that Allen was still in the room, holding the exit door open. Finn dashed off to the open door and leaped into it, allowing Allen to close the door behind him and seal the Pit Chamber shut.

"That should hold it!" Carl said, hoping he was right.

"It won't. That thing is more powerful that I thought possible." Finn stated.

"Well, what do we do?! We can't let it get out!" Allen said in a frantic tone.

"We won't, because I'm gonna finish it off! Allen, open the door and seal it shut from this side!" Finn ordered his companion.

"No way, I am not letting you back in there with that thing!" Allen refused.

McCoy grabbed the scientist's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"Allen, if I don't stop that thing and it gets out, everyone in Karakura Town will die! I have to do this, now open the door!" He aggressively insisted.

Hesitantly, Carl opened the door just enough for Finn to slip through, then sealed it shut behind him.

"Win!" Allen shouted before the door closed.

With that final word from his friend, Finn looked up at the monster running amuck in the chamber. It stared back at him and howled a mighty roar to assert its dominance. Too bad it wouldn't be so dominant for long. Finn spread his wings wide and charged at the monster full tilt.

Outside the Pit Chamber, Clarke cape running to the door with her sword in hand, only to find Carl there, standing beside the aces panel.

"Allen, where's Finn?!" Clarke frantically asked.

"He's in there, fighting that thing..." Allen answered.

"Well open the door, we gotta help him!" She told him.

"I can't, we're in lockdown mode. The doors won't open no matter what." He replied.

"Allen, can you hear me?!"

Finn's voice screamed out from Carl's radio. He pulled it off from his side and turned on the microphone in it.

"Yeah, I'm hear!"

Back in the chamber, Finn was in a corner, high above the monster, with one of his wings broken off and blood dripping down from his face.

"It's no good! Nothing I do works on this thing! I've only got one option left!" He said, panicking.

"Allen, give me the radio!" Clarke ordered.

Carl passed her the radio.

"Finn, it's Clarke! Are you ok?!" She asked in a worried tone.

"Clarke, none of my move work on this thing. It nothing like anything the Soul Society's felt with before!" McCoy admitted.

"It's ok, just get out of there! Find an escape route and we'll call for backup." Clarke told her friend.

"No! If I don't find a way to kill this thing, it's gonna destroy the whole city, maybe even the whole World of the Living, and I think I've got only one thing left that can stop it... Raptor Sword..." He explained.

Raptor Sword was Finn's ultimate technique. It summons a large broadsword which is powerful enough to slay even the strongest of Hollows, but it also causes a huge explosion when the blade strikes the target, one so big that Finn can't get away from in time.

"Finn, no! You know what that move does, you won't be able to get away!" Clarke argued.

"I don't have a choice here! I can't let this monster get out, or we're all screwed!" McCoy insisted.

The monster below was already getting closer to him with each passing second. It was already only dog feet away from grabbing his leg and pulling him down into its gaping maw.

Finn gulped and a single tear fell down his face as he began to concentrate his Spirit Energy into a solid form. Suddenly, a sword appeared out of this air and the Soul Reaper grabbed it. It's guard was shaped like bird wings and the blade was solid gold. This had to have been Raptor Sword.

"Clarke, whatever happens... I'm glad I met you, and was able to call you my friend..." He spoke into the radio.

"Finn, please! Do-"

The signal was cut off as Finn turned his radio off. He then stood up and stared the beast in the eyes. Those horrific red eyes...

With a mighty flap of his wings, Finn jumped down towards the beast, ready to finish the job. The monster tried to swat him out of the sky with blasts of energy from its mouth, but Finn managed to dodge them with ease. He readied his sword and went into a nosedive, thrusting his blade forward.

On the other side of the door, all Clarke and Allen could hear was a painful roar coming from the monster, meaning that the deed was done. Tears streamed down Clarke's face as she feared the worst for her friend.

"Finn? FINN!"

The agent cried in sorrow over her friend's sacrifice. She fell to her knees and sobbed on the metal door, which was getting warmer all of a sudden. Carl took note in this and realized that the explosion was going to blast through the door.

"Clarke, we gotta move!" He urged as he tried to pick up his friend.

"Let me go!" Clarke weeped.

"Clarke, c'mon!"

The explosion blasted through the metal and a gust of fire was now heading towards the two.

"SHIT!" Carl screamed.

"ALLEN!" Clarke cried as she got up and stood in front of the scientist.

"CLARKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET DOWN!" Allen exclaimed.

The woman stood in front of Allen as the blast of flames hit her. However, her whole body just started to glow blue and the flames didn't harm her or Carl for that matter. It was as if they were being protected by an invisible force field.

Allen was stunned in awe from the phenomena that was befalling before them. As the explosion died out, the blue glow faded until it vanished and Clarke fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"That was close..." She huffed.

Allen was at a complete loss for words. What just happened? They should be ashes!

"Clarke... How did you..."

"Clarke! Allen!"

Voices echoed through the hall which made Allen look down the corridor. He saw Dr. Lin, Ema and Chow rushing to their aid with a medical kit in Ema's hand.

"Jesus, are you two alright?!" Ema asked frantically.

"We're fine, but Finn..." Clarke tearfully replied.

"Oh no..." Lin said in despair.

"I... I'm so sorry, Clarke... He was a good guy." Ema said to her ally, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Finn not dead, Chow see him walking this way in smoke." Chow said, pointing towards the Pit Chamber.

They all looked in the Said direction and saw a what looked like a silhouette of a man walking towards them.

"F-Finn..?" Clarke whimpered.

She seemed to be regaining hope, but Carl took a step back for some reason.

"That's not Finn." He stated.

"What you talking 'bout, Willis?! That him!" Chow argues in a high pitched tone.

"Yeah, Finn was the only one left in the Pit Chamber. Who else could it be?" Ema agreed.

"Finn's hair was flat down, not spiky." Allen pointed out.

Then they all looked closer at the figure and noticed its hair. Allen was right, Finn's hair was like a mop head, this person's hair is spiky, meaning that this person isn't Finn McCoy. Lin pulled out a handgun and walked toward the figure cautiously.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" He ordered.

Suddenly, the figure disappeared right before Lin's eyes. He looked all around himself, but nothing.

"Where'd it go?" He wondered.

Then, something struck Lin's side and sent him flying into the wall. The scientist cried in pain from the impact and fell into unconsciousness due to hitting his head on the wall.

"Doctor!" They all exclaimed.

The figure had revealed itself. It was a young man, barely into his twenties, with spiky white hair, a black shirt and pants, two different colored eyes, and a red jacket.

The mysterious man then turned to the rest of the team; eyes cold and unwelcoming.

"You bastard!" Ema shouted.

She charged at the man with her Jet Boots online and ready to ignite. Ross jumped up and roundhouse kicked the man, aiming for the neck, but her kick was block by the man, who had grabbed her leg before she could make contact. The man then threw Ema at Chow, knocking him over.

"AHH! Ema's boot land on Chow's balls!" Chow cried.

The man then turned his attention to Clarke and Allen, who were completely defenseless against him. Allen got in front of Clarke and spred his arms out to protect her, not caring for his own life.

"Back the hell up, freak!" Carl warmed the man.

He quickly approached Allen and stared menacingly at him, before a quick movement of the man's leg smashed into Allen's shin. A loud snap noise was heard and a bone bursted out of Allen's calf and sprayed blood out from him. The guy broke Allen's leg like a twig.

Carl cried in pain and collapsed, whimpering from the sheer pain coming from his broken bone and punctured flesh. The man walked passed him and was now in front of Clarke, just staring at her. Phoenix stared right back into the man's emerald and crimson eyes, completely terrified as to what he was going to do to her. Finally, after an eternity of silence, she spoke.

"Wh-Who are you..?" She asked.

Before the man could open his mouth, a loud bang echoed through the hallway as red mist sprayed from the man's right eye, destroying the optical organ entirely. Clarke was completely taken of guard by the sudden attack on the figure and yelped a bit.

What hit the man was a bullet, from Lin's gun. He had woken up at last and managed to get in a good headshot. Hopefully, it would do him in...

Only it didn't...

"AHHH! FUCK! FUCKING COCK! AHH, STRAP ELECTRODES TO MY BALLS, CUT OFF MY NIPPLES AND SHOVE A SPIKED BAT UP MY ASS, THAT HURT LIKE A CHEEP HOOKER GETTING HIT IN THE STOMACH BY A FAT GUY WITH SORES ON HIS FACE! RGH!" The man swore like no tomorrow.

"Wow..." Clarke whispered in astonishment, by both the fact that he survived a headshot, and his foul mouth.

Lin however, didn't hesitate for even a second and shot him again, this time in the arm. He meant to shoot the chest area but the guy kept moving around.

"AGH! GOD DAMNIT, STOP SHOOTING ME!" The man screamed.

Lin fired again, but the man dodged in time, then started to run away. The Doctor felt his arm giving out and lowered his gun. Clarke ran over to his aid and helped her superior sit up.

"Doctor Lin, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm ok, but we can't let that man get away. He could tell us what that monster is and what happened to Finn..." Lin replied.

The Doctor took his gun and popped a round out of the chamber, showing Clarke that it was glowing green.

"Tracker Bullets, he's not getting away from us..." Lin explained before passing out.

"Doctor!" Clarke cried.

She grabbed her radio, set the frequency channel and spoke into it.

"This is Special Agent Clarke, Phoenix, I need medical personal to the Pit Chamber right now, I've got three operatives and... Lu-Jin Chow critically injured!"

"What you mean "And... Lu-Jin Chow.", Clarke?!" Chow yelled.

Outside, some distance away from the facility, the man had stopped running and leaned against a light post, panting to catch his breath. He had lost quite a bit of blood after getting shot, and was exhausted from running.

"Damnit..." He cursed.

Then, the man looked at his surroundings. He saw cars with wheels, normal electric street lights, telephone poles, people wearing headphones with wires, the usual 20th century technology.

The man looked to his left, saw a man wearing working at a hotdog stand. To his left, a woman trying desperately to get a taxicab.

"Taxi! Taxi! Oh, come on! I'm gonna be late!" She cried.

It was something you usually see everyday, but to the man, to Ragna, this was all foreign.

"Where the hell am I?" He wondered.

Ragna then felt sheer pain racing through his arm and eye and grunted. The adrenaline he felt earlier was blocking the pain he should have felt when he was shot, but now it was finally kicking in and he collapsed onto his knee.

'Fuck, forgot about these bullet wounds! Shit, if I knew where I was I'd find a doctor. How did I even get to this weird town?! I remember talking to that weirdo Observer, Amane Nishiki, and then I black out and end up in the floor of a secret base or something. Last time I listen to that kimono wearing cross dresser.' Bloodedge mentally ranted.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Ragna woke from his thoughts and looked up, noticing a man in a navy blue uniform and a badge on it.

"Are you ok?" The man asked.

Ragna didn't respond and just backed away out of caution.

"Jesus, you've been shot! This is Officer Shin needing medical assistance on third street. We've got a man with some bullet wounds." The man spoke into his radio.

"Hey, what's going on?" Another officer said, just now arriving.

"This man's hurt, just called an ambulance." The first officer replied.

All Ragna did was just stand back and stare. He could tell that they were some kind of law enforcement, but he knew that couldn't trust someone who just shows up says they could help.

"Don't worry, Sir. Help's on the way." The first officer assured, approaching.

"Hey, back the hell up!" Ragna warned the officer.

"Hey! Hey! Easy, we're police! We're just trying to help. Just come with me, and we'll get you to a hospital." The officer said, placing his hand on some hand cuffs just in case.

Ragna noticed this and thought they were gonna arrest him. The officer approached him again and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but the Grim Reaper resisted.

"Get off me!"

"Sir, please! Just calm do-"

Ragna pushed the cop away with his foot, knocking him down to the pavement. Then he grabbed the closing thing he could use as a weapon, a hydrant, then ripped it out of the ground with immense strength and held it like a club. The officers pulled out their guns out of instinct and pointed them at the rebel.

"I said back off!" Ragna repeated aggressively.

"Put it down!" The first cop said.

The man in red, instead of complying, threw the hydrant at the two cops, which they avoided by ducking. After getting back up, they noticed that Ragna was gone, like as if he was never there.

"What the..?" They both said.

Elsewhere...

A distorted scream echoed throughout the area of a park. It sounded too inhuman and unholy to be Human, but it wasn't an animal howl either.

Then, a gigantic black figure stood up from the ground, towering over many trees. This beast was pitch black with a strange white mask that looked like it was made from bone in the shape of a bear head. It's mouth part opened and it spoke.

"Must... FEEEEED..!"

"Not on my watch, pal!" Yelled another.

With a mighty swing, Ichigo slashed the beast across the neck with his massive Zanpakuto. The monster howled in pain and tried to swat him, but it's hand was run through by an arrow of pure energy, saving the Soul Reaper from the attack.

"Man, has every Hollow in town just gone crazy or something?! This is like the ninth one tonight!" Ichigo wondered in annoyance.

"It hasn't been that long since the Quincy Blood War, Ichigo. They're probably seizing the opportunity to consume as many souls as possible since the Soul Society is still being rebuilt." Said a second voice.

It came from a young man with dark hair, a white shirt and pants and was wearing glasses. In his hand was a large bow made entirely of blue energy and was being generated by a pendent on his right hand.

"Didn't ask for your opinion, Uryu. I was just bitching." Ichigo told his friend.

"Well, lets just deal with this Hollow first, then you can complain." Uryu urged.

The Hollow slammed its foot on the ground and its eyes started glowing red.

"Kill... Soul Reaper..!" It moaned.

The monster opened its mouth and was now generating a mass of red energy that kept getting bigger.

"Crap! Cero!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Just as the Hollow was about to fire, a man appeared out of nowhere and kicked the beast in the face, forcing it to disengage its attack. Ichigo and Uryu were both taken by surprise by their unexpected savior and had their mouths hanging.

The Hollow fell to the ground with a loud thud and the man landed upright, despite the fact that he's clearly bleeding.

This man was Ragna!

"Jeez... First cops and now it's frickin' monsters? When does it end with this world?" Ragna muttered.

The Hollow got back up and growled at its attacker.

"New soul... Powerfull soul... Must... MUST EAT IT!" It roared.

The Hollow fires a less powerfull Cero at Ragna, but he dodged quickly and charged at the beast.

"Not today, freak show!" He shouted.

Ragna then turned his right arm into a giant monster claw, despite the billet wound, and grabbed the mask of the Hollow with it. The claw started glowing red and heating up.

"LET DARKNESS CONSUME YOU!"

With one squeeze of his grip, a huge explosion erupted from the hand and engulfed the Hollow completely. It howled one last time as its whole body disintegrated from the blast. Once the smoke cleared, Ichigo and Uryu got a better look at their helper and saw that he was now laying on the ground.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo exclaimed as he ran towards the man.

He lifted his head off the ground and saw the blood leaking from his right arm and eye. It's possible that he collapsed from blood loss.

"Hey, kid! You ok?! Say something!" Kurosaki said desperately.

"...Saya..." Ragna mumbled, barely conscious.

"Ichigo, he's probably lost a lot of blood, I think we should take him to your clinic, it's closer than the hospital!" Uryu recommended.

Kurosaki agreed and helped the man up, then used Flash Step to rush him to safety. The rest, well... you know the story...

Next time

With that story complete, S.I.V.A. requests Ragna to allow study of him for their research, but a sudden break in and theft forces them to work together and recover what was stolen. Also, back in the Soul Society, Jin goes full on environmental!


	19. Chapter 19: Examinations

"Hold on, Ichigo. You said you found me on the street! You lied?!" Ragna yelled.

"What was I going to say?! Hi, I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki! Thanks for saving me from a giant Demon that you killed with your bare hands?!" Ichigo replied.

"Ok, maybe not lead with that." Ragna said.

"Ragna, a Soul Reaper is to always keep their existence a secret from the living." Ichigo told the Grim Reaper."

"Bull! You were just pissing yourself that I might attack you if I found out what you were, like that Hollow!"

Kurosaki opened his mouth, but no words came out. That meant he was right.

"Look, I get it, ok? You were just worried about Orihime. You probably thought I was some kinda bad guy and you tried to hide your identity so I would know what you were. Classic Superman glasses act." Ragna spoke.

The rebel wasn't wrong. This had happened to Ichigo before. Whoever found out that he was a Soul Reaper, they would target his loved ones to get to him. So, he believed the same thing with Ragna, so he lied and told the rebel that he was just a normal doctor who found an injured man on the street and patched him up out of the kindness of his heart to protect his wife. What other choice did he have then to lie?

"I... You're right..." Kurosaki said, ashamed of his action.

"Hey, it's fine, man. If I were in your shoes, I would have did the same thing." Ragna told Ichigo, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He then turned his head to Clarke.

"And I'm sorry about Finn, he must have been a good guy." Ranga condoled the S.I.V.A. Agent.

Clarke sniffled a bit upon hearing his name and turned to the Cauldron.

"He saved so many lives that day... and no one will ever know what he did..." She whimpered.

Allen went over to Clarke and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her comfortingly. Bloodedge then walked over to Lin and asked.

"You said you found a white armor? Where is it?"

Lin hesitated for a moment, not wanting to reveal classified information, but caved. However, his radio then went off.

"Perfect timing. Lin here." He spoke into the device.

'Really?' Ragna thought.

"Doctor Lin, we need you here up in the Cortex, we have a Sasquatch loose in the building." Said the man through the comms.

"I-I'm sorry, a Sasquatch..?" Lin repeated what the man said.

"Yep, full on Bigfoot."

A few minutes later, Lin, Ragna, Allen, Clarke and Ichigo all went up to the Cortex and saw something that made them facepalm them selves. It was Goku, standing in the middle of the room, with unconscious soldiers laying all around him, all while he had that dumb smile on his face.

"Hey, you guys! Someone call for a rescue?" He happily greeted his companions.

"How the hell did you find us?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, you guys were gone for a while, so I just sense your energy levels and followed the trail back to this lab. Not that hard, actually." Goku replied while giggling.

"Ragna, who is this one man wrecking crew?" Marcus asked.

"Oh boy... Lin, this is my dumbass Alien acquaintance, Son Goku." Bloodedge introduced his monster of a friend.

"Hi!" Son greeted, waving his hand.

Both scientists were down right speechless upon hearing what the Reaper said.

"He's a what?" Lin questioned Ragna.

"W-W-Wait... Y-You're an Alien? Like, real Alien?!" Allen stuttered.

"Yep, born Alien but raised Human!" Goku proudly said.

Both Allen and Lin turned to each other with wide eyes and dropped jaws. A real flesh and blood Alien, right in front of them! This was unbelievable!

However, this surprise fell short as a small figure charged at Goku from behind with guns in both hands, ready to strike.

"CHOW FUCKING KILL ON YOU!"

As soon as Chow pounced, Goku smashed his backhand into the Asian's face and sent him flying into the wall, embedding him into the metal sheet.

"Agh..! Chow in pain..." He groaned.

"He gonna be ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Chow's tough, he'll be fine. Sir, if you would, can you come with me and your friends?" Lin requested excitedly.

"Sure, but if you try anything funny, I'll know about it." Goku agreed and warned.

'Doubt it.' Ragna thought.

So Son followed Lin and his friends. Meanwhile, Chow fell out of the hole in the wall, hitting the hard metal floor.

"Ow... Chow gotta numb the pain... Anybody got some Weed?" He whimpered.

Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society...

Jin was sitting on a couch in his quarters of the Barracks, watching something on the TV. He had been learning about what people during the early years of the twentieth century had to worry about, such as climate change, elections, Super-Bowl... North Korea. Pretty much the usual modern day crap.

As he stared at the Tv screen Taubaki walked into the room with a VERRY revealing dress on, clearly wanting some action with her husband.

"Hey, hon. It's getting pretty late. Care for a little... fun..?" She asked playfully.

"No thanks, I gonna keep watching this U.S. documentary on garbage that's voiced by a guy with a speech impediment..." Jin said; his voice lacking any hope and filled with despair.

"...Man, I am loosing my touch..." Tsubaki mumbled.

Hours later, Tsubaki had fallen asleep on Jin's lap, while Jin...

"The Gweat Pacific Gawbage Patch, ow Gawbage Iswand is an abomination of Man. Neawwy twice the size of Texas, it wandews the sea, destwoying many undewwatew ecosystems. This poow biwd shown, stwugwes not to dwown, stwangwing in the pwastic wings of a six pack."

Now Jin might have been just really into this documentary and was pretty sleep deprived, but he swears that he heard this.

"Jin Kisawagi, I think you know what you have to do."

"I have to save the pwanet!" He shouted, coping the man's speech impediment.

He got up out of the couch and ran out the door, which woke Tsubaki.

"Done, babe? Cool, I call top!" She said, still half asleep and fell face first on the floor.

Back in Karakura Town...

"Oh, so you guys fished Ragna out of the Boundary!" Goku said, now understanding why S.I.V.A. took him.

"Yes, and if possible, we would like to run some tests on Ragna to further understand how he turned into this 'Black Beast', that attacked us before." Lin explained.

"Wait, tests? You wanna experiment on me?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Why else did I bring you to the Testing Lab, chitchat?" Lin joked.

"Yeah, I'm out."

Ragna turned to face the door, only for it to shut in his face. He then glared at Lin.

"Sorry, like Sam and her mom, no one leaves the Therapy Box until I say so." Lin said, referencing a scene from iCarly.

"Sunova... Fine! Test away, Doc!" Ragna caved.

Suddenly, Lin's radio activated.

"Doctor Lin, we have another intruder."

"Again?!" Lin shouted.

"Yeah, it's a woman this ti- Oh, hi Clarke. How's it- AHH! You shot my foot!"

"Where's Ragna?!" Screamed Noel from the other side of the radio.

A few minutes later...

"I am so sorry..." Noel apologized to Lin.

"We should be apologizing, Ms. Vermillion. After all, we kidnapped your brother." Marcus replied.

Clarke was also present in the room and was left in complete shock. Noel looked exactly like her, and vice versa. It was almost scary.

"This is insane, you look just like me." Clarke gasped.

"I should be saying that, Ms. Phoenix. You and I are from different world and yet we're identical, but I'm kinda use to seeing people who look just like me." Noel agreed while laughing at that last part.

"Huh?!" Clarke went.

Noel wasn't kidding. She had seen quite a few doppelgängers of herself throughout her life, such as her sisters, Nu and Lambda. This is possible due to her and the other two PFDs being created using Saya's DNA as a base. However, finally seeing a doppelgänger of herself that ISN'T a clone is truly a rare event indeed. Perhaps Clarke is a parallel version of her from this Earth.

"Still, I must agree with you both. The fact that you two look completely identical is astonished. Ms. Vermilion, if I may, would it be ok if I run a few test on you as well?" Lin asked.

"Uh... Tests..?" Noel repeated.

"It's nothing really that bad. Just kind of like a routine checkup at the doctor's office. Same goes for you, Ragna." Lin explained.

"Well... I guess it would be ok, just don't dissect me!" Noel replied nervously.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, we're not doing anything like that. We're first gonna perform a blood test. Clarke, fetch the needle." Lin assured and ordered Clarke.

"Needle..?" Ragna repeated.

"Yeah, just a poke." Clarke said.

...

...

"GAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Ragna tried running away like a little boy, but Lin grabbed him and dragged him back.

"Alright, suck it up. It's gonna be fine." The scientist assured.

"I DON'T NEED A BLOOD TEST, MY BLOOD'S FINE! I EAT MY VEGGIES ALL THE TIME!"

"Don't worry, Ragna. Just a poke and it'll be over." Said Noel

"I HATE YOU, NOEL! YOU'RE EVIL! WHO DOES THIS TO THEIR OWN BROTHER!"

"You don't mean that..."

"I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU SONS'A BITCHS!"

Seconds later...

Clarke put both Ragna and Noel's blood samples into a machine to scan the quality and condition of the fluids. A few beeps and boops and it eventually started printing a sheet with the results on it. Clarke pulled it out and read it over while the two sat down in chairs.

"Blood Pressure is normal, cells functioning properly, huh, look at that, no STDs." She read.

Then, something caught her eye.

"That's odd... It says here that there's another strand of DNA in Ragna's body. How's that possible?" Clarke wondered.

That's not good. Clarke must have found Rachel's blood in Ragna's system. When Bloodedge was a child, after Terumi burned down the church he lived in, Rachel Alucard, the Vampire Observer appeared and bit him on the neck to save his life, turning Ragna into a Daywalker, a Vampire that can walk in sunlight.

He doubted that Clarke would take that he's a Vampire very well, and she might even try to kill him. So, he had to make something up.

"Uh, ehehehe... Who knows... Maybe when Ichigo brought me into his clinic, he gave me a transfusion. That could be the reason." Ragna lied, badly. The nervous chuckling was a dead giveaway m.

Clarke just glared at him, wiping that smile off his face.

"I'm watching you, Bloodedge." She warned.

After that was a physical examination, also done by Clarke. She was the team's medical officer so it made sense that she would be performing these examinations.

Ragna sat on a table with his shirt and coat off, exposing the many scars he had on his body from his constant fighting. Phoenix was stunned to find that both his arms were artificial and were almost like the real thing, except his right arm, that is.

She placed the stethoscope on the center of Ragna's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Breath." She said.

Ragna complied and took a deep breath through his nose; his chest rising from the intake of air. As he breathed, Clarke listened for any irregularities, and so far so good. As Ragna exhaled, noticed Clarke staring into space.

"What? See something you like?" Ragna chuckled.

"Don't worry, after the trouble you caused us, I would never get together with you. I was just thinking." Clarke replied.

"Words uttered by every nurse who examined Captain America when he went for a check up." Ragna joked.

"Breath." Clarke ordered, placing the stethoscope on his left side, where his heart was.

Ragna complied, inhaling abs exhaling. She then moved to his back.

"Hey, look. I get that you're still in mourning about this Finn guy. It probably doesn't mean much now, but I'm sorry about him." Ragna apologized.

Clarke was silent for a second as she remembered her dear friend. His mop head, his care free attitude, that stupid smile, the constant calling her "Princess" It hurt her inside to remember because Finn was always nice to her, even though she was a bit cold to him.

"It means a lot." Clarke sadly admitted.

"No problem... So, we gonna wrap this up, or ya gonna keep checking me out?" Ragna joked.

Phoenix responses by harshly twisting his nipple, sending sheer, undeniable sin through his body. Ragna screamed like a girl and instantly apologized after.

After Noel was done, Clarke was now testing their strength levels. Ragna and Noel were standing in a training room with Ema in front of them, wearing her Jet Boots. Looks like they're about to spar.

"Ok, you two. Next we'll be examining your strength and fighting capabilities. Ema here is S.I.V.A.'s best hand to hand combat specialist. She'll test what you two are made of, so no powers or weapons." Clarke said through the speaker.

"Oh boy, I'm not exactly a top notch fighter when I don't have Bolverk." Noel said nervously.

It's true, she was never really a prodigy when it came to true physical combat, so she always fought with her guns to make up for her lack of strength. Only time she actually used real hand to hand was with Beerus, and that was when Mu was mostly in control.

"Don't worry about it, kid. It's just sparing." Ragna assured her.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Noel replied.

Ross raised her right leg and took a stance; her boots making a powering up sound.

"Here I come, you two!" She declared.

Ema pounced at them and swung a round house kick, but Ragna and Noel both ducked to avoid it. Ema landed behind the two and spun around with another kick. Ragna caught it with his right arm.

As the match proceeded, Clarke, Lin and Allen watched from behind the glass. Allen was also taking notes with a tablet.

"Ok, Ragna's got some impressive reflexes, quick thinking, startling reaction time..."

And with a squeeze of his grip, Bloodedge crushed Ema's boot, denting the metal of the device.

"And he's strong!" Allen added on.

"Looks like I got you, kid." Ragna said with a smirk.

"I don't think so!" Ema replied.

Ema raised her free leg off the floor and her other boot's bottom started heating up.

"THRUSTER STOMP!"

She smashed her foot into Ragna's face; the boot's thruster blasting his face with red hot fire. Bloodedge was thrown a few feet away, but recovered quickly, but he was also in a bit of pain.

"Damnit, that's hot!" He cursed.

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Ross warned.

Back with Luffy...

"Ouch! Easy, will ya! I'm rubber but I still feel pain!" Luffy cried.

"Consider it payback for trunk!" Chow replied, tugging on Straw Hat's leg.

The Pirate was still tied up into a knot and Chow was desperately trying to untie him, but he was knotted up pretty good. Thank Ema for that. And while the Asian crackhead was trying with all his might to help his former kidnapper, Ichigo and Goku watched from the background.

"So Luffy just grabbed this guy, shoved him into the trunk of your car and forgot about him? Is that what your saying." Asked the Saiyan.

"Yeah... Apparently, Luffy said that Chow was his lucky charm and he wanted to take him home with em." Kurosaki explained.

This made Goku crack a smile in laughter.

"Pffft..! Lucky charm! That's hilarious..!" The Saiyan desperately tried to hold back his laughter.

"Hahahaha, fuck you, man." Chow insulted.

Finally, with a tug of his left big toe, Luffy spun around a bit and began to unwind, until his limbs were in their normal places again.

"Free at last!" He declared.

"You're welcome." Chow said.

But celebration was cut short as a siren boomed throughout the facility and red lights started flashing like crazy. This made Goku jump from surprise.

"AHH! What the heck was that?!" Son exclaimed.

Then, along with the alarm, a P.A. System started blaring out of the speakers at the corner of the room.

"WARNING! WARNING!SECURITY BREACH IN VAULT! ALL PERSONAL, PLEASE REPORT FOR DUTY!"

"The Vault?! Fuck, my speed stash is in there! And other things!" Chow screamed.

Over in the training room, Ragna, Lin, and the others heard the alarm as well.

"What's going on, Doctor?!" Noel questioned.

"Nothing good. C'mon, we need to get to the Cortex and check it out!" Lin told everyone, cutting the test short.

After a few minutes, everyone was present in the Cortex of the facility and looking at a screen mounted on the wall. It showed a live feed from the Vault along with the image of something that shocked both Ragna and Noel to the point where they would question everything right now.

Within the Vault, stood a large, white and black suit of armor, with multiple red eyes on it, claws on its hands and feet, as well as a blank white mask with no eye, mouth or nose holes, making it look more like a big blindfold. This armor, they know it EXTREMELY well.

"How... How do you guys... have that..?" Ragna could barely speak.

"Hey, what is that thing, guys?" Goku asked, clearly confused.

"White... Susano'o" Mumbled Noel; eyes glowing blue.

Bloodedge went over to Lin and grabbed him by the coat, staring him dead in the eyes.

"That thing you fished out of the Cauldron before me was the Susano'o Unit?! Are you out of your minds, keeping that thing around?!" He yelled.

"You know what the armor is?" Lin questioned.

"Yeah! It's not something you or anyone in this damn building could ever control or even understand!" Ragna shouted.

"Uh, guys? You should see this." Allen said to the two.

Ragna let Marcus go and they both went back to the screen, where they saw a man take the armor off the stand, and begin to put it on quickly.

"Oh no!" Noel exclaimed.

"Why's that guy putting it on? He gonna try and just walk out here with it or something?" Ema said.

"That's exactly what he's gonna do!"

The agents turned to Ragna with confusion on their faces.

"That guy can't leave with that armor! We gotta stop him!" The Grim Reaper urged.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him! I've been itching for a good fight since Madara!" Goku said, cracking his knuckles and running out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo said, following the Saiyan.

Ema also followed Goku as well, but as soon as they stepped out of the Cortex, a giant slash shot out from the floor and destroyed the doorway, sealing the Cortex shut with a huge pile of rubble.

"What the?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ross!" Lin shouted.

"I'm ok, Sir! Goku pulled me out of the way in time!" Ema replied through the rubble.

"Damn, what just happened?!" The Doctor wondered.

"Doctor Marcus Lin, you can hear me, right?"

Another voice was heard coming from the control console. Lin ran to it and saw that the intruder was now fully dressed in the Susano'o Unit armor, staring into the camera.

"Consider this penance for the crimes you committed during the Pit Excavation Project!" The intruder stated.

"That voice..." Lin mumbled.

He then impatiently walked over to the rubble and shouted through it.

"Ross, you gotta get to the Vault and stop that guy! Do not let him escape with that armor!" He ordered.

"Yes sir! You can count on me! Ichigo, Goku, we gotta move!" Ema replied and said to her companions.

"Wait, I don't have my Zanpakuto! You guys took it, remember?" Ichigo reminded her.

"Don't worry, we have safe in... the... Vault... Fuck."

Kurosaki just stared at Ross, completely dumbfounded.

"Just follow me and we'll get it!" She yelled.

On the other side of the rubble, Luffy was trying to break through the rubble with his punches covered with Armament Haki, but it seemed that this struggle was futile. The Rubber Mam retracted his arms, which were now red from the constant punching.

"Damn! Why can't I break through?!" He yelled in frustration.

"The walls of our facility are made from reenforced Reshi, strong enough to take a Cero blast from even the toughest Hollows. Sorry Luffy, no breaking through this with brute force." Allen explained.

"Then what do we do?" Noel asked.

Lin wasn't paying attention to their talking, but was instead watching the monitor for their intruder. He just stared right at the individual on the black and white screen and chuckled in irony.

"Tony Johnson... The prodigal son has returned."

Next time

With the Susano'o Unit in dangerous hands, Ragna, Ichigo, a recently recruited Hakumen and S.I.V.A. must work together to recover the stolen armor. Will they get the Susano'o back?


	20. Chapter 20 Susano'o

(24 hours until Leaf Assault)

Back in the Soul Society...

"Now, in owdew fow us to ensuwe that the pwanet stays gween, I've devewoped a pwan to hewp weduce waist in the Wukon Distwict." Said Jin, presenting a power point to the Captains and Madara with that speech impediment.

They all just stood in in their respected positions, looking at Kisaragi like he was crazy, or rather... Cwazy!

"Why is talking like that..?" Madara asked Shunsui in a whispered tone.

"Major Yayoi said that when Colonel Kisaragi saw that documentary, he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried." Kyoraku whispered back.

"This is what we have to do to keep this wowwd cwean, so-"

"SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kenpachi shouted.

He was seen to be wearing a full body cast with his arms sticking up in the air. Looks like his fight with Vegeta left Zaraki more banged up than he let on.

"You don't get to tawk. Anyway-"

"SHUNSUI!"

Jin was once again interrupted, but this time by Ichigo. All the Captains turned to him in surprise.

"Ichigo? Where the hell have you been?" Rukia shouted from afar.

"No time for that! Where's Isane?!" Ichigo asked anxiously.

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Isane both arrived at the Squad 4 emergency room, where the Captain saw Goku in bed, seizing uncontrollably. Around him we're Ragna, Noel, Litchi, Vegeta, Trunks, Kon,, Luffy, and the members of S.I.V.A., all very nervous and unknowing of what to do. Clark and Litchi were working as best they could to help the Saiyan in this condition.

"What's going on?!" Isane exclaimed.

*Earlier*

Within the S.I.V.A. Vaults, stood a man, clad head to toe in white armor, with a massive sword in hand, staring into a camera in the corner of the room. Despite the mask of the armor lacking any holes for sight, it was clear that his eyes were flooded with hatred and anger. He then pulled out a pistol and shot the camera, destroying it in the process. The man was now about to leave with his claimed prize, if not for three individuals. Ichigo, Goku, and Ema Ross.

All three fighter arrived just in the nick of time to stop this man from escaping with his bounty, the Susano'o Unit.

"Where do you think your going, Tony Johnson?" Ema said seriously.

The figure just stood there, staring her down through the sightless mask.

"You know this guy, Ms. Ross?" Goku assumed.

"He use to be a scientist here at S.I.V.A., until he went off the grid after the Pit Excavation Project for unknown reasons." Ema explained.

"Unknown?! You know full well why I left, Ema! You and your boss lead my little brother to his grave by making him climb down into the Pit, completely unprepared!" Shouted Tony.

'Wait, that guy Lin said went into the Cauldron and died, was this guy's brother?' Ichigo thought.

"We didn't know how dangerous the Pit was, and your brother volunteered! He knew the risks and he went through with it for S.I.V.A.! That was just the kind of person your he was, and you know that!" Ema said, trying to reason with her former friend.

"Shut up, don't talk about him! You have no right to even mention his existence!" Tony screamed, pointing his massive sword at the trio.

"Tch! He's got Zangetsu!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. We'll get your sword back." Goku assured.

Ross took a stance defensively and activated her Jet Boots, which made a humming sound once turned on.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Tony..." Ema admitted.

This made Tony chuckle.

"Funny..."

He cracked his neck and charge full speed.

"Because I wanna HURT YOU!"

"Ms. Ross, look out!" Yelled Goku.

The Saiyan got in front of Ross just in time before getting a massive elbow to his gut. This caused Goku to cough up his spit and cry out in pain.

'What the?! This power..!' He thought.

After that, Johnson shoulder tackled Goku and sent him flying into the wall, creating a dust cloud upon impact.

"GOKU!" Ema cried.

"Your next!" Declared Tony.

However, as he took not even one step towards the S.I.V.A. agent, Ichigo double kicked Tony in the head and knocked him off his feet. This made the thief release Zangetsu, which Ichigo quickly grabbed.

"This is mine!" He aggressively said.

The massive blade, now cloaked in white energy, lit up like a firework and Ichigo unleashed a gigantic blast of energy from the blade with one mighty swing.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

The blast of energy, release at point blank range, looked nearly impossible to avoid, but with the Susano'o Unit in hand, Tony managed to stop it with his hand as he was still in the process of falling. He then redirected the attack up into the ceiling, which exploded upon impact.

Tony followed up with a powerful double kick to Ichigo's gut and knocked him back, then landed on his hand at the final second before hitting the ground, and hopped back onto his feet with an impressive recovery. Ichigo recovers as well, landing on his feet and swinging his sword over his shoulder.

"Damn, this guy's tough." Ichigo mentally stated.

'Unbelievable! Tony just deflected that huge attack like nothing! Is this the armor's power?' Ema thought.

"That really all you can do?" Johnson taunted, brushing dirt from his shoulder.

"You wanna see more? In that case!"

Ichigo responded to the taunt be gracing his sword with both hands.

"BANKAI!"

He erupted in a swirl of black energy and his kimono and sword changed into a black coat and skinny black nodatchi katana with a long chain on the hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Getting serious, huh?" Tony guessed.

"He's not the only one."

The armored thief turned around and saw Goku back on his feet.

"Time I stop playing around too! SUPER SAIYAN!"

Goku shouted and became cloaked in a golden aura. His hair turned a brilliant gold and his eyes changed from black to green. Ema witnessed this and jaw dropped.

'Holy! How the hell did he..?' She exclaimed in her head.

"Here we come!" Son shouted.

He and Ichigo charged from both directions at Tony full tilt. Johnson jumped out of the way in time, but the Saiyan and Soul Reaper changes course and continued to charge together. Kurosaki swung his sword down hard at Tony, while Goku tried an axe kick. He blocked both of them with his armored limbs and pushed them both back. The two responded by firing long range attacks.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Both beams, black and white, fused into one attack and struck Tony directly. The thief desperately tried to block the attack with his hands, but was eventually loosing ground.

"Now, Ross!" Ichigo signaled.

"What the?!"

Tony looked up and saw Ema in the air above him. She landed her feet on the ceiling and leaped off it with great force, enough to make the ceiling collapse behind her. She flipped her position and aimed her right food directly at Tony; her Jet Boot heating up and ready to ignite its thruster.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

Ema kicked Tony right in the face with her thrusters activating the last second before impact, burning the mask and sending him flying, both from the kick and from the energy attacks. He crashed into the wall and became embedded into it.

Ross landed on the ground while Ichigo and Goku powered down to their base forms. They both approached the intruder slowly, ready to attack if he tried anything.

"It's over, Tony, you can't win." Ema states as fact.

"But I can still do this!" Tony replied.

He pulled out a strange looking device and pulled off a pin with his fingers, then tossed it. Ema realized what it was immediately and warned the other two.

"GAS GRENADE! LOOK OUT!" She shouted.

But it was too late, the explosive already detonated and released some sort of black mist, consuming the three of them. Luckily, Ichigo managed to get Ema away from the cloud safely, using his Flash Step, and reappeared some feet away.

"Damn, that was close." Kurosaki said.

"Wait, what about Goku? He's not here!" Ema pointed out.

They soon both heard hard coughing and gasping coming from the cloud and saw a silhouette of a man on his knees, desperately trying to take in air.

Back in the Cortex, Ragna and co. were still trying to destroy the rubble that blocked their way out. Noel even tried firing a rocket at it with Bolverk, yet it wasn't even scratched.

"Shit, man! How is it this hard to clear rocks out of the way when you got superpowers!" Ragna complained.

"I told you, I designed this facility to be able to withstand anything. We're not getting out of here any time soon." Allen told Bloodedge.

Then, BOOM! A huge explosion just blew away the rubble that blocked their path, startling everyone who witnessed it. After that, they could see a silhouette of Goku in the dust clouds.

"Leave it to a Saiyan to save the day." Ragna chuckled.

"He blew up my masterpiece..." Allen sadly said.

However, instead of normally walking through the cloud, Goku just tumbled through it and fell onto his knees, gasping for air to inhale. Ragna, Allen and Lin ran to his aid and noticed that the Saiyan had black veins running down his face and neck.

"Goku?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Guys..! *gasp* I-I can't breath..!" Son managed to force out.

"He needs oxygen, GET THE CRASH CART!" Lin ordered Allen, who then went running to get it.

They brought Goku into the operating room as quick as they could; the Saiyan still gasping and seizing from breathing in the black mist from the grenade. Clark, Ichigo and Ema arrived wearing plastic gloves and face masks, ready to operate.

"Hang in there, Goku! We're here to help!" Luffy assured in a frantic tone.

"What happened to him?" Phoenix asked Ross.

"I don't know! He just breathed in the gas from Tony's grenade and now he can't breath! Probably some kind of poison, I'm not sure!" Ema tried to explain.

"By any chance was this gas black?" Ragna asked.

Ema and Ichigo nodded.

"Seither, the stuff inside the Cauldron. This guy must have found a way to extracts some and weaponize it. This is Seither Poisoning." The Grim Reaper spoke.

"We've already seen what this stuff did to Tony's brother, we need to extract it from his system before he meets the same fate!" Lin pointed out.

"Cut me open..! *gasp*" Goku pleaded.

"With what?! Ragna told us that your skin's like metal! Any blade we use won't work!" Clark told the Saiyan.

"Except your sword, Clark." Said Carl

This suggestion made the group turn to Allen.

"What are you talking about?" Ema questioned.

"He's right. Clark's Bolt Sword emits vibrations so fast that it actually wears down metal to the point that the blade can cut through it. It could be the only thing we've got to extract that Seither." Lin explained.

"You want me to stab him?!" Clark question this call.

Before Lin could talk, Goku grabbed Clark's arm and looked up at her.

"Don't worry... *gasp* I heal fast..." He assured.

She was hesitant at first, but Clark eventually found the courage to do the deed. She drew her katana and it jumped from its vibrations.

"Luffy, hold him still. I need to make a small incision in your chest." She told the Pirate.

Luffy complied and held Goku down. Clark then carefully dig her blade into Goku's chest. The Saiyan cried in agony from the feeling of his flesh being torn through.

"Allen, get the syringe!" Phoenix ordered.

Carl ran over to the counter and grabbed a long syringe for her. Clark pulled the blade out and turned it off.

"Goku, just so you know, this is gonna hurt even more." She told him.

"It's a small needle, you probably won't even feel it." Allen believed, giving Clark the needle.

"He's lying, your gonna feel it."

And with a careful push, the needle pieces Goku's lung, causing him to gasp in pain.

*Present*

Goku laid in a hospital bed, dizzy and with a splitting headache for unknown reasons. He slowly started to open his eyes and in his view was a wooden ceiling with a spinning fan. He decided to look around to figure out what was going on and saw Allen to his left, smiling at him.

"The Space-squatch lives." He happily said.

"Carl..? Where are we..?" Goku asked, feeling groggy.

"The Soul Society. We managed to remove the Seither from your body, but its linger was still attacking your system, so we brought you to the Seireitei, Captain Kotetsu and Doctor Litchi managed to stabilized you, and now you get to have all the jellos you want." He explained.

Goku chuckled at that last part, then Litchi walked in.

"Good to see you awake, Mr. Goku. How are you doing?" The voluptuous doctor asked.

"Ugh... My chest feels like that one time I had heart disease..." He answered.

That remark made both of them stare at Goku with wide eyes.

"I got better." Goku assured.

"Dude, you're lucky we managed to get you here. Doctor Lin isn't exactly the most popular person among the Soul Reapers, on account with what happened to Finn, but Kyoraku thankfully let us in to help." Allen pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Ragna told me about that. I'm real sorry..." Son said in condolence.

"It's ok." Allen replied.

"Speaking of Ragna, where's he and your friends?" Son asked.

Carl then pulled out a tablet and pressed the screen a couple times.

"While you were out, we received this footage from Karakura Town. Tony's going on a little joyride with the Susano'o Unit."

He showed Goku the screen, revealing footage of Tony in the streets of Karakura, rampaging like crazy.

"Somebody bring me Marcus Lin!" He demanded as he punched the ground and caused a large tremor.

Carl turned the tablet off and put it away.

"His plan was to steal the armor and use it to kill Doctor Lin." He told the Saiyan.

"But why is he hurting other people then?" Goku wondered.

"Who knows. Villain's gonna vill, I guess. Ragna, Ichigo, Ema, your pal Vegeta and some guy named Hakumen are already heading over to stop Tony and recover the armor. Clark, Noel and Chow are keeping an eye on Lin to protect him." Allen explained.

"Hakumen's going with them?!" The Saiyan worriedly exclaimed.

The reason for the worry is that despite his impressive fighting abilities, Hakumen isn't as young as he use to be, and with how strong Tony was now. The old man would get himself killed. Litchi calmed the E.T.'s nerves with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Mr. Goku. Lord Hakumen will be ok."

He looked up at Faye Ling with a questioning look.

"You see, he use to wear the Susano'o Unit before it was lost. It was how he was able to win the Dark War in our world a hundred years back. Lord Hakumen knows the strengths and weaknesses of that armor like the back of his palm, so he can offer advice to Ragna and the others on how to beat it." Litchi explained.

"That armor use to be his? Whoa..." Allen said in surprise.

"Then I at least gotta help them! They'll need me- AGH!"

Goku was stopped by Litchi, who was tugging on his ear.

"Oh no, you're not! You still need rest!" She said sternly.

"Aww, c'mon, Doc!" Goku whined.

"No exceptions! Doctor's Orders!" Litchi said.

Over in Karakura Town...

Tony was rampaging throughly the city with the Susano'o Unit, tossing cars at buildings, destroying roads and setting fire to anything in his path. He was a one man holocaust, almost unstoppable. He stopped in the middle of the city park and looked at his surroundings, trying to pick up hostile presences. So far, he felt nothing. No police, no Soul Reapers, no Hollows. Seems that they were to scared of him to fight.

He then continued on his path of destruction.

"Where are you, Doctor? Come out and face me!" Tony demanded.

"He ain't here, but we are, fuckwad."

Johnson spun backwards and saw Ragna behind him, along with Ema, Vegeta, Ichigo, and Hakumen. Tony chuckled at the sight of his enemies and stood with his arms crossed.

"So the good doctor sends his nurses to do his work?" He laughed.

"That armor does not belong to you, boy. Return it, or things will be bloody." Hakumen threatened.

"Actually, I think I'll keep it. Let's consider it the pension that Lin owes me, along with his death at my hands." Tony denied.

Ema stepped forward.

"Tony, listen to me! You don't have to do this! This isn't who you are! Just stop this, please!" She pleaded one last time.

"Your crap didn't work on me then, Ema. It's not gonna wo-"

"Screw this, let's just fight!" Vegeta interrupted as he went Super Saiyan and charged.

He punched Tony in the mask, but he barely even moved.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Johnson grabbed the Saiyan's arm and threw him at the others. They all dodged and the Prince managed to recover. Tony laughed in arrogance.

"Come on, that's it?!" He mocked.

Vegeta charged at him again, only this time with everyone else behind him. They all came at Tony at once, ready to strike.

"Take this! GALIC GUN!"

"GESTSUGATENSHO!"

A combined assault of a Vegeta and Ichigo's energy blasts both managed to hit Tony, but did little damage however as they just pushed him back a bit. Except those attack were just to obscure his vision as Ragna and Ema attacked from below.

"BLAST OFF!"

"GAUNTLET HADES!"

Both of them landed powerful kicks on Tony's chest and sent him into the air, and leaving him open.

"Jin!" Ragna signaled.

Hakumen zoomed passed him and Ross and jumped into the air. He then thrusted his foot into Tony's jaw.

"FIREFLY!"

Then, while Hakumen was still in mid air, Ichigo tossed his Tensa Zangetsu toward the knight.

"Catch!" Kurosaki said.

Hakumen grabbed the Zanpakuto and slashed Tony downwards in the chest with the black blade.

"TSUBAKI!"

Tony plummeted to the earth after that and crashed into the ground, getting embedded into the dirt. Finally, Hakumen raised Tensa Zangetsu and dove straight down at the thief.

"Empty Sky Forbidden Form: HEAVENFALL!"

However, as Hakumen dove down to finish the thief with a powerful sword slam, Tony managed to free himself and quickly move out of the way, making the hero miss. He crashed and created a huge cloud of dust in his wake, along with a large hole in the ground.

With his opponent wide open, Tony dashed into the dust cloud and landed a powerful kick on Hakumen, sending him flying across the terrain. The knight thankfully recovered and tossed Zangetsu back to Ichigo, which the Substitute Soul Reaper caught.

"Hmph! Impressive team up, but futile. With this armor, I can take anything you throw at me and dish it right back. You can't beat me." Tony declared.

"Damn, I don't remember the Susano'o Unit being this much of a pain to deal with. I mean, I get that it makes you strong, but sure as hell not THIS strong." Ragna said with suspicion as he approached Hakumen and Ichigo

"You are right, Dark One. Something is not right..." Hakumen agreed.

"Ichigo, anything weird with his Spiritual Pressure or something?" Ragna asked.

"Actually, yeah. It feels kinda... odd, and not just because of the armor..." Ichigo replied.

"In that case, just leave this punk to me."

Vegeta appeared from behind the three of them and cracked his knuckles.

"If he's as dangerous as your saying then I'll handle it. I am stronger than all of you, after all." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Dude, you forget that I kicked your ass before Christmas?" Ragna reminded his rival.

"Shut up! You cheated with that weird Soul Eater power so I couldn't go all out!" Vegeta shouted defensively.

"It ain't cheatin' if it's your power, dumbass!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMBASS?!"

"YOU, DUMBASS!"

"Ok, break it up, you two!" Ema shouted as she appeared out of nowhere and broke them up.

Vegeta just grunted and stepped forward.

"Just stand there and watch!" He said angrily.

Tony started laughing. The thought of one man fighting him with the new power he's acquired? How idiotic.

"You think you can stop me by yourself?! Ha! I'd like to see that, Johnny Galeki!" He taunted.

This remark only fueled Vegeta's fire as the Prince shouted at the top of his lungs and started glowing blue. The amount of power he was radiation caused the whole city around him to shake uncontrollably and multiple trees were blown away by a massive shockwave. Ragna, Ichigo, Hakumen and Ema were almost blown away from the wave of energy that hit them and felt like they were caught in a typhoon.

"Holy crap! What's with this Spirit Energy?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

While the four of them tried to keep themselves from being blown away, another figure watched from a far off building, observing the phenomena.

This person had long black hair, black clothes covered in red, feudal age armor, with a large fan on his back, and he had two completely purple eyes, sclera and iris both, with multiple ripple patterns in them.

The figure was none other than United Army ambassador, Madara Uchiha, spying on his comrade for some reason.

"Well, well, well... It would seem that even the Prince has quite a few interesting tricks up his sleeve, just like Goku..." He mumbled to himself.

Soon, the quakes subsided and the shockwaves died out, and Vegeta was now surrounded by a bright blue aura. His hair and eyes turned a brilliant light blue and he illuminated the whole area with his energy. Everyone that witnessed this transformation stood in awe at the new Vegeta.

"Holy shit..." Ragna said.

"That's right. You had no idea, did you?" Vegeta chuckled at Ragna.

"Fascinating... So he also has a god form." Madara mumbled.

Slowly, Vegeta approaches Tony, who stood his ground, despite his clear disadvantage.

"Ready to surrender, Johnson?" He asked confidently.

Tony clenched his fist.

"I'm not afraid of a freak like you!"

He dashed at Vegeta and smashed his knuckle in his face; the punch having zero effect at all. Vegeta pried the appendage off and punched Tony in the face, leaving a single crack in the mask of the Susano'o. Johnson got blown back several feet and Vegeta chased after him. Once close, the Super Saiyan unleashed a never ending barrage of punches and kicks on the thief, pummeling him into dust.

Vegeta then uppercut Tony in the jaw and shot him into the sky, in which he flew after him, and continued his swarm of blows. The gang watched this onslaught in awe from the ground.

"Damn... This guy's a monster..." Ema commented.

"That's just like what Goku did during his fight with Madara Uchiha. Unbelievable..." Hakumen said.

"Meh, he's ok." Ragna said, unimpressed.

"Dude, are that arrogant?!" Ichigo questioned.

"It ain't nothing I've seen before. Besides, I killed that Beerus guy, 'member?"

"Noel did all the work, you just jumped in at the last second!"

"My scythe, my kill."

"Whatever..."

As they argued, Vegeta was still pulverizing Tony in mid air. Each blow shredded his muscles or rattled his bones as he felt like he was being smashed by boulders with each strike.

"Ready to give up?!" Vegeta said, still pounding Tony.

"I'm- OOF! Im not gonna be- GAH! Be beaten by some guy in the- UGH! Opening act!" Tony managed to get out through the blows.

"I'm not the opening act!"

The Super Saiyan God pulled his right arm back and thrusted it towards Tony with tremendous force. This was clearly gonna be the final blow.

"I'M THE STAR OF THIS DAMN SHOW!"

However, with lightning reflexes, Johnson pulled out a strange metal sphere and pulled the pin attached to it.

"Talk is cheap!" He stated as he tossed the object at Vegeta.

It started healing for a few seconds until it started to light up. Ross saw what it was and tried to warn Vegeta.

"GAS GRENADE!"

The explosive detonated in front of Vegeta, engulfing him in black mist. It was another Seither Grenade like the one that got Goku. Within three seconds, Vegeta plummeted to the ground, gasping for air and returning to his base form. Tony landed right in front of him and cracked his neck.

"Guess you're mortal after all." Tony chuckled.

"Coward..!That was a cheap trick..!" Vegeta spat.

"Take a lethal virus, use it as a weapon, and unleash it on your opponent. It's a little something we Human do called biological warfare. Pretty effective, if you ask me!" Tony replied as he kicked the Saiyan a few feet away.

Ragna ran over to the Princes aid and noticed that he had black vein marks all over his face.

"Shit! Seither Poisoning! Now what?!" The Grim Reaper wondered desperately.

Tony then pulled out four more grenades and armed them.

"I know, Bloodedge! How about bring me Doctor Lin before I unleash hell!"

He threw them all at Ragna and co. and they all exploded. Black mist engulfed the whole group and within seconds; they all fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen.

Tony walked over to Ragna and grabbed him by the hair, then lifted him up to his face.

"You thought you and your chums could beat me when I got a power like the armor and these grenades?!" He questioned.

"Fuck off..!" Ragna choked out."

"Quite a mouth. I have no idea why Lin thinks you're so special."

Tony pulled his arm back and was about to impale Ragna with his hand. However, a large rock flew in out of nowhere and smashed into the thief's head, causing him to release the Grim Reaper. Tony turned around and saw none other that his target standing before him.

"That's enough, Johnson!" Lin said bravely.

"Lin..? What are you doing here..?" Ragna managed to say.

"Snuck out. The girls don't even know I'm gone." The scientist answered.

"About time, Doc! See you brought your little toy with you." Tony viciously said.

Marcus looked at his right hand and saw that Tony was talking about his ring. It was gold with a planet engraving on it. That was his Jupiter Ring, Lin's greatest creation. It let's its wearer manipulate gravity, which is how someone as scrawny as Lin could lift that huge rock.

"Thought I'd come prepared in case I'd have to protect those people." Lin said.

"You want to "protect" them?! Like you did my brother, Liam?!" Tony yelled.

"I understand that your angry, Tony. Just hear me out." Lin pleaded.

"NO! Once I'm done with you, your slaves are next!" Tony shouted, pointing at Ragna and the others.

"Not them! I'm the one you want!" Lin pleaded again.

Johnson turned back to his former boss and slowly walked towards him with a fist clenched.

"Listen to me. I understand how furious you are, but your brother's death isn't just yours to bear. I feel the pain of his loss as well. Hell, it's my fault he's gone." Marcus spoke calmly.

"You're damn right it's your fault, and it wasn't just Liam!"

It was true, Liam Johnson wasn't the only casualty from the Pit Excavation Project...

"Yes, I know. A lot people lost their lives because of me. Good operatives, good people-"

"Good people?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEIR NAMES!" Tony interrupted, making Lin flinch.

Marcus took a deep breath, then started telling Tony the names of the fallen.

"Liam Johnson, Naomi Kakashi, James F. McCloud, Maria Giovani, Mike Davidson, Barry Smith, Yosuke Shin, Sheva Ishtar... Finn McCoy."

Johnson was surprised and stopped walking. Those were all the victims from the Excavation, and Lin knew them all by heart.

"I know the names of all the people who died that night, the people who I got killed, and when I look at you, my old friend, all I see is another victim of my ignorance. It's my fault, I created this madness and it resulted in the loss of Finn and your transformation into this monster. I know it doesn't mean much, but I am so truly sorry."

Lin took a quick glance at his fallen comrades; eyes full of regret and remorse.

"Kill me if you have to, but please, let these people live." He finished.

Tony looked back at Ragna and his group, then turned back to Lin. He zoomed towards him and picked him up by the neck, strangling him.

"You died that night too, Lin. You just didn't know it." Johnson viciously said, tightening his grip.

"Put him down!" Ragna shouted.

"...Ok."

***SNAP***

With a mighty squeeze and twist, Tony severed the bones connecting Lin's brain and spine. Lin instantly lost consciousness, his body went limp, and his breathing and heart stopped. All that remained now was a lifeless husk.

"NO!" Ragna exclaimed.

"MARCUS!" Ema cried.

Tony tossed the corpse aside and turned back to his opponents.

"You said to "put him down", so I did." The thief quoted.

"How could you do that to him?!" Hakumen angrily said.

"You twisted son of a bitch!" Vegeta spat.

Tony then turned his back to them.

"Just be glad I'm obliging Lin's last request to spare you all. So long, we won't meet again." He said as he started walking away.

Despite the poisoning, Ragna used every ounce of strength he had left to push himself up off the ground. He got to his knees and pulled his sword out, using it for support.

"Hey, where do you think you're going..? I'm not done with you..!" He roughly said.

Johnson continued to walk away.

"Did you hear me?! I SAID STOP, GOD DAMN YOU!"

Ragna's right arm started glowing and spewing blue fire from the shoulder ornament. He slammed his hand on the ground and out of nowhere, a huge, black, monstrous claw rose from the ground and gripped Tony's legs.

"The fuck?!" He exclaimed.

Tony turned around and saw that Ragna's right side was now pulsating with red veins and his body was being cloaked in a dark aura. The rebel's right eye was turning pitch black and his teeth sharpened into fangs. Tony knew this feeling. He knew it too well.

"You..! You were the monster from the Pit that night..! You killed my brother! WHY?!" He screamed.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done. Only way you're leaving here is in a coffin!" Ragna declared, ignoring Tony's question.

He raised his right arm and it shined blue even brighter.

"Restriction -666 released, dimensional alteration wave unleased! Linking IDEA Engine! BLAZBLUE MK2, ACTIVATE!"

The Reaper was now swallowed whole by the dark aura and re-emerged soon after, now with a pitch black body with a red hue and demonic features, such as claws and fangs.

Tony wanted to take a step back from fear, but couldn't, due to his legs being trapped.

"W-What are you?!" He exclaimed.

Instead of answering, Ragna bolted towards Tony with a giant monster claw for a right hand.

'Just like I did with Terumi...' He started thinking.

Once Bloodedge was close enough he swung his huge appendage at Tony and it began to phase right through the Susano'o Unit. He then curled his grip around something inside the armor and began tugging on it.

"What are you doing?!" Tony asked in a frantic tone.

'I'll yank this prick right out of the armor!' Ragna said his plan in his head.

His plan was to use his Drive, Soul Eater, to force Tony's soul out of the armor, since this attack can strike at the Soul directly, and the Susano'o Unit is practically an armored human body that can house a soul. This was how Ragna was able to force his nemesis, Yuuki Terumi out of the Unit when he used it to become Susano'o ten years back, and it worked out pretty good.

Ragna continued to pull with all his might and his hand eventually started to slowly phase out of the armor.

"Get... OUT!" He shouted.

"NOOOOO-"

With one final tug, Bloodedge managed to pull out a huge black mass from the Susano'o Unit and threw it across the park. It smashed into a bench and broke it on impact. With nothing controlling the Unit now, the mask fell to the ground and the armor collapsed to its knees. Ragna's arm then started to return to normal size and the Grim Reaper collapsed to his knees.

"Fuck..." He cursed.

"Wha?! How the hell... can you stand, Bloodedge?! You're... sick!" Vegeta questioned.

Ragna shifted his body to sit on the ground so he could face Vegeta.

"The Azure Flame Grimoire feeds off of Seither to fuel itself. It sucked up all the Seither particles in my body and used em as energy, so I'm pretty much fine now..." He explained, sounding pretty tired. Using his Soul Eater after being sick was a little bit exhausting, even for him.

"Wha?! That's nowhere even close to fair! *cough*" Vegeta complained while coughing.

"Yeah, whatever... Hey, Masked Freak. Come take your armor back already." Ragna said to Hakumen as he reverted back to his normal form.

Hakumen, despite his sickness, managed to stand.

"Is that wise, Dark One? We don't know what this man could have done to it." He questioned our of caution.

"The thing looks fine to me. Just put it back on so it's systems can purge the Seither from your body." Ragna assured impatiently.

"Wait, it can do that?! Then let us put it on, one at a time so we can cure ourselves!" Ichigo demanded.

"Not how it works, Ichigo. Once the thing's on, unless you got some special powers to pull you out of it, the armor ain't coming off, no matter what." Bloodedge explained.

Ichigo whined in disappointment and lauded back on the ground. Hakumen limped over to the Susano'o Unit and stopped a few inches from it. He looked at his old armor and started to feel nostalgic. He and the Susano'o Unit had gone through a lot together. The Dark War, sealing Terumi away, meeting Ragna, fighting Mu, as well as a clash with Azrael and Nu. It was like all that happened yesterday...

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and put it on before the Seither liquifies your insides already!" Ragna impatiently said.

Slowly, the warrior walked over to the armor's back side and placed his hand on the right shoulder blade. Then, beeping sound was heard and the unit started releasing a gas like substance similar to steam.

"**REGISTERING USER IDENTIFICATION. REGISTERING. REGISTERING. IDENTIFICATION, REGISTERED. ADMIN CONFIRMED." **Said the computer within the armor.

The back of it began to open up and reveal its empty insides.

"**WELCOME BACK, LORD HAKUMEN." **It greeted.

"Guess it remembers you." Ragna said in slight surprise.

He didn't know the armor could talk.

Hakumen began strip out of his white kimono and then tossed it aside. The armor can't come off, so it was best that he doesn't wear anything inside it or he'll suffocate from heat. He then began to crouch down and carefully place his body into the armor, sliding his arms into the arm holes of the suit. Once completely inside, the back of the armor began to close shut and seal the Human inside.

Once closed, Hakumed picked up the white mask off the ground and placed it over his face, making a faint click noise to e sure that it stays on and doesn't fall off. Finally, the warrior of old got up off the ground and took a deep breath. The armor's Seither neutralizing systems must have already been in effect. Once again, the Hero of the Dark War had returned.

"How is feel to back in there?" Ragna asked, standing up off the ground.

"It still reeks of Terumi's stench after he possessed it ten years ago, but I can tolerate it." Hakumen responded; his voice slightly muffled because of the mask.

"That's good, I guess. Now, let's just get these guys back to the-"

Ragna got interrupted when a huge laser came into contact with his back and blasted him away quite a distance. He crashed into a building fell onto his hind quarters, unconscious.

"Ragna!" Ichigo cried.

"What the hell was that?!" Hakumen exclaimed.

The knight turned and saw something that made his eyes go wide.

Where Tony should have been, stood a large, hideous wolf monster. It's whole body was pitch black with no fur and it's face was nothing but a white mask made from bones. What's worse, it had a huge void in its chest that you could see through, like it had no heart.

The creature growled at Hakumen and stared with eyes flooded with rage.

"That... That armor is mine..! You don't deserve it!"

"T-Tony Johnson..?" Hakumen said in shock.

"He's... a Hollow...!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He's a what?" Vegeta questioned.

Without warning, Tony pounced with blinding speed at Hakumen; claws sharper than blades and with agility that he barely had any time to react with his Drive. He blocked, thankfully, but Tony now has a firm grip on his waist with a single hand. Tony raised the knight into the air, enjoying watching him struggle to break free.

"I thought something like this might happen, so I found a way to make contact with Hueco Mundo and made a deal with a Hollow there. All I had to do was surrender my soul to it in exchange for the power I needed to kill Lin!"

Tony's voice was deep and monsterous, not Human at all. He grabbed Hakumen's head with his other hand and began to pull on it, making Hakumen squirm even more.

"Now I'm a Vasto Lorde, the most perfectly powerful Hollow there is! Humans are like ants to me now! Easy to kill!" Tony finished.

"A Vasto Lorde?! No wonder he was so powerful! Those things are on pair with a Soul Reaper Captain!" Ichigo compared.

"Tony... How could you..?" Ema gasped, completely astounded by Tony's choice.

'My my, how things have turned. How will Hakumen deal with this, I wonder?' Madara thought from afar.

The white knight felt the extreme tension of his head being pulled on and it hurt like a bitch. He had to do something or it would come right off. Luckily, he just had an idea.

He cast an Ars Magus Barrier Spell and a barrier appeared beneath their feet.

"What good is a shield gonna do at a time like this, moron?!" Tony laughed.

"What's interesting about Barrier Spells is that they have a certain function." Hakumen explained.

Johnson put on a questioned look and the barrier beneath them began to glow and started being absorbed into Hakumen. The Hero started glowing bright green, and he was getting brighter by the second, until...

"BARRIER OVERLOAD!"

Hakumen blew Tony away with a powerful burst of light. When a Barrier Spell is set to overload, it's caster emits a small burst of energy that blows things away Incase of a defense breach. Hakumen landed on his feet while Tony recovered quickly after getting thrown back. The Hero then turned his gaze to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I require your Zanpakuto once more." He said.

"Huh? Oh, ok!"

Ichigo picked up his black katana and tossed it over to Hakumen. He caught the blade and took a stance.

'Lend me your strength, Tensa Zangetsu.' The warrior thought.

In a fit of rage, Tony smashed his fist on the ground and howled at the top of his lungs.

"Damn you! That armor belongs to me! My brother died for it, and you take it from me! Who the hell do you think you are?!" He roared.

"You want to know who I am?"

A white aura surrounded Hakumen as he concentrated his energy.

'Now, we're in for a show.' Madara thought.

"I am the white void. I shall cleanse this world of evil and return all to nothing! I am Hakumen, the end has come!"

Next time

After dealing with Tony Johnson and burying Lin, the United Army rests up for the epic battle to come. Will they be able to achieve victory in the battle with the Hidden Leaf Village?

SERIOUSLY, Let me know about spelling mistakes and errors so i know to fix them please! All i got to work with is my phone!


	21. Chapter 21: Advance Team (aka Ms Goku)

Fueled by rage and hatred, Tony charged at Hakumen; claws ready to slice him into ribbons. He tried cutting the knight with rapid claw swipes, but Hakumen deflected each and every one of them with little effort using Tensa Zangetsu. Now that he was back in the Susano'o Unit, it was child's play to him. He barely had to use his Drive to block these attacks.

Annoyed, Tony pounced at him, but the Hero just grabbed Tony by the throat, strangling him a bit, then shoulder-checked him so hard that he sent him flying through multiple trees in the park until he crashed into a large rock, cracking it on impact. Hakumen walked towards where Tony landed with bloodlust fueling his sword.

Johnson got back on his feet and focused his energy into his maw, forming a red energy mass, which he then fired as a giant beam.

"IT'S A CERO, HAKUMEN!" Ichigo warned.

Not even bothering to move out of the way, Hakumen raised his left arm and blocked the blast with just his bare hand. He redirected the blast into the air, where it exploded and made a huge smoke cloud in the sky with a thundering boom.

This just irritated Tony, so he pointed his claws at the masked knight and launched his nails at him like bullets. Hollows truly has disgusting powers. In response, Hakumen generated a circle of light in front of himself and it stopped the nails dead in their tracks.

"Huh? How did he do that?" Vegeta wondered.

"You're asking the wrong girl." Ema responded.

With the Susano'o Unit, Hakumen's Slaying God Drive is enhanced immeasurably. Not only does it allow him to predict his opponent's move and help him counter more easily than before, but now he can also project energy barriers to protect himself against more powerful attacks. Though these barriers are different from his Ars Magus Barrier Spell because they are generated by the Susano'o Unit, not by Hakumen himself.

The nails fell to the ground while the Hero continued to walk towards Tony. The Hollow began to panic, so he concentrated his Spirit Energy into his hands and thrusted his fist forward, unleashing the energy in the form of a small energy blast. This was a Hollow's Bala. It's not as powerful as a Cero, but can be fired at a much faster rate, about ten times faster.

He laughed these Balas one after the other like a machine gun, each one crashing into the approaching Hakumen, only they weren't hurting him one bit, heck, he didn't even bother to make a barrier to deflect them. This frightened Johnson, and the others watched in amazement.

"Whoa... Incredible..." Ichigo gasped.

"This is impossible... How could that armor increase that old fart's Power Level so much, when he was more or less an equal to Kakarot in his base form?" Vegeta wondered in disbelief.

'I can't believe this is what that armor is capable of... It's astounding!' Ross thought.

Eventually, Tony stopped firing and just fell backwards onto his butt. He looked up at the masked figure in fear, appearing ten stories tall from where he was looking.

"What's wrong? I thought you said that a Vasto Lorde's Power was unrivaled. Was that just a bluff?" Hakumen taunted.

"You..! You scum-scum sucking! RAAAAAGH!"

Johnson sprung up at Hakumen for a surprise attack, only for the Hero yo grab him by the throat and smash Tony back onto the ground.

"Pitiful." He spat at the Hollow.

In an act of desperation, Tony used Conedo, which was the Hollow version of a Soul Reaper's Flash Step, to get away to a safe distance. He reappeared several feet away and collapsed to the ground, panting hard from how much energy he had used in his previous attacks.

"Are you going to fight me, or run away like a coward?" Hakumen taunted again.

"Shut up, Human! I've dragged this charade on enough! I'll kill you, reclaim the armor, and DEVOUR you and your friends!"

Tony just recklessly charged at Hakumen like an animal on the loose, hoping to finish this fight with one final blow. Hakumen just took a stance and readied his sword for a counter.

"I will suffer you no longer." He said pitifully.

As Tony leaped at the warrior, Hakumen quickly slashed through the Hollow with one mighty swing; blood dripping from the blade.

"WINTER'S REPOST!!!"

With that powerful slice, Tony's head split in half right down the middle. Blood spewed out like a fountain and the Hollow collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess. Hakumen turned around to see his fallen adversary, only to feel nothing but pity from this abomination's form. Once he was done, he rushed over to aid the others.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, kneeling down.

"I feel like crap, but I'll survive..." Ichigo replied in a weak tone.

Hakumen then heard sniffling coming from behind him. There sat Ema in tears, holding the body of her mentor, who sacrificed himself to save his comrades.

"Marcus..." She whimpered.

Skipping ahead*

Within the Captain's Hall, a coffin with a white tarp over it laid in the center, with the mark of S.I.V.A. on it, which was a skeletal hawk. Standing next to the coffin were Ragna, Hakumen, Noel, Luffy, Vegeta, Shunsui and the other operatives of the organization. Why so many were gathered around it? Because it is Lin's coffin.

After learning of his death, the Head Captain had prepared a coffin for him. Lin gave his life to protect those he held dear, this was the least they could do for the man.

"Members of S.I.V.A., I am truly sorry for your loss. Lin was someone who didn't deserve a fate like this." Shunsui gave his condolence.

"No, it's ok, Head Captain. Doctor Lin did what he had to do." Clarke replied tearfully.

"He pulled me out of the Boundary. I owed the guy a lot." Ragna said.

"As do I. When he pulled the Susano'o Unit free, he also caused my real body to drift into the Soul Society. For that, I am truly grateful." Hakumen also said.

He was still within the Susano'o Unit, but now he had his white kimono draped over it. At first, the kimono was just a temporary garment until he found something else, but it eventually grew on Hakumen and it became a permanent thing.

"Agent Phoenix, I promise you that once this conflict with the Hidden Leaf Village is over, we will give Marcus a proper funeral, but now isn't really the best time, since the assault is tomorrow." Shunsui explained.

"Don't worry about, Sir. We understand." Clarke replied.

"Guess this means you're the boss now, Clarke. Since you were Doctor Lin's second in command." Allen stated.

It's true. Clarke had always been the right hand of Lin, even to the end. That would make her the ideal choice to lead S.I.V.A. now that he was gone.

"I just don't think I have it in me." She admitted.

Phoenix felt a hand pat her shoulder. It felt warm to the touch. She looked and saw that it was Ragna's.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it. Finn would have said the same thing." He comfortingly assured.

That put a slight smile on Clarke's face. Clarke smiling? That's s first.

"By the way, how's Kakarot doing?" Vegeta asked the Head Captain.

Shunsui raised his hat and put on a positive look.

"So far so good. He'll completely recover by tomorrow."

Squad 4 Barracks*

"I never thought I'd say this, but NO MORE FOOD, TAO!" Yelled a voice from inside the Barracks.

Taokaka had come to deliver Goku some dinner to help him recover from his Seither Poisoning, with her signature Kaka Clan Stew, which was a gourmet combination of slugs, lizards, mice and other things cats like to pounce on, but despite its disgusting appearance, Tao actually manages to make this slop that, in appearance, would rival Noel's Death Dinner, actually taste good, somehow.

And it was a kind gesture of Tao to help her comrade, only thing is that she doesn't know the meaning of the phrase "I'm full".

"Come on, Orange Guy! You're not gonna get better if you clean your bowl! Now open wide!" Tao meowed.

"I'm full! What part of that don't you get?!" Goku declined, puking in his mouth a bit.

Thankfully, a certain voluptuous Doctor walked in.

"Tao, what are you doing here?" Asked Litchi.

"Heeey, Boobie Lady! Tao thought you went back to the Barracks for the night." Tao greeted, hiding the food bowl behind her back.

She didn't want Litchi to catch her trying to stuff someone again, because that didn't work out good last time.

"Well, I was going to, but..."

Litchi moves aside to allow another person in. It was Ross, carrying a bundle of flowers with a 'get well soon' card attached to it.

"Oh! Hey, Ross! Nice of you to come and visit!" Goku greeted.

"Well, it's kinda my fault you ended up in here, so this is the least I can do to make it up to you." Ema replied, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Come on, how could you have known that Tony had grenades like those? It wasn't your fault. Besides, If you ask me, I should have been more careful." Goku said, hoping to cheer her up.

"Th-Thanks." Ema said with a slight smile.

Goku smiled brightly back at her. It was often that Ross meets a guy who was this nice to her, besides Lin and Allen. Most guys she got with or knew were always jerks to her, and she would respond with knocking them out, so it was good to meet someone who was different.

She then remembered why she came to the Barracks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! As a thank you for the United Army helping us against Tony, S.I.V.A. is allowing all the Drive users in the army to use our Cauldron to replenish their Seither Reserve Tanks in case they run low. Clarke had me go around and tell you and your friends that, Ms. Litchi." She explained.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Litchi commented.

"Meow! Sure is! Tao was noticing that her tank thingy was looking a little empty! Also, what's S.I.V.A., meow? Does it taste good?!" Tao meowed.

"Sorry, she's really stupid." Goku whispered into Ema's ear.

"Yeah, no kidding..." She replied.

The both chuckled a bit in unison, but that was short lived as Litchi noticed something about Goku. His bandages covering the incision Clark made were undone. That was bad because the wound could get infected and could spread to his lungs, since the wound is right above them.

"Hold on, why's that uncovered?!" Litchi questioned.

"Huh?! Well, that's a funny story... I, umm..." Goku tried to make an excuse, but could find any more words to speak.

"Tao, is this your doing?" Litchi asked the Kaka, knowing full well how irresponsible she can be.

"It's not Tao's fault! Tao told him not to, but Orange Guy took the bandages off!" Tao tattletales.

The doctor turned back to agony with a glare.

"Mr. Goku, that incision Clark made is deep! It's going to take time for it recover or else it will... get... What the..?"

She was very surprised to see that the wound was completely gone. It was like it never showed up in the first place.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you that Saiyans heal pretty quick. Hahaha! Sorry about worrying you, Doc." Goku chuckled.

"Well, as long as you're ok, I guess." Litchi sighed.

Elswhere...

A shadow zoomed across the rooftops of the Seireitei like a cheetah chases prey. The shadow presented himself as Madara, as he entered an abandon building and shut the door behind him. He used Wood Style to seal it shut with a long stick in the handle, so it couldn't be pulled open from the other side.

What he was about to do, he could not let anyone know. He walked to the center of the building and pulled out what looked like a scroll, which he opened and in a pod of smoke, appeared a little device of unknown purposes. Madara clicked the button on it and it started projecting a hologram. There was a bit static, but a silhouette could be seen within the hologram, wearing a mask over their face.

"Madara, I was wondering when you would call." It spoke.

The figure's voice sounded male.

"Apologies. Things have been challenging here in the Soul Society." Madara replied.

It would seem that Mr. Uchiha wasn't as truthful as he let on with the others. Who is that man on the other side of the projection.

"Everything is going according to plan. The Soul Reapers are fully convinced that the Hidden Leaf Village is the enemy, and that I'm the lone survivor of an innocent clan, and the attempt on Komamura's life sure helped fool them as well."

The man on the other side raised his mask up on his face to stop it from falling off.

"Excellent. Glad to know my spy is performing to the utmost expectations. However, after what happened with Frieza and Hazama's little tussles with the Man of the Azure, the United Army is catching on with our plans faster than we hoped." The man spoke.

"That's why I'm trying to pour their attention more onto Naruto Uzumaki. The more the focus on him, the less they can focus on you." Madara explained.

"That does help the situation I suppose." The man said, rubbing his chin.

"You should be grateful that I came up with this plan. What better way to deal with both acquiring the Nine Tails and destroying the United Army than to pit them against each other." Madara replied with a snicker.

"I agree. The Seventh Hokage and the Saiyans will destroy pretty much everyone else and then kill each other off, allowing us to seize Naruto Uzumaki in his weakened state." Replied the man in agreement.

"Yes... However, there is an issue."

The masked man raised an eyebrow.

"Hakumen has reacquired the Susano'o Unit." The Ninja explained.

"Hmm... That is troublesome. The Saiyans and Ragna the Bloodedge we can handle, but now, with the Power of Order at full strength... That will be troublesome." The man stated, rubbing his chin.

"Fear not, I have a plan to ensure our success."

Later that day... (14 hours until Leaf Assault)

It was about 10pm at night, the Head Captain had just instructed the strongest of the United Army's four factions to meet at the top of Sokyoku Hill for an important assembly. Those who attended were Ragna, Jin, Noel, Ichigo, Byakuya, Luffy, Zoro, Goku and Vegeta. They were all waiting on the Head Captain, who was taking his sweet time getting there. So much time that some of them got bored and just screwed around a bit.

Byakuya and Jin walked over to Ragna and Goku, who were both messing around like teenagers when they should have been acting their ages.

"What are you two doing?" Kuchiki asked impatiently, even though he didn't show it on his face.

"What? We got bored while waiting for Shunsui. We're just killing time, Captain." Goku replied with an excuse.

"So you just play a foolish game instead of taking the time to do last minute preparation for the battle tomorrow?! We should be taking this seriously! Right, Brother?!" Jin scolded them.

"Dude, relax. We're training our minds." Ragna replied with a cocky smirk.

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"How is this game considered training, Brother?" He asked

"It allows us to think out strategies in our head while we're are in the thick of a fight, allowing us to adapt to the current predicament and take advantage of any situation that might give us an edge."

"YOU'RE PLAYING DUEL MONSTERS!"

Jin was right. Both Goku and Ragna has Duel Disks on that we're projecting holograms of their cards.

"Well, it does what I said." Ragna defended.

"This is ridiculous! You should be training for real instead of playing a stupid card game, you idiots!" Jin yelled.

"Hey! I DID train! I did like, a TRILLION push-ups and sit-ups before I got here, so I'm more than ready!" Goku argued.

"You did not perform one trillion push-ups and sit-ups, Son Goku. That is physically impossible." Byakuya stated as fact.

"Ya-huh, I did it! just watch!"

Son ran across the hill and laid down on his back, then started to do crunches at blinding speed.

"One! Two! Three! Fourfivesixseveneightnineten-HYATATATATATATATATATA!"

Goku was crunching so fast that he was practically whipping up a dust cloud underneath him, while Jin and Byakuya just stared in astonishment.

"He's really doing a trillion sit-ups..." Jin said, completely dumbfounded.

"ALSO, KRYSTAL DRAGON ATTACKS ONE OF YOUR INFERNITY BEASTS, RAGNA!" Son shouted while crunching like crazy.

Goku's dragon then smashed Ragna's monster in half with its tail.

"God damnit, come on!" Ragna swore.

"How did this simple minded boy defeat Lord Beerus?" Kuchiki wondered.

The two walked away just as Goku started to slow down his work out.

"And that's a trillion push-ups! Phew... Ok, Ragna. Your move." Goku said, walking back over.

Bloodedge drew his card and began to think.

"Hmm... Mmm? Mhmm... Hmm... GET EM, BOYS!"

"WHAT?! AAAHHH!!!"

With that command, Ragna's monsters all charged right at Goku; the Saiyan yelled as they all dog piled on top of him.

A few more minutes passed and the eventually, the Head Captain finally showed up, with Nanao, Madara and Kagura in tow. Everyone gathered together the moment he arrived.

"Good evening, everyone. Sorry about the wait." Shunsui apologized.

"It is fine. What is this about, Head Captain Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked.

"Earlier, Madara Uchiha came to me with a plan for the upcoming Leaf Assault." Kyoraku explained.

Madara stepped forward.

"I came to the Head Captain after spending some time thinking, and I came to a conclusion. I think it best that we do not risk endangering the lesser members of the United Army by sending everyone in at once, because these Leaf Shinobi are extremely dangerous. Which is why I proposed an idea that would not only take care of their more powerful Ninja, but also result in less casualties for our alliance. An Advance Team."

"An Advance Team?" Vegeta questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Now Kagura stepped forward.

"You guys here are some of the United Army's strongest, and definitely our best chance of defeating these guys and Relius Clover. What Madara's saying is that we want to send in the nine of you early so you guys can weaken the Hidden Leaf's defenses to allow the rest of the Army to stand chance against them." Mutsuki explained.

"So basically, you want us to go into the village first and take care the the stronger bad guys for you so the rest of these lazy bums can finish the job?" Zoro simplified.

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up." Kagura replied.

"Pussies..." Mumbled the green Pirate.

"Now, now. I understand that it make the rest of us look like cowards, but not all of us can slay gods or blow up worlds. You nine are the best chance of ensuring the survival of countless lives in the Army, and we need all we can salvage to face Relius Clover after this. I hope you understand." Shunsui explained.

"It's ok, Shunsui. We understand. Vegeta and Zoro might not, but we do." Ichigo replied.

Kyoraku smiled. That's Ichigo for you.

"Then we will depart within the hour, that should give you enough time to prepare and gather supplies." Madara said.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Good, then return to your assigned Barracks and-"

"NOBODY MOVE!"

A sudden wail caused the entire group to flinch out of surprise.

"The hell was that?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Sounded like a dying cat playing a bag pipe!" Jin said.

"That's... oddly accurate." Ragna commented.

"Hey, look! There's something in the sky!" Luffy pointed out, looking up.

Everyone else turned their vision to the heavens and saw a strange figure slowly flying towards them.

"What is that? A hideously deformed bird?" Guessed Zoro.

"A badly damaged plane?" Noel guessed as well.

It was neither, for it was actually a younger man, flying in the air, carrying an angry Asian woman in his arms, squirming to get out of the grasp and looked as if she was gonna kill someone. Goku's heart instantly stopped from getting a single glance at this woman. He knew her... He knew her too well...

"It's Chi-Chi! Ah crap!"

Goku panicked and ran behind Madara to use as a shield.

The young man landed and the woman broke free from his grip, chasing down Goku the moment she touched the ground.

"GOKU!!!" She shrieked like a banshee.

"Sorry, Dad. I had to tell her... for my own safety..." The man, who revealed to be Gohan, innocently chuckled.

"And just where have you been all this time, Mister?! You go and visit Master Rossi and then you just decide to vanish for a month?!" Chi-Chi wailed at her husband.

Just so you know, he was still behind Madara.

"Look, Chi-Chi. I can expla-"

"AND IT BETTER NOT BE ANYTHING ABOUT SAVING THE WORLD AGAIN, BECAUSE YOU KNOW FULL WELL BEING A SUPERHERO DOESN'T PUT FOOD ON THE TABLE OR PAY THE BILLS!"

"...Ok, then I can't explain..."

"Who and what is that transvestite that's yelling at Goku?" Ragna whispered to Vegeta.

"That's Kakarot's wife." Vegeta response.

"Seriously?!" Ragna softly exclaimed.

"She's mean..." Noel pointed out.

"So mean." Nanao agreed.

"...And ugly!"

"So ugly."

"Look, Chi-Chi. I completely understand why you're mad, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was, but-"

"No buts, Mister! We haven't had any income for the past month without you, so I've had to take over YOUR farm to bring home money! Do you have any idea how hard it is for a normal Human to do YOUR level of work?!" Chi-Chi interrupted again.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little tussle, but mam, we are kind of in the middle of something important here." Madara tried to point out.

"I DON'T CARE HOW IMPORTANT YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE IS, YOU OLD FART! I CAME HERE TO GET MY HUSBAND AND THAT WHAT I'M GONNA DO! Come on, Goku!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she grabbed Goku's ear.

"Ow! Chi-Chi, that hurts!" The Saiyan whined.

'Old fart?! Why that little..!' Madara mentally ranted.

"Hey! Hey, lady! Where the hell do you think your goin' with him?! We need that idiot!" Ragna shouted, trying to go after her.

However, Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"No use, Bloodedge. Chi-Chi is a complete psycho who couldn't give two shits about everybody else, there's no use reasoning with her. Don't worry, we don't need Kakarot because I can handle this mys- AHH! HEY!"

Chi-Chi started tugging on Vegeta's ear now.

"You're coming too, Vegeta! Bulma must be freaking out too!"

"But I already- OWW!" Vegeta cried.

"Would you hold up a minute, you old prune!" Shouted Ragna.

Suddenly, the housewife stopped and released the Saiyans. Both of them covered their ears and cried in pain. Chi-Chi turned to the rebel slowly; eyes flooded with rage.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me. Mister?" She asked, trying to contain her fury.

Everyone just stared at Ragna, astounded by what he called Chi-Chi.

"What? It was the only way to make you stop, and also the truth. Seriously though, you look terrible. How many cigs do you puff on a day?" Ragna rudely asked.

"Ragna, shut up! Do you wanna die?!" Goku desperately pleaded.

'Ok, he's on his own for this one.' Ichigo thought.

Slowly, Chi-Chi walked over to Ragna with a look of fury, while Bloodedge stayed perfectly calm.

"Look, lady. I get that you're pissed at your husband, but from what I've seen right now, it kinda looks like you're not giving him enough freedom! Plus, he's kinda important to us right now because we sorta need him to save the world, so if you could- AGH! HEY, LET GO OF MY CHEEKS!"

The woman started tugging on Ragna's face, muffling his speech.

"I will not be lectured about relationships or be insulted by some punk kid with bleached hair!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily, releasing Ragna's face.

"Agh! You bitch!" Ragna spat, holding his cheeks in pain.

"You ok, Ragna?" Noel asked as she approached.

He nodded to his sister in response; cheeks red from pain.

"The fuck is wrong with you, lady?! Did you not hear the part about us needing him to save the WORLD?! The world YOU and your kids live in?!" The Grim Reaper screamed at the housewife.

"The world can go get bent for all I care, because the only thing I care about is Goku being around and making sure our babies have successful futures!" Chi-Chi wailed back.

"Listen to yourself, you're not even making sense! How are your "babies" gonna have futures if there's no world left for them to live in?!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!"

As they argued, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan both started sweating buckets out of concern. Not for Chi-Chi, but for Ragna. He does not know how vicious that woman can be...

"Oh man, that guy must have a death wish." Gohan commented.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that. Hang on... Gohan, how did you and Chi-Chi even get here without Whis?" Goku asked his son.

"Oh yeah, I pulled a favor with the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and he helped us here." The young man explained.

"Oh... Really starting to regret saving him from Zamasu now..." Goku mumbled.

"So, who is that guy anyway?" Gohan asked.

"That bastard is Ragna the Bloodedge, and that blond there is his sister, Noel Vermillion." Vegeta answered.

Gohan gasped and his jaw dropped.

"Those are the two who killed Lord Beerus?!" He exclaimed.

Forget Ragna, now he was worried about his mother. The two of them continued to argue for what seemed like ages, until Noel stepped in between her brother and Goku's woman, only to get shoved out of the way by them. Irritated, she pulled out one of her guns and fired it into the sky, catching Ragna and Chi-Chi's attention, after they both screamed.

"Ok! That's enough! No more anger!" Noel ordered.

Then, a dead eagle fell onto Vegeta's head, leaving a huge bump on him. She must have shot it out of the sky with that round.

"OWW! VERMILLION!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Noel replied.

She turned back to the other two and faced Chi-Chi.

"Mam, please understand that we just need Mr. Goku for a little while, then he can come back with you. I know you must be exhausted from the level of work you've been doing, and I am sorry for that, but please allow him to help us with our mission. If he doesn't, then how are you going to help build a path for your children, because there won't be a world where they grow up on. Please find it in your heart to allow him to assist us."

Noel put on her best puppy dog eyes on Chi-Chi in hopes that she will allow Goku to help them. Ragna kept his fingers crossed the whole time as they waited for an answer.

...

...

...

"Goku, who's this whore?!" Chi-Chi shouted at her husband.

"Huh..? HUUUUUUH?!" Noel shrieked.

Well, that didn't turn out the way they hoped.

"What? Do you mean Noel?" Goku asked.

"So you know her name! Who is this chick, Mister?! *gasp* WHERE YOU TWO HAVING A AFFAIR THIS WHOLE TIME?! SAVING THE WORLD, YEAH RIGHT!" Chi-Chi jumped to a conclusion.

"SAY WHAAAAAA?!" Exclaimed both Goku and Noel.

"OMG, This chick is insane..." Ragna mumbled.

"A-a-affair?! Ms. Chi-Chi, w-what on earth w-would make you think th-th-that?!" Noel questioned as she stuttered from embarrassment.

"Why else would you defend him like that?! With that golden hair, shiny green eyes. and that flaunting ass! I bet Goku had a field day with you! That would be the only reason you would defend him, you skanky little prostitute!"

Noel was completely dumbfounded and offended. Where the heck is this coming from?!

'At least this chick didn't call her flat.' Ragna signed in relief mentally.

"Prostitute?! How rude! What kind of person says that to people they just met!" Noel started yelling.

"Just speaking the truth, you whore!" Chi-Chi spat.

"Goku and I didn't do ANYTHING together! Sure we hang out every once in a while but-"

"AHA! So you admit that you've been fooling around with him! I know full well how people today "hang out" if you catch my drift!"

'Why do I feel like I'm talking to a wall?'

While in the midst of the fight, Jin walked in.

"Sleep with Son Goku? That's the farthest thing from the truth, woman. Besides, what kind of mentally handicapped fool would want to plow this disgusting heap of living filth?" He questioned Chi-Chi's judgment

"L-living filth?!" Noel exclaimed.

"Jin, shut up! You're not helping!" Ragna whispered to his brother.

"Who said I was helping? I thought we were roasting Noel." Jin replied.

The four of them just continued their useless argument as everyone else just watched from a distance... a safe distance.

"Well, this is going nowhere..." Madara said.

"You know, this kinda reminds me of the time when Old Man Yama blasted at me, Kuchiki and Zaraki for loosing our Captain's Coats." Shunsui commented.

"Kakarot, would you just go over there and control your woman!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Are you nuts?! Chi-Chi alone is already too much to handle, but add in probably the three most unstable siblings I've ever met, I'll get torn apart!" Goku cowardly whimpered."

"Tch... Pussy. Gohan?"

"Not apart of this."

"Pussies."

At that moment, the members of S.I.V.A. just showed up out of nowhere and approached the Advance Team.

"What the hell's going on?!" Ema asked anxiously.

"Oh! Hello, you guys. I guess the commotion drew you guys here, huh?" Shunsui.

"Yeah. Out of nowhere, we heard a deafening "NOBODY MOVE!" So we thought we'd check it out." Clarke answered.

"Hehehe... Sorry about that. That was my wife. She came here to-"

"FUCKER!"

Chow charged and Goku and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Everyone jumped from surprise at the sudden attack.

"Ouch! Hi, Chow. You doing ok?" Goku asked, dazed.

"I don't know, you tell me. You tossed Chow across the Cortex like a fucking rag doll!" Chow angrily reminded the Saiyan.

"Can we not do this now. I'm in kind of a pickle." Son pleaded to the agent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You having bad day? Did you die?" Chow sarcastically asked.

"He almost did." Madara answered for him.

"But DID he die?" Chow repeated.

Kagura moved over to Goku and picked the Saiyan up off the ground.

"Ok, Goku. You need to go over there and tell your wife off, because we are wasting valuable time here!" He impatiently told the Saiyan.

"Kagura, I've tried in the past, but she never listens! Besides, with how angry she is now, she'll kill me!" Goku replied.

"Dude, grow a pair! Your a damn platen destroying space monkey, she's an housewife! All you have to do is just show her that YOU are in charge, and she'll listen!" Mutsuki explained to him.

"Ok, first of all, I promised myself on my wedding day that I would NEVER use my power to harm the ones I love, and-"

Kagura put a finger to Goku's mouth, silencing him.

"Aaaand look where's that's gotten you. You're in a loveless marriage."

The Saiyan was offended.

"Loveless?! I LOVE Chi-Chi!" Goku declared.

"If she "LOVED" you, she'd want you to save the world, right? Dude, you're abused by that nut. You got a dead end job." Kagura continued to point out.

That only offended Goku more.

"Dead end?! I'll have you know that I work one of the best paying jobs on my planet!" He defended.

"Dude... You're a radish farmer..." Kagura said disappointingly.

"K, that's pretty sad, Goku." Ross agreed.

"Well, even IF that stuff is true, what am I suppose to do?! Chi-Chi is impossible to be reasoned with!" Goku argued.

"You don't gotta reason with her, Goku. Just let her know that you're the boss. It's how I deal with a demanding woman when I'm trying to get her into bed with me." Kagura answered.

"You are disgusting, Colonel Mutsuki." Byakuya commented.

"Not trying to sound disrespectful to Mom, Dad, but they kinda have a point. You do let her walk all over you. You gotta stand up for yourself." Gohan agreed.

"Gohan, don't take their side, and I do not let your mother walk all over me! I'm a strong, independent man who doesn't let anyone tell- Ok yeah, I'm lying to myself. She walks all over me..." Goku admitted.

Everyone nodded, except Luffy, who had no idea what was going on...

"But still, she and I work together to keep this fa- Ok no, I'm the one doing all the work... But she's always supported my deci- Actually no, she never supports my decisions..."

The entire group just looked at each other with faces saying "What's happening?".

"But she- Yeah no... But I- No, not really... But we- No, we never agreed to that..." Goku continued to mumble.

"Kagura, I think you broke my dad." Gohan said in a worried tone.

"No no, this is good. He's having a realization that he alone has been supporting you and the rest of your family while Chi-Chi sits on her ass all day and does nothing. Just give him a minute." The Black Knight explained.

As Goku continued to mumble, the more negative his thoughts and words became.

"Huh... I've pretty much been holding the family together all this time. Just me, and what gas Chi-Chi been doing? Nothing. Not a single thing. She's always screaming at me about jobs while she just sits on her ass all day while I slave my ass off at work to earn money, which she probably blows as soon as she can."

The moment he said 'blows', his right eye twitched.

"I mean I sure that the only reason that she's so angry most of the time is because we really have sex too often, b-h-eca-ha-use the last time we did it, Goten popped out, and before that G-h-ohan. To be perfectly honest, I've only had sex at least those two times in my WHOLE LIFE. Would ya look at that!"

'Wait, he only got laid twice in his life?! Goku, you poor bastard, I feel the urge to kill you just to end your suffering.' Kagura thought.

"We could have however, had sex more often if a certain woman would just let me use a condom, but NOOOOOO, she doesn't believe in protection! It's not NORMAL! It's considered ABORTION! Well if we do it again, "Sweetheart" we're just gonna have ANOTHER mouth to feed, you know!"

Goku then turned to his son and looked him in the eye.

"Not trying to say that I never wanted you and your brother, Gohan. I was so proud the day you were born, and I love you both so much. I would never want you guys gone." He assured, hugging Gohan.

"Uh... Thanks Dad?" Gohan replied.

"And also-"

Goku turned back around.

"-thinking that I would have an affair here while she knows all that I think about is fighting?! Are you kidding me?! Plus, she's one to talk, because let me tell you, she's not exactly faithful herself!" He continued.

"Wait, what?" Gohan questioned.

Finally, he snapped.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going over there and giving her a piece of my mind!" Goku declared.

"Thatta boy, Goku! Give it to her!" Cheered Kagura.

"Don't cheer him on! Kakarot, wait!"

Vegeta ran up to Goku and grabbed his shoulder.

"If you do this, you're just gonna make things worse for yourself!" The Prince tried reasoning.

Goku responded with a single eye twitch, then smashed his foot into Vegeta's ankle, breaking it, and then elbowed the little man so hard that his ribs cracked. Vegeta cried in pain and fell to the ground, groveling.

"AAAH! What the hell, Kakarot?! I'm not Chi-Chi!" He whimpered.

Back with Chi-Chi and the siblings...

"I told you, Goku and I didn't do anything!" Noel defended.

"LIAR! I don't believe you, you little slut!" Screamed Chi-Chi.

"Yeah! You're a little slut!" Jin agreed.

"Jin, you're not helping!" Ragna yelled.

Suddenly, the brothers felt a strong hand on their shoulders and was gripping them tight.

"Please excuse me, gentlemen. Me and my "wife" have business to discuss together."

Like nothing, Goku tossed Ragna and Jin into the sky... and they landed on Vegeta.

"OWW! WHY MEEE..?" He cried.

"So you finally work up the courage to face your wife and come clean with what you've done? Well, let's here it, Goku. I wanna here what excuse you've cooked up-"

"I have a bone to pick with you."

Chi-Chi was caught off guard by her husband's choice of words. Noel noticed that his face was stern; eyes full of anger, and his voice was cold as ice.

"Excu-"

SMACK*

With a swing of his arm, Son's hand swatted Chi-Chi right across the face. It wasn't enough to knock her down, but enough to leave a mark. Everyone in the area gasped from shock at the sudden assault. Heck, poor Kagura passed out.

Chi-Chi rubbed her face where Goku struck her and was now even angrier than ever.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She wailed like a banshee.

"For me saving your worthless ass literally every single day of the year, bringing food to the table, AND worshiping you like a goddess, and not getting a thank you in return." Goku coldly replied.

Chi-Chi just just glared at him, not bothering to respond to that until he explains.

"All this time I've been married to you, NOT ONCE have you given me any gratitude for all the things I do for you. I bring home the money, I helped get Gohan into private school, I saved the whole universe from being wiped out, and you didn't give me a single show of gratitude. I practically have no life because of you!" He began to raise his voice.

"Goku, you to watch what you say! I do thank you for all that stuff!" Chi-Chi argued.

"When have you ever done that?! All I remember is you yelling at me because you say I put Gohan in danger, especially when he comes with me by choice!"

"Because you DO put him in danger!

Away from the big fight, Ragna and Jin pulled themselves up, rubbing their heads in pain.

"Ugh... Kagura, what did you say to him..?" Ragna groaned.

"Just gave him the push he needed." Kagura replied with a smile that reads "Goku, I'm so proud of you, man.".

"Someone help me..." Pleaded an injured Vegeta.

Back with the lovely couple...

"Damnit, Chi-Chi! Just look at us! We're farm trash! We have the most unhealthy relationship on the planet!" Goku yelled.

"It's like that because you never listen to me when I try to tell you to NOT put my babies in danger!" Chi-Chi shouted back.

"For the love of God, their nearly invincible SUPER SAIYANS! You really think that they can't handle themselves?! You worried about Goten, who I get why because he's only eight, but is also BULLET PROOF, handling a stick up at a pizza joint!" Son angrily explained.

Chi-Chi was about today something, but thought for a minute. He was right. Goten can clearly take care of himself despite his age. Goku had a point there...

"Also, the real reason why are marriage isn't healthy is because you keep me on such a short leash that I have absolutely no freedom! You drag me around with you everywhere you go and never let me out of your sight, not letting me do what I want! You have absolutely zero trust in me!"

"Ohohoh, reeeeally?" Chi-Chi sarcastically slurred.

"Yep, and I think that, in a healthy relationship, a guy should be trusted and be allowed to do what he wants too!"

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS!!!"

"OH GOOD, BECAUSE WHATEVER THIS IS, IT'S NOT WORKING FOR ME!!!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"SINCE WHEN?!"

At this point, Goku was so furious that he started glowing with golden energy.

**"SINCE YOU FUCKED THAT WAITER ON BULMA'S BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR!!!"** Goku screamed, going Super Saiyan the moment he said, and quote, "FUCKED THAT WAITER!".

That line made Chi-Chi gasp in shock, while everyone else dropped their jaws, except Kagura, who was laughing his ass off.

Chi-Chi was at a complete loss for words, she didn't know what to say now, because what Goku said was the actual truth. Back on that cruse that they were on for Bulma's thirty eighth birthday, the housewife got a little more drunk than she thought, and made some stupid choices, one of them being that affair Goku mentioned.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You know about that..?" Chi-Chi stuttered.

"Whis saw and told me everything, Chi-Chi! He got it all on his freaky staff! You went to town on that Billy guy!" Goku yelled.

'She screwed a guy named Billy?' Ragna thought.

"Mom, is that true?!" Gohan questioned.

Chi-Chi's face turned bright red with embarrassment and she looked down shamefully.

"...Yes..." She admitted.

Goku exhaled in disappointment and rubbed his face to try and handle this. He did a bit of thinking through with silence, and ultimately cane to a decision. The Saiyan reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold wedding band, and put it in Chi-Chi's palm.

"Goku, what are you doing?" She asked.

"It's gonna be weird to hear this coming from me, but love is trust, and you clearly don't know anything about the word. It's over, Chi-Chi..." He replied.

Goku returned to his normal form and flew away to his Barracks. Chi-Chi's face had a look of complete shock and heartbreak. Did he just say that it was "over"?

"Holy crap... I think Dad just divorced Mom." Gohan pointed out.

"You think?" Ragna replied.

"Uh, I think you should take your mom home, kid. She looks like she's gonna pass out." Clark suggested.

"Good idea." The Saiyan/Human agreed.

Gohan headed over to his mom and spoke with her a bit, wondering if she wanted to go home. Chi-Chi said yes, so Gohan picked her up and flew off. That wasn't an easy thing to see, marriage ending that hard. It was pretty heartbreaking.

Once the mother and son were out of sight, the entire group turned their gazes to Kagura with menacing glares.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Mutsuki asked, frightened.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Huh?" Kagura went.

"You practically ruined Goku's marriage, Kagura!" Noel yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was just saying that he should have stood up for himself!" The Black Knight excused.

"Well it certainly worked out well!" Jin sarcastically said.

"I'm gonna go check on Goku and see if he's alright. You guys are free to go nuts on him if you want." Ema said, leaving for the Saiyan.

Everyone continued to glare at Kagura because his involvement. They even all started to close in on the Black Knight slowly, looking like they were gonna gang up to beat the crap out of him. To Mutsuki, everyone seemed gigantic figures towering over him. He giggled innocently as he started to panic.

"C-Can't-we talk..?" Kagura stuttered.

"Isn't anyone gonna help me..?" Vegeta groaned in agony.

To be continued...

Next time

The mysterious duo, Ghost and Sutōkā arrive at their rendezvous point, only to get ambushed again by two strange fire users. Will the duo defeat these unknown assailants, or get burned in the process?


	22. Chapter 22: Iggy and Gen

13 hours until Leaf Assault*

Within the Squad 11 Barracks, Goku sat at the edge of his bed with what looked like a sake bottle in hand. His face was a bit blushed and his breath reeked of the rice wine he was consuming. Looks like he was completely plastered. His shirt was off, exposing his chest; reason being was because he spilled some sake on it and got it dirty.

Son took another swing of the sake and gulped down more than he should have at once, hurting his throat a bit. It looks like he wasn't taking his breakup with Chi-Chi that well. Still, what he did was the right choice. All she ever did was yell at him for saving not only her life, but the entire planet's whenever it's in danger, and treat him like a trophy husband after. That no healthy marriage.

And with how he blasted at her earlier, she's gonna burn his stuff tonight...

A knock was heard on his door, which caught his attention.

"Come in." He said, feeling depressed and drunk.

The door opened and Ema Ross walked in, then she carefully closed the door behind her.

"Hey, just thought I'd check on you. You ok?" She asked sincerely.

"I'm surviving." Goku replied.

"Your wife seemed... nice." Ross said.

"People move away from her on the bus." Goku honestly admitted.

"Oh... I'm just gonna sit down now."

Ross rested her behind on the bed beside Goku.

"Want a swing?" Son offered something of his beverage.

"No thank you, I never like sake that much. Too sweet." She turned down.

"Nah, it stopped being sake about ten minutes ago. Now it's just rum."

"Ooh, don't mind if I do."

She took the bottle and swung it back, letting the burning alcohol trickle down her throat. She then gave the bottle back to Goku.

"Ahh. Smooth." Ema said.

They both chuckled at the response. However, Goku then went back to his sad face.

"Oh God, how am I gonna explain this to my youngest son?" The Saiyan groaned.

"I'm sure he'll understand, Goku. He's probably a cool headed kid." Ross replied, trying to help the Super Saiyan.

"He's eight." Goku pointed out.

"Uh oh, then it's not gonna be easy." Ema said.

The two of them just sat on the edge of the bed, drinking and talking with each other. Goku then started to tell Ross about his relationship with Chi-Chi. All the nagging, yelling, blowing Goku's hard earned money like nothing. It's amazing he hasn't blasted her into oblivion after all that time.

Ross even talked about a similar relationship with a former boyfriend. She explained that he seemed nice at first, until she found out that he'd been spending their rent money on heroine and amphetamines. She dumped him hard and eventually moved out, then bought an apartment building and became its landlord for her day job. You know, the one Clark lives in, and doesn't pay rent...

"I mean seriously, I save our family over and over again from people who can blow up planets, and she repays me by sleeping with a waiter?! Who does that?!"

"At least she doesn't do drugs like Michael! He spent money we needed to pay our rent with, also, he stole from his job!"

They both laughed at their problematic lovers and laid down on the bed, still laughing. Goku could have sworn he felt his rib bust from laughing to hard, but he didn't care.

"Oh man, I haven't connected with someone new like this for a long time, you know." Goku gladly stated.

"Well, that's good for you. Always best to make new connections with people." Ema happily replied.

They both turned to their sides and looked at each other while smiling.

"Speaking of connecting, did I ever tell you that before I met my friends, I was a hermit growing up." Goku said.

"No way." Ross giggles in disbelief.

"Yeah! Before I met Chi-Chi and everyone else, I lived with my grandpa in the forest, back when I crash landed on earth. His name was Gohan." He started.

"Hey, that's your son's name! That's a nice way to honor him." Ema remembered and pointed out.

"Yeah... My grandfather was really kind to me, and I loved him, until he died..."

The memories of his grandfather flooded Goku's mind and made him frown.

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Goku." Ross condoled.

"It's ok. Just, it's all the moments like this, with loss and heartbreak, just reminds you of how things you cherish can be taken, like how Chi-Chi's probably gonna take Goten from me."

Ema gently placed a hand on Son's face and smiled at him.

"I don't think she'll resort to that. She may be a witch, but she won't separate a father and son." She assured.

"I hope not." Goku replied.

Without even realizing, he placed his hand over Ema's, and looked into her eyes. They were a deep blue; their color making them resemble sapphires.

"I guess we both had it a bit rough with relationships. Me, my grandpa and Chi-Chi. You, Finn and Marcus. So many things we care about are just... getting cut off from us..."

"Yeah, this is just the time in our lives when life stops giving us things, and instead takes them away."

"We've really gotten older, huh?" The both said at the same time.

Without any clue of their actions, the Saiyan and Human started to slowly lean closer to each other, until they were face to face, and finally, the gap between them closed with a kiss. It was however, short, but sweet, and they broke; both staring at each other in shock at their actions.

There was silence for a few seconds, until they went in and kissed again, only this time with more passion. Goku rolled on top of while still locked in the kiss. Ema wrapped her arms around Son's neck while he held her hips firmly. The kiss wasn't anything like Goku had ever felt before, probobly because he had legit never kissed anyone before... not even his wife... somehow... I don't know why, ask the Dragon Ball writers!

Ross slowly began to slid her hands down Goku's muscular body and reached his sash, which she began to untie. This caused Goku to break the kiss, leaving both of them breathless.

"Whoa! Whoa! You wanna do it here?!" He questioned Ema's choice of location.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" She asked.

"These are joining rooms. One, Vegeta or Trunks could hear us and walk in, and two, you know, let's do it." Said Goku, or rather his arousal pretending to be him.

With that said, they both began taking off their clothes and kissed again, giving into the passion.

Dimension 6*

A door opened with a creek and in cane a man, dropped in a black cloak with a glowing red eye. It was Sasuke, who would appear to be looking for someone, possibly the intruder who attacked the Leaf Research facility and stole the scroll he recovered from Kaguya's palace. He had traveled for some time now to try and reacquire his stolen finding and was getting closer to finding the mysterious figure, Ghost.

Uchiha had just entered a fancy restaurant that Ghost's Chakra signature was leading him to. There were candles lit on tables, soothing music playing, and people talking at the tables talking and eating high-end food. So far, she wasn't in sight.

"Find anything, Sasuke?" Asked Shikamaru through a communicator in his ear.

"No, but she's definitely been here. Her Chakra is all over the place here. I'm getting closer." Sasuke replied.

He walked up to a stand with a waiter behind it.

"Hello sir, and welcome to the Waterlily. Table for one?" The waiter assumed.

Sasuke nodded and the waiter walked him to a table. Uchiha sat down and the waiter gave him a menu.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said as he walked away.

Carefully, Sasuke surveyed the room with his Sharingan, scanning any irregular Chakra signatures that would match Ghost. So far, nothing. However, the Shinobi then saw something off.

He turned to a couple at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Sasuke noticed something odd about their Chakra. Most Chakra in Humans are a light blue color, but these two, their signatures were a deep, dark blue. It was weird, so he went to check it out.

Upon closer inspection, Sasuke saw two men sitting at the table together. One was a young man with black hair that was straight down like a mop head, a wooden staff beside him, and a blue and black coat hanging off his chair, with a Japanese number one on the back of it. The other was an older, well built gentlemen, late forties, with spiky blood red hair, a couple small scars on his face, a black scarf around his neck, and a red goatee on his chin with some stubble around his face. This guy kinda looked like Natsu, but a bit taller and more muscular.

The two were laughing together, with the older man balancing a glass of wine with chopsticks with the end of the glass on the mouth of the younger man. He was tipping the glass so the wine would pour into the other guy's mouth. The men were clearly on a date together.

"Hahaha! C'mon, I can't balance it much longer!" The older man laughed happily.

"Haha! Alright! Alright!" Replied the younger one as he sipped the last of the wine, emptying the glass.

"Yes!" Said the red man, flipping the glass into the air and catching it.

"Hmph. I never get tired of how you can make drinking boring old wine fun. You have to teach me how to do that so I can do it to you, Iggy." The young man cheerfully said.

"Once the job's over and we recover the scroll from those two, we'll have all time in the world to teach ya, Gen." The man, Iggy replied with a smile.

Sasuke managed to heat that last part. Something about the scroll? This was getting suspicious, so he got closer and eventually got right to the table. The two men turned and saw Sasuke approaching.

"Can we help you?" Gen asked.

"You mentioned something about a job and a scroll." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but we're you spying on us?" Gen questioned.

"Cut the act. I can tell that you two aren't Human, so tell me what you know, or I'll have to resort to drastic-"

Sasuke attempted to grab his sword, but his hand was caught by Iggy's, which he didn't even see the man move.

"Now now, no need for violence. I'd rather not cause a ruckus on me and Gen's anniversary. We'll tell you everything, Sasuke." He assured the Ninja.

Uchiha was surprised by the fact that Iggy knew his name.

"How... do you..."

"I think that it's best we talk in private, though. Unfortunately, the only place that's safe enough for that is the men's room. C'mon, let's go."

Iggy then got up and lead Sasuke and Gen to the bathroom. Sasuke put an out of order sign on the door before entry and locked it shut. They had total privacy.

"Now that that's done, we can talk." Iggy said.

"You guys better do it fast, because of this was a ploy for you two to gang up on me in some weird seduction technique, I'll cut you both down." Sasuke warned.

"Seduction? What are you, a homophobe?! Iggy told you that we were gonna talk, so cool your jets, you idiot!" Gen snapped.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to assumptions like that. I d just had some... bad experiences growing up..." Sasuke admitted.

If by "bad experiences", he means every time he and Naruto ended up accidentally locking lips after bumping into each other, then yeah.

"Now, back to the topic. Who are you two?" The Shinobi asked.

"We're here to hunt down Ghost and her partner, Sutōkā Ryukki." Iggy began.

"Ok, why?" Sasuke responded.

"They work for something called 'Paradox'. We're not sure what it is, but they've been troublesome." Gen tried to explain.

"And they need that scroll they stole from you for something. Something bad." Iggy added.

"Ok, but you still have't told me who you are..." Sasuke pointed out.

"You'll know one due time. All you need to know now is that we're on your side, I swear." Iggy assured.

Sasuke only glared. He didn't trust these two one bit. There was something that they didn't want him to know.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Gen. His communicator was going off. The mysterious young man pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Speak." Gen said.

A voice started talking to him in his ear. He nodded in response to some parts of it, then his eyes went wide.

"What?!" He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the said location. Gen out." Gen said as he hung up.

"What's up?" Asked Iggy this time.

"It's our fem fatale. She found Lord Champa, or what's left of him..." Gen replied.

"Who's Champa?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Damn! Guess we're gonna have to put this date on hold. Let's move!" Iggy said.

Gen agreed and the both disappeared into thin air, leaving Sasuke behind.

"Hey! Wait!" He exclaimed.

A few minutes later, they both arrived at the final resting place of the God of Destruction. Iggy and Gen approached the tree where the corpse of Champa laid torn and shredded. There was purple blood all over the place, which burned away any living thing it touched. His Power of Destruction still pulsates from even his coagulated blood, and it killed anything it touched.

Next to Champa's corpse stood a young girl, appearing twelve. She had long blond hair in a braid, and black and blue dress, as well as a massive blue sword in her grip. Gen walked over to the girl, watching that he doesn't step in the acidic blood.

"Es, we're here." He said to the girl.

She turned and looked at Gen with deep blue eyes.

"So, find anything that can tell us which of 'them' did this?" The young man asked.

"Negative. So far, there are no signs of evidence to whom murdered Champa." Ema robotically replied.

"Shit. We can't catch a break with these guys." Gen cursed.

"Hey I think I found something!"

Gen and Es turned to their sides and saw that Iggy had found a staff of some sorts.

"It looks like the one Vados uses. Maybe it can tell us what happened." He explained.

Within a few seconds, they all gathered around the staff and used its observation ability to look back at what happened here. It showed a bison to the trio of Champa engaged in combat with a young boy. The boy had a black coat and a katana in his hand, and was overpowering Champa like nothing.

"Sutōkā Ryukki. I should have know it was him." Gen grunted.

"Why would 'he' send someone like Sutōkā for this? Wouldn't a direct assault on a destroyer require more brute strength, not a stealth operative?" Iggy wondered.

"Indeed. Sending a spy and not a warrior is truly incomprehensible." Es commented.

As the vision started to fade, Sutōkā approached the staff and began speaking.

"You Angels are all connected, right? Well then, broadcast this. We are Paradox, the bane of the Destroyers, the God Slayers, the hope of the Multiverse! We will not stop hunting you monstrosities down until there are none of you left. You all took everything from us, well, it's time for some payback! We'll kill you all, rebuild what you've destroyed, and we're gonna burn your god damned legacies to the fucking ground!"

The vision ended.

"He sounded pretty angry in that. Maybe this wasn't a mission he was on." Iggy pointed out.

"What, you think that it was just good old fashion revenge?" Gen questioned.

"It is possible. Sutōkā Ryukki suffered most out of all members of Paradox. It is a possibility that this was just an act of aggression, and not a mission." Es believed.

With no use anymore, Iggy snapped the staff with his knee and tossed it behind him.

"Whatever the case is, we can't ignore the fact that Sutōkā's out here. He could end up hurting someone, and I'm not just saying that because his sister is Kaguya Ōtutsuki. We should find him and fast." The older one suggested.

"Affirmative. I will search the area for traces of the Crimson Grimoire." Es said as she turned around and disappeared.

Once she was gone, Gen picked up a rock in his hand.

"Man, we cannot catch a break today. So much for an anniversary dinner... Damnit!" He complained, tossing the rock.

"I know. I was hoping we wouldn't get interrupted by work tonight too." Iggy said comfortingly, placing a hand on Gen's shoulder.

The young man exhaled and rubbed his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to whine. Just exhausted from these past couple of missions." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

Iggy spun Gen around and wrapped his arms around the younger man's hips.

"We just gotta get through this and then, if you're still up for it, we can have some time to release your stress." He said to the young one with a wink.

Gen blushed and went wide eyed, which made Iggy chuckle in response to it.

"You should see your face, you're redder than I am now." He laughed.

"C-Come on, that's not funny!" Gen stuttered.

Iggy smiled. He always found Gen's shyness when it comes to love pretty cute. He brushed hair away from the young man's face and gently pressed his lips onto his. It was a quick kiss, true, but it always felt amazing to them no matter how long or short.

"You know I love you, my little Reaper." Iggy whispered.

"Hmhm. And I you, my big, strong Dragon." Gen replied.

"If you two are done, I would like to tell you about the current location of Sutōkā Ryukki." Es said, appearing out of absolutely nowhere.

The two love birds jumped at the girl's sudden emergence.

"Where'd you come from?!" Exclaimed Iggy.

"As I said, I have found the target. Shall we be on our way to confront him?" Es asked.

"Alright, just don't do that again." Iggy pleaded.

The two broke apart and Gen picked up his staff off a tree he rested it on.

"Let's be on our guard. We know how strong that kid is." The young man warned.

With a motion of his hand, Gen's staff began to peal apart, and within the wood, was a katana sword with a circular wooden guard.

"Oh, don't worry about it, babe."

Iggy's fist caught fire and he slammed it into his free palm, but for some reason, the flame was blue.

"He's got nothing on me, because I've got one hell of a fire in my belly!" The older man cockily said.

The two approached Es and they both placed their hands on her shoulder, which would let them travel with her to Sutōkā.

"Ok, let's go already! We don't have all day, little girl." Gen urged.

"Don't rush me." Es replied as she and the others disappeared.

Later, at the husk of the Divine Tree*

"This... is where the rendezview is..?"

Sutōkā was in shock. He found himself in one of the most famous sights of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and it didn't exactly make him feel good. It felt like thousands of needles had pierced his heart, and his stomach was so bad that he thought he would puke. This place... is somewhere he didn't want to be.

The boy stared at what appeared to be a tree sapling, growing in a ginormous crater in the earth. This was where the war ended, where the Sage of Six Paths made his return, where the Tailed Beasts were freed... where 'she' returned and was sealed again.

Ryukki felt horrible. His past had finally caught up with him. The guilt he experienced was unlike any pain Champ had ever inflicted on him. It was too much to bare...

"Sutō, you ok, comrade?" Ghost asked worriedly.

"Why..? Why here..?"

Sutōkā just fell to his knees, still staring at the sapling. This wasn't just a sapling. This was a grave. Kaguya's grave... His sister's grave...

"Bunny..." He mumbled in despair.

Ghost placed a her claw gently on Sutōkā's back and gave him a couple pats. They comforted him little for the guilt of his sister was too great.

Then a ringing sound broke the silence. It was coming from Ghost's suit. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a communication device. Ghost clicked a button and a voice was heard from it.

"This is Big Daddy. Do you read me?" The voice spoke.

"Big Daddy?" Ghost questioned.

"Sorry, trying to come up with a good code name. You two at the meet up?" The voices asked.

"Affirmative, Boss. We've got the scroll and are ready for EVAC." Ghost replied.

"Bravissimo, you two! I knew I could count on my best Stealth Operatives to get that scroll! Those Ōtsutsuki's can be a real pain. Speaking of, how's Sutōkā doing?"

Ghost looked down at her despairing partner, afraid of what to say.

"He's... been better." She answered sadly.

"Oh... Sorry. I just thought it would help the kid if he knew where his sister was buried, you know, give him some closure." Said the voice.

"No... No, it's ok, Boss." Sutōkā finally spoke up.

He got up off his knees and took the device from Ghost's claw.

"I'm glad you brought us here for pick up. It's good that I know where Kaguya's resting now. Thank you." Ryukki thanked his superior.

"Alright, kid. If you say it's ok, then ok. I'll send Vulcan to pick you up right now. Just stay where you are." The voice said.

"Hold on, baby! I'm on my way, then we party!" Said another voice, sounding like it belongs to an African American man.

"Hehehe. Ok, Vulcan. See you soon."

Sutōkā hung up and gave the device back to Ghost. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Sutō, are you sure you're alright?" The lizard asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just... Being here just brought back a few memories, that's all..." The boy replied.

He walked over to the sapling and placed a hand on it. It's wood felt softer than normal because of the tree's infancy.

"Do you think that if Champa didn't take me, I could have changed her? You know, stopped Kaguya from going insane?" Ryukki wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Ghost replied.

"I just feel sorry for her... None of this Earth's trouble would have ever happened if she hadn't eaten that stupid Chakra Fruit..."

The boy tightened his fist so hart that he actually drew blood from his hand. Ghost wrapped her arms around his legs and rested her head over his, comforting him.

"If you want to cry, I don't blame you, Sutō" She cooed.

"I... I'm ok... I just miss her... The old her..." He softly replied.

The two stood there together for some time, just letting the sorrow subside. Sutōkā placed his hand over Ghost's claw, feeling the cool scales on her gloveless appendage.

"I'm always going to be here for you, comrade." Ghost whispered into his ear

Ryukki was about to speak, but stopped himself, for he felt a familiar presence heading their way. His eyes widened upon sensing it and grabbed Ghost.

"Look out!" He cried.

Sutōkā pushes Ghost to the ground along with himself to dodge a huge blast of blue fire. The blast came into contact with a boulder and the rock shattered like glass.

"What was that?!" Ghost gasped.

"They've found us..." Sutōkā grunted.

The two got up and looked to where the blast came from. Standing there where Iggy and Gen, both dresses in black and blue jumpsuits with the Azure crest on the chest areas. Gen was also wearing a long black and blue coat on his back like a cape, while Iggy wore a jet black checkered scarf around his neck.

"Blyad! Not these two again." Ghost swore in Russian.

"Sorry about that. Are we interrupting your visit to big sister, Sutōkā?" Iggy taunted.

"Shut your mouth, you overgrown lizard!" Sutō angrily replied.

"Hey, now you're hurting my feelings." Iggy pouted.

"I didn't know Dragons HAD feelings." Sutōkā coldly said.

"What do you two want?" Ghost asked the mysterious two.

Gen unsheathes his sword and pointed it at the duo.

"Same thing as always, your heads. We won't let you get away with murdering Champa." The young man declared.

"That greasy fat cat had it coming! You have no idea what I went through for the past millennium!" Ryukki defended himself.

"Even so, you people can't just go around and kill whatever Gods you please! There are rules!" Gen said scoldingly.

Sutōkā grunted in anger and gripped his sword hilt.

"What rule is there for killing a monster?!"

"Sutō!"

Ghost stopped her friend from charging recklessly by placing a claw on his shoulder.

"We don't have time to deal with them." She said.

"I know, but they're not just gonna wait here and let Vulcan pick us up." Sutōkā pointed out.

"Got that right boy." Gen agreed.

The young man held his sword up in the air and it started to emit blue fire from the blade. The two felt Gen's power rising more and more as the sword burned brighter.

"Do you feel that, comrade?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah. I do." Sutōkā replied.

The boy smirked and readied himself.

"You two really have gotten a lot stronger since last time..."

Ryukki turned his gaze to Iggy.

"Eh, Igneel?"

Then to Gen.

"Genryusai?"

Iggy, or rather Igneel, smirked at the boy as a response.

"Well, we had to, after all, this is you two we're talking about. Gen, shall we turn up the heat?" Igneel asked his lover.

"I don't see why not. Let's go all out from the start." Gen, or Genryusai agreed.

His sword, his Zanpakuto began to burn so bright that the flames were becoming more white than blue, blinding Sutō and Ghost.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes, RYŪJIN JAKKA!"

The flames from the sword erupted all around the area and the entire landscape was soon set ablaze by this fearsome blue fire. Whatever the flames cane into contact with burned up instantly and became ashes in the wind.

Sutōkā and Ghost opened their eyes and noticed that they were now trapped within a circle of fire, unable to escape.

"Well, we're toast... Literally..." Sutō said, pun intended.

"No escape for you two now." Genryusai stated.

"Now you two are gonna answer some of our questions. Why did you come to this Earth? What's your mission?" Igneel interrogated.

"We're not saying a damn thing." Ryukki replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, kid."

The Dragon in Human form turned his gaze more to Ghost, hoping that they can talk it out, reptile to reptile.

"What. Is. Your. Job. Here. On. This. Earth. Natalia?" He said carefully with hand gestures, trying to make sure that Ghost can understand him; her being Russian and all...

"What are you doing?" Gen asked, totally embarrassed by what his boyfriend was doing.

"I'm making hand gestures to make sure Ghost understands me." Igneel explained.

"Igneel, I speak English better than you." She replied.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

The Uchiha was rushing through the forest as fast as his legs could take him in pursuit of Iggy and Gen. They had just vanished as soon as they were about to answer his questions... and he had to pay THEIR bill for dinner!

"Damnit! Where are those two?!" He grunted.

His Sharingan and Rinnegan were both being pushed a lot to locate their Chakra signals, yet he hasn't found anything yet. Where could they have gone?

Luckily, he had just picked up a strong Chakra signature ahead of him. Jackpot!

'Found you!' He thought.

Sasuke leaped out from the shadows and tackled the figure head on, pinning the person to the ground and holding his katana against their throat.

"I've got you!"

"SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Naruto..?"

Uchiha just realized that he tackled Naruto, and their faces were literally two inches apart. Thank God they didn't end up accidentally kissing again.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?! Shouldn't you be guarding the village while I'm still out here?!" Naruto question.

"It's a long story, Naruto. The village had a break in and-"

"Old man, where'd you go?"

Naoto appeared out from the bushes and accidentally bumped his foot into Sasuke's leg, shifting his balance and causing him to fall down. Kurogane heard the one armed Ninja's grunt and looked down, getting a good look at the two men locking lips... again...

"Huh?! Mr. Uchiha?!" Naoto exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and the two began gagging and spitting, as usual whenever the accidental kiss happens.

"NAOTO!" They both yelled.

"Uh... Sorry." The boy apologized.

Then, Boruto and Hibiki appeared out of the forest, weapons ready from hearing the screams.

"Is everything alright here? We heard screaming." Kohaku asked.

Naruto got up off the ground, still gagging.

"It's ok, just... ugh, a bit of a misunderstanding."

"You two kissed again, didn't you?" Boruto guessed.

That was the trigger Naruto needed to start throwing up. He turned to a bush and began to vomit his guts up.

"I'll take that as a yes..." said the young boy.

Once Uzumaki finished puking, He turned to Sasuke, who also just got up off the earth.

"Ok, what are you doing out here, Sasuke? I thought I told you to keep watch of the village while I was gone looking for Boruto." The Hokage questioned.

"There was a break in at the Research Facility. An intruder stole the scroll I recovered from Kaguya's palace and killed all the staff, so I set out to track them down." Sasuke explained.

Naruto's eyes widened from suprise.

"Oh crap! I didn't know."

Sasuke put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok. You shouldn't blame yourself for this." He comforted the Hokage.

"Why would they steal this scroll you found, Uncle?" Boruto asked.

"Not sure, but I've tracked them here, so they must be close. Have you guys seen anyone suspicious?" Sasuke replied and asked the group.

"Well, now that you mention it, we did meet this odd couple at an Inn we stayed at. One was a kid around my age, the other was a lizard person that had a cloak on." Naoto explained.

The Uzumakis just stared at Naoto like he had gone crazy.

"Lizard person?!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. You guys didn't see? She had a good, but I could clearly see her weird lizard face." Kurogane repeated.

"Uh... Naoto, you were still pretty hammered when we got to the Inn. You sure you weren't seeing things?" Naruto pointed out.

Hibiki then stepped forward and stood beside Naoto.

"Lord Seventh, I don't see why you find what Naoto said, hard to believe. We see lizard people all the time where the two of us are from." Argued the cloaked one.

"Huh..?" Naruto and Boruto replied.

"Yes, and not just lizards, but cats, dogs, insects, monkeys and even robots. I can assure you that they are real."

...

...

...

"Ok, you guys are wackadoodles..." Naruto said.

"No, Naruto. They're serious." Sasuke said.

"Don't agree with the crazy!" Naruto exclaimed at his friend.

"Naruto, the one who broke into the Research Facility really WAS a lizard."

"Yeeeeah, it was."

"Naruto, it was a lizard! Just believe him, ok?! Sakura will say the same thing!" Screamed Shikamaru through an ear piece Naruto had on.

He completely forgot to take it out of his ear this whole time.

"Agh! Ok! Sheesh!"

The Hokage then took it out and put it in his pocket.

"Ok, so what does this "lizard" want with the scroll you found?" Naruto asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't know, but if you guy know where it went, then I can go after it." Sasuke replied.

"I don't know. I only talked to that Sutōkā kid once and that was it." Naruto said.

'So there really is another one...' Sasuke thought.

"I have no idea where they went."

Suddenly, a huge blue explosion erupted behind Naruto and the shockwave rocked the entire forest. Everyone almost got blown away except for Naruto, who was standing completely still in his spot like a statue. He was scared completely still from the booming sound, so much so that he felt his bowels begin to loosen. Then, he laid a solid brick in his pants.

"Although... I have a hunch that they could be in say, that direction..." Naruto said, pointing at the big mushroom cloud.

"All I ask for." Sasuke replied as he vanished into thin air.

"You think we should help him, Dad? He might need it." Boruto suggested.

"We will, in a little bit."

"Why?"

"I crapped my pants..."

The young ones all went wide eyed and and started giggling a bit. This was embarrassing.

**"Pfffft! HAHAHAHA! Oh wow, reminds me of the time you drank that sour milk way back when."** Kurama laughed from inside Uzumaki.

"Shut up, Kurama! Naruto screamed.

Next time

Ghost and Suto engage in combat with Gen and Iggy, and Naruto and Sasuke also join in on the action, but when one of Sutōkā's newly arrived allies accidentally releases something devastatingly dangerous, how will everyone handle this old threat?


	23. Chapter 23: Paradox

With a swing of his flaming sword, the young Genryusai unleashed a torrent of blue fire at his enemy, only Sutōkā easily defended himself from the attack, thanks to the invisible force that protected him, rapidly slicing through the flames like a fan.

"Damn!" The former Soul Reaper cursed.

Sutō charged at Yamamoto with blinding speed and the invisible force unleashed another swarm of slashes, only difference was now they were being used offensively instead of defensively. The former Captain could barely defend against the relentless attacks befalling him as he blocked the slashed with his blade.

Some managed to penetrate his guard and he got cut in a few places. Finally, Genryusai used Flash Step to get away from Sutōkā and reappeared behind him, about to take his head off with one stroke of his blade. However, Ryukki's mysterious force protected him from the attack and Gen was knocked away.

The boy spun around and used his left thumb to slightly unsheathe his katana by a mere inch.

"BUSTER SLASH!"

Young Yamamoto could hardly take the slash attack. He managed to block with his Zanpakuto, but the sheer force of the slash was so powerful that the impact taken by his Soul Cutting Sword was felt throughout his entire body.

'Shit! That attack is rattling my bones!' Genryusai thought.

"FLURRY SLASH!"

Sutōkā then unleashed another barrage of light speed slashed that began to shred through Yamamoto's body. He felt every slice, every cut. It was like being in a blender and he couldn't use Flash Step to get away this time because he was too close.

Sutō smirked as he thought victory was his, but felt an intense amount of heat coming from behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw the Human Igneel right behind him with a fist of blue fire.

"Get away from him! FIRE DRAGON KING'S DESTRUCTION FIST!"

The Dragon in Human form thrusted his fist at Sutōkā with all his might, unleashing an enormous blast of blue fire from the limb. However, this ultimate attack had little effect as Sutōkā's invisible force was rapidly slicing through the fire blast at an insane rate of speed.

'Damnit! How is he doing this?! We can't even touch him!' Igneel wondered.

As the two were dealing with Ryukki, Ghost managed to sneak up behind Igneel and prepared her Jet Blades. The hovered around her as he aimed them at her prey, and with a snap of her fingers, they zoomed towards the Dragon.

"POLTERGEIST!"

Igneel managed to notice the sneak attack, however he was pretty much unable to move because he was cornered between them and Sutō's invisible force, that and the fact that Gen will be torn to bits if stops his Destruction Fist spell since it's drawing most of the invisible force's attention away from the former Soul Reaper.

He'll have to take this attack head on, so Igneel hardened the skin of his back into Dragon scales, but the Het Blades aren't made of everyday metal, so they will penetrate his defenses, but at least he could reduce the damage.

That is, if not for someone diving down from the sky with lightning spewing out from his right hand.

"CHIDORI SENBON!"

The figure swung his hand and multiple needles made of electricity rained down, knocking the Jet Blades out of the air and disabling them by overloading their energy sources with the needles' electric currents.

"What the hell?" Igneel said.

The figure landed behind the Dragon King and relieved to be Sasuke.

"Not you again!" Ghost grunted.

"You really thought I'd let you escape with that scroll? You've got another thing coming if you believe that." Sasuke told the lizard, drawing his katana.

Then all of a sudden, the earth beneath Sutōkā crumbled apart and out of it came both Naruto and Boruto, along with some of their Shadow Clones. The originals slammed their feet into Sutōkā's jaw and launched him off the ground. Genryusai was now safe to use Flash Step to get away, so he did.

More clones shot out of the ground and one by one, kicked Sutōkā higher into the air. Then the originals suddenly appeared just a little bit higher above Ryukki and axe kicked the teen down to the earth.

"UZUMAKI DOUBLE BARRAGE!"

The boy crashed into the ground and got embedded into the earth, where he coughed up blood. Ghost was absolutely astonished from what happened to Sutō after that sneak attack.

"Nevozmozhno! Impossible! No one can penetrate Sutōkā absolute defense! I don't believe it!" She exclaimed.

Naruto and his son both landed on the ground beside the Swordsmen. Naruto then pointed his finger up, making Ghost look in that direction. She saw a Naruto clone with a Rasengan in hand, diving straight for her.

"BELIEVE IT!" The clone said, crashing into the reptilian.

That would have worked, if Ghost hadn't phased right through the attack. She was seen standing in a crater, completely unharmed with her arms crossed. Naruto was completely stunned by the fact that his best attack didn't work.

"Du- HUH?!"

"She can phase through attacks, Naruto. Hitting her won't be easy." Sasuke warned his friend.

Sutōkā managed to pry himself free and glared at Boruto. The boy was unaware that Ryukki had freed himself and he groped his sword sheath with his left hand. Naruto senses the killer intent coming from Sutōkā and pushed his son out of the way.

"Boruto, look out!"

"CROSS SLASH!"

The teen sliced an X into Naruto's chest, spraying blood all over from the wound.

"Dad, no!" Boruto cried.

However, Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke a second later. It was just a Shadow Clone.

"What in the hell? How did he-"

"Now!"

Sutō turned around to his back and saw Naruto, Hibiki and Naoto closing in on the Swordsmen.

"I'll break his guard!" Said Hibiki, drawing his blades.

He zoomed towards Sutōkā and vanished in a burst of speed.

"Shadow Dance: HIDDEN PHOENIX!"

Kohaku reappeared on the other side of the boy and his delayed attack came into effect. Multiple slashes struck Sutōkā at such a speed that his absolute defense could barely keep up. At least three slashes manage to penetrate and cut his arms.

'No way! This guy's faster than my guard?!' Ryukki mentally exclaimed.

"Lord Seventh, his guard can't protect him from everything! Try using an attack faster than anything he has!" Hibiki recommended.

"OK!"

Naruto summoned two clones and the both began to gather Chakra in his right hand, which they then infused with wind and the constant spiraling of the Rasengan amplified the speed of the wind immensely, transforming the sphere into a giant energy shuriken.

"Wind Style! RASENSHURIKEN!"

He tossed the shuriken at Sutōkā and it collided, generating a huge twister-like explosion around the boy.

"SUTŌ!" Ghost cried.

Ryukki was trapped inside the windstorm, deflecting multiple attacks at once. The wind of the Rasenshuriken travels a speeds so intense that it is capable of eviscerating someone on the cellular level. Sutōkā's invisible force was protecting him but just barely, for the high speed winds were digging into his flesh, ripping his cells to shreds.

'Incredible. This guy's able to defend against my Rasenshuriken.' Naruto thought in astonishment.

Suddenly, Ryukki began to sink into the earth below and he disappeared completely. He then reappeared along side Ghost some distance away, rising out of the ground like a spirit.

"Thank you." He thanked his partner.

Ghost nodded in response. Sutōkā then turned to the Hokage.

"That's some way to say "hello" to a friend, Lord Seventh." He chuckled.

"What's going on, Sutōkā? Sasuke told me that your friend broke into the Leaf Village and stole something important. Is that true?" Naruto questioned in a serious tone.

"We were just following orders." Ryukki replied.

"Always the same excuse, brat." Said Igneel, approaching Naruto with Genryusai.

"Who are you guys?" The Hokage asked.

Igneel was about to speak until Sasuke answered first them.

"They're to two love birds who said they would provide me with information but instead left me with their bill. An EXPENSIVE bill."

"Oh, get over it, Uchiha. We've got bigger problems than a dinner bill." Gen said.

"No, I will not get over it! You cost me a pretty penny! Who pays a hundred Ryo for a side salad that wasn't even that good?!"

"Should we just go while they're distracted?" Sutōkā suggested.

"No, not yet. This is funny." Ghost giggled.

Eventually, they stopped arguing and poured their attention back to the thieves.

"What do you want with that scroll, Sutōkā?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't answer that. It's too complicated for you to understand." Sutōkā replied.

"Try me"

Ryukki sighed. He turned on his wrist communicator and connected to his superior.

"This is Gandalf. Whatcha need, Frodo?"

'Gandalf..?' Naoto and Hibiki thought.

"Ok, Boss. You gotta stop with the code names." Sutō urges his superior.

"Sorry. It's just, how do you compete with 'Control'?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, he's kinda dumb." The teen apologized.

"Hey!"

"Boss, I'm calling because we got caught by Naruto Uzumaki and he want to know why we need the Crimson Scroll." Sutōkā explained.

'Crimson Scroll? Why's it called that?' Sasuke wondered.

"Oh boy... Well, we're in a pickle. Get the guy on the phone, I wanna talk to him."

"He wants to speak to you, Lord Uzumaki." Ryukki said.

Naruto started walking, but Boruto stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Dad, wait. They could be trying to trick you." He warned his father.

Naruto crouched down to his son's hight.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll be ok." He assured.

The Hokage got up and walked towards the thieves, and as he approached, Igneel yelled at the Ninja.

"Don't trust a damn word they say, Uzumaki!"

Naruto reached them and Sutōkā handed Naruto the contraption. He had never seen a gadget like this before. I mean, now a days, the Hidden Leaf Village has become a more advanced community with TVs, phones, computers, but he had never seen this before. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"Just press the red button." Ghost pointed out.

So he did.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Greetings, Earthling." Replied a distorted voice.

Naruto flinched at the voice and held his breath. What was that? Was it even Human? Then...

"AAAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha! I just used a voice changer built into the comm. I got ya good!"

Yep...

Naruto stared at Sutōkā with a face that said, "are you fucking kidding me?".

"I told you that he was an idiot."

"Ahh, sorry. Back to business. Hello, Lord Hokage. I'm Ghost and Sutōkā's boss. You can call me... The Purple Man! I've got it! That's a good code name, right?"

"BOSS!" Ghost and Sutō both yelled.

"Ok, no more joking. Promise." The Purple Man replied.

Naruto couldn't believe how dumb this guy was. People called HIM an idiot.

"Lord Uzumaki. I want you to know I am truly sorry for any trouble my agents have caused. We never meant to harm the people of your village." The voice spoke.

"LIES!" Igneel and Genryusai shouted.

Naruto ignored them and continued his conversation.

"I can tell from your voice that your apology is sincere, but a mere "I'm sorry" will not bring back the lives that Natalia took." Naruto replied.

"Wait, what?" Sutōkā questioned.

He turned to his reptilian parter, who was trying to look innocent with a whistle.

"Oh, are you talking about me?" Ghost said.

"You killed people?! Ghost, we were specifically instructed NOT to kill people this time! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"In my defense, comrades. They attacked me! I told them I meant them no harm! Honest!" Ghost justifies.

"Ghost, one thing. All you had to do was one thing. ONE. UNO. Take. The scroll. WITHOUT. killing people!" Sutōkā scolded.

Ghost lowered her head in shame while Sutō blasted at her, all while Naruto was still talking with 'The Purple Man'.

"Me and my organization had been searching for the Crimson Scroll for quite a while now. When I heard that your people had discovered, I sent my stealth operatives, Ghost and Sutōkā to recover it, though I told them no casualties but I'm sure you know how that turned out. Sorry about that."

"Why do you need the scroll?" Uzumaki asked.

"This might sound crazy. To save the Multiverse." The Purple Man answered.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Save the Multiverse?" He questioned.

"Don't listen to him, Uzumaki!" Genryusai shouted.

Naruto ignored the shouting Swordsmen and continued to talk to The Purple Man.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We're called Paradox. We are an organization of specialists who travel from world to world, protecting people from malevolent forces, like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ."

When the voice called Kaguya 'malevolent', Sutō felt thousands of needles piercing his heart. He was right, but it still hurt him.

"Protecting people? Well, you sure did a bang up job with helping the people of my Village." Naruto sarcastically said.

"I said I was sorry." The voice grumbled.

"Ok, so you say that you help people. What, like superheroes?" Naruto assumed.

After a few seconds, a hologram was projected from the device, showing an image of a creature in strange clothing attacking a village full of people, who were fleeing for there lives.

"Among the Earths and other worlds in the Multiverse, there exist beings known as Destroyers. They are powerful creatures that are capable of obliterating entire worlds, killing entire civilizations for the most ridiculous reasons! They even go as to call themselves "gods"! No god would ever try and destroy innocent people for no reason. It ain't right!"

The hologram then showed one of these "gods" attacking an innocent family with a large smirk on their face.

"That's where Paradox comes in. We fight these false gods back to keep peace in the Multiverse. We travel from dimension to dimension to eradicate any one of these creatures that would threaten innocent people. Whether it be Hollows, Prime Field Devices, the Ōtsutsuki Clan... but the "Gods" of Destruction are the worst."

That about summed it up for Naruto.

"That's why we need the Crimson Scroll, to help us in our fight against the Destroyers." The Purple Man finished.

"It's all lies, Lord Seventh!" Gen shouted.

Uzumaki looked back at the two fire users; their faces burning with rage.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Igneel stepped forward and began to talk himself.

"All Paradox cares about is killing Destroyers, and they don't care what happens to people that get in the way!"

"That's not true!" Sutōkā defended.

"Of course they want the Destroyer Gods gone, all the members of Paradox were victims of their wrath and they're taking out their anger on them!" Igneel pointed out.

"You don't know what they do! Besides, what we're doing isn't out of revenge. This is to keep anyone else from suffering like we did! It's justice!" Sutōkā argued.

The Dragon scoffed.

"Call it what you want, lunatics!"

The two fits users and Paradox agents soon began to yell at each other like children arguing over a toy. Naruto ended up in the middle of this... whatever it was with Ghost and Sutō both shouting past his ear.

The other four stood back and sweat dropped.

"Should we break this up, Uncle?" Boruto asked.

"We probably should..."

...

"Meh." The both said at the same time.

Finally, Naruto had enough.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! ENOUGH ALREADY!" He shouted.

The four strangers stopped yelling. Naruto then walked back towards his friends.

"Look, I honestly don't care who's side is what. What I care about is the fact that you two broke into my village and killed innocent civilians just to get that scroll!"

"That was Ghost! I had-"

"EPP!"

"But-"

"I SAID EPP!"

The Hokage tossed the gadget he was holding back to Ryukki, who caught it and put it back on his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Sutōkā. I can't let you leave after what you and Natalia have done to my people. I'm placing you under arrest." He said to the boy.

Sutō sighed in disappointment. He was hoping that the Hokage would understand their mission and let them go. Guess that was wishful thinking.

"I understand." He replied to the Hokage.

Ryukki gripped his sword's scabbard with his left hand.

"Too bad we can't stay here on this world and place prisoner. We're leaving, Lord Seventh, whether you like it or not."

Naruto noticed Sutō's action and prepared a hand sign out of caution.

"I don't wanna fight you, Sutōkā. I can tell you're a good kid."

"Get out of our way, Naruto."

"No."

They both stood their ground in silence, daring the other to make a move, ready for even the slightest movement.

Sutō was strategizing in his head about how this fight could go down. He completely underestimated the rotation speed of the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and it almost cost him his life. Even if he can cut through something like an energy attack, like Champa used, wind traveling at such speeds that it cuts you at the cellular level, that's not something he can easily defend against.

If he gets caught in the attack's rotating wind dome again, and if Ghost isn't able to pull him out, he'd have to try something risky.

Ryukki has an attack he calls Twister Slash, where his invisible force slashes all around him in a circular fashion like a spin-top. He could use it to counter the Rasenshuriken's rotation speed by having his own attack spin in the opposite direction to unravel it from the inside, provided that his Twister Slash can overtake the shuriken's rotation speed.

That would give him a bit of an edge. However, there is also the problem with-

"Pay attention, kid!"

Sutō was so lost in thought that he failed to notice that Naruto had summoned at least twenty Shadow Clones, and they were all surrounding him and Ghost.

"Crap!" He cursed.

"Sutōkā, get ready!" Ghost told her partner.

The clones all paired up with each other, forming ten pairs of two, then they all started gathering Chakra in their hands and they formed large swirling orbs of energy.

"GIANT RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

The clones quickly charged at the two outworlders, wanting to finish this fight before it even starts, but something happened to prevent that.

Strange red swirls appeared in the paths of the clones and they all ran into them, disappearing without a trace.

"What the?! My Shadow Clones just vanished!" Naruto exclaimed.

The swirls then vanished while one more appeared on the ground in front of Ghost and Sutōkā. The teen smirked and sighed in relief for some reason.

"Talk about perfect timing. Thanks for the help, Breach." He said.

Something was now starting to emerge from the red swirl on the ground. It was a hooded figure, covered head to toe in a black robe, completely unrecognizable. One can't even see their face. Once it emerged from the swirl, it levitated off the ground and the swirl vanished into nothing. The figure began to moan; their voice deep, yet sounding feminine, depicting that this 'Breach' was a woman.

"Wha- What is that thing?" Naoto wondered, a big creeped out.

"Mmmm... You really should not get so lost in thought, child. It leaves you open." Breach said.

"Sorry, bad habit. What are you doing here, by the way? I thought Vulcan was picking us up." Sutōkā asked.

The hooded figure giggled a bit when she heard the name of this 'Vulcan'.

"He "accidentally' slipped and landed on a pencil, getting it stuck in his arm and leaving him unable to pilot a ship." She explained, making quote motions with her sleeves when she said "accidentally".

"Really..? Jeez, that guy goes WAY too far to get out of missions." Sutōkā sighed.

"Can you blame him? He just had twins and he's going through the paranoid parent phase." Ghost pointed out.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna talk or are we gonna fight?!" Naruto shouted.

The trio turned their gazes to the Shinobi.

"Course we are. Now get ready, HERE I COME!"

Suddenly, a gigantic slash tore through the ground at Naruto's feet and he was forced to leap back out of astonishment.

'Whoa! That was close! What was that?!' He didn't even move!' The Hokage wondered.

"Breach, we can't leave yet. We have to deal with these guys, ok?" Sutō said to his comradeZ

"...Very well... I do find the blond one... Mmmm, quite fascinating." Breach moaned.

"Then you take Naruto and Sasuke. Ghost, you get the kids, but don't kill them. DO NOT kill them. Genryusai and Igneel are mine."

Ghost and Breach nodded in compliance as the all dashed towards their opponents.

"Here they come! Naoto, Hibiki, I know this may not seem like your fight, but can you guys help us out?" Naruto asked the teen.

"I don't think we got much choice here, old man!" Naoto replied.

"It doesn't matter. You saved my life back in that cave, Lord Seventh. The least I can do is help you with this fight." Hibiki said.

"Thanks, you guys. Now, get ready!"

Naruto and the others readied themselves for combat and within seconds, the battle broke out. The three members of Paradox each separated their respective opponents and engaged them in conflict.

Naoto, Boruto and Hibiki were dealing with Ghost, who they were having a hard time fighting since she can phase through any and all of their attacks.

Hibiki was desperately trying to slash Ghost with his twin kunai, yet they just passed through her like thin air. He leaped backwards into the air and dove down with his kunai pointed directly at Ghost.

"PIERCING MUZZLE-BLADE!"

By no surprise, the diving stab attack didn't effect a Ghost and she passed right through Kohaku and the only thing that his kunai dug into was the ground. He yanked his blade out and hopped up at the lizard, then spun like a tornado.

"DOUBLE WING CYCLONE!"

Ghost phases through that too and once she completely passed through Kohaku, she grabbed his leg and slammed him onto the ground, then pulled out one of her knives and stabbed him in the heart. Hibiki cried in pain, but he quickly began to turn black as the night sky, then he just started to come apart as a flock of ravens that flew away.

'Birds?! That was a clone?! Vzryv!'

She had fallen for Hibiki's Double Chase Drive and had no idea where the assassin was now, and as she was lost in thought, Naoto dove down from above and slammed his fist into Ghost's head... or would have if he hadn't passed right through her. His fist smashed to the earth and left a small crater from the impact.

Ghost leaped away and readied her Jet Blades; the weapons floating in a circular fashion behind her back so she doesn't have to hold them, because she can't phase if she's holding something.

Naoto charged and tried slashing the reptilian with a razor blade of crystallized blood.

"SLASH KAID!"

Ghost countered with her floating knives, blocking the razor-edged blood blade with her floating smaller blades. Ghost had a total of ten knives, and she was defending with only eight, so she had the other two zoom around Naoto and then they bolted towards his back, where he was open.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Naoto, look out!"

Boruto was running towards his allay as fast as he could while making a hand sign. The boy spawned a Shadow Clone right behind Kurogane and it took the knife attack to protect the teen, then vanished into a poof of smoke.

"Thanks, Boruto!"

The young Ninja gave the teen a thumbs up in response.

Ghost and Naoto were still locked together in a clash, giving a certain assassin the opportunity he needed to strike. Hibiki dove down from the sky with his kunai ready for striking. Ghost managed to hear Kohaku descended from above and began to phase into the ground very quickly.

"Black Thunder: NUE!"

Hibiki smashed into the ground and left a huge dust cloud in his wake. Ghost reappeared several feet away while Boruto and the two Drive users emerged from the dust cloud, still raring to go.

"I see now, you're a Drive user, aren't you?" Naoto assumed.

'Drive... user? What's that?' Boruto wondered.

Ghost chuckled a bit.

"Impressive. Not many people can tell what my power is, boy. How did you know?"

"Tch! Let's just say I have some sharp eyes." Kurogane responded, referring to his Eye of the Hunter.

Ghost raised her claw and made it turn translucent to demonstrate her power.

"It's called Slip Shadow, and it works by ripping apart every cell in my body and then stitching back together, allowing me to phase through objects and even turn invisible. That's how I earned the name 'Ghost, the Rampaging Spirit'." She explained.

'So that's how it works. I'm surprised she's even able to use her Drive with what little Seither there is in this world. Does she have a Seither Reserve Tank like me?' Hibiki wondered.

He looked down at his side and glanced at his tank strapped to his side. Like the others, he took one before jumping into the Dimensional Transporter after Noel, in case he ever needed to fight since there is barely any Seither in these strange worlds.

The tank's reading said that it was still half full, which was good. Hibiki didn't really use that much of his Drive back when he fought Aisha, so he's still got a lot left.

'My tank reading is still quite full, so I should be fine for quite a while, but I shouldn't let my guard down against this woman.' He thought.

"Why are you two trying to stop us? I'm not your enemy, and you're not part of his village, so why should you care what happens to Naruto Uzumaki's people?" Ghost questioned.

"It doesn't matter if we're part of Naruto's village or not. He and his family helped me out when I needed help, and I owed it to Naruto when I let his son get kidnapped, so any enemy of him is no friend of mine!" Naoto answered, summoning a sword of blood.

"I see. Then there's no point in reasoning with you, servant of the Alucards."

The teen's eyes widened. She knew about the Alucards?! How?!

"When you die, say hello to Clavis in the Underworld!" Ghost said as she charged again.

Over with Naruto and Sasuke, the two Ninja masters were locked in combat with the mysterious third member of Paradox, Breach. Naruto had summoned multiple Shadow Clones to try and outnumber the mystery woman, but she managed to swat each and every one away with her arms, which were confirmed by her cloak.

Sasuke even tried using Chidori Stream on Breach, which is an area attack and zaps everything around it, but she avoided that too by summoning one of her mysterious red swirls and vanishing into it to avoid electrocution.

After reappearing and chuckling at their efforts, Naruto and Sasuke grew annoyed and planned to wipe her out with one powerful blow.

First, Naruto closed his eyes for a minute and suddenly, his eyelids were now covered in an orange makeup, similar to a Kabuki. Then he opened his eyes and the pupils became yellow and horizontal like a frog's.

This was Sage Mode, which Naruto can enter by gathering Nature Energy from all his surroundings like trees and the sky. It increases his power, speed, insurance and Ninja abilities immensely and allows Uzumaki to use Senjutsu, or Sage Arts, which rely on Nature Energy instead of the Chakra Energy of a Human.

Second, Sasuke closed his eyes and his right eye started to bleed. Once he opened it, his Sharingan changed shape. Instead of a red eye with a pupil and three coma marks around it, it became a six pointed star with a three pointed shuriken within it as the pupil.

The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō is the most powerful form of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, which can only be achieved through immense emotional and psychological trauma, like watching someone you care about die. This upgraded Dōjutsu, or Visual Arts, enhances the already impressive sight of Sharingan and give its user new abilities, unique among each user. However this power leave a massive strain on the eyes of the user and eventually causes them to go blind, unless you find some one with the same freaky eyes, gouge them out, rip out your own eyes and then... replace em... with the... other guys... Aaaaand we're done with the Subway Club.

(It's things like this that make me question the mental health of the Naruto writers)

Once the transfer is done, the eyes become even stronger because the leftover Chakra in the ocular lenses infused with the user's, and as an added bonus, they don't loose their sight!

Naruto summoned two clones that started gathering both wind and Chakra in his hand, while Sasuke summoned a sai made of black fire.

"Wind Style: RASENSHURIKEN!"

"Inferno Style: FLAME CONTROL!"

The two then launched both a giant wind shuriken and the flaming said at once and the two attacks merged into one. A giant black flaming shuriken.

"Collaboration Ninjutsu! Scorch Style: NIMBUS TEMPEST!"

The black shuriken soared through the air at blinding speeds and it exploded right in front of breach, creating a giant vortex of black flames. The Shinobi were sure that finished the mystery woman off.

"Think that did it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. I can't see her Chakra, but stay on guard." Sasuke suggested.

Suddenly, a red swirl appeared beside Uzumaki and the Hokage flinched.

"Such power. Beauty and brawn, you're perfect!"

A sleeve reached out from the swirl. Naruto turned his head to face the strange portal and something emerged from the sleeve. It looked like a tentacle, like the ones on Eight Tails, and it came into contact with Naruto's face; the strange appendage feeling wet and cold against his skin. It also left some kind of substance on his skin that felt like mucus.

Luckily, Naruto was trained since childhood to be completely immune to anything one might find repulsive and he kept his cool.

...

Ahh, who am I kidding! This is Naruto Uzumaki, we all know his response!

"GYAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAA! UGH! EWW! EWW! EWW! WHAT THE FUCK?! OH GOD OH GOD!"

"Naruto, what the hell's wrong with you?!" Sasuke exclaimed, surprised by Naruto's sudden freak out.

"Something cold, slimy and disgusting just came out of that chick's sleeve and licked my face!" He answered.

Breach emerged from the swirl and giggled a bit like a school girl.

"Oh, come now. I was merely trying to feel your skin. Baby smooth, I might ad. You have the body of a angel." Breach complimented.

"Wait, f-feel? That was your h-h-hand..?" Naruto stuttered.

The hooded woman laughed a bit at his response.

"Hand? I don't have a hand, boy. That was my tentacle."

...

...

...

"Gurlwhatyousay?" Naruto questioned with a high pitch.

Slowly and seductively, Breach began to strip from her cloak and she revealed her true form to Uzumaki and Uchiha, and both of them gasped from shock.

Breach's head was absolutely nightmarish. It lacked any human features. Her mouth was a pink beak that somehow cracked a smile, her eyes were pitch black with soulless purple dots in them, her "hair" was just a collective of tentacles waving around her head, he knew she didn't even have a nose!

Her body was rounded with no chest or stomach, just a mass of purple flesh with a strange symbol tattooed on the middle of it. She had no legs, so Breach was floating in the air and her arms were nothing but two long tentacles with sharp ends. Her absolutely horrendous appearance made her resemble something H.P. Lovecraft would probably think up and write about. She was a monster!

"Ooohh... It feels wonderful to get that cloak off." Breach moaned with her eyes closed.

"What... are you..?" Sasuke questioned.

"I am Alva Chtluth of Planet Mythos, but you can refer to me as Breach." Breach introduces herself.

Naruto almost puked at the sight of this hideous creature, and from the fact that it touched him with its tentacle.

"I am what's known as a Mythonian, a race of octopus like beings who are known for their hypnotic abilities. However, I am the last of my kind after we were wiped out by a biological plague caused by my dimension's Destroyer, so I join with Paradox to hunt them down and rebuild what my people lost." She explained.

"Ok, but if your specialty is hypnotizing people, what's with that weird teleporting power?" Naruto asked, still creeped out.

The octopuse creature swirled her tentacle arm around and conjured a small red swirl.

"That's Alternative Echo, my Drive."

'Drive... That word again. What's a "Drive", and why does it look so familiar?' Naruto wondered.

"This lets me open breaches in space and let me pass through them, whether it be to another location, or Dimension." Breach explained her powers.

"So you can travel across dimensions? That's quite a trick." Sasuke complimented.

"Save your commentary, you one armed fool. I have no interest in talking to you." Breach spat at Sasuke.

She turned her gaze to Uzumaki.

"You are who I wish to speak with, my dear Naruto."

"WhaHuh?" Naruto said.

Breach then opened a portal bellow her and vanished into it, the reappeared in front of Naruto, right in his face. The Hokage yelped in a high pitched tone upon her reemergence.

"Naruto! Get away from him!"

"Ugh. If you would just run along, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke tried to get close to his friend, but Breach summoned a portal in front of Uchiha and he ran right into it, vanishing into the unknown

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried.

A portal then opened up at the Hokage's feet and he along with Breach slowly sunk into it. She wrapped her tentacles around his arms and stared into his very soul as they descended.

"Let's give us some privacy, Lord Seventh."

"Privacy for what..?"

"Oh, you will see..."

Over with Sutōkā and the fire users...

"RYŪJIN JAKKA!"

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROOOOOAR!"

Two huge blasts of blue fire hurled towards Ryukki, but the sword master's strange defense slashed rapidly through the flames until none remained. To counter, Sutōkā hit them both with his fearsome Buster Slash. They managed to block with their sword and scales, but the sheer power of the attack rattled their insides.

Sutōkā followed up by zooming towards the two and unleashing another attack.

"TWISTER SLASH!"

Iggy and Gen both got cut by a spinning slash right in their guts, spraying blood onto the ground. Then they both got slashed in the chests and were knocked back several feet away. The two fell to the ground with blood dripping from their wounds. Even beings as powerful as the former Soul Reaper Head Captain and the Fire Dragon King were little match for this mysterious boy.

"That all you old timers got? I'm just gettin' warmed up!" Sutōkā mocked, cracking his neck.

Genryusai got back onto his feet and tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto.

"Don't be so arrogant, boy. There's a reason why I was Head Captain of the Soul Society for a thousand years."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and don't forget that I've been around just as long as you have thanks to Vados." Sutō reminded the Reaper.

The Zanpakuto caught fire and Yamamoto swung it in the air. The swords blue flames raged like a volcano as he waved the weapon around.

"Give me your best shot." Sutōka taunted.

"JŌKAKU ENJŌ!"

With one mighty swing, Genryusai lobbed a gigantic blast of fire at the teen and it began to swirl around him, forming a ginormous wall of blue fire, spinning like a tornado. Ryukki was now completely trapped in the swirling dome of flames, completely isolated from the outside.

The Soul Reaper the readied his sword again and launched another blast of fire at the dome.

"TAIMATSU!"

The fire blast came into contact with the dome and erupted in a massive blue explosion. Igneel was almost blown away from the blast if he hadn't sprouted his Dragon tail and dug it into the ground. He was quite surprised.

Gen just used two of his signature attacks, which he almost NEVER uses because the former Head Captain was just so powerful that he could easily defeat an opponent without even using his sword, but to actually have to use TWO of his attacks on Sutōkā, that just proves how dangerous the boy is.

"ENNETSU JIGOKU! BURN TO NOTHING!"

Finally, Genryusai summoned seven gargantuan pillars of blue fire around the explosion and they all began to grow bigger and bigger until they merged into one enormous fire pillar. The heat melted away the very earth around it and was leaving a hole in the earth that looked like it belonged to a meteor.

Once the pillar dissipated, all that remained in that huge area was nothing but ashes. Nothing could have survived.

"Foolish child..." Yamamoto sighed.

"I told you, I'm no child."

Suddenly, Sutōkā appeared in front of Gen out of absolutely nowhere, not a singe burn on him, and his strange defense pierced through Genryusai's body twice, then three slashes across his chest, and then two more punctures into the eyes; blood erupting from the exit wounds of the attack and spraying onto the ground.

"BRUTALITY SLASH!"

Gen cried in agony from the continuous cuts and stabbings on his body. Sutō then smashed his foot into the Reaper's throat and knocked him away several feet. Gen crashed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Genryusai!" Igneel cried.

"Give it up, you two. There's no way you can beat me." Sutō said coldly.

Igneel smashes his fist into the ground and cracked the earth with his insane strength. He forced himself up and started growling.

"Give up? Me?! You must be joking!"

Suddenly, blue flames surrounded Igneel and he began to undergo a transformation.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to, boy?"

Gen managed to force himself up despite his condition, and noticed what his boyfriend was doing.

"Igneel, what are you doing?! We're not suppose to use them, remember?!" He shouted.

"I don't have a choice, Genryusai!" Igneel argued.

The skin on Iggy's face began hardening and changing color, same as the rest of his body, even though it's covered by a skin suit, and his eye started glowing yellow.

"This Ōutsutsuki reject has insulted my honor, killed this Dimension's Destroyer God, and hurt the man I love. I won't let him get away with any of it!"

The symbol on his chest began glowing a bright blue as he recites all too familiar words.

"Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed!"

Over with our Orange Hokage...

Naruto found himself in an empty void, nothing around but green and black hues mixed in together all around him. The only other thing there was Breach, who had Uzumaki trapped in her tentacles' grasp.

"Where are we?! What is this place?! Where's Sasuke?!" Naruto questioned.

"Hush, Lord Seventh. Everything will be ok soon enough." Breach whispered, placing a tendril on his mouth to silence him.

It felt cold and slimy, just like before, making Uzumaki shiver in disgust.

"You posses the strength of a lion, the speed of a snake. the beauty of a eagle. You are truly worthy of joining my kingdom." She spoke.

"Kingdom? What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned.

Breach chuckled.

"As I told you, my people were wiped out, so I am trying to rebuild our great society. Paradox supplied me with everything I needed to build a new home for us. I already have a city worthy enough to call New Mythos, all I need now is the people to inhabit it."

Her tendrils started to slither around Naruto's hips, making Uzumaki shiver.

"However, the only ones I would allow to stay in my city is Mythonians, and since there are no more left, I must create them."

"Create them? Like, reproduce until you fill up the city or something?" Naruto guessed.

"No, that will take too long..."

Breach leaned her face closer to Uzumaki's.

"I turn people I deem worthy into my species." She answered.

Sighing not even a second of hearing that, Naruto's heart rate increased and he started sweating buckets. Turn people into her?!

"You t-t-turn people into... what you are?!" He exclaimed.

Alva tightened her grip around Naruto's waist.

"Yes, but only the worthy. Just. Like. You." She whispered seductively.

"WHA?! Nah uh! No way, Squidwardette! I ain't gonna look like you!" Naruto rejected.

"Oh, but you won't just look like me, Lord Uzumaki. You will be a Mythonian in body, mind and soul. You will fall completely in love with what you are about to become."

The Hokage desperately tried to struggle and squirm his way to freedom, but Breach's grip was too strong, no matter how hard he tried. However, even with the truth of futility, he continued his struggle. Naruto was genuinely scared.

"Calm yourself, Lord Uzumaki. This will be a gift you will cherish for eternity." Breach whispered.

"Forget it, lady! I don't want your gift! Let me go!" Naruto refused again.

"Once the assimilation is complete, then I shall. I think that it would be best if I explain to you the steps of the process so you may know how to use it on others once we're done."

One tendril slid up Naruto's face, caressing him. That only made the man shiver again.

"First I must implant a Mythonian brain into your body, so it may feed on your Human brain until the previous brain is gone, and your skull is empty."

Upon hearing that, Naruto struggled even more. Something's gonna eat his brain and leave his skull empty?! No way in hell!

"No! Nonononono! Let me go!"

"Now, how do you prefer, oral or anal?" Breach asked.

"Let me go- Wait, what did you just ask me?" Naruto asked in confusion, calming down for a minute.

"I'm asking where you want my tentacle to enter you for the brain implantation."

"Oh. ...GAAAAAAAAAH! YOU SAYING THAT THIS 'IMPLANTATION' INVOLVES YOU PENETRATING ME?!"

"Only if you're into that stuff, Lord Seventh. I mean, you've been penetrated before, right?"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! OF COURSE I HAVE!"

The Hokage just realized what he said and instantly regretted it. He started blushing like crazy and his eyes went wide. Breach giggled a bit from his response.

'Why did I just say that?' Naruto wondered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, my child. If you are not comfortable with that, then I will implant the brain orally. Now, look into my eyes, and experience what I have to offer you..." Breach cooed.

"UH UH! NO WAY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Naruto tried looking away but Breach grabbed the sides of his face with her tendrils, forcing his head to stay still.

"Can't we talk about this?!"

"Mind Breach..."

Suddenly, Breach's eye began to glow a brilliant hue of purple, which immediately caught Naruto's attention. Uzumaki instantly stopped squirming upon looking into Breach's eyes and felt a calmness wash over him. He was at a loss for words and didn't dare move a finger, for reasons he knew not, and within seconds, his eyes started glowing the same purple as Breach's. His eyelids closed halfway as he stared into the light before him.

"Yes, Naruto. Just look into my eyes... Relax... Clear your mind of all doubts..." Breach whispered.

Naruto's mind felt foggy as he found it harder and harder to think. There was a small part of him that was still trying to fight deep inside, but Breach's power was too much for him. This was no Genjutsu, so even if Naruto tried agitating his Tailed Beast Chakra, which snaps its host out of any Genjutsu, it wouldn't work because this is just pure bread and butter hypnotism. Naruto's mind kept getting emptier until all there was left was a ping sound in his mind.

"Excellent, Naruto. You have accepted your destiny. Are you prepared to revive the gift of the Mythonians?" Breach asked, still keeping strong with her powers.

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds until he finally answered.

"...Yes..."

"Then open wide."

The Shinobi did as instructed and opened his mouth. Breach opened her mouth as well and began gagging a bit. Suddenly, a purple tendril slithered out of her beak as she drew close to Uzumaki. The tentacle began to slither into Naruto's mouth and reached down his throat, making him gag as well. He moaned in discomfort from both the sensation and taste, but the hypnosis managed to keep him from rejecting her.

Now Naruto's has some gross stuff happen to him over the years, such as his first kiss being with Sasuke... multiple times, drinking that expired milk, getting swallowed by a giant snake, that Fūka chick trying to suck out his soul through a kiss, eating Sakura's nasty food pills, Itachi stuffing a live crow down his throat, accidentally eating bugs, (it's a long story with that one) a toad hopping into him mouth and sliding down his throat, that Moldshroom that almost caused Naruto to starve over seas, Itachi's said crow flying out of his mouth, Orochimaru's cooking, and sucking the cock of one of the Brotherhood of the Nine's acolytes after what Kurama pulled, but this has to take the cake!

He then felt the tendril squirt something down his throat, making Naruto groan a bit in response.

'Yes. At last. I welcome you among my people, Naruto Uzuma- AAAGH!'

Breach felt sharp pain on the tendril she put in Naruto's mouth. The reason why was because Naruto was biting down on it hard. The octopus creature withdrew her appendage and separated from Uzumaki, sucking the tendril back into her mouth. Breach then noticed that Naruto's eyes were now blood red and slitted like a fox, indicating that Kurama had taken over the Ninja's body to save him.

**"Get away from him, you freak!"** Kurama growled.

"Oh? You must be the fox. That would explain how Naruto broke my trance. Impressive, switching consciousness I mean." Breach complimented.

**"Spare your flattery, creature! I won't let you take Naruto! Not without getting past me!"** The fox stated.

"Oh really? That shouldn't be too hard. So how's Naruto doing in there? Is he still in hypnotic bliss or what?" The octopus asked.

**"Ugh..."**

*A few seconds earlier*

Within the Tailed Beast Plain, Naruto was laying in the cold waters of the sewer, completely out of it due to Breach's hypnosis. Kurama poked at Uzumaki with his claw, trying to wake his host.

**"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"** The fox called.

"Ugh... Five more minutes, Sakura..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

**"Wake up, you idiot!"**

"ALRIGHT, SAKURA! I'M UP! Geez! I'm always so nice to you, why are you always yelling at me?" Naruto whimpered, still half asleep.

He began walking away from Kurama for some reason and towards the corner of the sewer.

**"Naruto, what are you doing, baka?"** Kurama asked.

"I made that promise to you that I'd get Sasuke back when we were little and you still yell at me... I don't know why... I love you..."

Now Uzumaki was now full on taking off his pants and sitting in the waters, making weird and down-right disturbing noises, like he was trying to take a dump. That's because he WAS trying to take a dump. Kurama just stared in disgust and surprise at the Ninja and pulled out what looked like a phone, then dialed a number.

**"Hey, Marge? Yeah, it's me again. I'm gonna need a clean up in my prison."**

"GET OUT OF ME!"

**"And bring a shovel."**

*Back in the real world*

**"He's a little out of it."** Answered Kurama.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Once I'm done with you, I'll bless you with the gift of my people as well as the Hokage. I bet those tails of yours would look glorious as tentacles instead."

His tails as tentacles? Kurama then thought of that image in his head and was disgusted. He might as well have been born as Eight Tails if that were the case.

Kurama shook that thought out of his head and refocused on Breach.

**"Fat chance that'll happen, freak! Get ready, here I-"**

**"Grrrrrrrrr..."**

Nine Tails was cut off by a mysterious sound. A sound he knew too well. He then felt something breathing down Naruto's neck; the breath hot and of foul smell, like rotting corpses. Breach had a surprised look on her face when she got a look at what was behind Kurama.

"Oh my! I never would have thought my new ornament for my kingdom would come to life like this." She said.

Slowly, Kurama turned Naruto's head and got a look at what was behind him and he gasped in terror.

It was a giant wooden statue, with multiple eyes, razor sharp fangs and huge spikes on its back. It was the bane of all Tailed Beasts and the symbol of the Akatsuki crime syndicate's goal.

**"No..! It can't be..!"**

*In the real world*

"Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed!"

Igneel's blue light glowed ever brighter with each passing second. Ryukki knew what the Dragon King was doing and smirked.

"So that's it, huh? That's how you wanna do this? Fine! I'll meet you all the way!"

Sutō raised his left hand and within his palm, was a single red jewel, embedded into his flesh. He clenched his fist and it caught fire with blood red flames.

"Restriction 777 released, temporal distortion field online!"

Both the Dragon and Hukan were consumed by their swirling flames as they were about to unleashed their secret weapons on each other.

"Azure Grimoire..!"

"Crimson Grimoire..!"

But the moment they would say the last part of the deployment system, Breach flew out of a red swirl with Naruto's body in her grasp. She crashed into the ground covered in wounds, coughing up blue blood from her beak.

Igneel and Sutōkā stopped when they saw the octopus creature appear and Ryukki quickly ran to his comrade's aid.

"Breach?! Hey, are you ok?! What happened?!" He frantically asked.

"Run child... I've made a grave mistake..." Breach managed to say.

"What are you... talking... about..?"

Sutōkā got a glance at Naruto and noticed that his current was even worse. The Hokage was desperately gasping for air, his skin was worryingly pale and his eyes were bloodshot. It's like something tried to suck the life out of him.

"N-Naruto..?" Sutō gasped.

Suddenly, something emerged from Breach's still open portal behind Ryukki. It appeared to be a giant wooden hand. The teen turned his head and gasped in horror.

"What the hell?!"

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24: Knight of the Wind

The giant wooden hand swung itself down at Sutōkā like a meteor falling from the sky, but the boy managed to evade the surprise attack at the last second with a burst of speed. He reappeared some distance away from the hand with Breach and Naruto in his arms, still staring at it in terror.

"No way..! Breach, what did you do?!" Sutō questioned his partner.

The hand retracted back into the portal and gripped the edges of it with its fingers, then started to forces it open wider, the portal got bigger and bigger until it was as big as a football field, the size whatever this thing on the other side of it wanted. Two arms then emerged from the portal and gripped the earth, then pulled itself up out of the spacial breach.

The creature turned out to be some kind of giant wooden statue. It had multiple eyes, razor sharp fangs and giant wooden spikes on its back. The creature roared a mighty roar upon its emergence; its voice shaking the very earth itself as it stepped out of the portal.

The thundering roar caught the attention of Ghost, Boruto, Naoto and Hibiki, making them turn their heads and gasp from fear and shock.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Naoto exclaimed.

Ghost was however in more panic than the other, for she knew what that creature was.

'It can't be..! Sutō!' She mentally exclaimed.

The monster continued to roar into the heavens, asserting its dominance across the land. Sutōkā just stared at the beast, sweat dripping from his face and his breathing erratic. He had not felt fear like this since his days as Champa's slave.

"How is this possible?! Why the hell is the Gedo Statue here?!" He exclaimed.

***cough* *cough***

The teen looked down and noticed that Naruto was coming to. He set both him and Breach down so he could tend to them.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" He asked.

**"Do I look ok, brat..?"** Said Kurama, still in control of the Hokage's body.

'Wait... That voice...'

The fox in Human flesh sat himself up, still out of breath and pretty pale.

**"Shit... The Gedo Statue drained a massive amount of Naruto's Tailed Beast Chakra, including my own... I can barely lift his head."** Groaned Nine Tails.

He tried to move, but only to almost collapse again if Sutōkā hadn't caught him.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Kurama! You're too drained." Ryukki urged.

**"Take it easy?! With the situation were in?! You can't be- Wait, how do you know I'm in control of Naruto, and my name?"** The Kyuubi asked.

"Can't talk, right now I gotta find a way to stop the Gedo Statue before-"

Suddenly, the statue's jaw tore open and it roared even louder, the eyes started bleeding and it began to thrash around wildly like it was having a seizure.

"...it starts turning into the Ten Tails... Oh boy..." Ryukki finished.

"Ryukki!"

Igneel appeared with an injured Gen in his arms, resting the Soul Reaper beside the Hokage. Gen had a bandage wrap covering his eyes since Sutōkā practically destroyed them with his last attack. The other wounds were patched up as well.

"Start talking and fast! What is that?!" The Dragon King questioned..

"The Gedo Statue. It's the empty husk of the Ten Tails, the most powerful Tailed Beast... and it's also the body of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

Igneel's eyes went wide from shock. That's Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess and mother of all Chakra?! This was not looking well for anyone.

Kurama was quite as surprised to find out that this child knew so much about the Gedo Statue. Then again, he knew the fox's real name, so that was already enough to know that Sutōkā had quite a bit of knowledge on things.

"It's thrashing around like that because is sucked up a huge amount of Naruto's Tailed Beast Chakra and now the statue's beginning to revert back to its original form, the Ten Tails." Sutō continued to explain.

"That doesn't sound good." Igneel commented.

"Only, how the heck did that thing get back to this world? Naruto and Sasuke sealed it in an alternate space all those years ago."

"I think I know..."

Sutōkā, Kurama and Igneel turned to Breach, who had just regained her senses.

"I, um... I may, or may not have stumbled upon the statue during inter-dimensional travel and thought "Oh my, this statue would fit perfectly in my kingdom!" and released it from its bindings..."

...

...

...

"BREACH!" They all shouted.

"You releases the Gedo Statue because you thought it would look good in your little happy land?!" Sutōkā yelled.

"In my defense, how was I suppose to know that it would come to life!" Breach replied.

"Ugh, we'll talk about this later back at HQ. Right now, we've got big problems, and they're soon to get worse!"

The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path rampaged throughout the area, smashing anything that stood in its way as it begin both its reign and transformation back into Ten Tails.

Over in a trench, Naoto, Boruto, Hibiki and Ghost we're forced into hiding from the monster's emergence. Strong as they were, they stood little chance against something like that. Kurogane peeked his head out to get a look at their situation, and it wasn't good.

"Man, that thing does not stop. It's been thrashing around like crazy for and it doesn't even look tired. How are we suppose to fight that?" The vampiric teen wondered.

"Don't ask me, my dad's the one who fought that thing way back in the day, and he barely made it out alive." Boruto replied.

Naoto retreated back into the trench to avoid being seen by the monster, then turned his gaze to Ghost.

"Hey, Ripto. You got any ideas, being a big bad God Slayer and all?" He asked.

She scoffed.

"Yeah, I do. Just remember that this is a temporary truce until we beat that thing, Alucards' dog." She coldly replied.

"Fine. What's the plan?" Naoto asked.

"Quite simple, cut off its head before the transformation is complete. That will kill it." Ghost explained.

"How?! We can't get anywhere near that thing!" Hibiki questioned.

Ghost was about to say something when a red swirl opened up in space behind the reptilian. Breach, Sutōkā, Naruto, Igneel and Genryusai all came out of it together, then it closed behind them.

"That is where I come in, my dear." Breach said.

"Nat!"

Sutō rushed past Breach and hugged Natalia tightly. He separated himself from her and held her shoulders firmly.

"You ok? When the statue emerged from Breach's portal I thought it..." Ryukki dares not say.

Ghost gently touched the teen's forehead with hers.

"I'm ok, comrade. Don't worry" She hushed.

"Dad! Are you alright?!" Boruto asked his father.

**"It's me in control right now, kid. Don't worry, your father's safe. He's just a little out of it."** Replied Kurama to Naruto's son.

He reassuringly placed a hand on Boruto's shoulder to calm the boy's nerves.

"O-ok... Th-thanks Uncle." The boy said.

Igneel saw this action and it made him feel strange inside, like there were butterflies in his stomach. It was the bond between family. It reminded him of his own family, and memories quickly filled his mind.

Many years ago*

_Within the deepest parts of a forest, a small child was seen drawing in the ground with a stick. It looked like he was trying to write something in the dirt. The child had spiky pink hair, some raggedy shorts, no shirt and a white checkered scarf around his neck._

_"There. All done." Said the boy._

_Then, a thundering sound was heard behind him, as if something crashed down from the heavens above. The boy didn't even jump at the sound somehow and turned around quickly, and what he saw was something truly phenomenal._

_In front of him now was a gigantic red reptilian creature with wings, a beast that would frighten even the Dinosaurs, a Dragon._

_It's scales were red like fire, had a cream colored underbelly, two red horns atop its head, golden eyes and sat on its legs for support with its arms crossed. The great beast stared at the boy with its mighty glance and it quickly cracked as smile._

_**"Natsu!"** It greeted with a deep monstrous voice._

_Any normal person would have run in horror, but the child only smiled brightly at this beasts arrival._

_"Hey Dad!" Replied little Natsu._

_The Dragon, Igneel, lowered his head to get a look at what his foster son was doing._

_**"Hmm? What are you up to, kiddo?"** He asked._

_"Remember how you said I should work on my literature skills more? I've been writing words in the sand to help." Natsu replied._

_The Dragon looked down at the boy's writing and sweat dropped. He wasn't lying about what he was doing, but he sure was failing at it._

_Natsu had written the words 'Beer', 'Crap', 'Ass' and 'Fuck' in the dirt, and messed up on the grammar._

_He spelled beer with an 'A' in it, crap with a 'K', Ass with three 'S's, and Fuck without the 'C'. Note that Natsu was still only just learning these basic skills like any other child so he wasn't very good yet._

_"Hehe. So what do you think?" Natsu proudly asked._

_**"Uhh... Well... It's close, but no cigar."** Igneel replied._

_"What?! Aw, c'mon! How far off could I have been?!" Natsu questioned._

_The Dragon was tempted to lie and say "not much" to make the boy feel better, but it was probably best to stay honest._

_**"Pretty far. Also, we should discuss your language later."** Igneel answered and referred to the swear words that the boy wrote._

_"Alright, I'll start over. Just watch, it's gonna be so good, it'll blow you away!"_

_With that said, Natsu erased his failed work and started from scratch again. Watching his foster son work made Igneel smile. It's true what they say, they grow up fast._

Present*

'Natsu...' Iggy thought.

"Hey, I don't mean to break up a family moment, but we kinda got a big problem to worry about." Naoto pointed out.

**"The kid's right. We can't let the Gedo Statue transform back into Ten Tails. Hey squid, we're gonna need Sasuke, so can you bring him back from wherever you sent him?"** Kurama said to Breach.

Alva nodded her head in agreement. She opened up a red swirl in space and peered into it.

"Now, let's see where I- EEP!"

A spray of bullets flew out from the swirl and Breach just barely managed to avoid them, same with everyone else.

"The heck was that?!" Sutōkā exclaimed.

The group them heard shouting coming out from the swirl.

"HOLD THE LINE! DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!"

"That Sasuke?" Naoto wondered.

Then, a man jumped through the swirl and shocked everyone. The man was wearing some kind of space age armor, had only one arm, wore a concealing helmet and cloak and had a large pistol in his remaining hand.

The man looked at the group and recognized them. He bolstered his gun and removed his helmet, revealing to be Sasuke.

"How long was I gone?!" He asked frantically.

"Not... that long... What happened to you?" Sutōkā asked.

"Well, to put in shortly, I ended up fighting in an intergalactic war against a dark and evil organization for the universe's last remaining energy source. That good enough for you?"

"Umm... Ok..."

The group then explained to Sasuke the situation. The Gedo Statue has been freed and it consumed a massive amount of Naruto's Tailed Beast Chakra and was turning back into Ten Tails.

"Oh... Well, we're in a pickle. Aren't we?" Sasuke said.

**"And Ms. Sushi here put Naruto under some kind of hypnosis and I can't wake him up, so I'm in control of his body for now. That, and the fact that we've both lost too much Chakra to the statue so we can't help fight."** Kurama added.

"Don't worry, Nine Tails. We just have to come up with a plan." Sasuke assured.

"Then I recommend that we hurry. That creature is transforming more and more with each passing second." Hibiki pointed out.

He was right. The Gedo Statue was now on its arms and legs and it's eyes were melding together into one. Small lumps started to appear on its backside and the spikes on its back began merging into what looked like a plant bulb. Time was running thin.

"Damn, he's right." Uchiha cursed.

"What happens when that thing turns back into this Ten Tails thing?" Naoto asked Sasuke.

"Then the world ends."

And just like that, the teen vampire went white.

"Not just that..."

Then he turned to Sutōkā.

"There's more..?" Naoto questioned in a frightened tone.

"It will turn into the Divine Tree and cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which will hypnotize the whole planet and suck off the inhabitants Chakra, until it's enough for 'her' to come back." Ryukki explained.

"Her?" Hibiki questioned.

Sutō turned to Ghost with a look that said. "Should I?". She nodded her head. It was time to tell them the truth, so he took a deep breath.

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki... My sister."

Both Sasuke and Kurama gasped and went wide eyed.

"W-what..?!" Uchiha stuttered.

**"That witch is your sister?!"** Exclaimed Kurama.

The black haired boy nodded.

"But then how are you still so young, and aren't Ōtsutsuki Clan members suppose to be albino?!" Sasuke questioned.

"I took after my mother. I'm only half Ōtsutsuki."

Mentioning his mother made Sutōkā's heart ache.

"Kaguya's father came to this Earth before she acquired her Chakra powers, and he met a young woman named Reina Sun. They fell in love and eventually I was born."

He still remembers his early memories with his family. All those dinners together, all the hardships, the times they went to visit Kaguya. It was nostalgic.

"Kaguya told me that she couldn't have been happier when she first held me in her arms when I was a baby. We all lived in her village together... Until..." Sutō stopped talking.

The next part hurt too much to say. How Champa destroyed his family, how Kaguya was forced to eat that Chakra fruit, Vados cursing him with eternal youth... The rape...

"Easy, Sutō." Ghost comforted the boy with a claw on his shoulder.

"I'm ok. Thanks." He replied to her.

"Ryukki... I don't know if this is gonna mean anything, but... I'm... sorry. I didn't know." Igneel said, feeling bad.

"It means a lot, actually." Sutō replied.

**"Touchy feelings aside, how do we deal with Ten Tails?"** Kurama reminded them of the situation.

"Don't you mean the Gedo Statue? We still have time before... Nnnno..."

Ryukki peeped his head over the trench a bit and went white seeing that the Gedo Statue's transformation was already nearly complete.

'Oh no, I did it again!' He thought, sliding back into the trench.

"Damnit, we spent so much time talking that we didn't even notice that it's already transformed!" Sutōkā cursed.

"What do you mean "we"? You're the one who kept yapping! We could have killed that thing hours ago!" Naoto argued.

"Wait, you people spent this whole time, where you could have cut off the statue's head, just sitting here talking?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I am terribly sorry, Sutōkā has a bad habit of wasting people's time." Breach apologized.

She wasn't wrong. Ryukki would get so into explaining things to people that he once wasted an entire afternoon away, talking about squirrels!

"Alright! Alright! I get it! New plan, Breach is gonna send all you guys into a pocket dimension where you'll be safe. Ghost and I will stay here and fight." Sutō explained.

"What?! You're gonna fight that thing by yourselves?!" Boruto questioned.

"Don't worry, child. We're use to dealing with this stuff. We can handle that monster." Ghost assured.

"Wait, you guys are gonna need Naruto and me with you. We're the only ones who can seal the Ten Tails away again." Sasuke argued.

"Who said we were gonna seal it?"

Sutōkā's left arm started glowing red.

"We're gonna kill it."

**"What?! Surely you're joking, right?! You think you can kill the Ten Tails?!"** Kurama objected in disbelief.

"They can..."

Those words came from Gen, who had regained consciousness after his beating.

"I loath to admit it, but if anyone here can stop the Jūbi, it's those two..." The Soul Reaper softly said.

"Hey, take it easy." Urged Igneel, holding his lover close.

Then, a massive roar thundered throughout the area. Sutōkā peeped out of the trench and saw that the Gedo Statue's transformation was complete. It was now five times the size it was before, had a single gigantic red eye with both ripple and comma patterns it it, depicting that this eye was the fabled Rinne Sharingan, along with a gigantic and disfigured mouth with hundreds of sedated fangs the size of buildings, and ten colossal tails waving in the air.

The Ten Tails stood on all fours and howled into the sky, blowing away the clouds in the sky and revealing the moon. Sutō gasped in response to seeing the moon because he knew what the Ten Tails was planning. It was going to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi?! Now?! 'She' must be pretty hasty this time.

"

"Fuck! Breach, get everyone out of here!" Ryukki ordered.

"Of course."

The octopus opened a red swirl and gripped her tendrils around the Sasuke, Igneel, Genryusai, Boruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Hibiki and Naoto, then started pulling them into the swirl.

"Hey, wait! We can't just leave them! We gotta do something!" Boruto objected.

"They will be fine, child. You can trust my companions." Breach assured.

"Like hell we can!"

While mere inches away from the portal, Sasuke pulled out his katana and threw it like a spear into the wall of the trench, then grabbed Naruto's arm and activated his Rinnegan. The two instantly switched places with the sword and were freed from Breach's grip.

"Damn" Breach cursed.

**"Kurogane, Kohaku, keep Boruto safe!"** Kurama ordered the two.

They both nodded before disappearing into the swirl.

"Dad! Uncles!" Boruto cried before he himself vanished as well.

The swirl then vanished into thin air, leaving Kurama and Sasuke to fight with Ghost and Sutōkā.

"Didn't I just say to let us handle this?" Sutō repeated.

"Neither of us were ones to follow orders."

Sasuke went over to where the swirl was and picked up his sword. It fell on the ground when he used his spacial displacement.

"Besides, you're gonna need all the help you can get." He finished.

**"Yeah, and I still have beef with that thing from back during the last Great Ninja War! Got a problem with that?**" Kurama growled.

The teen glared at the two and eventually caved with a sigh.

"Save the chitchat for after we kill this thing."

The four of them stood side by side and readied them selves. Ten Tail roared into the sky and then turned its gaze to its opponents; its eye staring into their very beings.

Sutō stepped forward and took a deep breath before he started shouting.

"HEY, KAGUYA! YOU CAN HEAR ME, RIGHT?! DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T!

The gigantic Tailed Beast moves its gaze more to Ryukki, staring at him with its huge eye.

"IT'S ME, SUTŌKĀ! YOUR BROTHER!"

It growled at the boy deeply in response.

"COME ON OUT OF THAT MONSTER AND FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE!"

**"What do you think you're doing, kid?! You trying to get us killed or something?!"** Kurama barked.

"COME ON! SHOW YOURSELF!"

'That idiot! Why is he egging on Kaguya like this?!' Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, a small bump appeared dead in the center of Ten Tails' eye and was growing quickly. Then, something just phased through the bump while leaving no damage done to the beast's eyes.

It was a rather tall woman with pale white skin and hair and brown horns atop her head, a long white robe with black markings similar to the comma patterning on the Sharingan, as well as what looked like a third eye on her forehead that was closed shut. The woman opened her eyes, which were all white as well. She hovered high above the ground and looked down at the four who stood in her way. Quickly after the woman's emerging, Ten Tail began to close its eye and rested down on the ground, falling into slumber.

**"Kaguya..."** Growled Kurama.

"What happened to Ten Tails? Why did it fall asleep?" Ghost asked the fox.

**"Kaguya is the Ten Tails itself, my best guess is that she merely created an avatar for herself to roam freely and transferred a large portion of Ten Tails' Chakra to it, causing it to fall asleep from exhaustion."** Kyuubi tried to explain.

Sutō just stared at the woman floating in the air in disbelief. That is Kaguya? She looked completely different from when he was a child, the horns and third eye for instance. Ryukki could only imagine what that god forsaken Chakra Fruit did to her, physically and mentally.

"Sister..."

"Who dares call out to me?" The woman asked.

Sutōkā snapped out of his thoughts and replied.

"Kaguya, do you remember me?"

Ōtsutsuki focused her gaze on the teen below her. Her eye began to dilate and strain all while veins spread across her face. The Byakugan, the last of the three Ocular Jutsu. Originally a power for only the Ōtsutsuki clan, it was eventually passed down to the Hyuga clan by Kaguya's other son, Homura. This ability let's one not only amplify their field of view, but it also lets one see the entire Chakra network of a living being.

She slowly descended down to Sutōkā until she was at least two feet from the ground and stared at the boy, while Sutō did the same.

"Strange... I do not sense any Chakra coming from you. I have not seen someone like you since the age before my sons created the Ninshu, the Shinobi creed. What is your name, boy?" Kaguya questioned.

"You already know it..." Sutō replied.

"I do?"

The Paradox member tightened his fist in nervousness and found it hard to talk. He was scared, scared like when he was Champa's slave, but he couldn't afford to give into fear. He had to come to terms with his past. Finally, he spoke up.

"My name is Sutōkā Ōtsutsuki. I'm your little brother, Kaguya."

The woman widened her eyes out of surprise from what she heard.

"My...brother..?" She questioned.

"That's right, Kaguya. It's me, Sutō. I'm still here." Sutōkā answered.

Slowly, Ryukki approached his elder sister with his hands away from his weapon.

"Hey, what are you doing, kid?! Get away from her!" Sasuke said, raising his voice.

"I mean, you remember my name, right?" The teen asked.

"I... I had a half brother of that name... He died long ago..." Kaguya replied.

"Well, I'm not dead, Sister. I'm right here and you're not dreaming. I survived what happened."

He approached the god-like being ever so closed with his arms exposed to show that he wasn't a threat. Sutōkā thought that perhaps he could reason with Kaguya and get her to stand down without a struggle. It may have been a foolish idea, but she is still his family, and he honestly didn't want to hurt her unless he had no choice. Ghost knew what the boy was doing and was starting to look scared for the boy.

'Sutōkā. I know what you're trying to do, comrade. Be careful.' She thought.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I can't even begin to understand what you've been thro-"

With one thrust of her arm, Kaguya impaled her brother straight through his chest, dead center. Blood bursted out from the other side and splattered onto the earth, painting the ground red. Everyone went wide eyed and their jaws dropped from shock.

Sutō just stood where he was, wide eyed as well. He coughed up his blood and felt his legs going limp, and within his field of vision was the angry face of the violent Rabbit Goddess.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, deceiver. My brother perished long ago."

Kaguya pulled back her arm out of her brother and Sutōkā fell forwards to the ground, falling almost agonizingly slow.

"SUTŌ!" Ghost cried.

"You bitch!" Sasuke cursed.

However, as Ryukki was falling, he managed to smash his right leg into the ground and regain his footing. He then looked up at Kaguya and pushed his leg of the ground with immense force. Ryukki leaped up at his sister and his invisible force manage to slice through Kaguya's robe, leaving a large tear in it. This left Kaguya stunned because no one should have survived an impalement like that.

'What?! Impossible!' She thought.

"I didn't want it to come to this!" Ryukki shouted.

Ōtsutsuki managed to teleport away before Sutōkā could slash her again. She appeared high in the air above Ryukki and wiped the blood off her arm.

Sutō finally collapsed onto one knee from his injury. Ghost and Sasuke went over to the boy and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Ghost asked worriedly.

She got a nod saying yes, even though he clearly wasn't ok.

"What were you thinking with that mushy crap?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know... I thought I could reach out to her... Guess I was wrong..." Sutōkā replied in pain.

"Give it a rest, brat! Mother would never fall for such cheap tricks!"

A new voice filled their ears, sound sharp and aggressive. Everyone looked up at Kaguya and saw that there was something hiding in her sleeve. It was two yellow dots and a large toothy grin.

"Black Zetsu!" Sasuke grunted.

"Been a while, Sasuke, and Naruto. Or is it Nine Tails? I can tell because of your eyes. What happened to the brat? Did you decide to take him over after all, mutt?" Laughed the toothy blob.

Kurama merely growled at the creature.

Black Zetsu was the manifestation of Kaguya's will. He is a formless being comprised of darkness and can latch himself onto people to restrain their movements. Back then, he was attached to the missing half of his white counterpart, made from the Gedo Statue, now he clings onto Kaguya as her hidden weapon. Last time Naruto saw Black Zetsu, he tossed him into Kaguya's prison out of anger.

"Aww, look at that, the fox is mad. Isn't that adorable." Zetsu laughed.

**"Shut you mouth, you freakin' blob! You've given all of us enough lip!"** The fox shouted.

"Oh, I'm shaking! What ever are we going to do against a giant fox who's host is now a decrepit old man?" Black Zetsu sarcastically said.

**"How about you come down here and-"**

Kurama then felt something snap inside Naruto's body all of a sudden. He felt a white hot rage bubbling up in him, like a raging fire. Without warning or even control of the body he was using, Kurama lunges at Kaguya with a Massive Rasengan. She blocked it with one hand of course.

"Nine Tails, what are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted.

Zetsu got a closer look at Naruto's face. His eyes were back to their normal blue and a look of fury was spread all across his face. Naruto was back!

"OLD MAN?! I'M ONLY IN MY THIRTIES!" He screamed.

**"THAT WOKE HIM UP?!"** Kurama exclaimed from inside Naruto

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Sutō commented.

"Well, he was know as the Number one, Unpredictable, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja back in the day. Figures it would take something completely random to set him off." Sasuke explained.

Kaguya used a gravitational attack to repel Naruto forward and away from her, sending him crashing to the ground below. He got right back up like nothing happened and walked over to his allies.

"Damn! What the heck is going on here, Sasuke?! What's Kaguya doing here?!" He asked his friend.

"It's a long story. That Breach thing you were fighting apparently had the Gedo Statue in her possesion without knowing what it was. It sucked up your Tailed Beast Chakra and that's how we ended up in this mess." Sasuke explained.

"Breach? Hold on..."

Soon enough, memories started flooding into Uzumaki's mind and he quickly started to make sense of them. There was one however he didn't exactly find pleasant, and he went white.

"Dear God, I remember... That tentacle in my mouth..! Why is it always my mouth?! And she squirted something down my throat! GAH!"

"Can we worry about that later, idiot! We have bigger problems!" Ghost pointed out.

She was right, Kaguya was a larger objective now, one that they need to make sure is felt with.

"Let me just ask. Are Boruto and everyone else ok?" Naruto questioned Natalia.

She nodded her head yes. That put the Shinobi at ease a bit. Now he doesn't need to hold back.

"Breach took them into her space for their own safety. Don't worry, she won't try to keep them. They don't interest her." Ghost explained.

"Thank you." Naruto replied.

Over with Ōtsutsuki, she was staring at Naruto and Sasuke; eyes full of anger and hatred.

"Ashura..! Indra..!"

"Calm yourself, Mother. They're not the same brats they were years ago. They have gotten stronger, so be on your guard." Black Zetsu warned.

Knowing full well who he was dealing with, Naruto made some hand signs and was instantly enveloped in a bright, golden aura. His whisker marks became thicker and his eyes turned red and slitted like a fox. Nine Tails Chakra Mode right off the bat.

"I still don't know what exactly is going on, but I'm not gonna let that witch destroy everything again! Come on, Sasuke! Let's get her!" Naruto said bravely.

"You got it." Sasuke replied, twirling his sword.

The two Shinobi dashed towards Kaguya with tremendous speed, zooming right past Ghost and the injured Sutōkā.

"No..! Get back, she's mine..!" Sutō tried shouting.

"Stop! You need to rest!" Ghost insisted.

"I can't..! She's my sister, my responsibility..! I have to be the one!"

All Natalia could feel was pity for Sutōkā. She had never seen him so obsessed and desperate before. It kinda scared her to see him like this.

As both Naruto and Sasuke charged at Kaguya, the woman began to radiate with a light blue aura, building up her energy so she could hold nothing back.

"This time, you will not get in my way. All Chakra in this planet belongs to me!"

With that, Ōtsutsuki flew towards the Shinobi, Byakugan active. Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared in bursts of speed once they were within close enough range of Kaguya. The goddess didn't even bother to look around for them because she knew where they would reappear. The duo did so behind her and were about to strike with two giant fists, Naruto's made of pure golden Chakra while Sasuke's was a giant purple skeleton arm from his Susano'o.

However, Kaguya saw this coming and she quickly unleashed a powerful shockwave around her like nothing, blowing the Ninjas away. They both recovered on the ground and decided to try something else. Naruto zoomed towards her using his Chakra Mode's incredible speed and unleashed rapid strikes on the goddess.

"TAILED BEAST FLASH BULLET!"

Too bad this creature had the reflexes she needed to catch Uzumaki by the throat, stopping him in his tracks. Naruto was now trapped in the grasp of Kaguya, unable to break free. Normally, any other person who got caught by the bad guy would panic, but Naruto just grinned.

"Hehe... Not bad, Kaguya, but I know your weakness!" He said confidently.

"Excuse me?" Kaguya questioned.

The Hokage made a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Multiple clones appeared in proofs of smoke in front of Kaguya and were also making hand signs.

"And now, hehe... SEXY REVERSE HAREM JUTSU!"

In seconds, Naruto and all his clones bursted into smoke and, once cleared, revealed numerous gorgeous looking men right in front of Kaguya, leaving her in complete shock.

"Hey there, baby." They all flirted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ghost and Sutōkā both screamed in astonishment from the ground.

Ōtsutsuki was at a complete loss for words. She couldn't look away from the sight in front of her, their perfect faces, chiseled muscles, shining hair. It was like paradise.

"Uh, uh... I-uh..." Was all she could force out.

'Oh man... Powerful or not, she's pathetic...' Naruto thought.

And while the goddess was lost in the sight of the harem, Sasuke his in the background of the men with his shirt off to go with the illusion, and making sure he was showing his right side to ensure that Kaguya wouldn't identify him because his missing left limb.

He drew his sword and it ignited with black fire, then gave it a great swing.

"Inferno Style: FLAME CONTROL JUMPING!"

Sasuke fired a slash of burning black flames, tearing through the harem clones and then hitting Kaguya. The explosion from the attack forced the Rabbit Goddess back and made her release Naruto from her grip. Both Naruto and Sasuke landed safely on the ground.

"I can not believe that pervy Jutsu of yours worked on her again..." Sasuke said while putting his shirt back on, and feeling humiliated by the fact that he had to hide within the harem clones.

"Just proof that I'm just that good." Naruto cockily replied.

"Mother, how could you fall for that trick a second time?!" Black Zetsu yelled.

"Hey! I am a woman, I HAD to watch that!" Kaguya defended.

"Well... That was out of the blue. We're sure the Hokage is straight, right?" Ghost commented.

"I think Naruto's junk has permanently burned into my brain." Sutō said, closing and opening his eyes.

But back on track. Kaguya retaliated against the recent attack by firing a spray of strange bone-like projectiles from her sleeves at the two Shinobi; the objects flying at high speeds.

"ALL-KILLING ASH BONES!"

"Sasuke, don't let those hit you! They kill you instantly if they do! Remember what it did to Obito?!" Naruto reminded his friend from their last battle with Ōtsutsuki.

"I know!" Sasuke replied.

They both moved out of the way from the spray of bones raining down on them; Naruto using the speed of his Chakra Mode while Sasuke defended with the Susano'o's rib cage. Uchiha flung his katana at Kaguya while she was still spraying those bones and once it got close enough, like mere inches away from her body, Sasuke used his Rinnegan to switch places with his sword and thrusted his electrified hand towards her.

"CHIDORI!"

However, Kaguya used her extremely long hair to grab hold of Sasuke's hand before he could reach her. It wrapped around Sasuke's wrist and tossed him back down to earth. Naruto summoned a clone to catch his friend while the real Hokage was using the energy arms of his form to gather large amounts of Chakra and wind in his hands. They both formed to spinning shuriken of wind which he Immediately threw at his foe.

"DOUBLE RASENSHURIKEN!"

Kaguya merely waved her arm and the two shuriken got blown away like nothing. She was just as monstrous as ever.

'Damnit!' Uzumaki cursed.

"My turn."

The madwoman tightened her fist and narrowed her eyes.

"Crap! Sasuke, get ready!"

"EIGHTY GODS VACUUM FIST!"

Kaguya then unleashed a storm of punches from fists made of pure energy at the duo. Naruto managed to put up a defense by creating an energy avatar of Kurama's giant head around him, while Sasuke used his Susano'o rib cage. The energy fist began to pour down on the two like a heavy rain storm, pulverizing even the earth itself with their tremendous power.

Everything that got hit by these punches was pulverized into dust like nothing, hell even the ground was shaking from the impact of each punch. Ghost managed to keep the injured Sutōkā safe by using her Slip Shadow Drive to phase them both through the attacks for as long as she could, but her Drive had its limits, and she couldn't keep it going for very long.

"Ghost, stop! You're gonna tire yourself out if you keep phasing! Let me use my defense!" Sutō urged.

"No..! I can do this..!" Ghost insisted.

'Damn, you're too stubborn sometimes!'

Ryukki then looked over at where his sister was flying. He felt completely worthless right now, unable to do anything.

'Kaguya...' He mentally whimpered.

With Naruto, his avatar head was beginning to dissipate quickly. He couldn't hold Ōtsutsuki off much longer. What he had to do was stop this attack all together.

"Come on, Naruto! Think! How am I gonna get to her like this?!" Uzumaki said to himself.

Then, he came up with an idea, floating candle and everything... but then the wax dropped onto his head.

"Ow! Isn't it suppose to be a lightbulb?!"

So the Hokage made a hand sign used his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, bit he didn't summon his clones near himself. Instead, the Ninja conjures them right behind Kaguya, with Rasengans in their hands and ready to strike.

"TAKE THIS!" They all screamed.

However, Kaguya merely widened her eyes and she unleashed a powerful shockwave from her body, blowing away and destroying the clones. She didn't even bother to turn around when she attacked.

"Damnit! I was hoping she would stop this attack to handle my clones!" Naruto grunted.

Over with Sasuke, his spectral rib cage was beginning to crack and break from the rapid punches, showing that he can't hold out much longer, so he made a call and widened his right eye.

"SUSANO'O!"

Within seconds, the rib cage began to expand into a large purple skeletal creature and it quickly started to grow flesh and muscle.

Once it was fully skinned, the creature was then incased in purple armor, resembling something from an ancient Japanese mural. This was Sasuke's Susano'o, the third and strongest Jutsu of the Mangekyō Sharingan. It's an avatar of pure energy that works to both protect Sasuke and deal massive damage to his opponents.

The avatar conjured a bow in its hands and pulled back the string, summoning an energy arrow within the weapon. Sasuke then used his Amaterasu to ignite the arrow with black flames to double its power.

"Try my Inferno Style: SUSANO'O FLAME CONTROL! BURN OUT!"

The arrow was fired, flying towards Ōtsutsuki at breathtaking speeds. However, that was as useless as Naruto's assault as Kaguya merely opened a portal into another dimension and the arrow flew right into it, disappearing forever, all while Kaguya was continuing her Vacuum Fist attack.

"Are you kidding?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Give it a rest, brats! Mother has seen all your little tricks last time we fought! She can easily counter all of them now!" Black Zetsu laughed.

"Shit! What do we do?!" Naruto cursed.

Back with the other duo, Ghost was getting more and more drained from using her Drive to protect her and Sutō from the Vacuum Fists. She had clearly run out of Seither, which fuels the Drive, and was now feeding off her life energy to sustain itself.

"Ghost, you can't keep going! Just let me go and escape! Please!" Ryukki begged.

Ghost merely smiled warmly at him.

"We're partners, comrade. Never leave your partner behind. Remember?"

That was the last thing she said before she got struck by one of Kaguya's fists. The attack struck her lower back area, right above her legs. Natalia could feel pain of the attack as it tore her spine from the waist below. Her legs instantly went numb and she began to collapse.

Sutō witnessed this as the world around him moved agonizingly slow. He saw Ghost's eye roll up into the back of her head, starting to pass out from the pain, he saw Naruto and Sasuke getting bombarded by Kaguya's attack, and he saw his former sister at the summit of it all... smiling like a monster.

Finally, the boy felt something burn out of control inside him, like a wild fire. Finally... he snapped.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

In an instant, all sound was rendered silent, not even the wind itself was heard, and all of Kaguya's Vacuum Fist strikes were completely nullified, as for Naruto and Sasuke's avatars as well. The three of them then felt sheer agonizing pain course through all their bodies; massive amounts of blood spewing out from huge cuts on each of their shoulders. However, that was only the smallest detail of the phenomenon, for a mountain in the great distance was completely erased into nothingness, like as if God himself took it away.

Naruto wondered what just happened, but his thoughts went dark as he passed right out from the amount of blood lost from his body, collapsing to the ground, as well as Sasuke.

Kaguya descended to the earth due to her injury. She didn't pass out, but she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Mother, are you alright?!" Asked Black Zetsu.

"Curses! What was that just now?" Ōtsutsuki wondered.

"Let me shed some light on that for you."

Kaguya turned to her right and saw Sutōkā walking towards her, sheathed sword in hand. His injury from earlier had already healed somehow and he was radiating blood red flames from his left arm.

"That was one of my most powerful attacks. It's a endless onslaught of sword slashes that move at twice the speed of lightning, spreading out to a twenty kilometer radius. However, they're completely uncontrolled and they end up carving through anything and everything within that area of distance. I call it my Holocaust Slash." The teen explained.

So that was what that was? Intriguing...

Kaguya's wind quickly healed itself and she began to levitate again.

"I see. That explains a bit, boy. However, how exactly did you perform such a Jutsu with the injury you-"

She then noticed that Ryukki's wound was completely healed, leaving not even a single scar behind.

"What? How is your-"

"Magic is quite a useful power. Heck of a lot more than Chakra ever was." Sutōkā interrupted.

"What? Did that brat just say "Magic"? Like, abracadabra hocus-pocus?" Black Zetsu questioned.

"What are you talking about boy? Explain you-"

"Trust me, Magic is very real, and it's on my side."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but you truly bel-"

"You hurt my best friend, Kaguya! That I cannot abide, so I'm gonna finish what I started!"

"Would you please let me speak?!"

The boy gripped his sword's holy with his right hand tightly and shot a death stare at Ōtsutsuki.

"Why should I? Because the only thing you're gonna be saying..."

He disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared right in front of Kaguya, face to face.

"...are pleas for mercy!"

The Rabbit Goddess suddenly found herself unable to move, like something was wrapped around her back and ensnaring her. She turned her head, but there was nothing there.

"What on earth?!"

"SPIDER SLASH!"

In an instant, Kaguya was impaled eight times in the back by Sutō's invisible force; blood spewing from the nasty wounds. She didn't even flinch from the attack though, due to her thousand year experience of dealing with pain, so she knew how to take it.

Kaguya merely opened up a portal in space and slipped right through it to escape from Sutōkā grasp. The teen kept his eyes peeled for where she might resurface. He pulled something out from a pack strapped to his hip and readied himself.

The goddess reappeared high above Ryukki, about to fire her instant kill attack.

"ALL-KILLING ASH-"

However, before Kaguya could fire her attack, a kunai and chain struck her chest, digging its way into her body and interrupting her.

"What?" She said.

The kunai wasn't like a normal one in this world. It was made of a different metal, had a glowing orange light across the blade and the chain was more like a type of cable.

It came from Sutōkā, and it was the thing he pulled out from his pack.

"SCORPION SLASH! GET OVER HERE, BITCH!"

With a mighty tug, Sutōkā pulled Kaguya back to earth from the heavens above. She tried flying away, but the pull was too strong even for her. Ryukki clearly had tremendous physical strength if he can force Kaguya to the Ground like this, like that pink banshee who fought beside Naruto and Sasuke the last time they fought.

"And now..."

Once she was in range, Sutō unleashed hell on her.

"BUSTER SLASH!"

He struck the goddess' chest with a full force power attack, cracking the earth beneath him from the amount of force put into it, and even after that, she still didn't even flinch.

Kaguya grabbed Ryukki by the hair and tossed him into the sky, then used her portal creating power to warp to a higher point than him. She followed up with another assault of her instant kill Jutsu.

"ALL-KILLING ASH BONES!"

She fired multiple bones at a time to finished her opponent off. Sutō however, recovered quick and his strange defense sliced through the projectiles in his ascending path. He followed that up be swinging his rope dart around himself to built up momentum.

Once he was the same altitude as his sister, Sutō swung his dart at her and it sliced her right arm clean off.

"SCORPION STINGER SLASH!"

Blood spewed from the wound like a fountain, and she STILL didn't flinch, so the boy threw the dart again and it pierced right through her body; the blade digging into a boulder back on the ground. The teen then pulled the cable back with great strength, yanking the boulder from the ground and smashing it into Kaguya. It shattered upon hitting Ōtsutsuki leaving a dust cloud where she flew.

Sutō landed on the ground and retracted his rope dart. He looked up at the cloud and saw his sister diving down out of it, so he readied his defenses.

"EIGHTY GODS VACUUM FIST!"

"FLURRY SLASH!"

Kaguya's barrage of spectral punches and Sutōkā's relentless slashes clash with each other, shaking the earth as they unleashed blow after blow. Neither of them let up with their brutal assaults and continued to match blow for blow. Luckily, since Kaguya was missing an arm, her barrage wasn't as powerful as before, giving Ryukki an edge in this.

"What's wrong, Sister? Getting tired?" Sutō snickered.

"Don't mock me, boy!"

With a widening of her eyes, Kaguya emitted a powerful shockwave and blew Sutō away. He managed to recover, but not quickly enough to notice that the surroundings around him had totally changed. He was now somehow on top of a giant glacier.

Kaguya was there as well and had her severed arm in her grasp.

"The hell is this?" The boy wondered.

"Oh, no one told you, Mr. Know it all? Mother can also pull people into alternate dimensions whenever she pleases, and this one will be your final resting place!" Laughed Zetsu.

Without warning, the goddess zoomed towards Sutōkā, armed with a bone blade that grew out from her palm. Sutō tossed his rope dart at Kaguya to stop her, but she avoided it with ease and then swung her bone at the bow. Ryukki's mysterious defense protected him from the slash by knocking Kaguya's arm away.

She flew backwards and fired the bone at Sutō instead. It got sliced in half by the defense. This was getting annoying.

'How is he doing that?' Kaguya thought.

The boy retracted his rope dart and threw it at his former sister again, but she caught it with her bare hand mere inches away from her face.

"You honestly believe such a foolish trick will work on me again, child?"

He chuckled in response. Suddenly, the rope began to crackle with electricity.

"No, but this will. SCORPION POISON SLASH!"

The rope dart then lit up with electricity, sending it coursing through Kaguya's body. She remained unaffected by the pain and didn't even thrash around like someone being electrocuted. A monster indeed.

"Mother, listen to me." Called Black Zetsu.

Kaguya turned her eyes towards the sleeve that held her will incarnate.

"I have a theory on that odd defense of the boy's. Get me in close and perhaps I can see what it really is."

She nodded her head in compliance and released the dart. Kaguya opened a portal and vanished into it.

"Damn, she could be anywhere..." Sutōkā cursed.

He paid close attention to his surrounding to make sure he notices even the tiniest phenomenon for his sister. Then, a small portal opened up behind him and Kaguya's arm reached out from it, but not without alerting the teen and allowing him to defend with his strange power.

"Really? Sneak attack? Nice try, Sister, but you can't touch me-"

In that brief instant, Black Zetsu lunged our from Kaguya's sleeve and latched onto Sutō.

Black Zetsu has the ability to spring onto people and immobilize them thanks to his formless body.

He stopped Sutōkā defense dead in its tracks, finally revealing the truth about his power. That "absolute defense" that Sutōkā uses was not an invisible force, or even a barrier.

It was just his sword!

The blade was unsheathed and exposed for the world to see. It's color was blood red with a guard that was shaped like a star, the crest of the Ōtsutsuki clan.

"W-what?!" Ryukki exclaimed.

"Aaaahahahahaha! I knew it! You're defense is nothing but a lie!" Laughed Zetsu.

Sutō tried moving his arm, but the blob's hold was too strong.

"There was never any invisible force protecting you, you were just drawing your sword so fast that it was invisible to the human eye!"

The teen grunted. Looks like the jig was up.

"While I admit, that is highly impressive, it's worthless against mother now that she knows about it!" Zetsu finished.

"Yeah, you're right." Sutō chuckled with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the teen started to move his right arm with ease despite Black Zetsu's hold, leaving the blob in shock.

"What the hell?! You couldn't move your arm at all a few seconds ago!" He pointed out.

"My slash attacks alone are nowhere near enough to beat you, Big Sister."

Then, the boy's left arm started emitting blood red flames.

"However, they're not my only weapons."

And with a swing of his right arm, Sutōkā broke Zetsu's hold, causing Kaguya to retract her arm back into the portal. She reappeared some distance away, rubbing her right wrist.

"That's not possible! My hold is unbreakable!" Black Zetsu stated.

Ryukki rose his left arm up in the air and clenched a fist.

"Sadly, if you were a Destroyer, a Kai, or anything affiliated with Grand Zeno, this would be over much more quickly, Sis. Ah well, at least this way I can really test my metal with a powerful enemy who's abilities don't get negated."

Soon, the arm was completely consumed by red fire and Sutō's eye opened; his right eye now glowing gold.

"Restriction 777 released, temporal distortion field online! Burning Red, ACTIVATE!"

In that instance Sutōkā said "Activate", the sky went red and he was engulfed in the crimson flame that cloaked his arm. The flames quickly died out and Sutō's form changed completely.

He now dawned a pitch black, mid-evil style armor with a red cape hanging from the back (picture it like the Ebony Armor from Skyrim), his right eye's sclera had become a brilliant gold with a red pupil, and his sword had transformed into a double edge nodatchi with two blades on both ends of the hilt.

Kaguya was stunned by the boy's sudden transformation, unable to find words to describe what she witnessed.

'What is that form he has taken?' She thought.

"That armor, like the armor of those warriors from the western continent. I should have figured that this brat was a Knight and not a Shinobi from his fighting style!" Zetsu exclaimed.

Kaguya snapped out of her thoughts and refocused on her opponent.

"What power is that boy! I demand an answer!" She commanded.

Ryukki twirled his sword a bit before answering her.

"This is the Armor of the Feudal's Bane, and I dawn it when I fully activate the Crimson Grimoire, the small red gem in my left hand."

"Crimson... Grimoire? I have never heard of such a tool." Kaguya replied.

"Well, just know that this little thing is going to be your undoing!"

In a flash, Sutō struck Kaguya in the chest with his great blade, and this time she cried in pain. The blade was cloaked in a black energy that coursed through Kaguya's body as she was slashed across the chest.

"Mother!" Zetsu cried.

"Pain?! Impossible! I am a goddess!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"And that's why you felt it this time. Oh, and it's only gonna get worse, because that was just a taste of my Feudal God Slayer Magic!"

Ryukki then smashed his foot into Kaguya's gut and sent her flying. Kaguya recovered and was astounded by the drastic increase in the boy's power.

"What strength... Unfathomable..." She muttered.

"Not done yet!" Sutō declared.

He tossed his blade into the air and put his arms together, then they were cloaked in black energy and it shaped into a crossbow.

"FEUDAL GOD'S CROSSBOW!"

He fired a bolt of black energy at high speed. Kaguya foresaw this and countered by firing an Ash Bone, intercepting mid way. The single bolt blew up in an explosion that looked like it was from an RPG, making a huge cloud of smoke.

Ryukki charged through the smoke and zoomed towards his sister with his double sided blade, which lit up with energy.

"FEUDAL GOD'S SWORD!"

Ōtsutsuki sprouted Kong bones from her palms to use as blades so she could counter the incoming attack, however Ryukki's next move proved them useless.

"BUSTER SLASH!"

With a mighty swing, Sutō shattered the bones Kaguya grew and sliced her palms up, spewing blood from the wounds. He was about to slash her again but she used her power to teleport the two of them to another dimension again. This time they were plummeting from the sky.

Sutōkā almost went into a rolling fall but thankfully straightened himself out and dove down towards his sister. Kaguya fired her Ash Bones again consecutively at the boy, but he cut through them all with his double-bladed sword. He went into a nose dive and zoomed towards his sister; eyes full of murderous intent.

Kaguya then transported them to yet another dimension, this one with an active volcano. Sutō landed on a rock floating on the lava, causing the rock to shack back and forth a bit. Kaguya now has Sutōkā right where she wanted him and fired multiple Ash Bones again. Sutōkā has nowhere to run, so he had to stand his ground.

"FEUDAL GOD'S SHIELD!"

He conjured a large black shield and held it over himself, deflecting the bones before they could hit him.

"Hmph! Like a walk in the rain!" He joked.

Kaguya didn't find this amusing, so she opened a portal and vanished into it, then reappeared behind the boy with a bone sprouting from her knuckle. She thrusted it at the teen to try and impale him, only Sutō was clearly more aware of his surroundings than she thought and he spun around to grab her arm before she could reach him.

The goddess tried to free herself of his grasp, but the teen was actually overpowering her in terms of physical strength. Impossible!

Sutō quickly sheathed his sword behind his back and conjured what looked like an aetherial musket in his hand, which he pointed right in Kaguya's face.

"FEUDAL GOD'S RIFLE!"

He pulled the trigger and Kaguya got blasted in the face with a shot of pure energy. She was blown back into the portal and Sutō followed her into it, vanishing from the volcano.

Back on Earth 6, Naruto was just regaining consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned in discomfort. He sat himself up with and hand on his pounding head, trying to remember what happened before everything went black.

The wound he had received before we passed out had already healed, not even leaving a scar. Thanks to Nine Tails' Chakra, Naruto was gifted with an enhanced ability, letting him recover from serious injuries in mere seconds. Although, regenerating limbs is a different story, as seen with Naruto's right arm, which is artificial.

"Oh man... What just happened?" Uzumaki wondered.

**"Well, good morning, sweetie. Would you like some coffee and eggs?"** Kurama sarcastically said.

"Oh, thank you, hon. That would be pretty-"

**"Wake up, okuraseru!"**

"Alright, I'm up! Wait, where's Kaguya?"

The Rabbit Goddess was nowhere in sight. The Shinobi was seriously confused now.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" Naruto asked the fox.

**"Look behind you, kit."**

"Look be- WHOA MY GOD!"

Naruto jumped at the sight of a slumbering Ten Tails. The Tailed Beast was completely immobile, thankfully, but was still enough to make Naruto pee himself a bit.

He then hear a huge crashing noise behind him and spun around again. He saw what looked like Sutōkā fighting Kaguya by himself, armed with a double-bladed sword and a strange suit of armor.

"That's Sutōkā over there, and he's fighting Kaguya! He needs help!" Naruto pointed out.

**"I don't think he needs any, kit."** Kurama replied.

Over at the fight, Kaguya smashed one of her spectral fists into Sutōkā, knocking him away. He quickly recover though and breathed in air.

"TRY MY FEUDAL GOD'S..."

"Mother, prepare yourself!" Zetsu warned.

"HOOOOOWL!"

The teen breathed a huge wave of black energy at Kaguya; the goddess getting struck by the wave and was blow away with ease. She crashed into a boulder and shattered it upon impact.

Naruto sat there in awe by Sutō's display of strength, unable to come up with words. Even Kurama was in shock from the amount of power the boy had at his disposal.

"Whoa... Incredible. Sutōkā's destroying her." Naruto gasped.

**"I'm just as surprised as you, Naruto. A Human like this never existed before, not even during the era of the Sage of Six Paths."** Kyuubi agreed.

"FEUDAL GOD'S SHURIKEN!"

Ryukki followed up his assault by conjuring energy shuriken and firing them at where Kaguya crash and burned. They all exploded in upon contact with the rubble, leaving only a dust cloud in the rubble's place.

"Stand, Sister! I know this isn't all the strength you can muster!" Sutōkā demanded.

Kaguya emerged from the dust cloud and flew up into the air. Her face showed nothing but rage and hatred for Sutōkā.

"You would dare scar my body with your strange Jutsu?! I am the Mother of all Chakra, and that power belongs to me!" She angrily claimed.

"This power doesn't belong to you, Kaguya. Magic doesn't belong to anyone." Sutōkā replied.

'Wait, did Sutōkā just say 'Magic'?' Naruto thought.

Ōtsutsuki rose her arms and clenched her fists.

"Then I shall claim this 'Magic' of yours, boy! FALL AT THE ONSLAUGHT OF MY FULL POWER EIGHTY GODS VACUUM FIST!"

With that, Kaguya unleashed a maelstrom of spectral punches at Sutō, with numbers and power that could level even a continent. The punches were speeding their way towards the teen, yet he just stood his ground, not even moving a muscle.

"Sutōkā! Get out of there!" Naruto shouted.

Ryukki only scoffed at Uzumaki's request. He reached for his back and pulled out what looked like a sword hilt from his under his cape, and with a click of a button, the hilt sprouted two long blades from inside the hilt on each end. It was another double-bladed sword!

He twirled the blades around a bit before pulling them back. The spectral fists were still racing towards him, but he didn't care.

"Now God Slayer Secret Art!"

All four blades lit up with black energy.

"SIX PATHS: ONE THOUSAND DIVINE CUTS!

Soon as Sutōkāswung his blades, everything went silent. The spectral punches vanished and Kaguya was holding completely still where she flew. A single drop of blood trickled out of her mouth and seconds later, her entire body spewed our blood like a volcano. She groaned in pure agony and began falling to the earth below. She crashed into the earth and left a massive crater in her wake.

This battle was over. Sutōkā retracted the blades of his swords and placed them on his back, and although he won, he sighed in disappointment. He really didn't want to kill his own sister, no matter how batty she was...

"Forgive me." He said softly.

Sutō just stood there remorsefully, quietly mourning in his heart.

Naruto was still in shock. Sutōkā beat Kaguya by himself?! It took Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi together you beat that witch and Sutō did it like nothing!

"Ugh... Naruto, what's going on?"

The Hokage noticed Sasuke in the corner of his eye, just now regaining consciousness. His wound from the Holocaust Slash was seared and burnt, which meant that Sasuke cauterized the wound with his Fire Style Jutsu.

"Sutōkā... He beat Kaguya." Naruto managed to say.

Sasuke gasped in surprise, then turned to the teen and saw him standing over the beaten Ōtsutsuki. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's not possible... How..?" He wondered.

Finally, Sutōkā turned away from Kaguya and began running over to his fallen comrade. He knelt down and picked up the injured Ghost in his arms, cradling her.

"Nat, hang on! We're gonna get you some help!" He said frantically.

Slowly, Ghosy opened her eyes just enough to see Sutōkā worried face. She lifted her arm and gently placed her claw against his face comfortingly.

"Sorry, Sutō... I couldn't protect you..." She softly whimpered.

"No, it's ok. You did everything you could to protect me, Nat. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Tears started forming in his eyes, blueing his vision. Natalia wiped a tear away with her claw and smiled at the boy.

"We just gotta get you home... The boss'll fix you..." Sutōkā cried.

"Don't cry, comrade..." Ghost cooed.

Naruto and Sasuke approached the duo slowly, weapons sheathed to avoid a fight.

"Is she..?" Naruto couldn't finish.

"Her back is broken. She's dying." Sutō answered, tightening his fist.

He carefully lowered Ghost to the ground and turned around, grabbing Naruto by his shirt and pulling the Ninja into his face.

"Why did you let that monster live?! Why didn't you kill her?! WHY?!" Sutō screamed.

There was pain and sorrow in the eyes of the boy, that much was clear. Naruto began feeling pity for Sutōkā, looking at him with a sorry expression.

"Sutō..."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU JINCHURIKI SCUM! Only Natalia gets to call me that! If only you had killed Kaguya- NO! IF ONLY YOU, YOUR RED EYED SCUMBAG, THAT PINK BANSHEE, THAT MAKED PERVERT, AND YOUR STUPID PET FOX DIDN'T EXIST, THAN THE LAST WAR WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED, KAGUYA WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FREED, AND THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The sheer rage and despair Ryukki was showing was unimaginable.

"It's your fault I had to kill my sister! It's your fault that Nat is gonna die..! It's your fault that... That... It's your fault... *sob* *sob* Your fault..."

His legs quickly lost the strength to stand and he began to collapse, but Naruto caught him, hugging the boy tightly. Uzumaki then began to speak to Sutōkā as if he were his own son.

"I know you're angry, you have every right to be, but rage isn't gonna fix anything. It will only cause more pain. Trust me, I know."

Naruto held the boy close and let him cry into his shoulder. He placed his hand on the back of his head comfortingly, whispering "it's ok" into his ear.

Sasuke watched from where he was, feeling only pity for the boy and his friend. Then, for only a second, he felt a familiar Chakra shift. He turned around and widened his eyes in horror.

There was a colossal red eye with ripples in it staring him down. It blinked once, and Uchiha screamed.

"NARUTO, RUUUUUUN!"

The blond Ninja turned to his friend, but noticed the eye too late as the sky above them darkened and a gigantic hand was plummeting down on them. The hand was feet away from smushing them like bugs, but Sutōkā pushed Naruto away, pulled out a sword from under his cape and swung it at the hand.

**"FUCK OFF!"**

The slash sliced the ha d clean in half from across the palm. The hand pulled away and Ten Tails was seen roaring in pain. The hand quickly regenerated however, and healed to the point where it looked like it was never even cut. The beast curled it's giant hand a few times to test its reflexes. Yep, good as new!

Sasuke was absolutely petrified, but not by Ten Tails, by Sutōkā being able to slice the Ten Tails's hand off so easily.

'How did he do that?! No normal Human is that powerful!' He mentally exclaimed.

"How is that thing moving without Kaguya?!" Sutōkā questioned, wiping his tears of his face and pulling himself together.

"Wait, what's that?" Naruto said.

"What's what?" Sutō asked.

"That big white pimple on its nose."

The three of them looked up at Ten Tails' face, in which they noticed something underneath the eye and right above the mouth, right where the nose would be on any living creature. It was a white haired woman, completely topless with a look of shear rage.

"Kaguya!" They all exclaimed.

"Damnit, why won't she stay down?!" Sutōkā cursed.

Kaguya raised her arm into the air and Ten Tails mirrored her action. The two of them seemed to be connected.

"I have grown tired of this charade! I will destroy all of you and once again Incase this world in an endless dream, and unify MY Chakra once more!"

She made Ten Tails swing it's arm down once again. Clearly they didn't learn from last time.

"Crap!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ryukki ran passed Uzumaki with his swords deployed.

"Get behind me! Keep Ghost safe!" He ordered.

With one mighty swing, Sutō slashed the giant hand about to crush them into four pieces.

"FEUDAL GOD'S CROSS SLASH!"

Ten Tails roared in pain, but the hand easily regenerated. Kaguya screamed in irritation and poured her energy into the giant Tailed Beast's mouth. She was gathering her Chakra into a single point and planned to release it all at once, in the form of a Tailed Beast's signature move.

"SUPER TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

She fired the massive energy blast; the ground all around Ten Tails shattering from the force of the blast. Sutō sheathed his blades and crossed his arms together in response.

"FEUDAL GOD'S BARRICADE!"

Multiple spectral shields appeared and covered Sutōkā like a dome. The blast zoomed its way to Ryukki, who was peaking at it through a small opening in his defenses.

'Crap, it's too big! This won't be enough!' He though.

So he shut his eyes and prepared for the worst. The blast made impact and the explosion was so massive that it rivaled the mushroom cloud that erupted over Hiroshima. The ground cracked open with large fissures, the clouds were blown away, and the earth itself was set ablaze.

Eventually the smoke cleared and instead of seeing a crater in the ground with nothing in it, Kaguya spotted what looked like a huge golden fox head sticking out of the ground. The fox had three thick whisker marks on the sides of its face like Naruto. This was the Hokage's Tailed Beast Mode, or at least a partial transformation that can be used defensively, and within it were Naruto, Sasuke, Ghost and Sutōkā, who still had his barricade up.

Sutō lowered his defenses, wondering how he could have survived an attack like that and noticed the fox avatar surrounding him.

"Kurama?" He said.

"Phew... That was a close one, ya know..." Naruto sighed in relief.

He was back in Chakra Mode, as he should be in order to create this avatar.

"Hey, didn't I say to stay back and keep Ghost safe?!" Sutōkā snapped.

"She is safe. She with Sasuke in the back."

The boy looked behind him and saw Uchiha with Natalia in his arm. That was a relief, he would admit.

"And besides, kid. There's clearly no way you can defeat her by yourself. You know that." Naruto pointed out.

"I don't care! Kaguya is MY responsibili-"

**"Shit! Naruto, she's firing again, and it's a hell of a lot bigger than the last one!"** Kurama interrupted.

He was right. Kaguya was already having Ten Tails charge up another Tailed Beast Bomb, and it was twice as big as before.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called you his friend.

"Got it!" Sasuke replied.

His right eye lit up with his Mangekyō Sharingan and he was surrounded in a purple aura. Within seconds, Kurama's head was encased in a spectral purple armor that looked like something from ancient Japan. When Naruto combines his Tailed Beast Mode with Sasuke's Susano'o,Kurama becomes invaded in the armor of Sasuke's warrior avatar, becoming Susano'o Clad Kurama, adding all their powers together. Normally, this move is a last resort because of its terrifying amount of power, but they can make an exception for this one.

"Naruto, this won't hold!" Sasuke pointed out.

"We have to try! We can't let Kaguya summon the Divine Tree again, or its game over!" Naruto argued.

Finally, Ōtsutsuki has Ten Tails fire. The moon sized Tailed Beast Bomb was hurled at the Shinobi and ready to deliver the final blow. Naruto was sweating. He can't die like this, not when he promised his son that he would make it back... well, Kurama promised him that anyway...

Uzumaki made a hand sign and began pouring all his Chakra into his Tailed Beast avatar to fortify its defensive power. He had to survive! He had to!

"COME ON!" He screamed.

Suddenly, he saw something zoom past the corner of his eye. Naruto got a look and saw that it was the armored Sutōkā, charging at the bomb with both his swords drawn. He bolted out of the avatar while screaming like a crazy person.

"No! Sutōkā!" Naruto cried.

"Leave this to me! GOD SLAYER SECRET ART!"

One of his double blades began glowing with a glorious golden light and the blades rapidly started glowing until they were triple their original size. Sutōkā stopped and pulled his arm back, aiming the sword at the Tailed Beast Bomb.

"SIX PATHS: BLADE OF CREATION!"

He hurled the sword at the energy bomb like a spear. Time seemed to slow at the blade flew through the air. This was the boy's last chance to win!

"Sutōkā, run! Get away!" Naruto pleaded.

"What are you doing, you idiot! Move out of the way!" Sasuke shouted.

'I won't loose. I will survive, for Natalia's sake, Naruto's, Kurama's ,my own, and yes, even you, Sister. I will triumph even if it costs me my endless life, and if not, then I'll see you in the deepest pits of Hell, Champa!' Sutōkā thought.

At that very moment he threw his mighty blade, Ghost managed to open her eyes, observing what her partner was doing.

"Su... S-Sutō..."

"KAGUYAAAAAAAAA!"

To be continued...

Next time

The battle between the Ōtsutsuki siblings comes to a close, the United Army's Advance Team is ready to move out, Hakumen and the Six Heroes venture into the woods to help cure Valkenhayn of his permanent lycanthropy transformation and Team Natsu finally manages to reach the Soul Society... after they finally managed to pry Natsu off poor Jellal.


	25. Chapter 25: The Final Hour

Well, now we're all caught up with the past two days. Now it's time to get back to where we started. You know, around the time when...

"AAAAAAH!"

*CRASH*

"Don't worry, Mr. Kagura. Natsu to the rescue..."

"Aye..."

Hehe... Humor aside, the past chapters, besides the ones with Team Natsu, were all set during the two days before the Hidden Leaf Assault. Now that they've past, the tale can finally move on.

However, many of you are probably still wondering the following. What happened to Team Natsu after they vanquished Asagg? Did Naruto, Sasuke and Sutōkā defeat Kaguya? Is the United Army's Advance Team ready for go?

...What happened between Goku and Ross..?

They're easily answered questions, and they can all be answered in the span of an hour. The final hour before the charge on the Hidden Leaf Village...

The final hour before the Omni Crisis.

*Final hour: Naruto and Kurama*

**"GAH!"**

A certain individual awoke from their state of slumber like as if they suffered a serious nightmare. The stranger pulled himself up of whatever surface they were lying on and began panting for oxygen. Sweat poured down from their face like a melting popsicle and their heart rate rose exponentially. Soon the individual calmed down from their hyperventilation.

**"Fuck... What the..? Where am I?"**

They looked around and saw that they were in what appeared to be the bedroom of some cabin. The walls were oak wood with a sleek polish, a fan spun around atop the ceiling, there were a couple dressers in the corner of the room and a window right next to the bed that the individual was laying on.

**"Where am I? This isn't that sewer... Not that I'm complaining cuz' this is a nice bed, but freaky."**

The individual tried to make sense of this conundrum. They remember a fierce battle, four others, and a giant monster with ten gigantic tails, then everything just went black. Now they we're in a weird wooden cabin.

**"What is going on here? Come on, Kurama. Thi- HUH?!"**

The individual, Kurama jumped at the sight before him.

He was staring into a mirror attached to the wall beside his bed that showed his reflection. However, instead of his usual fox self, his body was Human! Well, almost Human. He had long, dark red hair that reached down to his back, blood red fox eyes, claws and fangs, and to top it off was his signature nine tails waving around behind him. The red of his body was a sight to behold. He had tanned, golden brown skin with his signature whisker face marks, accompanied by an extremely muscular body that looked like God himself chiseled it. Solid six pack, large pecs that could cut glass and biceps that were as hard as rocks.

"What the... Holy..." Kurama muttered in a non-demonic voice.

He pushed the sheets off himself and stood up off the bed. He was standing 7'1", completely nude and totally in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. His form was massive. Kurama flexed one of his arms and poked his muscle with his finger to see if it was real, and it was! He then turned around to take a look at his butt, which was completely solid and devoid of any fat. It was PERFECT!

"Holy crap... I look like something right out of porn." The human fox said.

This was EXACTLY what Kurama wanted to look like if he had a Human form. However, sexy body aside, he knew as clear as day that something wasn't right with all this. Waking up in a comfy bed, nice bedroom, a body that would make both women and men fall in love with him, it was all WAY too good to be true.

Was this all an illusion? A dream? Did something hit Naruto's head when that giant Tailed Beast Bomb was heading their way? Kurama has so many questions racing through his head and there was no one around to answer them.

'Shit, what's going on here? What happened to Naruto and that crazy Sutōkā brat? Did we die or something?' Nine Tails thought.

That would explain a bit if he were dead, but he knew full well that he wasn't. The fox looked around the bedroom for even the slightest clue and spotted a note on the other side of the bed. He went over and picked it up, then began to read it.

_'Good morning, my darling. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for when you woke up, I had gone out early to get tonight's dinner. Be back before you know it, you big, sexy, muscular beast.'_

The Kyuubi blushed upon reading the last few words.

'Whoa... I guess I have a girlfriend in this... whatever this is.' He thought.

Then he read the words at the bottom, and not only did his eyes almost pop out of his head but his face got redder than his previous vessel, Tomato.

Kushina: CALL ME THAT AGAIN!

The note was from Matatabi, the Two Tails!

Matatabi was know as the Two Tailed Wraith Cat of the Land of Lightning in the northeast, a big blue cat with twin tails and was, well... usually on fire. Kurama would admit, he was always quite smitten with the cat, even with his whole "more tails means more power" belief about Tailed Beasts, but he never would have imagined that they could ever be together.

"Oh, my god. This is actually happening." He said aloud.

'Wait a minute.'

A thought popped into the fox man's head. This all seemed so familiar.

'Waking up somewhere else, everything you could ever want... Oh no."

Kurama finally put the pieces together. He was under the Infinite Tsukuyomi! This was the Genjutsu that can make one enter a dream-like state that brings out their greatest desires. Kaguya needs it to ensnare the world with her Divine Tree and drain their Chakra dry until they mold into her disposable White Zetsu soldiers.

But how did Kurama fall under it?! Possibly due to him and Naruto sharing the same body? No, it didn't matter how he fell under it or why he's the one dreaming, what matters is searching for a a way out of this infernal Genjutsu before Naruto is turned into a White Zetsu.

"Damnit! I don't know how much time I have before Naruto transforms, but I've gotta wake him- or me, up! Fast!"

Kurama was about to bolt out the bedroom door, but then he noticed something in the mirror. His "sword" was fully unsheathed if you catch my drift.

"Oh, really, boner? *sigh* Guess I can't help it, looking this sexy. Seriously though, hehe, I got a damn good ass. Mmm!" Kurama bragged, spanking his own butt.

If there's one thing this fox loves more than anything, it's himself.

"Fine, a quick yank, then I'll find a way out of here."

Three hours of "quick yanking" later...

(Now, I'm not going to go into the details of what Kurama was doing to himself, but let's just say that when Nine Tails came out of that bedroom...)

"Mmmm~ mehehehe~ Ooh, I'm good!"

He came out of the room, fully covered with a red and black robe and a pervy smile plastered on his face.

He began walking down the stairs and got a look at the first floor. There was beautiful furniture, all natural lighting, a fully stocked bookshelf and many other luxuries people could only dream of.

"Whoa. I'm living in style." He said to himself.

"Morning Dad!"

A high pitched male voice came from behind the Human Tailed Beast. Kurama turned around, seeing nothing.

"What the..?"

"Hehe. Down here, silly!"

He looked down and gasped. There stood non other than a certain blue eyed, blond boy with whisker marks, who looked about six years old, wearing an all orange kimono. He had a smile as bright as the sun and a fox tail swinging back and forth behind him.

"Wha- N-Naruto..?"

No way. This couldn't be Naruto. This had to have been the Infinite Tsukuyomi playing tricks on him, like it normally would with its victims.

"Hm? What's wrong, Dad? Are you ok?" Little Naruto asked.

This voice caused Kurama to snap out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Kyuubi went.

"You were kinda staring at me. Is everything alright, Dad?" The child asked with a hint of concern.

'He... He called me 'Dad'. Crap, what do I say?! The Genjutsu might try to pull one on me if I try to resist! Looks like I'll have to play along, at least for now.'

"Oh, uh. Uhh, yeah! I-I'm ok! J-just fine." Kurama nervously replied.

"Ok, if you say so... Anyway, come here! I got something to show you!"

Little Naruto began tugging on Kurama's arm, guiding him into the kitchen. Once they entered the room, Kurama got a nice whiff of a pleasant smell. Smelled like bacon. Then his jaw dropped.

On the table was probably one of the most amazing looking breakfasts he had ever seen. Fresh cooked bacon and scrambled eggs, squeezed orange juice, golden toast and a small fruit salad in a bowl. The fox hadn't seen food this appetizing since he first got sealed away in his first host, Mito Uzumaki.

"Oh... wow..." Was all he could say.

"Aunt Tabi helped me prepare it all for you before she went out to hunt. It's Father's Day after all, so I wanted it to be special, ya know!" Naruto happily said.

"Well... I'm, uh, pretty impressed, kiddo." Kurama replied.

They both quickly sat down and began to dig in. Kurama was amazed by the taste of the food. It was like it was prepared by a world famous chef. Guess this Naruto knew how to cook something besides ramen.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"It's... amazing! You really outdid yourself, Naruto." Kurama complimented.

"Hehe! Thanks Dad! I'm glad I could make you happy!" Naruto giggled.

Dad... Just being called that by Naruto made the old fox's heart melt. He had always wanted the boy to call him that ever since he was born. Illusion or not, it made Kurama happy.

After finishing and cleaning up, Kurama and Naruto moved on to the living room, where Naruto sat his father down on the couch.

"What is it now, kid? You got another surprise for me or something?" The fox asked.

"You can read me like a book, Dad. Yep, I do! It's your real prese- Eep! Oh man, I totally let it slip!"

Kurama chuckled. Oh yeah, this was Naruto Uzumaki alright.

"It's fine, kit. You didn't need to get me anything." Nine Tails said.

"I know, but you're my Dad and it's Father's Day. I wanted to do something special for you for all you've done for me." Naruto replied.

"Ki- ...son, everyday I see you smile is a present to me. You don't need to give me gifts to make me happy, that's what I got you for."

Those words touched little Naruto's heart. He ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Dad, I love you." Naruto happily said.

Kurama smiled and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but hug the boy back, holding him close in his embrace.

"I love you too, Naruto. My son."

They broke apart and Naruto began moving towards the stairs.

"Now stay right there, I'll be right back!" The boy said.

The child was quickly out of sight, but Kurama still had that huge smile on his face.

'Naruto loves me... He really loves me..! I-I can't believe this! This is everything I could have ever wanted! My son, Matatabi, this kind of freedom. I... I think I've found where I-"

Kurama quickly realized what he thinking and his eyes went wide.

'Whoa! Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! What am I thinking?! None of this is even real! It's just the Infinite Tsukuyomi manipulating me! It's trying to trick me into not looking for a way out! I can't stay here!'

He regained his senses and shot up from the couch with his tails raised up like a cat.

"If I stay then Naruto dies! The real Naruto! I've got to find a way out!"

Kurama made a handsign with a single hand and focused his Chakra.

"RELEASE!"

This was a special release Jutsu that undoes Genjutsu casted on either one's self, or someone else. Normally, it works, but not in this case.

"Damn! Now what?!" Kurama snarled.

The fox then began to try everything he could think of. He tried splashing cold waster on his face, slapping himself repeatedly while saying "Wake up!" over and over, even bitting himself. Nothing worked!

Desperate, he scurried to the bookshelf and rummaged through it, trying to find some kind of answer or clue that could help him.

"There has to be something in these books that can break time out of here! A Jutsu, a ritual, hell, I'll even consider a natural herbal remedy!" Kurama frantically said.

"Dad? Is everything ok? What's with all the noise?"

Naruto had just come down from the upper level with something in his hand. Kurama turned his head and noticed his "son", who had a look of concern, but the Tailed Beast shook it off.

"Focus! FOCUS! I can't get distracted! I won't let the Genjutsu get the better of me!" Kurama muttered, continuing to look through the books.

"Dad, what are you doing? Why are you acting so weird?" Naruto asked.

"Don't pay attention! He's not real! Just concentrate on escape!"

"Dad, you're scaring me."

Naruto slowly, but cautiously approached his father, wondering what in the world had gotten into him in such a short time.

"Come on! Come on! Something! Anything! Nonono, these are all useless!"

"D-Daddy..?"

"Come on, damnit! He needs me! I can't leave him to die like this!"

"Daddy, answer me! Please!"

The young Naruto tried to hug his father, only the response he got wasn't what he hopped for.

*SMACK*

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

Kurama spun around and slapped the young Naruto across the face, causing the boy to fall to the floor and drop what he was holding.

"Ow! Daddy, th-that hurt! Why did you hit me..?" Naruto question, starting to cry.

**"Don't give me that shit, you imposter! Like you can actually feel pain!"**

Kurama's voice had returned to its normal, demonic tone, meaning that he was starting to resist the Infinite Tsukuyomi's power.

"W-what are you talking about..? What's gotten into you, Da-"

**"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!"**

Naruto immediately stopped talking; tears streaming down his face.

**"You may have gotten the better of me before, but I'm way too smart to fall for your tricks! You're not Naruto, YOU NEVER WILL BE!"** He roared.

The child then began softly sobbing out of heartbreak and fear.

"I- *sniff* I don't understand... *sniff* You were so happy and nice a second ago. Why are you being so mean now..? What did I- *sniff* What did I do..?"

Kurama then picked up the crying child by the shirt and held him up to his enraged face.

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" Naruto cried.

**"Stop with the croc tears! You're not fooling anyone here, you piece of shit illusion!"** The fox growled.

"Papa, please! AAAAAAAH!"

Kurama threw Naruto across the room and the boy crashed into a china cabinet. Plates fell on top of the boy and shattered upon impact. One made a rather large cut on the boy's arm, causing blood to leak out from his body.

They boy screamed in pain from the cut and started crying harder.

**"Oh yeah, cry it up, you cheap mind trick! I'm not gonna fall for that crap!"** Kurama scoffed.

Naruto managed to get up and made a beeline for the door. He opened it quickly and ran out of the house as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Leave me alone! Aunt Tabi!"

The child was soon out of the fox's sight, crying the whole way out. Kurama eventually managed to calm himself down, but he also started feeling something in both his gut and heart.

"Naruto...** No, why am I feeling so guilty? That's not the real Naruto! It's just an illusion, **but... His little face... and I just...** Damnit, stop thinking about it!"**

Kurama was struggling with both his heart and head. His head told him that none of this is real, so he shouldn't feel bad. On the other hand, his heart was telling him that what he did was wrong illusion or not, because that was still technically Naruto. The fox didn't know which one he should side with.

"**Agh! Pull yourself together, Nine Tails! Stopitatopitstopit!"** Kurama said to himself, lightly slapping his own face a few times.

"Kurama..?" Said a familiar voice.

Kurama turned to the door with a look of anger.

**"What the fuck are you still-"**

He stopped talking upon seeing Naruto, but not the Naruto from before. This one was fully grown and wearing that same kimono he got from the Brotherhood of the Nine. This was the real Naruto. His Naruto.

"Kurama, is... Is that really you..?" Uzumaki question in disbelief.

**"N-Naruto..?"** Kurama said in shock.

The two slowly approached each other, not taking their eyes of the other for even a second. They stopped mere feet away from each other, staring into each other's very souls. Then, out of nowhere, Kurama punched Naruto square in the middle of his face, breaking it and causing blood to gush out like a fountain.

"OW! W-what?!" He exclaimed.

**"Sorry, just making sure it's really you."** Kurama apologized.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think I was, Grandma Tsunade?! Agh, my nose!" Naruto snapped while in pain.

**"Hang on, kit. I'll get something for that."**

Kurama ripped off a sleeve from his robe and gave it to Naruto to help with the bleeding.

"Thanks. So I take it that you know we're trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" The Hokage assumed.

**"Yes. I realized that and chased the illusion out of here so I can focus on finding a way out." **Nine Tails replied.

"You mean that kid version of me?"

Kurama froze. How did this Naruto know about the fake one?

"I saw him run out of the cabin bawling. The heck was that about? Was he part of your 'greatest desire' or something?" Uzumaki questioned.

**"What, umm, do you mean..?"** Kurama nervously asked.

"Well, I'm sure you already know that the Infinite Tsukuyomi is a Genjutsu that can bring your hearts greatest desire to life in the form of a dream. Am I... part of it or something, cuz this is clearly your dream that being shown right now?"

The fox wasn't sure how to respond. He honestly wanted to tell Naruto the truth, but he knew that would end poorly because Uzumaki has been convinced that his father is Minato, and Kurama would only make Naruto feel confused and angry. Not only that, he remembered the words of a certain rebel echo through his head.

_"If you EVER pull something like that on Naruto again, I swear I won't hesitate to erase your existence!"_

So the fox had to change the subject.

**"I-is that really important right now, baka! Why am I even the one dreaming here, and how did you find me?!"** Kurama questioned.

"Ok, easy! Jeez, I was just curious, ya know."

Naruto then began to explain what was happening.

"Before Sutōkā charged at that giant Tailed Beast Bomb, you switched consciousness with me to protect me when it exploded. After that, Kaguya turned Ten Tails into the Divine Tree and used the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke managed to shirked himself from its power, but we weren't so lucky, and since it was you in control of my body, you were the one who got effected by it."

**"That explains a bit, actually."** Kurama said.

Naruto continued.

"When I woke up, I found myself in a lake not far from here. I also noticed that you weren't around despite this being our mind scape so I tracked your Chakra signature to this cabin."

*Mere minutes ago*

Naruto just emerged from a couple of bushes and saw a small cabin. He had been tracking Nine Tails' Chakra to this place in hopes of finding his furry companion. The mutt's gotta be in there.

"Finally. I was thinking I'd never find him." Naruto said to himself.

He then approached the cabin impatiently and was standing in front of the door.

'This is what Kurama's always wanted? I get that he would want freedom, but living alone in a cabin in the woods? No way that can be all. There has to be more to it.' He thought.

Uzumaki slowly reached for the doorknob.

'Maybe this place is just the setting for his dream. Maybe his real desire's in there. I wonder what it is...'

*Naruto's POV*

_That was a good question. I had a lot of ideas on what Kurama's greatest desire was. Three in particular however I really, REALLY hoped weren't true._

_This was the first..._

Naruto opened the door and went blue. There was Kurama in his fox form, holding Naruto's mauled and severed head in his hands, taking gigantic bites out the flesh of his face, bones and all.

Kurama turned to the door and noticed Naruto, going wide eyed and gulping down his 'food'. There was aqward silence bewtween them for a few seconds.

**"Let's face it, this was gonna happen eventually..."**

_This was the second..._

Naruto opened the door and his heart skipped a beat. There was him in his teenaged form on his knees, covered in blood and stabbing Sakura's corpse with a kunai. Kurama sat beside the crazed teen with an evil smile.

"AAAHAHAHAHA! DIE, YOU STUPID PINK BANSHEE! DIEDIEDIE!"

**"YES NARUTO, KILL HER! KILL EVERYONE THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY! SHOW THESE PATHETIC MORTALS WHAT A DEMON CAN DO!"**

The two of them both laughed maniacally as the continued stabbing Sakura's corpse. Naruto then began slowly closing the door, pretending that he didn't just see that.

_And this was the third and most horrific..._

Naruto opened the door and his jaw dropped so hard that it almost came out of his mouth, baring witness to the most horrifying thing he could ever view.

"Mmmm... Kurama..."

There he was with a Human Kurama on top of him, both butt naked and locking lips with each other on the couch. The fake Naruto was moaning submissively like a school girl while gripping the fox man's hair. Luckily, this scene was shot lived as Kurama noticed the real Naruto and broke with the fake one, both of them blushing in embarrassment.

**"This isn't what it looks like!"**

"...K, I believe you. Bye."

Closes door.

_Gah! Those online fan fictions about me and Kurama together as a couple really messed me up! I read too much!_

*Regular POV and present*

"And then I saw young me run out of here crying, what the heck hap- Dear lord... You didn't molest me, did you?!" Naruto freaked out.

**"What?! Why on earth would you think I would molest kid you?!"** Kurama exclaimed.

Naruto was about to answer, but his face went red from embarrassment.

**"You've been reading those fan fictions about us again, haven't you?"**

"They're everywhere I look on the internet! I can't avoid them even if I try! Hell, Kiba won't stop emailing me them because he knows they gross me out!"

**"Look, what happened here isn't important, brat! Right now our focus should be on escaping!"** Kurama growled.

"Ugh! I know, I know! Only problem is how?!" Naruto questioned.

Suddenly, the world around them began to shake violently. Within the cabin, many objects fell to the floor and broke, one being a picture of Kurama and little Naruto together. The two almost lost their balance due to the earthquake but managed to hold onto their footing.

**"What the hell's going on?!"** The fox exclaimed.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

Uzumaki heard a familiar voice reach his ears.

"Sasuke?! Where are you?!"

"Over here, you brain dead looser!

He turned to his left and saw a purple, aetheral hawk flying outside the window, with the Sharingan and Rinnegan in its eyes.

"Huh? How are you here, and why are you a bird?" The Hokage questioned.

"This is a new Genjutsu I've been working on. I call it the Otohime." Sasuke explained through the avatar.

"Otohime..?" Naruto questioned.

"It lets me enter the Genjutsu cast on someone to help guide them out if I can't release the Jutsu. What you're seeing is the astral image I've chosen to traverse through here."

A Genjutsu that lets Sasuke enter illusions? Naruto was impressed at most.

"Look, I'll explain the rest of this later because right now the Infinite Tsukuyomi is starting to collapse due to my efforts on disabling it. We need to get you out of here or your mind will be trapped inside once the illusion disappears and you'll never wake up!"

That last part really got to the Hokage, turning him blue. Trapped forever in Kurama's probably erotic dream?! Hells to the nah!

"You should have led with that! How do we get out?!" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I've opened a door that will help you back to your body, follow me."

Sasuke's avatar flapped it's wings and flew low so Naruto could follow.

"Come on, Kurama! We gotta get out of here!" Naruto urged his furry friend, already running for the door.

The fox man complied and proceeded to follow, but something brushed against his foot as he moved. Kurama looked down, it was the gift little Naruto was going to give him, consisting of a little gift box and card.

Kurama was just going to ignore it and leave because it was just part of the Infinite Tsukuyomi but curiosity on its contents got the better of the old fox, so he picked up the two items and opened the gift box first. Inside was a rather poorly crafted silver pendant shaped like a fox head with three whisker marks on the face, just like Kurama himself, and judging on rough the metal is, it would seem that little Naruto made it himself.

Seeing how the boy made this warmed Kurama's heart. It wasn't very pretty, but the thought that Naruto went out of his way to make this for his father is what counted. In truth, Kurama loved it. He then proceeded to open the card and began reading.

_"To my dad, Kurama. I wanna say thanks for everything that you've done for me my whole life, like training me, helping me when the villagers pick on me, teaching me about the world, telling me about Mom. You're kind, gentle and you always look out for your friends and family when they need you. I know people would probably say being your son is the worst thing that can happen to me, but they're wrong, I think it's the best being your son, and when I grow up I wanna be there to protect you just like you did for me. I love you so much, Dad. Happy Father's Day!_

_Love: Naruto._

Naruto... wrote that for him... He wrote that beautiful note for him... It brought a stream of tears to Nine Tails' face. Naruto wrote this for him and he responded by attacking the boy. The fox felt his heart shatter. That's when he realized, illusion or not, that was still his son. It was still Naruto...

"Kurama, what are you doing?! We have to go, right now!" Urged the real Naruto.

The fox man snapped out it and wiped the tears away, then followed Naruto, necklace in hand.

The two followed the spectral bird through the forest post hate as they searched for whatever Sasuke used to enter the Genjutsu. Very quickly, they came across a flaming hole in space itself.

"This is your way out. I'll see you once you wake up, Naruto." Sasuke said as he clapped his avatar's wings and flew through the portal, vanishing.

"Alright! Let's get out of here, Kurama!" Naruto said.

**"Uh, yeah. Sure."** Replied Kurama hesitantly.

They both began approaching the portal but were stopped by a deafening scream. Naruto swore it made the hairs on his neck stand up.

"What the heck was that?!" He exclaimed.

The scream sounded familiar to Nine Tails. He tried to listen more carefully.

"PAPAAAAA!"

His eyes shot open and he gasped. That was the young Naruto's voice.

"PAPA HELP ME! PLEASE!"

'Naruto..!** No, this isn't real! It's not! It**'s..! It's!'

No matter how many times his head told him that this was fake, his heart argued just as much, saying that it was still his son. Kurama couldn't take it. He had to make a choice.

"PLEASE PAPA!"

And he made one.

"HANG ON, SON! I'M COMING!"

The Tailed Beast dashed of in the direction of the scream at full speed.

"Kurama, where are you going?!" Naruto yelled.

He immediately chased after the fox who had just bolted in the direction of the scream. As they continued into the woods, the screams got louder, and more importantly, clearer.

"HELP ME! PAPA!"

"I'M COMING, SON! DAD'S ON HIS WAY!

"HURRY!"

Naruto was completely astonished by what he was hearing. Kurama was a father? This was his greatest desire? Now he was starting to feel bad about thinking that the fox's dream was perverted.

Suddenly, the Hokage tripped on a rock and landed on his face. He pushed himself back up, but quickly lost sight of Kyuubi.

"Oh crap! Kurama, where are you?!" He called.

He then heard a mighty roar coming from the left and followed the sound. Naruto quickly arrived at a clearing and saw numerous wolf corpses all around him. Kurama was seen dead in the center on his knees, whimpering and covered in blood. Naruto ran over to his companion to see what had happened.

"Kurama, are you... o... What the..."

Uzumaki was completely shock by what he saw. There was the mighty Nine Tails on his knees, full on crying with a young Naruto in his arms. The boy was covered in bites and scratches and his neck was spewing out blood like a hose. The wolves must have punctured an artery and the boy was quickly bleeding out.

Kurama held the child close to him; his eyes filled with fear and despair for the boy.

"D... Daddy..?" Said the young Naruto softly.

The child's eyes were quickly loosing what little life they have left in them.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, son. Dad's here. I-I'm right h-here." Kurama hushed with a trembling voice.

"Daddy... I can't... feel anything..."

The fox was completely frantic, trying to think of a way to help the boy with the state he was in, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm scared, Daddy..." Little Naruto whimpered.

"It's ok, it's ok. I-I'm not gonna leave you." Said the fox man.

The real Naruto slowly approached his Tailed Beast with confusion spread all over his face. He had no idea what exactly he was watching, but for some reason, it was heart breaking to him.

"Kurama, what's going on here?" Uzumaki asked.

Nine Tails snapped back into reality and turned around to see the real Naruto Uzumaki. This only made him freak out even more, for he had just witnessed everything.

"N-Na-N-Naruto, I-I ca-can- I can explain! I-I- Oh Kami, what do I?! What do I-"

"Daddy..?"

The young Naruto's fearful sobs drew Kurama's attention back to him. The boy was clenching his robe and struggling to breath.

"I... I can't breath..." Gasped the boy.

His condition was worsening.

"Nonononono! Shh! Shh! It's alright! Deep breaths, son! Deep breaths!"

"I'm... *gasp* trying..."

The fox looked as if he was going to have a panic attack. He looked around frantically and was breathing like there was no air left.

"H-Help! Someone help! PLEASE, ANYBODY! SOMBODY HELP ME, MY SON IS DYING!" He screamed futilely.

He turned to the real Uzumaki with a look of fear and despair.

"Naruto, you have to help me! I-I don't know what to do! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I-"

"Kurama."

He spoke. Kurama halted his very breathing as he waited for the Hokage's next words. Naruto knelt down and placed a hand comfortingly on Nine Tails' shoulder.

"It's ok." Was all he said.

But it was enough for the fox to understand what he meant. He looked back at his son with a fresh stream of tears on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you back at the house. I wasn't myself."

He wiped away his tears with one of his tails and continued.

"You mean the world to me and I would never intentionally hurt you or Aunt Tabi."

"R-really..?" Little Naruto questioned.

Kurama brought the boy's head up to his and gently kissed his forehead, then pulled him into a hug.

"Yes. I love you so much, Naruto." He cried.

Hope managed to return to the dying child's eyes, at least for a moment, and he managed to wrap his arms around Kurama, hugging him back.

"I... I love you too, Daddy. I love you too..."

With those final words, the last remaining light faded from the boy's eyes and his body went limp. Kurama felt the boy's breathing and heartbeat both come to a halt and was now panicked g even more than before.

"Naruto? Naruto?! No! Nonono, don't do this! Don't leave me!" Cried the fox.

The earthquakes started getting even worse as the world around them began to collapse on itself. Naruto grabbed Kurama by the arm and forced him onto his feet, then started pulling the fox away from the dead child.

"No! Let me go! Let go, damnit! He needs me!" Kurama begged.

"Kurama, we have to go, now!" Naruto insisted.

"NO! I I CAN'T LEAVE HIM HERE! I CANT! THE BOY NEEDS HIS FATHER!"

The Tailed Beast struggled to free himself and run to the deceased boy, but Naruto's hold on him was far too strong. All the fox could do was cry in despair.

"PLEASE LET ME SAVE HIM! LET ME SAVE YOU!"

The foxes words were tugging on Uzumaki's heart strings, but why? Why was Naruto feeling so horrible? He can understand how a father feels after loosing their child, but this feeling was much more personal, and why, he did not know.

"Come on!" Naruto urged.

Tears started forming in his eyes now as the Ninja forced himself into Nine Tails Chakra Mode and used his enhanced speed to zoom Kurama to the portal. The fox howled in agony as the child in his view quickly vanished from sight.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

That concludes the first part of the Final Hour, on to the next scene.

*Final Hour: Sasuke and Sutōkā*

A figure crashed into the earth bellow like a meteor, leaving a trail of upturned dirt in their wake. The figure turned out to be Sutōkā, who had multiple bruises along his face as well as blood trickling down his forehead . The boy forced himself back onto his feet and readied his double-bladed swords.

He looked up into the air to view his dreaded sister, Kaguya, who had just activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The moon behind her was blood red with ripple and comma patterning on it. The light emitted by the Genjutsu was capable of entrancing anyone who would gaze upon it, then ensnare them in the Divine Tree and suck them dry of their Chakra. Oh, and can also turn their corpse into a creature known as a White Zetsu, just so you know.

One of the few in the area who just happened to be unlucky enough to get entangled by this Genjutsu's power was Naruto, and was now trapped inside of a strange cocoon hanging off the tree and forced into a fantasy world as his Chakra was being sucked dry. The Divine Tree itself was absolutely massive! It was probably as big as the Burj Khalifa in Dubai, and has a single giant bloomed bulb sprouting from its peak, shining the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi off the reflection of the moon.

Sutōkā, as well as Sasuke were desperately fighting Kaguya to free Uzumaki from this horrible fate, but now that the Rabbit Goddess has absorbed the rest of her Chakra from the Ten Tails, she was now even more powerful than before.

The reason Sasuke and Sutōkā weren't affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi were because of Sasuke resistance to Genjutsu and his Rinnegan protecting him, while Sutōkā was under the protection of his Burning Red's Magic.

Both Shinobi and Knight were exhausted from the long waged battle while Kaguya remained completely scratch-less.

"Fuck... She's pretty tough..." Sutō panted.

"Yeah... Honestly, we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't waste everyone's time talking about your sister. We could have cut off the Gedo Statue's head before it even turned." Sasuke ranted.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Look, can we deal with this later? We have bigger problems right now than my bad habit."

Slowly, Kaguya descended to their level, glaring at the two with hate filled eyes.

"Why won't the two of you just submit? You cannot best me." Ōtsutsuki questioned.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Mother." Black Zetsu commented.

Before Sutōkā answered, he reached for his armor's pocket and pulled out a certain knife. He stared at it for a moment, feeling unimaginable pain coursing through his heart. The teen kissed the blade and put it back into his pocket, then answered his sister.

"That's what every single 'creature' like you had told me before I cut them down. You're no different, Kaguya."

The wind blew through the area and pushed Ryukki's hair away from his face, revealing his left eye. It was pitch black with a familiar ripple patterning. Sutōkā's gaze was filled with sheer anger and hatred for the witch.

"But if there's one thing that is different, it's that of all the gods I've killed, your death will most certainly be the most excruciating! Consider it punishment for what you did to her!"

A few minutes earlier...

"..."

Naruto fell silent, his eyes changed from a fox's to the ripple patterning of the Rinne Sharingan as he stared up at the moon. He showed no signs of movement, not even a silver twitch of his fingers. Uzumaki was so completely out of it that he didn't even notice the battle that was raging on right next to him.

Sasuke had activated his Susano'o and fired multiple giant energy arrows at Kaguya in the sky, but her newly reacquired power was more that enough to let her dodge and deflect each and every one of Uchiha's attacks. One that he knocked away with her bare hand hurled its way to the a large ditch in the earth, where Sutōkā was, tending to an injured Ghost.

The arrow exploded and almost sent the two flying if Ryukki hadn't nailed his rope dart into the ground, anchoring them to the earth.

"Damnit, this is bad." Sutōkā said.

He looked at his friend, who's eyes were the same as Naruto's. She had fallen under the Infinite Tsukuyomi and was now trapped in the dream world. Luckily, Sutō know how to get her out.

"Come back to me, Nat."

The teen pressed a button on Ghost's suit and her helmet encased her head. It then filled the inside with a strange mist-like substance. Ghost breathed it into her lungs and quickly started to regain consciousness. Her eyes returned to normal and she blinked a few times.

"Mmph... Su...tō..?" Ghost said, feeling groggy.

"Welcome back, partner." Sutōkā greeted.

That mist was a powerful nerve agent Paradox created that snaps the inhaler out of any hypnotic state. Ghost hugged Sutō with all the might she had left while Sutō embraced her back.

"Thank god that you're ok." The teen said in relief.

He rested Ghost on the ground and got up off his knees, drawing his twin blades.

"Where are you going?" Ghost asked.

"To finish this, stay here." He told her.

He vanished out of sight in an instant.

"Sutō, wait!" Natalia cried.

With Kaguya and Sasuke, the Rabbit Goddess smashed the back of her hand into the head of Sasuke's Susano'o and shattered it like nothing, leaving Sasuke open. She grabbed Uchiha by the throat and began strangling him with her single hand. Sasuke struggled, but to what end?

"Now I just need to wait for you to stop breathing. Or should I just snap your neck with one little twist?" Ōtsutsuki sadistically said.

Trapped, Sasuke drew his sword and tossed it over Kaguya's head, then used his Rinnegan to switch places with it. Uchiha fell to the ground gasping for air. That was too close for comfort. He forced himself back up and widened his left eye, which started to bleed.

"AMATERASU!"

A blast of black fire instantly engulfed Kaguya, but she brushed the flames aside and slowly floated towards Sasuke. The Shinobi tried again with his Inferno Style, summoning a burning sai in his hand.

"FLAME CONTROL!"

He threw it at the witch, who knocked it away with her hand, not even bothering to absorb it like she did during their last battle. Nothing was working!

"Shit! RAAAAAGH!"

Sasuke was getting desperate, so he pulled out a kunai from his pouch. It had a ten foot long string with multiple paper bombs attached to it. He threw the kunai and all the bombs were getting ignited, causing a huge explosion in front of Kaguya. She emerged from the smoke without a scratch. Sasuke took a step back; sweat dripping off his face from panic.

"This is no good. Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke shouted at his friend.

The entranced Naruto did not respond, he merely stated up at the moon.

"Come on, you looser! Snap out of it! Are you really gonna make me say it?! Fine! I need you! I REALLY need you right now! WAKE UP!"

It was futile. No matter how much Sasuke begged, Naruto did not return to his senses.

"It is pointless, Indra. Ashura is no longer with you. Instead he is now my nourishment." Kaguya spoke.

She raised her hand and a bone from the massive Divine Tree slithered it's way towards Naruto. It wrapped around the Hokage like a snake until it encased him in a cocoon, then carried him up high to the tree.

"NARUTO, NO!" Uchiha cried.

Kaguya then floated up to where the trapped Naruto was hanging. She caressed her hand against the cocoon like she was touching a flower in a garden.

"He should feel honored. He carried around a massive amount of my Chakra with him his entire life, and now he can finally return it to its true carrier." She said emotionlessly.

"Shut up! Let him go, you witch!" Sasuke demanded.

Kaguya then noticed something odd about the branch holding the cocoon. It seemed that it was bearing a fruit, a Chakra Fruit.

"Well now, it seems that Ashura's Chakra levels are so great that the tree can't hold all of it, and it bared fruit."

She reached for the fruit and picked it from the stem. It was a rather large fruit, the size of a melon, blood red and radiating a strong aura.

"If I consume this glorious fruit, I will be twice as strong, truly invincible." She stated.

Sasuke could only watch. He didn't have enough Chakra to activate his Susano'o, let alone its perfect form to stop Kaguya. He was utterly screwed.

"Watch closely, Indra. I will be the instrument of your destruction." Kaguya said, opening her mouth to take a bite of the fruit.

"Like hell!"

Sutōkā then appeared out of absolutely nowhere and sliced Kaguya's arm off before she could bite into the fruit. He then used a burst of speed to vanish from sight, then reappeared on top of the branch that held Naruto's cocoon. He sheathed one of his swords, sliced the cocoon off the branch and grabbed it by the stem, then jumped off the branch with it in his grasp.

The Divine Tree noticed that Naruto's cocoon was no longer attached to it and the tree itself cane alive. It's branches zoomed their way towards the mid-flight Sutōkā in hopes of regaining its stolen food source. Ryukki sheathed his other sword and used his free hand to turn on his earpiece.

"Breach, open up a portal in front of me right now! I'm sending something your way!" He ordered.

A red swirl opened in front of the soaring teen. He tossed the incapacitated Naruto into it and he vanished from this dimension, safe from the Divine Tree. Sutō on the other hand was not. Three branches tore through his armor and skewered his body like spikes. Ryukki threw up his blood and cried from the sheer unimaginable pain from experienced. His whole body went limp and the light faded from his eyes.

Both Sasuke and Natalia were shocked and appalled upon witnessing the young man's end right before their eyes. Ghost screamed his name and broke down into tears, grieving for her beloved friend, while Sasuke's eyes burned with rage. Kaguya floated towards the boy's corpse, looking at him like he was a dead rodent, pitiful and pathetic.

"What a sad end for a sad Human." She said emotionlessly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted from the ground, picking up his sword from when he tossed it earlier.

Kaguya turned her gaze to Uchiha.

"This child here said the same thing and look where it got him, Indra." She reminded him.

"Yeah, right where I want you, 'Sis'."

The sudden appearance of a third voice surprised Kaguya. She was about to turn around when...

"FEUDAL GOD'S CHOP!"

A hand cloaked in black energy struck Ōtsutsuki's shoulder, chopping off her remaining arm.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Mother, behind you!" Cried Black Zetsu from within Kaguya's plummeting appendage.

Kaguya turned and her eyes went wide. Sutōkā was grinning at her, and he was ALIVE!

"BACK SLASH!"

With a lightning fast swing of his twin blades, Ryukki cut off the branches of the Divine Tree that had made him into a shish-kabob. The branches that ran through him were still inside his body and yet he was totally fine.

Ryukki followed up his last slash by smashing a powerful axe kick right on Kaguya's head.

"AND FEUDAL GOD'S FALLING HAMMER!"

The goddess plummeted to the earth and crashed like a meteor. Sutōkā landed on the ground and sheathed his blades to free his hands so he could remove the branches that ran through him.

"Well, that was a close call." He said, removing one of the three branches from his body.

Ghost and Sasuke were both stunned beyond belief. How on earth was Sutō still standing after getting impaled three times by the Divine Tree's branches like that?

Kaguya sat up from her crater, her arms already regenerated after they were sliced off. Black Zetsu also returned to Kaguya's right sleeve after slithering out of her last arm.

"That's impossible! Your whole body was run through by those branches! How are you alive?!" Zetsu exclaimed.

Sutō removed three last branch from his torso and the strangest thing happened. The large wholes in his chest were actually healing. Even his organs were regenerating somehow.

"What the hell?" Sasuke gasped.

"The servant of the God of Destruction, Champa. Cursed with eternal life and doomed to serve him until the final reckoning." Sutōkā spoke.

The wounds fully healed and Ryukki redrew his swords.

"I'm immortal. I can't die even if I wanted to."

Ghost was more astonished than anyone else present. She had always wondered why Sutō worked so hard to achieve his absolute defense, and now she knew why, so no one would know about this other 'condition' he has. It was already insane to learn that Sutōkā was cursed to stay young forever, but he was immortal too? That's incredible!

Kaguya however was not the least bit impressed. She figured something was odd when she was fighting the boy earlier, and the fact that he survived the gigantic Tailed Beast Bomb that blew up in his face not long ago. Now she was certain.

"Immortal. I should have suspected that was the case. How else did you survive a blast of that magnitude from the Tailed Beast Bomb. You really are one stubborn roach."

Ryukki chuckled at his sister's response. Roach. That's a new one, but it was pretty accurate.

"However, there is a loophole to this."

Kaguya's Ash Bones started growing out of her palms like weeds.

"If your body can heal at an extreme rate, then perhaps complete eradication would put an end to you for good, boy." She stated.

"Destroy me completely? Hmph! Lots have tried and failed. Besides, those bones of yours are pretty easy to avoid." Sutō replied, pointing one of his swords at her.

Kaguya only smiled sadistically.

"Is that so?"

She fired one of her bones at Sutōkā and missed him by a long shot.

"Ha! You shoot like a Stormtrooper!" He mocked.

"What the hell is a Stormtrooper?" Sasuke wondered.

But then Ryukki realized that Kaguya wasn't aiming at him. He turned around to see that the bone was heading for Ghost, and with the fact that she can't move her legs, she was a sitting duck!

"NATALIAAAAAA!

With a burst of blinding speed, Sutōkā appeared right in front of Ghost and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her with his body.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's see the fool grow back from absolute disintegration!" Zetsu laughed.

"You idiot! Get out of there!" Sasuke yelled.

Sutōkā didn't bother to move. He was determined to protect his partner with his life, even when it will finally cost him it. The bone finally touched Sutō skin, borrowing deep into his body. This was truly the end for him.

However, there was something off about the bone. It didn't hurt. Actually, he wasn't feeling anything, hell, Ryukki wasn't even aware that the bone was touching him at all. The Ash Bome just passed right through his body without hurting him, like he himself was... a...

Suddenly, he heard a small yelp come from the one wrapped in his arms. Sutō's released Natalia from his embrace and his eyes widened in horror. It was the bone, sticking out of Ghost's chest. It passed right through him and struck the intended target instead. But how? It wouldn't be possible unless...

"No... Ghost, you didn't..!"

Natalia only looked at her friend with a forced smile and eyes consumed by fear of the inevitable.

"I already told you. We are partners." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

And within seconds, the area around where the bone stared going white and cracking up, and was spreading though her body very quickly. Sutōkā was quickly brought to tears as he watched his beloved friend in the process of disintegrating.

"No. No! Nonono! No, god damnit! NO!" He cried.

Then, Ryukki felt something strike his back. It was another Ash Bone! Kaguya hit him when his back was turned. A dirty trick. Sheer agonizing pain faced through his body as the boy felt his cellular structure breaking down at an alarming rate and he collapsed to the ground.

Kaguya snickered at her victory over the boy.

"And so dies the roach." She laughed evilly.

Then, without warning, a sword flew right past her head and said sword was then switched out for Sasuke, who had his Chidori ready. He thrusted his arm at Kaguya full force, but the witch moved it out of the way with her own arm before it could hit her. Sasuke then tumbled onto the ground due to his failed attempt to strike Kaguya down, but luckily got right back up.

"You're not getting away with this!" Uchiha stated, eyes burning with rage.

"Well now, I'm surprised you still have any Chakra left." Zetsu chuckled.

With Ghost and Sutōkā, the Ash Bones' effects were rapidly spreading through their bodies, breaking down every cell in their systems until nothing is left. White marks grew from where they were struck and made multiple cracks in their skin. Even an immortal like the boy cannot save himself from complete deconstruction. There won't be anything left of him to grow back from with this condition.

Ghost fearfully crawled over to Sutō and grabbed hold of his hand with her claw; her eyes tearing up out of fear and despair.

"Sutō..." She whimpered.

Despite the agony, Ryukki turned his gaze to his companion, looking at her with a comforting expression. It did little to help.

"You can't die like this, comrade..."

Ghost then, to no end, starts looking around at her surroundings, desperately and futilely trying something that would save her friend.

Then, by an absolute miracle, she actually saw something that might work.

Kaguya's severed arm that Sutōkā sliced off not long ago, the one that was still holding the Chakra Fruit! According to legend, one who eats the fabled fruit of the Divine Tree shall be granted near infinite strength and can utilize the purest kinds of Chakra. Perhaps it can also save Sutōkā from disintegrating.

Ghost noticed that Kaguya was being distracted by Sasuke and was unaware of where her precious fruit was. This was her best chance.

The lizard girl pulled out one of her Jet Blades and threw it at the fruit. The blade dug into the fruit's soft form, latching onto it with ease. The blade then circled around and returned to Ghost. She removed the blade and crawled over to Sutōkā. The boy's condition was worsening by the second, and so was hers. The pain. It was excruciating and their bodies kept cracking up more and more. Time was of the essence.

Sutōkā was laying on his back, feeling every bit of his being shutting down and turning to dust. His heart was beating irregularly, organs shriveling up inside and he could barely breath. It was hell, but perhaps this could finally be his ticket out of his eternal hell. Sutō noticed Ghost crawling towards him with a familiar fruit in hand.

"Sutō... You need... to e-eat... th-the f-fruit... It will save you... Please Sutō..."

Ghost couldn't take the pain. She barely had the energy to talk and she collapsed. The fruit fell out of her grasp, but Sutōkā caught it before it hit the ground, then looked at his friend.

"No... You eat it..." He insisted.

Natalia managed to force herself back onto her hands and shook her head.

"N-no... I can't... You need it..." Ghost refused.

"Nat... AGH!"

The boy cried out in pain due to his organs turning to dust before continuing.

"I... I've lived for over a thousand years... I've seen empires rise and fall, legends be born and die... meeting you..."

He coughed up blood.

"You were the only one who actually helped me see that even eternal life was still worth living. You gave me... so many things that I am grateful for, and I thank you..."

Tear ran down Ghost's face as she listen to Sutō's words.

"But now... It's my time to rest... and I hope you can understand... Please, eat the fruit... It will save you... and fix your legs... Please..."

"I won't, Sutō..! Please, just take the-"

"GOD DAMNIT, NATALIA! I WANT TO DIE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! *cough* STOP BEING SO STUBBORN FOR ONCE AND EAT THE FUCKING FRUIT!"

Sutōkā scream was more than enough to catch the attention of his witch of a sister. She turned around at her eyes went wide. Ghost was holding the Chakra Fruit that she herself was going to consume to increase her power.

"The fruit! That belongs to me!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Ōtsutsuki tried to dash towards the duo but was stopped by Sasuke. He grabbed hold of Kaguya with his giant Susano'o skeleton arm, but it would not last long.

"No you don't! Your fight is with me!" Uchiha reminded her.

He had just enough power to hold her in his grip for a little while, but not long.

"Stupid Uchiha! This won't be enough to-"

"It's mine!"

Zetsu was cut off by Kaguya's screams. She was flailing around in the skeletal hand like crazy to try and free herself. Kaguya was never one to let go of Chakra so easily.

"Mother? Mother, calm down! Don't loose control!" Black Zetsu urged.

Sasuke was finding it increasingly harder to keep Ōtsutsuki in his grasp. Her power was starting to spiral out of control due to sheer rage.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS CHILD TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

And within an instant, Kaguya's body was beginning to transform. Her size was growing immensely, forcing Sasuke to release his Susano'o grip on the woman. In mere seconds, Kaguya has transformed into a gigantic white rabbit with an even bigger puff tail. You could say that this was similar to a Tailed Beast Transformation.

She roared an earth shattering into the sky and swung her arm at Sasuke, sending him flying away from the group and into a boulder in the distance. Kaguya then began to move towards Sutōkā and Natalia, determined to regain the Chakra Fruit.

"Nat... Eat the fruit... Please..." Sutō urged.

She finally caved. Ghost pressed a button and her helmet retracted into her suit. Removing it revealed her tear soaked eyes. They were tears of both sadness and fear. She didn't want Sutōkā to die, but to be honest, she didn't want to die either. She had no choice.

Slowly, Natalia brought the fruit to her mouth and took a bite; the juices of the fruit splattering on her mouth. The fruit tasted sweet, like a giant cherry. She continued to quickly consume the fruit, all while the dying Sutōkā smiled at her.

'Thank you, Natalia.' The boy thought as he slowly began to close his eyes, ready to turn to dust.

'That fruit will give you the strength you need to beat my sister. I know you can do it.'

His eyes shut completely and he took one final breath, awaiting death's welcoming embrace.

'Goodbye... My sweet Natalia... My light... My friend... My... lo- Wait. Is there something in my mouth?'

Ryukki's train of thought was put on halt by a strange taste he was experiencing. It tasted sweet and its texture was weirdly slimy. What was it?

He opened his eyes one last time and they instantly went wide. Natalia was on top of him with her open mouth pressed against his own; her hands were firmly placed against the sides of his face to hold him in place while she used her tongue to force the already chewed up Chakra Fruit into Sutōkā's mouth.

Sutōkā wanted to push Nat off him and spit out the fruit that she needed more, but his body wasn't obeying his commands. Natalia has already forced a large amount of the fruit into the boy's mouth and he had no choice but to swallow it. As the fruit traveled down his throat, Sutōkā could immediately feel the pain of disintegration subsiding and the cracks on his body began to vanish. Not only that, he felt a tingling in his left eye. The fruit's power was already taking effect.

The berserk Kaguya had reached her two enemies and raised her not-so-lucky-for-them rabbit foot over them, then brought it down hard to the earth in an attempt to crush the two like bugs. The earth shook from the impact of Kaguya's stomp and a giant imprint of Kaguya's foot was left where she stood.

**"If I cannot have the fruit then no one can!"** She roared in a distorted voice.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Sutō's voice was heard from behind the giant rabbit. Kaguya turned around and saw the duo together on the ground. Ryukki must have managed to get him and Ghost out of the way at the last second.

Sutō was seen holding a weak Natalia in his arms; the cracks around her body spreading at an alarming rate and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. She didn't have much time left.

"WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU EAT THAT FRUIT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE AND SAVE YOURSELF?! YOU WERE SUPOSE TO LIVE, NOT ME! Not me..!" Sutōkā's voice began to tremble.

Tears began to form in the boy's eyes as he watched his best friend's body break down right in front of him. Natalia weakly raised her arm and wiped a tear from Sutō's face.

"D-dont cry, Sutō..." She whimpered.

"Why did you give your life for me..?" He questioned.

And with what little strength she had left, the reptilian raised her head and brought her lips to Sutōkā's, pressing against them softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, not wanting to let go. Sutō was surely surprised by this act, but gladly returned the favor, holding her by her waist. Soon enough, they broke and looked into each other's eyes. Natalia's eyes had begun to loose their light while Sutō's left eye had undergone a strange yet familiar transformation.

"Because I love you..." She whispered.

Her words, they were like honey to Sutōkā's ears. He had wanted to say that to her for so long, but he could never work up the courage, and now she said it to him.

"I... I love you too..."

And with those words said, Natalia closed her eyes and her body began to crumble apart into dry dust bit by bit.

"Nat?! NAT!"

Within seconds, Ghost's whole body was reduced to nothing. Her dust remains were scattered into the wind, leaving only one of her Jet Blades behind in a small pile of the dust that was once her.

"No... Please no... No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ryukki broke down in tears and began to sob into the dust pile. He slammed his arms into the pile, scattering the dust all around himself and coloring his hair white. This couldn't be happening to him. This was the last thing he could have ever wanted.

The monstrous Kaguya began to laugh coldly at the event before her.

**"Such a pathetic end for a pathetic creature! That lizard received everything that she deserved for daring to steal MY Chakra!"** Laughed the rabbit beast.

Upon hearing her words, Sutōkā stopped crying and turned his gaze to his 'sister'. Kaguya gasped as soon as she saw the boy's left eye.

It had become pitch black with several ripple patterns in it. She also noticed something else as well. Sutōkā had a strange symbol on his neck. It looked like a four-pointed black diamond. Kaguya began to tremble in fear as she knew full well what those two things were.

**"A Rinnegan?! And a Kama?! That is impossible! Only those of our clan may possess those!"** She shrieked.

"You're gonna fucking pay!" Ryukki stated.

The black mark on his neck began to spread up his body until it covered the left side of his face, becoming a single black streak. His eye also began to glow a bit, but it wasn't noticeable because it was all black.

"You killed her! You called her a pathetic creature! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAY!"

And with a single, mighty swing of his hand, Sutō split the rabbit creature right down the middle. It's blood sprayed out like a geyser and painted the land around them red. However, before the split corpse hit the earth, a piece of the beast's flesh jumped right off the body and began to change shape. It morphed back into Kaguya, who was in complete shock.

"GAH! How can you have this power?!" She screamed.

Sutōkā only stared at her with rage filled eyes. He redrew his blades and they lit up with his God Slayer Magic.

"I don't have to answer to you, Kaguya! All I want to hear from you is screaming!" He shouted as he charged.

Thus ends this scene of the Final Hour.

*Final Hour: The United Army. 12 hours and 20 minutes until Leaf Assault*

Vegeta stormed through the halls of Dimension 7's assigned barracks, irritated and looking aggressively for something no doubt. Trunks was following from behind as assistance for his father's search. They had been searching around for about well over a half hour, but for what?

"Damnit! Where the hell did Kakarot run off to?!"

That answers that.

"Dad, maybe if you calm down a bit you can find him more easily. It's hard to think straight when your an-"

"Don't give me that 'anger isn't healthy' crap, boy!" Vegeta barked at his son.

'Seriously, Mom. What do you see in this guy?' Trunks thought.

The two of them had been searching all over the Soul Society for Goku after he flew away in anger after telling Chi-Chi that he wanted a divorce. Although, this wouldn't even be happening is Kagura just kept his mouth shut. Now they must track down the powerhouse and bring him back to the Advance Team before the departure time.

The two Saiyans had just reached Goku's quarters, which was surprisingly the last place they're checking because when it comes to Goku, the most obvious places he would be were either in the training fields... or the food court.

Once Vegeta started to reach for the door, a powerful smell hit his nostrils.

"Whoa! Why does Kakarot's room reek of alcohol?" He said, plugging his nose.

"Here, let me." Trunks insisted.

The teen opened the door and the smell really hit them that time. Trunks flinched at the stench and plugged his nose before he and his father went in.

"Kakarot, you in he- Holy fuck."

Vegeta's words were cut off upon seeing what was before him. A naked Goku and Ema Ross, who were in the middle of performing the reverse-cowgirl maneuver! Son and Ross noticed the other two come in and turned their gazes to them with wide eyes. All four of them screamed like girls from the shock.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile...

Ragna, Luffy, Ichigo and the others were still waiting patiently for Goku's return... Well, not patiently, but they were waiting.

"Ugh! Where the hell is Mini-Harambe with Regular Harambe?! We've been waiting for like forty five minute here!" Ragna complained.

"Ok, are you gonna stop with these monkey joke about Goku and Vegeta anytime soon?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, hell no. I'm just gettin' started with those." Ragna replied with a grin.

Luckily, Vegeta reappeared with Goku in hand. Or rather his ear in hand.

"Got him." The prince stated.

"Ow, let go of my ear!" Goku cried.

"It's about fuckin' time, shorty! Where was he?!" Ragna shouted.

Vegeta was about to answer, but he turned to Goku, who had his hands together to show that he was legit begging. Luckily, Vegeta caved.

"He was stress eating at the food court." He lied.

"Why am I not surprised... Seriously, how do you eat so much? Saiyans only have one stomach, right?" Ragna sighed and wondered.

"Ahahaha... Well, w-what can I say? I just love to eat! Ow! Vegeta!"

Vegeta pulled Goku's ear closer to his face and whispered.

"We're talking about this when we're alone, you idiot!"

"Yes sir..." Son complied.

While the two aliens whispered to each other, Noel began walking towards them with Kagura by her side. She had a bit of an angry look on her face.

"Now, Kagura here has something he'd like to say to Mr. Goku. Isn't that right, Colonel?" She said, shooting a glare at Kagura.

Mutsuki's eyes rolled away from the others and he whispered.

"'msorryiruinedyermarriage..."

"Come again?"

Now Noel was grabbing Kagura's ear.

"Agh! Alright, alright! I'm sorry I ruined your marriage!" He cried.

"Oh it's alright, Kagura. My marriage was practically already ruined." Goku replied.

"See, Isn't that what I said to you, Noel babe? His marriage was already-"

"Keep talking and I'm gonna get Makoto!"

*Flashback*

_Makoto: "You're dead!"_

_*SHATTER*_

_Kagura: "My tequila!"_

*Present*

The Black Knight immediately stopped talking. He surely does NOT want to be on the receiving end of ANOTHER of his ex's punches. Plus, that was some expensive tequila she broke that day!

The two Saiyans rejoined the United Army's Advance Team and they all lined up military style. However, Goku noticed something off.

"Hey, I don't see Byakuya around. Where'd he go?" He asked Head Captain Kyoraku.

"I assigned Captain Kuchiki to a last minute escort mission while Vegeta was out looking for you. He's been tasked with helping guide the Six Heroes to a special location to help Valkenhayn's lycanthropy condition." Shunsui explained.

That's right. Before all this, Valkenhayn got into a scuffle with Madara back when Jin and his group first appeared in the Soul Society in search of Noel, and were seen as intruders. During their fight, Madara hit Valkenhayn with a strange silver powder and now Mr. Hellsing is unable to exit his werewolf form.

"Aww man, I was really hoping of seeing that guy in action. Ichigo said that he's super strong." Goku whined.

"That reminds me. What exactly did you hit Valkenhayn with?" Jin asked Madara.

"It's known as the Silver Bullet Jutsu, something the Uchiha clan came up with long ago to combat werewolves in our world. It forces the wolf inside them to surface and prevents them from changing back, exposing the wolf to the world." Madara explained.

"Luckily, the Soul Society knows an extremely powerful healer living in the outskirts of the Rukon District. This person just might be able to help your friend's condition, and that's why I sent Captain Kuchiki." Shunsui added on.

"And if not, I ain't gonna be the one to take him out to the park or house training him." Ragna rudely said.

"Ragna, he's not a pet!" Noel replied.

"Guys, we have more important things than worrying about who's gonna take care of the werewolf!" Ichigo reminded them.

The Substitute Soul Reaper then returned his gaze to the Head Captain.

"Ok, Byakuya can't come. I see that. So does that mean I'm gonna be the Soul Society's only representative on this mission, Shunsui?"

"Not exactly, Ichigo." Said a familiar female voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a rather short woman approaching. She had medium length black hair that reached down to her shoulders, blue eyes and was wearing a black kimono draped over by a Captain's robe with the Japanese number thirteen on it. The woman looked at Ichigo and smiled brightly.

"Rukia?!" Kurosaki said in surprise.

"One Captain Kuchiki was unavailable, so why not call the other one?" Rukia chuckled.

"Hold on, are you sure you should be going on missions so soon? You just had a baby!" Ichigo questioned.

After the battle with the Saiyans, Rukia had just given birth to her new daughter, Ichia. That means that she was still quite a bit fragile and still on her maternity leave. The reason she was called to the earlier meeting was because it was urgent for all Captains, no matter what.

Rukia began glaring at Ichigo after his statement.

"What, are you saying that I'm too tender to handle a mere recon and sabotage mission?! I managed to make it all they way up here to Sokyoku Hill all by myself, didn't I?" She argued.

"I don't think just because you can use Flash Step means that your ready for inter-dimensional travel." Ichigo stated.

"How rude! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself on this mission! Besides..."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the color of his kimono and yanked him down to her level.

"I haven't slept in a month! Mama needs her shut eye!" She whispered like a crazy person into his ear.

She noticed that everyone was staring at her, so Rukia let Ichigo go, who now had a scared look on his face.

"So I'm completely ready for this! Now why don't we put her there!"

Rukia held out her open hand, with writing on it that says "Take this away from me and you're so dead!" That made poor Kurosaki go white with fear.

After everyone calmed down, Shunsui gave the go-ahead to the Kido Corps through an ear piece. Within a few seconds, a gate appeared out of nowhere and began to open. The inside of it was a blinding white, leading God only knows where.

"Ok, Advance Team. This Senkaimon will take you directly to the Hokage's world. Remember, your job is to weaken the Hidden Leaf's defenses by taking down their more powerful defenses. Stay low and don't draw too much attention, because this mission consists of both sabotage and reconnaissance."

Everyone, even Luffy, listened carefully to the Head Captain's words, nodding in understanding.

"We would like you to report any and all progress to us when you have the chance. Any and all information will prove vital in the main assault. Oh, and if you encounter the Hokage during your mission, do not engage him. He could be more powerful than we could imagine."

The team nodded in compliance.

"Good. Now, the rest of the United Army will join you within twelve hours. If anyone is severely injured or sickened..."

Shunsui pulled out a small device from his coat pocket. It looked like an old flip phone.

"Use this Soul Pager and we'll open a Senkaimon from our end to receive you."

"What is that?" Ragna whispered to Ichigo.

"It's a phone." Ichigo replied with a whisper.

"Holy shit, that's a phone..?"

How could Ragna not know that thing was a phone. Then again, he lives in the year 2200, so flip phones are probably extinct by then.

"Now, are there any further questions?"

Ragna raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"That's a phone?"

...

"OOH! OOH! OOH!" Goku called out raising his hand.

"Yes Curious George?" Shunsui joked at the sounds Goku made.

"Are you sure that we can't fight the Hokage? I'm sure Vegeta and I can take him!" Son asked.

"To be honest, I'm sure you can, but we have no idea of the extent of his strength, other than what Madara here told us. Which means he could be more dangerous than you... Probobly shouldn't have said that."

"Stronger than us?! Awesome!" Goku cheered.

"K, anybody else?"

Ragna raised his hand once again.

"Yes Ragna, it's a phone. Alright, time for talk is over. Advance Team... You know, advance!"

With that said, the team received their Soul Pagers from Shunsui and began to enter the Senkaimon, ready for anything that comes their way on Earth 6.

"This is a phone?!" Ragna exclaimed to Ichigo as they disappeared into the light.

Once everyone was through the gate, it closed and disappeared into thin air, as if it never existed. Captain Kyoraku and Madara were both staring at the spot where the Senkaimon once was.

"May God help them in the Land of Fire." Madara said with concern.

"Don't worry, friend. We will avenge both your clan and the people who died that night in the attack together. I promise you that." Shunsui assured.

The both smiled at each other and shook each other's hands in camaraderie. Shunsui then began to walk back to the Seireitei where he was needed for other matters while Madara remained where he was.

The Shinobi looked up into the sky, letting an evil smirk curl up on his face.

"Just you wait, Nine Tails. Your master is coming home... Hmhmhmhm..."

Over with the Six Heroes...

Hakumen was seen staring up into the sky above him; his kimono draped over his armor waving in the wind. He was both watching the clouds that floated by and reminiscing on past events. It had only been a month since he was finally freed from his prison within the Boundary and so much had happened.

Meeting Byakuya, someone who he could actually consider a friend, regaining his legs thanks to Goku, being freed from the Ookami's influence over him, reacquiring his Susano'o Unit. It had been quite a journey so far.

"Enjoying the view, Lord Hakumen?" Said Byakuya as he approached.

His masked head turned to the Soul Reaper approaching from behind, then looked back up to the sky.

"The sky here... It is always so peaceful. I can see that this place has had many conflicts and yet this Soul Society still maintains such a state of serenity. With all I have done in my life, I doubt that I am worthy of such an afterlife." Hakumen spoke.

The warrior was referring to his past days, both as Jin and his present self. What he did back at the old church, the lives he took during the Ikaruga Civil War, the things he did to Ragna, failing to stop Terumi. All the hero could feel for himself was guilt and pity. His fist clenched in frustration, but he released it when he felt Byakuya's hand on his shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself for any of the crimes you committed in your youth. Most of those choices were not your own."

Kuchiki's words were sincere, yet they weren't enough to erase all the pain in Hakumen's heart.

"I vow that, once you pass into the next life, I will do everything in my power to insure you safe passage into the Soul Society. You have my word, Lord Hakumen." He promised the old warrior.

"Heh... That mean much to me from you, Captain. I thank you, but I know that my soul is destined for Hell..." Hakumen replied with the same tone.

Byakuya could feel only pity for his comrade. Never had he seen such a conflict going on in any living soul before.

"Hey, Burt n' Erne! You two done makin' out over there, or we gotta wait for ya to kiss?"

The two turned around to see four others approaching. There was Jubei, an laycan Valkenhayn, Platinum and Tsubaki, all ready for the journey ahead to find the healer for Valkenhayn's permanent lycanthropy.

"Master Jubei, that wasn't very nice." Tsubaki scolded the old cat.

"Sorry, that prick Vegeta put me in a bad mood." Jubei apologized.

"Luna has arrived! You may all pay attention to me! Can't wait to get this over with and kick some Ninja ass! Luna's gonna give the the ol' one two!" Luna excitedly said, swinging her fists around.

"Patience, Platinum. We have quite a journey ahead of us." Valkenhayn hushed the child.

Hakumen began moving toward Tsubaki, who was holding what looked like a case in her right hand.

"You do not have to come with us, Tsubaki." He said to his dear childhood friend.

"I know, Lord Hakumen, but I chose to come. Besides, the Head Captain asked me to give you this."

She held out the case in fro t of Hakumen. The hero took hold of the strange package. It was light. He opened it up and his eyes widened behind his blank mask. Within it was none other than the Nox Nyctores: Ookami. The once shattered sword was reforged and the metal blade dyed a sleek white.

"Ookami..! But how..?" Hakumen said in disbelief.

"Captain Kurotsuchi took the remains of the sword and had it repaired, and you won't need to worry about is possessing you again. Whatever mad scientist did to it, it now know that you are the one in control." Tsubaki explained.

Hakumen gave his sword a few swings in the air. It felt a tad bit heavier than usual, but he didn't mind. As long as he had a sword to do battle with.

"Hmph. Thank you, Tsubaki, as well as the Court Guard Squads." He said.

Yayoi blushed a bit at his show of gratitude. Even if this was another version of Jin, it was still the man she loved. Hakumen sheathed his blade into the sheath on his back and faced his companions.

"Alright, now we may proceed ahead. Let us go find this healer, for our friend's sake." The hero said to his team.

"It is so weird hearing the masked freak call us his friends." Luna whispered to Jubei.

"No kiddin'. I think I liked 'em better when he was a dick to everyone." Jubei whispered back.

"You know I can hear you." Called out Hakumen.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest...

"Hmm hmm... Hmm hmm hmm... There, that should be enough." Said a woman in a white kimono.

This woman was seen sitting on the forest floor, gathering what could only be herbs from the ground. She picked them carefully from the dirt to avoid damaging them and placed them within a wicker basket at her side. The woman stood up from her spot and picked up her basket.

"Thank goodness I managed to find these herbs. Little Tommy's gonna be so happy when he sees his mom feeling better. Can't wait to see the look on his little face. Mhmhmhmh." She giggled.

The woman had brown hair that was tied together with a ribbon and bright brown eyes, accompanied by a smile as bright as the sun. She looked almost... familiar.

"Now... Which way is my cabin again..? Oh look, a little squirrel!"

Scratch that, we definitely know this chick.

*Final Hour: Sector 7 and Fairy Tail*

"DIE ZOMBIE!"

"SOMEONE GET HIM OFF!"

The Fairy Tail Eizards, Bang, Itachi and Nine were all desperately trying to pry Natsu off poor Jellal when Natsu just jumped to the conclusion that Fernandes was a zombie. Only problem being the pink haired teen's ridiculous strength was a bit of a challenge as they all had to work together to get Natsu off the tattooed Wizard.

"Grandpa, nock it off already!"

"Get off him, you dumb pyro!"

"Release this man, Fairy Tail Wizard!"

Finally, they all got Natsu off Jellal and we're holding onto him tight.

"LET ME GO, YOU GUYS! THAT THING WILL EAT US ALIVE!" Natsu screamed.

"Does Jellal look like a zombie to you?!" Happy screamed.

Jellal was just left in complete shock, staring at the knife that was stuck right between his legs, mere inches away from the money important body part of a man. Erza crouched down to her old friend's level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jellal, are you ok?" She asked.

"Aha... Ahahaha... Ha..."

All Jellal could provide her were chuckles full of fear before he fell unconscious.

*A few minutes later*

"Should have known better than to trust some crazy cat lady for inter-dimensional travel! I shouldn't even be surprised she got the world we arrived in wrong!"

"Hey, watch it, Redfox! It's not exactly easy to control where the Dimensional Transporter takes someone. The damn thing's still just a prototype!"

Voices rang through Jellal's ears, string him from his state of slumber. Slowly, he began to open his eyes and got a look at what was in front of him. There was a certain pink haired pyro staring right at him with a big smily face.

"Morning, buddy! Good to have ya back!"

...

"AHH!"

Jellal scurried away from Natsu and backed into a wall. His face was riddled with terror.

"Get away from me, you pink gremlin!" He screamed.

"I see you're awake, blue boy."

That voice from nowhere... Jellal knee it. It was that Kokonoe woman. He also got a better look at those who gathered around him.

There were the Wizards of Fairy Tail, a woman with pink hair and Witch clothes, a giant red cyborg, a man wearing a black robe with red clouds, a older man with an X snapped scar, and last but not least, that Lambda girl from earlier.

"W-what's going on here..?" Jellal stuttered.

"You passed out when Natsu tried to stab you." Gray answered.

"Oh... Of course." Jellal said.

Erza walked over to Jellal and offered him a hand up. He took it and she helped him back on his feet. Erza then wrapped her arms around Fernandes, pulling him into a hug.

"H-hey Erza..."

"I thought you were gone forever..." Erza said on the verge of crying.

Jellal wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back.

"I'm glad you're safe too..." He replied.

"Hey! You to can hug and kiss later!" Kokonoe shouted.

The two broke the embrace and Jellal looked over his allies.

"How are you all here?" He asked.

The Fairies then began to explain the situation to Jellal. How their world was destroyed by Relius Clover and Requiem Revolution and how it was thanks to the God of Destruction that they were able to escape with their lives. How in order to save the past, they must first save the future.

"Well now, that quite a story. And the fact that you're Natsu's granddaughter." Jellal said, referring to Nine about that last part.

"It's a real shock for me too, handsome. I'm just glad I didn't inherit his razor blades for teeth... or god forbid, his brain." Nine replied.

"That's right! And HEY!" Natsu exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled at Nine's quite accurate joke, though to be honest, Natsu isn't actually dumb, just stubborn and a little eccentric, even if no one else thought so.

"How the heck are you even here?" Natsu asked Fernandes.

Jellal's smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look. He then thought back to recent events.

"My team and I were investigating the strange color changes in the sky that had been happening recently. I'm sure you knew about them too."

The Wizards nodded.

"Now we believed we had found the cause of it all. A massive pit in the ground, full of what looked like lava and was radiating a strange poisonous subsistence, one that made even Erik feel sick."

"A Cauldron." Said Kokonoe.

"Whatever it's called, I fell into it. I guess it lets one travel through space, probably time too. I spent about a day in this town until I ran into Lambda, then Ms. Kokonoe's voice just popped into my head." Jellal finished.

"She did the same thing to us when you were out. How can we hear you, by the way? We don't have those "phone" things you showed us." Gray questioned Kokonoe.

Good question. Kokonoe was back in her lab on Earth 11, so how is she communicating with them?

"As an Observer, I'm able to utilize an 'Intervention', which lets me communicate with others who I'm currently observing, like you guys right now." Kokonoe explained.

"That's explain a bit, I guess. Here I thought I was goin' crazy or somethin'" Said Gajeel.

"Well explanations aside, we need to put our focus back on the mission, securing Noel Vermillion and then taking down Relius Clover before he builds Requiem Revolution." Kokonoe said.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that now, Kokonoe? We're stranded on who knows what Earth with no way of dimensional travel." Nine reminded her daughter.

"Tager, look in your pocket."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Uhh... No... I don't want to."

**"LOOKINYOURFUCKINGPOCKET!"**

Terrified, Tager reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a strange device. It looked like a small sphere.

"What's that?" Asked Happy.

"Not a doomsday device, I hope." Tager nervously replied.

"It's the Dimensional Transporter." Kokonoe answered.

Everyone was surprised. The Dimensional Transporter? Is she being serious?

"Wait, really?! Kokonoe, how is this-"

"I have my ways, Tager. Besides, that's the one I made before the gate. A sort of 'prototype of the the prototype'." She interrupted her man servant.

"What?! The one that you said, and I quote, "could split someone into hundred of pieces and scatter them across the Boundary with no hope of reassembling"?! Don't tell me you expect us to use this!" Tager argued.

"Is Tager being serious?!" Gray asked, now in his undies for some reason.

"Gray, your clothes..." Itachi pointed out.

"Don't worry, that was just an assumption. You guys might honestly end up fine if you use it, if not then Gajeel ends up in one place and his ass ends up somewhere else!"

"Why my ass?!"

"Besides, it's your only way off this earth. You don't exactly have a choice."

The gang looked at one another with looks of worry and fear. She was right, though. They would be stuck on this Earth if they didn't use the device. So they finally caved.

"Go ahead and turn it on, Tager." Natsu said.

"Are you sure?" Tager asked for confirmation.

"Hurry up and turn it on before we change our minds!" Gray shouted.

That settles it. Sighing, Tager clicked a button on the divide and tossed it away from himself. It stopped in mid air and split into four quarters, expanding and creating a large gate out of blue energy. Everyone was shaking out of nervousness as they stared at the gate, not wanting to be disassembled and never put back together again.

With great bravery, Natsu stepped forward first.

"Alright... Erza's going first!"

"W-what?!"

Did I say bravery?

"Ugh! Fine!"

Now Erza was moving towards the portal, shaking in her heels. Just before she could even touch the energy, Jellal called out.

"Wait!"

Scarlet jumped at the sudden exclamation.

"Jellal, don't do that!" Erza scolded.

"I was just going to ask if I could come with you guys on your mission." He said.

"Why would you need to ask that? Of course you can come. We're all friends, aren't we?" Erza replied.

"Yes, I know. I just thought-"

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU PINK HAIRED LITTLE BASTARD!"

A sudden scream caught the attention of the group. They all looked to the rear and saw a blond man in a suit running full speed towards them, and boy, was he pissed.

"Who the hell's that guy?" Nine wondered.

"YOU LITTLE FIRE BREATHING REPTILE, IF YOU THOUGHT I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING SWEET ROBIN THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN FACE SO HARD I'LL REARRANGE YOUR BONE STRUCTURE AND MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOBFISH!"

"Aw crap, It's the fish thief, Natsu!" Happy screamed in fear.

"What?! How did he even find us?! ...Nope, never mind. That was a stupid question." Natsu said, remembering the amount of destruction their fight with Asagg caused.

"Either way, we don't got the time to play with this guy!"

So Dragneel grabbed hold of literally everyone, even Tager, who Natsu was holding by the hair with his teeth.

"Salamander, what the fuck are you doing?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Let go of my hair, I'm not a Bratz doll for some six year old!" Tager shouted.

"Come on, guys! Soul Society hoe!"

"Aye sir!"

That said, Natsu hopped into the portal and vanished completely, but with Sanji still hot on his trail. The chef then jumped into the portal after the Wizards.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU WOMAN HURTING IDIOT! DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST HOP INTO SOME MAGIC PORTAL WITH OUT PAYKNG THE PRICE FOR WHAT YOU DIIIIID!"

Back at the lab, Kokonoe was watching the whole event through her monitor.

"Oh boy, I should probobly warm them that that blond weirdo followed them."

She turned on her mike and began talking.

"Tager, can you hear me? You've got someone on your trail."

"..."

"Tager, respond! TAGER!"

Then she noticed the little blip on the monitor. It was a little connection symbol, like on a computer, and it had no bars and an X beside it.

"Lost connection again?! *sigh* Why did I ever think building this thing was a good idea?"

Once more part of the Final Hour has come to a close. Now, onto our last scenario.

*Final Hour: Relius Clover*

Somewhere, in an unknown space...

"Are the preparations made, Hazama?" Asked a man in a mask.

"Everything and everyone are ready. Well, except for the Mad Dog. He's a no show. Where ever that lizard, Shenron warped him too, it must have been out in the middle of complete nowhere." Replied Hazama, the green haired man.

"Oh well, we can make do without him. Besides, I've actually been eager to try my luck with these fossilized reptile remains. It should be quite interesting to see what kind beast left them behind."

Hazama shrugged. He then turned around and began walking away.

"Well, you have fun. I'm gonna go check up on something quick before we depart for Earth 6." He said.

After a few minutes of walking, Hazama arrived at his quarters. He entered the room and pushed a button, lighting up a display case that held a yellow hood with black markings on it. It looked all too familiar.

"Hmph. If only you were still around, Terumi. This shit would make you so jealous your skin would match your hair." He joked.

Satisfied, Hazama turned around, but couldn't move from his spot. His usual smirk vanished, eyes went wide from surprise and he gasped slightly. His whole normally cocky and laid back face had changed to a look of unease.

Before him was a man, dressed in an all white kimono and underclothing, with a small dagger on his left hip, a silver mop head and squinted eyes with a cocky smirk. This man looked exactly like Hazama, color swap aside. He just stared at the green twin with that smile, not saying a word.

The real Hazama rubbed his eyes and when he looked at that same spot after, the man vanished, like there was no one there. Creepy to say the least. The green haired man grunted in irritation afterwards.

"Damn prick. Why the hell wont he just leave me alone?" He mumbled.

_"Aww. Now don't be like that, Hazzy. I'm just trying to have some fun here."_

His own voice echoed through his head, only its tone was different.

"I'm not going to start talking to the voices in my head, idiot." Hazama said.

_"You're doing it right now."_

"Damnit, shut up..!"

_"If my voice is that annoying, why don't you just make me. All you gotta do is just off yourself."_

Hazama chuckled.

"Really? Off myself? How dumb do you think I am?"

_"Dumb enough to confuse a Tenga Egg for a real one and try to eat it."_

"This conversation is over."

_"If you say so. Bye-bye now!"_

The voice suddenly just vanished from Hazama's mind. The green haired man sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. This wasn't the first time that mysterious voice tried egging him on like that. That damn voice wouldn't leave him alone, not since he returned from the Soul Society after his tussle with Ragna.

"I'm not going to let this voice get the better of me. I've got a mission to see through."

That said, Hazama left his quarters and began walking down the dark hallway, his signature smirk returning.

"First I'll tear the flesh off that Naruto brat, then... Hmhmhmhm... I'm coming for ya, Rags ol' boy."

And so ends the Final Hour, and begins the Omni Crisis... The players take the stage, ready for the opening act, the setting is set, ready for the actors' performance, and lastly, the plot finally begins to unfold, revealing new truths to the audience.

This must be played out perfectly, with the utmost care, or all will fail, and if it does...

...

...

...

...Then only fate can save us...

Next time

Naruto visits Kurama's old temple from where the fox grew up, but is soon attacked by a certain carrot headed individual. Will Naruto be able to defeat his long time and otherworldly rival?

Meanwhile, Madara's plans are now in motion as he breaks into S.I.V.A. for reasons unknown, and is forced into combat by the secretive organization's hands down best agent. Will Madara come out on top, or get hog tied ;D by this by his new opponent?

**OMG! this has to be my longest chapter yet! Never thought I'd make one this big! i just wanna save as much room as i can for the epic battles ahead. Trust me, they'll knock your socks off! Also, I do not own BlazBlue or any of the Jump franchises. They are copyright of Arc System Works and Shonen Jump comics. Sutōkā, Ghost, S.I.V.A. abd other odd characters are my own creation.***


	26. Chapter 26: Word Up!

*December 31, 12:03 am*

The automatic door slid open upon approach. The elite members of S.I.V.A., Clarke, Ema, Carl and Chow all entered the building one by one and approached the sign in computer. They were just about to punch out of work and head home for the night. They were all utterly exhausted from the previous day. After they logged in and put in their hours for the agency's payroll department to deal with later, they all headed for their assigned lockers to gather their things.

Clarke was gathering her stuff in her backpack, such as her badge, gadgets, spare clothes, pretty much essentials. As she just about finished gathering her things, a picture fell out from the top shelf of her locker. She picked it up and got a look at it, feeling queasy and uncomfortable.

It was a picture of her and Finn, taken before he died. Clarke had a bit of an annoyed face while Finn had a laid back smile, typical of both of them. This picture was taken before his sacrifice. The only thing that remained of the heroic Soul Reaper. Clarke was almost at the verge of shedding a tear. Almost.

"Been a while since I saw that picture."

Clarke jumped upon hearing a new voice. She turned around to see Ema behind her.

"Jeez! Unless you're trying to get my rent, don't do that!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Haha. Sorry, couldn't help it." Ross replied.

Ema looked at the picture Clarke was holding. It made her feel nostalgic.

"I miss him too." Ross comforted.

"I just wish there was something I could have done, and now Doctor Lin is gone too..."

Ema gave her friend a comforting hug in an attempt to let her know that she's not alone. It helped a bit. Suddenly, Clarke's left eye flashed blue for an instant and she felt something different about Ema, something... satisfied.

"You had sex!"

Ross broke the hug and looked at Clarke with astonished eyes.

"Wha- How do you do that?!"

This wasn't the first time Phoenix could tell if someone she knew had sexual intercourse just by being around them, and good god, it was freaky.

"I dunno... Hunch? But enough about me. Who is he?" Clarke questioned her partner.

"None of your business is who he is!"

Both girls started laughing a bit. Despite Clarke and Ross sometimes being at each other's throats, usually involving Clarke's rent, they were good friends, and always had each other's back, when Ross isn't chasing Clarke down to the ends of the earth for her money that is.

Except their brief moment of friendship was interrupted by a screaming alarm.

"What the hell?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Girls, you gotta get up here!" Exclaimed Allen through the P.A. system.

Clarke and Ross rushed up to the cortex and met up with Allen and Chow, who were looking at a monitor on the control console.

"What's going into, guys?!" Clarke questioned.

"Lookie here! We got breach!" Chow said, pointing at the screen.

The girls looked and saw a live feed from the the hallway that leads to the Pit Chamber. There was a man with long black hair, clad in red Japanese armor with a crescent fan crest on his back and a strange object in his hand. It would seem that he would be trying to open the elevator door.

"It's that Madara guy. What's he doing here?" Clarke wondered.

"Why you asking Chow? He doesn't know! Although, Chow could use his telepathic power to reach into his testicles and find out what he did with George Bush's Gatorade, but he doesn't have enough vibrators to do that!" Chow rambled.

"Are you high?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Moving on, it looks like Madara's trying to break into the Pit Chamber. Why, I don't know." Allen pointed out.

"Well, unless he has Doctor Lin's exact eyes, there's no way he can get past both a biometric retinal scanner and a door that can withstand ten nukes." Road assured.

However, the door opened.

"Me and my big mouth..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How'd he do that?!" Allen exclaimed.

"We'll figure that out later. We gotta go down there and apprehend him! I don't like where this is going!" Clarke said, about to bolt from the room.

"I don't think that's necessary, sweat thang."

A new voice was heard coming from the team's ear piece communicators. It sounded deep and southern, like a cowboy from the old days. They knew the voice very well.

"Is that Whiskey..? When did he get back?" Questioned Ross.

"Oh, ya know. Just now." Replied the man over the coms.

Over with Madara, he was staring down into the empty elevator shaft, thinking to himself.

'It's high time I head back home for the next part of the plan. Better make it there fast though, don't want to keep the professor waiting.' He thought.

Uchiha then turned his gaze to the object in his hand. It was a small capsule with what could only be an actual human eye. It was floating in some kind of clear blue fluid, probably a type of synthetic blood plasma. Those types of solutions are used to preserve vital organs, such as a heart or a liver, by feeding them the electrolytes and nutrients they need to survive, if you freeze it, that is.

In its liquid form, it can only preserve an organ for about a few hours, which was all Madara needed.

'Using a Senkaimon to get back to my Earth is out of the picture, since they would know if one was opened and they would suspect something of me. Luckily, when Ichigo came back to his Earth with his allies to stop that Tony fellow, I snuck through the Senkaimon they used to come here. No one even noticed.'

And if your asking, "If Madara snuck out that long ago, how was he on Sokyoku Hill a little while ago?" Before Madara snuck out, he used his Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu to make a living wooden copy of himself to trick everyone. It was the perfect plan.

'Not to mention that while the S.I.V.A. agents were away, I had more than enough time to scout this building for the route that leads to this world's Cauldron, the only way I can return to my world without detection of the United Army. Although, I wasn't expecting this building's security to be so tight, especially since it has retinal scanners for door locks...'

Madara then tossed the capsule down the dark shaft, disposing of the evidence of his scheme.

'Good thing the Soul Society left me Doctor Lin's body just laying in the morgue for me to exploit. His eye was very useful, but it's outlived it's purpose now.'

"And now to take a dive into the Cauldron." He said out loud.

However, before he could leap down the shaft, something wrapped around his arm and held him in the same spot. Madara looked and saw a rope lassoed around his left wrist.

"Goin' somewhere, partner?"

From across the hall stood the ninja's assailant. It was a man, looking to be in his late forties, with a well toned muscle mass and had some... Interesting clothes. Atop his head was a brown cowboy hat and a black bandana wrapped around his lower face, allowing only his eyes to be seen. He was wearing a black scarf around his neck, along with a brown leather vest that was unzipped, exposing his shirtless, muscled torso with a bullet belt wrapped around it underneath the vest. He also had black leather pants with a black leather belt with a golden bull buckle, and black cowboy boots with bladed spurs.

The man had many weapons and items hanging all over his body, such as twin six shooters, a lasso, a whip, a winchester rifle, a couple hunting knives, some TNT, and even a fiddle of all things. The man looked like a walking western arsenal.

"Hate to break it to ya, but this here fine establishment is closed for the night, so I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave." The cowboy said in a cool tone.

"Oh really? And just might you be, sir?" Madara asked.

"I'm an operative from S.I.V.A.'s US branch. Name's Whiskey Starrk."

The cowboy reached to his back with his freehand while the other one held onto the lasso which held Madara's wrist. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from absolutely nowhere and popped the cork, then used his fingers to pull down the bandana on his face so he could take a sip. The burning liquid traveled down his throat as he drank the bottle."

"Ahh. That'll make ya slap yer mama, right there." Whiskey commented on his drink.

'Where did he get that liquor?' Madara wondered.

"Now, mind tellin' me what it is yer doin' here? Cuz' it is after hours and I was just about to collect my things after a long day and call her a night." Whiskey questioned.

Uchiha didn't have the time for this. He had a mission to follow.

"Oh, just here to collect something for a friend. He left it behind when he was here. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He lied.

"That so?"

Whiskey took another swing of his booze before continuing.

"K... So you're tellin' me that some old Japanese fuck, who looks like somethin' out of a Mortal Kombat game, just waltzes into a highly secured and secretive government facility and bypasses an advance biometric optical security system using nothin' but some itty bitty chopsticks and his worthless ass ninja skills... all to get an item for a friend. That 'bout right?"

"Well, when you put it like that, of course it sounds fishy." Madara admitted.

Whiskey gave Madara a menacing glare after another sip of booze.

"So you gonna tell me what yer really after, or what?"

Madara glared right back with his frightening purple eyes.

"Look, Mr. Starrk-"

"Whiskey. Mr. Starrk was my father's name."

"Whiskey... I'm in a hurry, so if you'll please let me go, we can pretend this little encounter never happened and you can go back to sipping... Well, your Whiskey." Uchiha bargained

Whiskey scratched his chin and made a fake thinking noise.

"Temptin' but nah. I'd much rather haul your ass to the holdin' cells and ask a few more questions."

The ninja's eyes squinted in irritation.

"Fine. How about this? Let me go, and I. Won't. Kill. You."

"Hehehe... How 'bout this. Suck my southern dick!"

This was going nowhere. Guess Madara had no choice but to use force to press on. He pulled out a kunai from his pocket and tossed it at Whiskey's bottle. The bottle shattered upon contact with the blade and spilled the liquid all over the floor. Whiskey's eyes went wide from seeing his favored beverage ruined right in front of him.

"Oops. Did I break your whiskey, Whiskey? Sorry, but I must be on my way." Madara's said as he pulled out another kunai to cut the rope around his wrist.

He then turned to the empty elevator shaft and looked back once more.

"Got to run, 'partner'." He bid farewell.

Unfortunately, Whiskey wasn't going to let Uchiha leave so easily. Not after what he did! He spit something out of his mouth and it flew right past Madara's side like a bullet. It hit the manual control panel next to the elevator door.

"MANUAL OVERRIDE ENGAGED. PIT CHAMBER LOCKDOWN MODE, ONLINE."

The doors closed shut right in Madara's face before he could jump down. The shinobi looked to where the panel was and saw that what Whiskey spit out was some chewing tobacco. The fact that this man was able to pull of a shot like that with that kind of force was astonishing to say the least.

"Not bad. Gross, but not bad." Madara admitted, turning back to the cowboy.

Looks like he's not going anywhere without a fight. Whiskey pulled his bandana over his face; eyes burning with anger.

"That was 1963 Jack Daniel's reserve. Y'all just made it personal." Starrk seriously said.

His hands reached for his revolvers on his side, barely touching them as he readied his quick draw. Madara just stood his ground fearlessly, staring at him to foresee even the slightest move.

"Now dance for me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Like lightning, Whiskey drew his six shooters.

"I SAID DANCE, BOY!"

He fired his guns one after the other in rapid succession. Madara's Rinnegan allowed him to predict the bullet's trajectory and he moved like lighting to dodge the flying led pellets. He was jumping all over the place to avoid getting shot while Whiskey was laughing like a redneck.

"YEEEEHAW! C'mon, boy! Move those chicken legs o' yers! I wanna see ya jump around like a bull in a rodeo!" He shouted.

"Whiskey, what the hell are you doing?! We asked you to detain Madara, not waste him!"

Clarke shouted through Whiskey's earpiece. Whiskey only snickered and kept shooting.

"Relax, Clarke. I ain't gonna shoot 'em in the head. Just gonna get his legs and haul his ass into the cages. No worries 'bout it!" He replied.

Whiskey tried shooting again, but his guns were out of bullets. He ejected the barrel mags and the shells flew out. He then reached into his pocket and threw twelve more bullets into the air, and somehow, Whiskey managed to slide all of them into his revolvers while they were in mid air.

After, the cowboy pointed the guns at Madara again and was about to fire, but Madara tossed two kunai at the guns, knocking them out of Whiskey's hands. The cowboy wasn't expecting that, but he didn't worry.

"No guns? Sorry, Mr. Whiskey. This is going to hurt." Uchiha said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't think I'm helpless just cuz I don't got my six shooters on me. I still got plenty o' tricks up my sleeve.!"

Whiskey pulled out his whip from his hip and lashed it against the ground, turning up dust. He flung the whip at one of his guns on the floor and the rope toed around the handle. Whiskey then began twirling the whip around with the gun still tied to it. Once he got enough momentum, he lashed it at Madara. The tip wasn't anywhere close to the shinobi, but the gun at the end fired and a bullet zoomed towards the old man.

"LED LASH!"

The bullet grazed Madara's left cheek causing blood to leak from the wound. This left the ninja shocked.

'Did he just?! Damn! I can't follow where and when that gun is going to fire, even with my Rinnegan. Not bad.'

"C'mon, partner! Let's keep the square dance rollin'!"

With skill unlike anything else, Whiskey swung his whip and every time he flicked his wrist, the gun wrapped around the end fired a round. The man was like a whirlwind, one with a goddamn gun. Even with his Visual Jutsu, Madara couldn't even read Whiskey's movement at all, barely avoiding the flying led. A bulletin managed to fly through the palm of his hand, leaving a small hole in him. Madara didn't flinch though, he just got irritated.

The shinobi then pulled out a shuriken and started paying close attention to his opponent's movements. If he can't predict where the whip is going to lash, then maybe he should focus on the movement of Whiskey himself. He had to get this right if he wanted to sever that whip right at the hilt, otherwise he'll get a bullet right between the eyes.

Wait for it... Wait... Now!

With a flick of his wrist, Uchiha's shuriken flew through the air, slicing Whiskey's whip right at the hilt. The whip and gun fell to the ground, leaving the cowboy open for attack.

'Now's my chance to get in close.'

Madara dashes at his opponent and smashed his foot into Whiskey's chest, sending the cowboy flying down the hall and through a door. Starrk managed to recover and got back on his feet. He looked around and noticed he was in the cafeteria. This was good because now there was more room to move around.

Uchiha entered the mess hall with a kunai in hand.

"If it helps, I really didn't want to resort to violence." He said to the cowboy.

"Not a bad kick, old man. I think I might have broke a rib or two, but no biggie." Whiskey replied.

He reached for his crotch area and drew a large knife from the sheath that hung there.

"Alright, lets get serious."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Whiskey."

Both fighters dashed towards each other and their small blades clashed against each other, sparks flying from the amount of force they used. The two were then locked in a very dicey case of close quarters combat. Both Madara and Whiskey were having some serious close calls during their fight, dodging and diverting each other's knife strikes. Madara's kunai just missed Whiskey's head by the hair, leaving a single bloody cut on the skin of his right cheek. In an attempt to counter, Starrk flipped backwards away from Madara and threw his knife at the ninja. He of course just dodged easily, smirking cockily.

The cowboy then reached for his backside and pulled out a item that looked like a handle for something. He clicked the button on it and a long leather cord sprouted out from the handle.

"Another whip?" Madara questioned.

"This baby's my good one." Whiskey replied.

"Really? Then let's see how your "good whip" can to this!"

Uchiha began weaving hand signs like lightning and breathed in a large amount of air.

"Burn to cinders! Fire Style: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!"

Upon exhaling, Madara unleashed a torrent of fire so massive that it dwarfed a tsunami wave. It burned through everything in its path and Whiskey was on that path, but he didn't care. He just smirked.

"That's a neat trick. Here's mine."

Whiskey started swinging his whip around in the air over his head and it began gathering large amounts of air around. He kept swinging his whip faster and faster until the whip was generating a massive cyclone right over the cowboy's head, leaving Madara astonished.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"TALLAHASSEE TORNADO! My Whirlwind Whip can gather the oxygen around us and intensify it into a condensed tornado that's pushed to the ultimate limit!"

The cowboy finally lashed his whip at the torrent of flames, flinging the tornado into it. The spiraling winds cut right through the flames like a blade cutting through paper, and was now hurdling towards Madara.

'Damnit! I had no idea he was capable of this! That tornado snuffed out my Fire Style Jutsu like a candle! Better raise my defenses!' Madara thought.

He clasped his hands together and his eyes lit up.

"Earth Style: IRON COCOON!"

The metal floors under shinobi's feet began to twist and move. The platings of steel then started snaking its way up Madara's body until he was wrapped up in the solid metal and anchored to the ground.

The tornado finally hit the metal wrapped man, but it was easily dispersed upon impact with the hard material, leaving only a dent in the steel casing. After that, the steel fell apart and allowed Madara to be free from its protection.

"Usin' the metal floors to protect yerself from my tornado. Not too shabby." Whiskey commented.

"Save it, cowboy. If my flames won't be enough then I'll use something else. I can't believe I'm wasting it on you." Madara grumbled.

His purple eyes began glowing and Uchiha was quickly surrounded in a blue energy aura. Whisky was curious as to what was going on. Soon giant spectral bones started to grow out of the aura and were quickly covered in flesh afterwards. Each arm that was generated had two separate forearms that split right at the elbow. The energy continued to take form and grow until it completely transformed into a giant spectral humanoid.

It roared in fury and shook the mess hall with that very sound. Whiskey was taken off guard by the emergence of this beast, and felt his heart rate speed up a bit.

"Sweet copperhead..!" He gasped.

From the cortex, Clarke, Ross, Chow and Allen were all in shock.

"Holy shit! What is that?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Goku told me that this guy was strong, but I did not expect this." Ema said in surprise.

"Wait, you guys see this too?Chow thought it was just cocktail of speed and peyote." Chow said.

They all glared at Chow disappointingly.

"How have you not OD'd yet?" Clarke wondered.

Back in the cafeteria, Madara was now concealed within the spectral giant, his eyes shining purple. Whiskey stepped back a bit from a slight feeling of unease, but stood his ground.

"You're not afraid? Not many can gaze upon my Susano'o and not have there fighting spirits crushed like a nut." Madara stated.

"Heh. Fightin' giant monsters is part o' the job. Just caught me off guard is all." Whiskey replied.

"Really? Alright then, let's see what you've REALLY got!"

The Susano'o summoned two energy blades in its front arms and swung them both in a cross movement, unleashing two massive energy slashes at the cowboy. Whiskey jumped out of the way and the slashes hit the wall, leaving two giant holes in them.

"Christ!" He exclaimed.

Starrk then pulled out his winchester and fired a round. The bullet didn't even leave a dent in the avatar's body and the piece of led fell to the ground, flattened like a stepped on pop can.

'Should'a figured that wouldn't work. Gonna need somethin' with a little more oomph.'

So Whiskey put his rifle away and pulled out his fiddle for some reason. This made Madara laugh.

"Ha! What are you going to do, play me a sad song and hope I cry to death?"

"Yer gonna wish that were the case, old man."

Uchiha cockily smirked. He dashed at Whiskey with his colossal avatar ready to strike. Whiskey played a single note on his fiddle, filling the air with the sound, then began playing rapidly.

"FIDDLIN' IT!"

With such an intense movement of his arm, Whiskey's fiddle began to vibrate and was getting louder and louder. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The sound began to condense into a single point and formed a concentrated sound wave. The wave hit Madara's Susano'o and caused the ninja to stop dead in his tracks. The sound was so intense that he couldn't even move, and it was even cracking his Sudano'o.

"What... is this?!" Madara exclaimed.

Back in the cortex, Clarke, Ross, Chow and Allen were watching everything through a security feed on the console's monitor. Everyone, except Allen, were quite surprised by Starrk's current attack.

"What is that..?" Clarke questioned.

Allen giggled excitedly.

"My latest masterpiece. It's called the U.S.F., the Ultrasonic Fiddle. When played, it emits a focused beam of sound so powerful that it can render a Hollow as big as a Menos immobile! It's awesome!" He explained.

"You made a fiddle that shoots sound? Pretty effective. Weird, but effected. Kinda thought it'd be louder, though." Ema commented.

"Oh, it's highly directional. If Whiskey played it in front of you then you would be in incredible pain." Allen replied.

Back with Whiskey and Madara, the sound blast was making quick work of Madara's Susano'o, the vibrations wearing down the avatar little by little. It was only a matter of time before it would cave in. He had to find a way to disable that fiddle. Luckily, he got an idea. He clasped his hands together and his Rinnegan lit up.

"Wood Style: WOOD ROT JUTSU!"

Suddenly, the wood of Whiskey's fiddle began to darken and decay very quickly. Within seconds it fell apart from sheer wood rot right in the cowboy's hands, shutting down the sound blast.

"The fuck?!" Whiskey exclaimed.

Back in the cortex...

"MY FIDDLE! That fiddle was my baby!" Screamed Allen.

...

Now that he could move again, Madara swatted Whiskey with the Susano'o's huge arm, sending him flying across the mess hall. Starrk hit a pile of chairs and they collapsed on top of him, burying him with their weight. Uchiha then looked up at the ceiling and raised his arm up at it.

"UNIVERSAL PULL!"

A gravitational pull began to rip the ceiling apart and it all quickly came crashing down as if the building was collapsing. The rubble all crashed where Whiskey was already buried, completely entombing the poor man in who knows how many tons of rock and metal.

Down at the cortex, everyone were left in shock with what just happened.

"Oh my god! Whiskey!" Ross cried.

"I thought this guy was a ninja, not a friggin' Jedi!" Allen exclaimed.

"We need to get down there! Chow, grab your gu- CHOW!"

Clarke screamed at Chow, who, by no surprise, was lighting a joint now.

"Yeah?" He responded.

Clarke pulled the joint out of his mouth.

"How about you stop being a junkie for two seconds and get to work, you idiot!" She scolded her coworker.

"Ok! No need to yell. Chow already getting enough hate as it is because of Coronavirus."

*Taking a break from Earth 1, let's head over to Earth 6 and check on our favorite blond.*

_"Hey..."_

_"..."_

_"Hey, you awake?"_

_"..."_

_"Starfox, this is General Pepper calling to say "wake up"!"_

_"Ugh, ok! No need to yell... I still don't get your references."_

_"As long as it gets you up. Are you doing ok? You seem a little down, kid."_

_"It's, uh... Well, I don't know what I saw... All I can say is that a close friend of mine has a secret, one they probably don't want to tell me."_

_"You think they're in love with you?"_

_"No, that's not the case. Thankfully..."_

_"Uh huh... Well, whatever it is, I'm sure they'll work up the courage to tell you soon. That's what friends do, right? Until then, let them know that you're there for em."_

_"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Ragna Sensei."_

_"Still callin' me that... But your welcome. Now, wake up, kid."_

_"Huh? But I'm already-"_

_"Wake up!"_

Uzumaki's eyes shot wide open and he gasped. The man sat himself up and started panting like he had some nightmare.

"Wh-what..?" He said, head still fuzzy.

"Dad!"

Someone ran up and wrapped their arms around him tightly.

"Welcome back, you idiot."

Naruto's senses quickly returned and he got a look at his surroundings. There was Sasuke, Boruto, Naoto, and Hibiki, all kneeling down beside him. Naruto didn't know why at first, but he remembered that he was trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and Sasuke pulled him out. Naruto places his hand on Boruto's back and hugged him in return.

"Hey... you guys..." He greeted his companions.

"Good to see you awake and well, old man." Naoto happily said.

"How are you guys..? I thought..."

"Once the battle was over, Sutōkā made contact with Ms. Breach and she sent us back here. We thought you wouldn't wake up." Hibiki explained.

"Ok... Wait, where are those other two, Iggy and Gen?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't know. Squidward sent them away somewhere because, and I quote, "I do not have time to listen to the ramblings of this gay dragon." Which, if you ask me, is just plain old homophobia! And why she called him a dragon, I don't know." Said Naoto.

"And Sutōkā?"

They all got up and moved out of the way of Naruto's vision, allowing him to absorb all the sights before him. Naruto's heart stopped for an instant.

There was blood, so much blood, enough to make a lake of the crimson life fluids. Huge splatter marks dyed the earth scarlet, accompanied by huge dismembered limbs of the Ten Tails. The towering Divine Tree was now a worthless stump, cut down like a lumberjack does a normal tree. And all that was just the beginning.

Erased mountains, meteor sized craters, fissures, and in the center of it all was a young man with twin double-bladed swords and a torn cape waving in the wind, staring over a ravaged corpse.

Naruto was easily able to make out the two individuals. The young man was Sutōkā, and the corpse... Kaguya... Sutō's face was drenched in despair, anger, disappointment, and many other negative emotions, with a single tear falling down his face.

"What... happened..?" Naruto gasped.

"He won." Answered Sasuke.

The Hokage was at a loss for words. That boy defeated Kaguya by himself?! He got that Sutōkā was strong, but to defeat the Mother of Chakra herself, and kill her?

Everyone slowly approached the boy, who was still staring at Kaguya's body. Her face was frozen with horror on it, and she had at least ten impalement wounds on her torso. Sutōkā didn't just kill Kaguya, he utterly DESTROYED her.

Naruto wanted to get closer, so Sasuke held onto his brother in arms to ensure that he didn't fall over.

"Sutōka, are you... ok?" Naruto asked.

The immortal teen turned to the two ninja, his eyes dark, deprived of life.

"I'm fine." He plainly answered.

Uzumaki was astounded by the tone of the boy's voice. It was full of pain.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just killed your-"

"That wasn't my sister."

Sutōkā turned his gaze back to Kaguya's body and just stared at it.

"Not anymore."

With a click of a button, Ryukki's swords retracted into the hilts and he put them away beneath his cape..

"She died the moment Chakra was born..."

The pain in his voice was enough to make Naruto fall to his knees. This isn't just about Kaguya. Something else was wrong. He noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Natalia..?"

"..."

Nothing.

Uzumaki's eyes widened. Dear god...

'Sutōkā...' He thought.

He let himself out of Sasuke's grip and walked over to the boy, wrapped his arms around him, pulling the teen into a hug. Sutō didn't hug back, but tears were forming in his eyes.

"Promised myself I wouldn't cry..." The boy whimpered.

"It's ok to hurt." Naruto gently whispered.

So he did. Sutōkā gently sobbed into Naruto's shoulder, letting out his pain and despair. He couldn't stand it. His parents, his life, his sister... Ghost... Immortality took everything precious from him, and now, he's cursed to live with the poison that corrupted his sister. Chakra.

After a few minutes, Sutōkā calmed down and was released from Naruto's embrace, still teary-eyed, but not sobbing.

"Lord Hokage- ...Naruto, thank you. Sorry you had to see me like that." Sutō apologized.

"It's alright. There's nothing wrong with crying. It just means you're human." Naruto replied.

The boy nodded in response. Then, a gust of wind blew by them, nearly blowing them away. Sutōkā turned toward the direction of the wind and chuckled. A huge ship was descending from the sky. It was pure silver with a strange purple mark engraved on it.

"What the heck is that?!" Boruto exclaimed.

"A spaceship?!" Naoto screamed.

"That would be my ride." Replied Sutōkā.

"Your ride? I thought that Breach thing was gonna portal you back or something?" Naruto assumed.

"She used up too much energy transporting your friends and the other two. Before you woke up, I made a call for a pick up." Ryukki said.

Once the ship landed, the hatch opened up and out extended a walkway to the ground. Once the walkway was fully extended, a figure began to walk out from inside the ship.

The figure was massive! At least ten feet tall, covered head to toe in large, powerful muscles, wearing what looked like a deep blue wrestling unitard. Their skin was a light blue with a white mid-section. What made them stand out the most was that they weren't even human! It had the head and tail of a shark, with one light blue left eye, and a red right one. Just like Sutōkā.

Naruto and everyone were completely dwarfed by this humongous figure as it walked towards them.

'Holy... This guy's huge!' The Hokage thought.

"Cetus." Sutō said with a slight smile.

The creature smiled sadly upon approaching the boy.

"Hey, Sutōkā." It said with a deep masculine voice.

"Naruto, this is Cetus Bask. The leader of my squad." Sutōkā introduced.

"Oh! H-hello, sir. A pleasure to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Hidden Leaf Village of the Hokage- GAH! I mean the other way around! I-I'm sorry, you're just massive that I feel a little intimidated and maybe a bit inadequate. I'm sorry. God..."

Cetus laughed a loud but strong laugh.

"HAHAHA! There's no need to apologize, Lord Uzumaki. I get that all the time." He replied.

"Oh. Uh ok, but I am still very sorry for my behavior. Please excuse me." Naruto apologized regardless.

"Ah, it's fine. I can forgive and forget, and I should be thanking you for helping my squad mate. If there is anything I can do as compensation, just let me know. I can be very... 'appreciative'~"

Upon saying that last word, Cetus winked and bounced one of his pecs at Uzumaki, which made him go wide eyed and red.

'Wait, did he just..?'

With Sutōkā, he pulled out a scroll from his armor and opened it up, then activated a device on his wrist. The gadget scanned the contents of the scroll and beeped once it was done. Ryukki then handed the scroll back to Sasuke.

"Here. You can have this back." He said.

"Didn't you go through a lot of trouble to get this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, but after what happened, think of this as an apology for releasing the Gedo Stature back into your world. Beside, I scanned a copy of the scroll's contents and it's all saved on here." Sutōkā replied, pointing to his wrist computer.

Sasuke however noticed a strange scent coming from the scroll. He sniffed it and coughed.

"Smells like crap."

"That's because Ghost hid it up her ass."

And just like that, Uchiha dropped the s roll and blew chunks behind him.

"Why would she do that?" Sasuke calmly asked after he was done hurling.

All he got in response was a shrug.

"Anyway, I am truly sorry for any and all trouble we caused, we will be leaving immediately." Sutōkā said.

"Just don't let me catch you in our village again, or you won't leave alive." Sasuke threatened.

Sutō nodded in understanding.

Cetus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, signaling that it was time to depart.

"C'mon, It's time to go. We've got a friend to bury."

"Yeah... We do..."

The shark turned around, but stopped.

"Oh, wait. One thing."

"What's wro- Wah- MMPH?!"

Out of absolute and utter nowhere, Cetus grabbed Naruto, pulled him in close and smashed his lips onto the blond's. Naruto was in total panic mode, flailing his arms up and down as the shark macked on his face, and he quickly started to flail harder when he felt Cetus's tongue go down his throat. Everyone was in total shock from this sudden act of man on man affection, except Sutōkā. He know Cetus well, he was the biggest gay flirt he had ever met.

Cetus finally broke the monstrous kiss, leaving poor Naruto in traumatic shock, like he saw bloody murder.

"Call me, cutie." He said with a wink and grabbing Naruto's ass hard, making him yelp.

With that, Sutōkā and Cetus began walking towards their ship. Sutō turned his head to look at Naruto, who was still in shock.

'Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki.' He thought.

"By the way, are we gonna talk about what happened to your eye, kid?" Cetus said.

"I'll explain later. Oh crap! Naruto, one more thing!"

Ryukki caught Naruto's attention and the Hokage felt a sharp pain surge through his neck. He saw what looked like a small dart.

"Agh! What the hell, man?!" He yelled.

"It's for that Mythonoian brain I know Breach put in you. Special cocktail of drugs that kills it during its incubation period. You're welcome!"

Oh yeah. Naruto remembered what that Breach thing was doing to him.

Once inside the ship, the hatch closed shut and the craft rose off the ground, ascending into the heavens above. It soon disappeared out of site, but the group only kept staring into the stars above.

"Well, this day was full of surprises." Boruto commented.

"Yeah. Freakin' aliens. Now I've seen it all." Naoto agreed.

"I guess now we take Lord Seventh and his son back home now. Right, Naoto?" Hibiki said.

Sasuke turned to Hibiki

"Wait, who are you?" He asked out of the blue.

Then Hibiki realized something he may have forgotten.

"Oh! Terribly sorry. With all the commotion that happened, I forgot to introduce myself to you. Sasuke Uchiha, right? I am Hibiki Kohaku, an acquaintance of Naoto's from our own world, as I'm sure you are aware." The assassin spoke.

'Oh great... Another other worldly guest.' Sasuke mentally groaned.

"We found him at the Brotherhood of the Nine's hideout being held captive, then he just sort of... stuck around." Naruto explained.

True. After they rescued Hibiki from that cult, he simply followed them around like a lost puppy, which was a tad bit creepy.

"Well, Naoto is the only familiar face here, so I thought it would be best to ask for his assistance with an urgent matter once we finished this escort." Kohaku explained.

"Urgent matter? How come you didn't tell me? I would have helped, ya know." Naruto questioned.

"I understand that you would have, Lord Hokage. It's just that this involves someone from our world. A friend of mine had gone missing. Her name is Noel Vermillion."

Upon hearing that name, Naruto's eyes widened. That name. Noel Vermillion. It echoed through his head.

_"Hello Naruto. I'm Noel Vermillion. It's nice to meet you."_

'Noel Vermillion..? M-... Ms... Noel..?' He mentally stuttered.

"Is that so?" Said Sasuke.

"He told me back in the cave and I agreed to help him after we were done helping you guys. I mean, I barely know Noel but she's a good person, so what the hell." Naoto said.

"I didn't want to bother the Hokage with a problem that is ours alone, seeing how Naoto told me about the murder of his wife and daughter, so we should look for her ourselves and leave you to prepare your fu-"

"I'll help you."

The two outworlders turned their eyes to Naruto, who had a serious look on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Hibiki questioned.

"Huh? Dad, you can't be serious! What about mom and Hi-"

"Give me a description of this girl." Naruto said, not paying attention to Boruto.

"Uh, hello! Dad!" Boruto tried for get his attention but failed.

The Hokage approached Hibiki rather quickly.

"C'mon! Tell me what she looks like! I can't help you if I don't know!" He demanded impatiently.

"Uh... Well..."

Kohaku was getting a bit frightened. This was all so sudden.

"Does she long blonde hair? Green eyes? Two large guns? Likes to write poems that she doesn't show to people because she's too embarrassed by them?!"

That shocked Hibiki. That was a dead on description of Noel! Right down to her weird poems!

"That is... How do you..." He was too in shock to finish his words.

"Naruto, what's gotten into you?" Asked Sasuke.

Suddenly, Uzumaki grabbed Kohaku by his cloak and raised him up to eye level.

"I'm right on that description, aren't I?! You know Ms. Noel?! Why didn't you say anything?! Did she tell you about me?! Is she back?! Is she even ok?!"

"Let go of me!"

"ANSWER ME, HIBIKI!"

"Dad, stop!"

"Get off him, man!" Shouted Naoto and Boruto as they pried Naruto off Hibiki.

Naruto was breathing heavily, his face covered with worry and anger, like his wife had been kidnapped for ransomed.

"The hell's wrong with you, Naruto?! Why are you freaking out?!" Kurogane asked.

"Do you know Noel Vermillion, Naoto?!" He asked right back.

"Uh... Yeah, a little. How do you know her?" Naoto replied.

Naruto was about to say something when he suddenly felt light headed and blacked out for a second. After two seconds, his eyes went red and slitted and his whisker marks got thicker. The blonde ninja just glared at Naoto and Hibiki, growling like an animal.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Naoto exclaimed.

The words that came out of Naruto's mouth weren't his own. They were beastly, wrong.

**"GET AWAY FROM US!"** The Hokage shouted.

"That voice... Nine Tails..?" Sasuke assumed.

Suddenly, Naruto just bolted away from the four of them and ran off into the woods.

"Wait, Nine Tails!" Sasuke called.

"Dad! Uncle! ome back!" Pleaded Boruto.

The human fox was already gone without a trace. This made the group increasingly worried.

"What in the world was that about?! Lord Naruto freaks out about Ms. Vermillion and that Nine Tails goes feral! What had gotten into them?!" Hibiki wondered.

"I don't know, they both just lost it." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever's going on, I'm worried. I've seen Dad acting weird before, but this takes the cake... And I've seen him do some weird stuff when he's alone." Boruto said.

"Really? Like what?" Asked Naoto.

"..."

*Flashback*

_"I'm hooome! ...Guys?"_

_Naruto walked into his house and was expecting a greeting from either his wife, son, or daughter, yet no response. He had just finished work early and decided to come home and surprise his family, but with no one present, that plan went out the window._

_"Hinata? Boruto? Himawari?" He called again._

_..._

_Nothing. Complete silence._

_"Huh... I guess no one's home... No one's home... No... one..."_

_There was one thing Naruto had to check. He closed his eye and observed the inside of Kurama's seal. The gigantic fox was fast asleep. This meant that Naruto was totally alone._

_"Oh my god... It's happening..! I'm all alone, and in the good way! I got the whole house to myself! Which means I can... BOOM!"_

_With a quick tug of his arms, Naruto ripped off all his clothes, except for a black men's thong he just happened to be wearing..._

_"Commencing Secret Naruto Time!" He happily stated._

_To start off the evening, Naruto went over to the kitchen to grab some ingredients to make himself a drink, and not a normal drink. He pulled out peach snaps, cranberry and orange juice, and some vodka from the liquor cabinet. The exact ingredients for one of the most infamously girly drinks out there. The Sex on the Beach._

_'Oh man, haven't had this in who knows how long! I know guys think it would be weird to see another guy drinking such a girly drink, but screw that! These are amazing!' Naruto thought to himself._

_After that, Uzumaki was then in the living room with the TV on. Tears were streaming down his face, from both probably having too much to drink, and from the episode of Days of Our Lives he was watching._

_"Please, honey! You can't do this! I need you! Please don't go!"_

_"Samantha, I know that this is hard, but sometimes a person has to make tough decisions like this."_

_Naruto felt as if he was about to start bawling like a baby at this point._

_"DON'T GET ON THAT PLANE, DRAKE RAMORAY!" He cried._

_And after that, Naruto was singing and dancing in his underpants to a song by a female artist with the music blasting while holding his drink._

_"I'm beautiful in my way!_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes!_

_I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way- URK!"_

_When Naruto turned to the door as he danced, he saw his family, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada and Kakashi all in the doorway, staring at him with faces of shock and disturbance. Naruto and his drink stood their ground, staring right back with sweat pouring down his face._

_"Uhh... Naruto..?" Sakura tried you talk._

_"...Hi guys..." Naruto managed to say._

_"Whatcha doin'..?_

_"Enjoying some alone time..."_

_"Ok... Ok. Mhm. Yeah. I'll be back, I'm going to throw up about something else..." Sakura said as she left._

_'Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening... At least Kurama's not awake because he's never let me live this down...' Naruto thought to himself._

_Within Naruto..._

_Kurama was dancing around in the murky waters of Naruto's seal, dressed in a black thong with a drink almost identical to Naruto's. The fox was also shaking his assaround just like Uzumaki, only he was singing an even girlier song._

**_"Oops, I did it again!_**

**_I played with your heart, got lost in the game!_**

**_Oh baby, baby!_**

**_Oops, you think I'm in love!_**

**_That I'm sent from abooooove!_**

**_I'm not! That! In-no-cent!"_**

_"KURAMA?!"_

**_"URK!"_**

*Present*

"Ok, yeah. That's fucked up." Naoto said, weirded out.

"I agree. Still, that doesn't explain why he was acting so erratic when I mentioned the Lieutenant." Hibiki pointed out.

Both outworlders continued talking and trying to find an answer, while Boruto and Sasuke mumbled among themselves.

"Hold on, Uncle. Doesn't that name sound familiar?" Boruto asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes. Noel Vermillion... I think I've heard Naruto mention it before." Sasuke replied.

While the group chatted, Naruto, or rather Kurama, was dashing further and further into the forest, not caring where he ended up. His face still plastered with anxiety as he continued on, all while Naruto was screaming at the fox from inside the seal.

"Kurama, what are you doing?! Give me back my body, right now!" He yelled at the Tailed Beast.

**"Never... Again..."** Kurama growled.

"Damnit, stop! Where are you taking me?! What do you mean "Never again"?!"

Ignoring Naruto's screams, Kurama continued on, where, only he knew.

**'Never... Never again..!"**

*Scene shift. Earth 1*

Madara stared at the pile of rubble that had buried poor Whiskey, feeling no pity for his opponent.

"What a disappointing end." He scoffed.

Uchiha turned around and began walking back to the elevator, but stopped as he heard rumbling coming from behind him. He turned back around and saw in amazement that the biggest rock in the rubble was slowly rising up off the floor. Whiskey was underneath the boulder, alive and using every ounce of strength to lift it, mostly in his legs.

"Sorry, partner. Gonna take more that flattening' me like a pancake to beat me. Though, that does give me an idea for this mornin's breakfast. Sorta like a New Years treat."

"Well now, I must say, Mr. Whiskey, that is some impressive strength." Madara commented.

"Thanks. Now take this! HEEVE HO!

With a thrust of his arms, the coy boy threw the huge boulder right at Madara. Unimpressed that this was Whiskey's strategy, Madara chuckled and jumped towards the boulder, shattering it with a single powerful summersault kick. A cloud of dust covered the cafeteria, but lucky for Madara, his Rinnegan let him see right through it.

He landed on the floor and looked around for Whiskey. So far, nothing.

'What is this? Where did he go?' Thought Uchiha.

He turned to his front and got a single fist smashed into his face, sending him flying out of the dust cloud. Madara crashed into a table, breaking it on contact. He then saw Whiskey charging through the dust cloud. Madara tried to get up, but Starrk wrapped his whip around his neck before anything and pulled the shinobi towards him. Once Madara was close enough and on his knees, Whiskey grabbed the sides of Madara's head hard.

"Played collage ball, ya know." Starrk stated.

"Where? Some cushy Ivy League school?" Madara mocked.

That got him a double eye gouge in return. Madara screamed in pain as Whiskey pushed his thumbs harshly into his eye sockets. The ninja managed to pry Whiskey's arms off his face and kicked him in the chest, pushing him away. After that, he threw a punch, but Whiskey wrapped his arm around Madara's and brought him up close in a hold.

Whisky threw a few punches at Madara only to miss his face at least three times. Madara tried to counter with another punch, but Whiskey blocked it with his free arm and wrapped it around the remaining one, completely restraining the ninja. After that, he lifted the old man into the air.

"Try University of Texas. Could have gone pro if I hadn't joined the army. And I ain't one a those belt way pansies."

The cowboy the began lifting Madara into the air, arms still locked around Madara's.

"I can break The Undertaker in two with my bare hands!"

Madara was now completely off the floor and being held above Whiskey. Now for the killing blow.

"Let's see ya get up after this, ya old fart! STALLION BOMB!"

The cowboy pulled a massive power bomb drop, smashing Madara into the floor with so much force that it not only broke the floor, it obliterated the entire ground all around them, like a meteor falling to the earth. Madara activates his Susano'o rib cage just mere nanoseconds before he hit the ground, but even so, the sheer force still shook him, making the old ninja yell in pain.

'Goddamnit! Even with the Susano'o, that attack rattled my bones!' He mentally exclaimed.

Whiskey let Madara go and pulled out his rifle, but he was holding it from the barrel. He pulled the gun back before swinging it like a hockey stick.

"Don't fuck with THIS here cowboy!"

The but of the gun smashed right into Madara's face, which not only fractured his face in at least five different places, but sent him hurdling into a wall. He fell to his knees, leaving an imprint of himself in the wall. Uchiha's nose was leaking blood and he coughed up some of his own blood. He also felt something else in his mouth. He spit it out. It was a few of his teeth.

"That's unfortunate..." He said.

Madara threw the teeth aside and picked himself up, also wiping blood from his face.

"What the hell are you?" He asked.

"I think that's easy."

Whiskey flipped his rifle and pointed it at the ninja.

"I'm the best in the business." He stated cockily.

"Really? Alright, Mr. "best in the business". Let's see you worm your way out of this.

With a few weavings of hand signs, Madara's eyes lit up with a purple glow.

"Wood Style: WOOD DRAGON!"

"Say what now..?"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently and floor bursted open like an insect larva emerging from a corpse. Out of it emerged a gigantic eastern dragon made entirely out of wood. It roared an earth shattering cry, blowing away all the chairs and tables in the mess hall.

"Sam hill!" Cried Whiskey.

Up with the others, they were in absolute shock and awe. Allen thought his jaw would fall off.

"Ok, now Chow REALLY hopes it just the drugs now!" Chow screamed.

"Wha- How is that even possible?! A fucking dragon?!" Ross shouted.

Clarke could only state in worry. This was t like anything Whiskey had fought before, even when it concerned Hollows.

Back in the mess hall, Madara raised his arm, grabbing the dragon's attention, then pointed at Whiskey.

"Sick em."

The dragon roared and charged at blinding speed. Whiskey jumped up to avoid the charge and landed on the dragon's back. The dragon then began to rampage to shake Whiskey off its back, but the cowboy had sunk his knife into its wooden body to secure his footing. No matter how hard the dragon thrashed around, Starrk wouldn't let go.

He eventually released his grip from the knife and slid down the dragon's back like a skateboard. He pulled his rifle back out and aimed it at Madara while he was sliding.

"Wanna know what I like about them eyes a' yers?"

"Excuse me-"

With a loud bang and a spray of blood from the back of his head, Madara was silenced. The bullet ripped through his eye and pierced his brain, ceasing all ruction to the ninja's body. Madara hit the floor face first while Whiskey popped the empty shell out of his gun.

"They look like big purple bullseyes."

The wooden dragon then began to freeze up in place until it's movements came to a complete halt. The thing about Ninjutsu like the Wood Dragon Jutsu is that it needs its caster to co Star my supply it with Chakra in order for it to function. Now that Madara is dead, the dragon turned back into normal wood.

Whiskey had reached the ground, so he hopped off the dragon and holstered his rifle, and he chuckled.

"And that's how ya get it done." He said.

The others were cheering and clapping up in the Cortex like their favorite sports team had just won the regionals.

"Yeah! Nice one, Whiskey! I knew you had that guy!" Ross cheered.

"FUCK YEAH! This calls for some opium!" Chow said, pulling out a drug , but Carl grabbed it before Chow could consume it.

Clarke only smiled in relief. She was worried, but she knew Whiskey could do it. He was, after all, the best in the business.

"Nice work, Whiskey." She congratulated.

Whiskey looked up at the camera in the corner and lifted his hat slightly, winking while making a gun hand. Clarke laughed a bit, thinking what a total flirt he can be, made worse by the fact that he has a wife, but she was fine with a little pretend flirting with his friends.

However, Clarke's smile vanished and her left eye flashed blue again. She could feel that something was wrong. Phoenix bolted towards the microphone and screamed.

"WHISKEY, BEHIND YOU!"

Back in the mess hall, Whiskey heard what Clarke said and turned around, only to get a giant spectral fist to his face.

'What the..?'

*Scene shift. Earth 6*

"Goddamnit, Kurama! For the last time, let me out! Where are you even taking me?!" Yelled Naruto from inside his own body.

**"Never again..! Never again..! I won't loose you ever again!"**

"What are you talking about?!"

Kurama continued to dash through the forest in sheer panic, leaping from branch to branch. Tears of blood began forming in Naruto's eyes due to his demonic possessor. The thick red liquid obscured Kurama's vision and he ended up tripping over a branch, causing him to fall to the ground and tumble through the grass.

**"Fuck... Fuck..."** Mumbled the fox.

He got himself up. Blood leaked from a scrape on Naruto's head, dripping down his face. It stung a bit because there was dirt in it, but Kurama didn't care. All he wanted was one thing, and one thing only.

**"I have to keep moving... Keep moving... Before... Before..."**

_"What wrong, mutt? You scared?"_

Voices started attacking Kurama's mind. His breathing became erratic and Naruto's heart rate increased.

_"Wow! The big bad oversized Vulpix is afraid of a measly human! That's a new one on me!"_

**"Shut up..! Shut up!"**

_"Stop running and face the facts, mutt. That dream was a message. One saying that you'll NEVER have Naruto, and that he'd die before accepting you as his dad!"_

**"SILENCE!"**

An ominous red energy covered Naruto's body as Kurama's anger and anxiety skyrocketed. He bolted away from that spot at blinding speeds.

After a few minutes, Kurama had finally arrived at his destination. From atop a hill loomed what appeared to be an old, forgotten temple. It's design was like that of a palace from ancient Japan, with large oriental gates arched over a stone path that lead to the entrance. Each gate had the Japanese number nine inscribed on then for some reason.

Kurama dashed up the path until he was inside the abandoned temple, where he stopped, panting like a tired dog. He looked around the inside of the building, seeing numerous hieroglyphs of large foxes with nine tails, just like him.

**"Home... We're home..."** He said while panting.

Nine Tails slowly walked over to a rock standing out in the middle of the temple and collapsed beside it. He fell to his vessel's behind to rest from his dash to this place.

**"This place... The temple I lived in... before the humans found me... It hasn't changed at all..."**

Kurama wrapped his vessel's arms around his gut tightly and closed his eyes. He was too exhausted to keep them open any longer.

**"We will be safe here, Naruto... No one will hurt you... No one will hunt you... No will will touch you... ever again..."**

The fox then drifted off into unconsciousness.

The dream Kurama went through seems to have gotten to him pretty bad. Watching his own son die in his arms, having paradise taken from you. It was honestly hard to blame anyone if they went through something like that.

But while inside the slumbering body, Naruto was still screaming his lungs out, demanding answers.

"HEY! Kurama, say something, will ya?! What's going on?! Why are you acting so crazy?!" He shouted.

...

No answer.

"KURAMAAAA!"

No matter how much Uzumaki shouted, the fox gave no response. There he was, stuck in the very sewer that Kurama himself was stuck in all these years. Now he knows how the fox must have felt.

"Damn... What is going on with that fox?" He wondered.

Back on the outside, Naruto's body was in a state of unconsciousness, where not either of them were in control right now, practically leaving the body as vegetable. Totally defenseless and unaware of a set of footsteps approaching the temple entrance.

"Ohh... Where is everyone? I've been looking for hours... Why did we have to get separated when we came to this Earth?"

The figure's voice was female and sounded depressed. She walked into the palace and sighed.

"This is just great... Ragna's probably freaking out right now, wondering where I am. He really needs to remember that I can take care of myself. Although, getting lost in the woods doesn't exactly help prove it... Hold on. A women lost in the woods... A man looking to rescue her... *gasp* I just got a great idea for a new poem! ...Huh..?

The girl's thoughts came to a halt upon spotting the unconscious man laying in the middle of the room against the rock.

"Who's that..?" She wondered.

So the girl approached the man slowly. Once she was close enough, she could see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Well, he's breathing. That's something, I guess." The girl said aloud.

But then she noticed that his face was scrunching and was making whimpering sounds. He must have been having a nightmare.

*Naruto's mind scape*

"Wha? What's going on?"

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself somewhere unfamiliar. It seemed to be the inside of a cave, a dark yet dimly lit one. He could not sense Kurama's Chakra anymore, which was odd.

"What happening here? Is this some kind of dream? If so, is it Kurama's?" Naruto wondered.

"It's gonna be ok..."

A voice was heated from behind the Hokage. Naruto turned around and was stunned. There on the ground sat a woman with long red hair and a newborn child in her arms. The woman looked terrified, clutching the baby close for its own protection. Naruto immediately recognized the woman.

"M-Mom..?"

He took a few steps forward and the woman screamed.

"NO! GET AWAY!"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Why didn't she want him to come closer? Then, he heard footsteps coming from the other side, getting a clue that she wasn't talking to him. So Naruto looked behind him and went wide eyed.

"Dad..?"

There was his father, Minato Namikaze, a man with slimy blond hair, blue eyes, a white coat and, most noticeably, a kunai in his hand. Naruto had no idea what was going on here. He had so many questions. Like why his father had a kunai out in front of his mother.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Kushina..." He coldly said.

"No, please!" Kushina begged.

Minato then dashed towards Kushina with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing?! Stop!"

Naruto got in front of his father to stop him, but the Fourth Hokage passed right through Uzumaki like a ghost. Naruto turned back to his mother, about to witness the most horrid thing he could see.

"STOP!" Naruto begged.

His words fell on deaf ears as Minato raised his kunai and brought it down.

"MOOOOOOOM!"

*Waking world*

"NOOOOOOO!"

Naruto finally woke up, screaming and back in control of his body. Seems that he had awoken before Kurama. He was covered in sleek sweat and panting hard from the horrid dream. What was that? How could his father do that? Why would Kurama dream something like that? Was it a sick joke?

'Fuck... What was that..? Kurama, why would you dream something like that? What in the world is going on with you?'

As Uzumaki tried to make sense of all this, a voice was heard from his side.

"Are you alright?"

He flinched at the new voice and turned to his right. There sat a hooded figure just staring at him, their face barely visible, but it could be made out as a woman's. Naruto bolted onto his feet and backed away from the figure.

"Whoa! Who the heck are you, lady?!" He questioned.

"Wait, hold on." The woman pleaded.

She stood up and removed her hood, revealing the rest of her face. Naruto's look of caution turned into disbelief. The woman had two bright green eyes and long blond hair with two blue accessories in them. Naruto knee this woman, and he knew her too well.

'M-M-M... Ms... Noel..?'

"You we're having a nightmare. I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

The woman, revealed to be Noel, approached Naruto without hesitation. Naruto just stood there, absolutely paralyzed by the fact that she was actually Noel Vermillion. Noel places her hand on Uzumaki's head for some reason, but Naruto was too stunned to wonder why.

"Hmm... You don't seem to have a fever. Maybe you were just restless. But over all, I think you should be o-"

Without a second thought, Naruto lunged at Noel and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the girl into a tight hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder and let tears stream from his eyes like a forest creek. Noel's eyes were wide with surprise for she had no clue of what was going on.

"Uh... Mister..?" She said.

Naruto could barely make out words as he held back his sobs.

"I've wanted... to see you again... for so long now... Ms. Noel... Ya know..?"

"Huh? How... How do you know my..."

Before she could finish, Naruto released Noel from his embrace and looked at her with a ready smile.

"I missed you so much! Look at you, you look exactly the same! How? Nono, that's not important. I have so many questions. Where have you been all these years? Where are Ragna Sensei and Raven? How are your friends? Do you still write those weird poems about cats?

So many questions, and about people that Noel knew, and her poems of all thing too! Noel couldn't even respond properly.

"Huh?! Hu- HUH?!"

"Oh. Am I overwhelming? Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again. It's been so long. There's just so much I want to tell you right now."

As Uzumaki spoke, he took Noel's hands into his own and looked at her with a happy smile.

"Bit before that, there's something I wanna ask you."

Hands in hands? Tears eyed smile? A question?! Noel didn't like where this was going. She was screaming from inside her head.

'W-what?! WHAAAAAAAAAT?!'

"Ms. Noel, I wanted to ask you-"

"STRANGER DANGER!"

*PSSSSSSST*

"AAAAAAAGH! MY EYES!"

Before Naruto could finish, Noel blasted him square in the face with a can of 'Rapist Repelant' brand pepper spray. Naruto had his hands over his eyes, crying out in sheer agony as the spray stung his eyes like acid.

"AHH! OH MAMA! What in the blue blazes was that for?!" He questioned.

"I should be asking that! What was all that about?!" Noel asked back.

"Hey, I was just happy to see you again, Ms. Noel! You didn't have to pepper spray me!" Naruto said in an irritated voice.

"That doesn't answer my question. How do you know me? Who are you?"

Then it hit Naruto like a flaming freight train falling on his face. Noel must not have recognized him. He was only a child when they met, and his appearance had change very drastically over the years.

"Oh, right! You don't recognize me. Sorry, Ms. Noel. I got really carried away there."

'Recognize isn't the issue here. I don't know him at all.' Noel thought.

"It's me. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto... Uzumaki..? *gasp*

Vermillion gasped. Her face lit up with shock while Naruto smiled.

"Yeah yeah! I'm all grown up now. I made Hokage and even have a family of my own! Well, part of one... Something hap-"

Suddenly, Noel pulled out a whistle and blew it hard. She then proceeded to slap Naruto in the face...

"Ow! Hey, that smarts!"

Kick him in the groin...

"DOH! My Mini Rasengans..!"

And then smashed her foot into his nose, sending Naruto flying.

"DUH! DAT! OOF! Ms. Noel, what was all that for..?" He whimpered.

Now that he was on the floor, Noel pulled out her guns. Naruto was astounded and confused as to why Noel would draw her guns at him.

"M-Ms. Noel... What are you doing?" He questioned.

"D-d-don't move! H-Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, you're coming with me! Y-you're under attorney! You have the right to remain arrest! You have the right to a silent! Anything you say will and can be used against you in a law of..! *pant* *pant*"

The girl was in such a state of panic that she couldn't speak properly. Naruto got himself up off the ground and held his hands up to show that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Noel, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me! Naruto!"

"I said freeze!"

Naruto complied and halted any form of movement. He really didn't want to get shot by the woman he considered a mother.

'Ms. Noel...'

"Hey, Noel!" Called a third voice.

In the entrance of the temple was another figure in a hooded cloak. They were a male with spiky orange hair and a gigantic sword on his back. The figure cane rushing to Noel's side.

"Ichigo!" Noel exclaimed.

"Hey, are you ok? Who's this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"That's him, Ichigo! Naruto Uzumaki! The Hokage!"

Kurosaki's eyes widened as he gazed at the man held at gunpoint. His appearance matched the description. Short blond hair, blue eyes, whiskey marks on his face. Yup, matched it to a T.

"That's him?" Ichigo questioned, just to confirm.

"Yes, and somehow, he knows me." Noel confirmed and added on.

Somehow? Why did Noel not remember who Naruto was? It was starting to hurt him a bit.

"Ms. Noel, please just-"

Naruto's speech was cut off as his vision went dark and he found himself in the familiar darkness of the inside of his seal.

"Huh? What the hell?"

**"NARUTO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"**

"DAH! HOLY CHEESE!"

The thundering voice of Kurama made Naruto jump out of his socks.

"KURAMA, WHAT. THE. HELL?! You scared the crap outta me!" Uzumaki yelled.

However, when Naruto turned around, his angry look went to one of surprise. The fox's usually annoyed or cocky look was one of absolute fear and sorrow, like a child about to go to get their tonsils removed. He was even whimpering like a puppy.

"Kurama..?" Naruto asked.

**"Naruto, are you ok? Are you hurt? Come on, tell me, kit!"**

The way Kyuubi was talking like a frantic mother. It sorta freaked out Uzumaki.

"Kurama, I'm fine."

**"Are you sure?! No internal injuries? No head pain from coming out of that dream?!"**

"I said I'm fine! Heck, I should be asking if you're ok! Why are you acting so crazy?!" Naruto questioned.

**"Why?! WHY?! You died, Naruto! You died in my arms! What father wouldn't be going crazy when- URK!"**

Kurama stopped talking instantly. Naruto was even more confused than ever.

"Excuse me?! What do you mean "father"?! Kurama, you're not my dad! Minato is! What is going on with you?! And you still haven't explained that dream or why you had me run off into nowhere!"

The fox began to sweat. He just had to open his mouth. What could he do?

"Kurama, you can talk to me! We're friends, aren't we?" Naruto said.

**"Y-yes. Of course we are. It's just that... You wouldn't understand." **Kurama admitted.

"Try me."

The fox opened his mouth, but voices filled the sewer and cut him off.

_"Hey! Buddy! You ok?"_

_"Hello? Mr. Hokage?"_

Back in the real world, Naruto was just seen standing in place with his eyes open, not responding to anything at all. It was kind of creepy. Ichigo even tried snapping his fingers in his face. Still nothing.

"Man, he's completely out of it. Freaky." He stated.

"What do you think happened?" Noel asked.

Ichigo's only response was a shrug.

"Well, what do we do then? I know we were told to avoid the Hokage, but he's right in front of us and frozen." Noel wondered.

"Well, since he's not responding to anything, maybe we should bring him in? I mean, the Hokage is the real goal of the mission." Ichigo pointed out.

That was true. It was the Hokage who attacked the Soul Society and slaughtered Madara's people, which caused him to plea to the Soul Society for assistance in the first place, and they have him right here, totally immobile.

"That's a good point. Originally, this was just suppose to be a sabotage and recon mission, but with the Hokage in our custody, we could easily end this whole thing without conflict. Honestly, I was thinking about finding a way to resolve this without the need of bloodshed." Noel agreed.

As they spoke, something began to wiggle inside of Noel's cloak. Then, out of the hood popped a small stuffed lion plushie.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's cuff blondie and bring him to the Soul Society!" It shouted.

"AHH!" Screamed Noel.

"What the?! Kon, where'd you come from?!" Ichigo asked the toy.

The lion toy jumped out Vermillion's cloak and approached Ichigo.

"That's obvious! I hid inside Noel's pants before she went through the Senkaimon. You think I was gonna let this angel go into battle alone?" Kon answered.

"M-m-m-my pants?! I-I didn't even feel you!" Noel stuttered.

"Just one of my many talents, my dear!" Kon proudly stated.

As the three of them talked among themselves, A strange sensation was building up inside Naruto, and soon enough, a strange, bubbly, red aura surrounded the Hokage and his eyes turned red and slitted. Noel took notice of this and her eyes went from green to a deep blue in response.

'Huh? What's going on with the Hokage? The Power of the Eye is even starting to respond to him. *gasp*"

Suddenly, Noel found herself in what appeared to be some kind of sewer. The water she was standing in was cold and up to her ankles. The surroundings were far to dark for her to see, leaving Vermillion frightened a tad.

"What the..? What's going on..? Where am I?"

**"It's you..!"**

A voice boomed from all around her. It sounded deep and even demonic. Noel looked around, but saw nothing. Until she was greeted by two giant red eyes.

"Wha?! What is this? Wh-who are you?" She exclaimed.

The eyes then gained a humongous row of teeth.

**"Noel Vermillion... come here... I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"**

"AAAAAAAH!"

Back in the real world, Noel just started screaming in terror. She would have fell over if Ichigo hadn't caught her.

"Whoa! Noel, are you ok?! What happened?!" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"There's... There's something inside him..!" Noel answered.

Kurosaki wondered what she meant, but he snapped out of his thoughts when he began to feel a malevolent presence washing over him like a tidal wave.

'What the?! This Spiritual Pressure! It's... So evil..!'

He turned to Naruto, who had returned to reality and was now swallowed by the red energy surrounding him. It began to shape and form into a spectral fox head and it quickly began gathering Chakra particles from all around it, condensing it all into a single point.

**"You wench..!"**

Kurama was in full control of Naruto's body again, and was about to blow the three of them away.

"Kurama, what are you doing! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Begged Naruto from within the vessel.

**"NOEL VERMILLION!"**

*BANG*

A deafening sound echoed through the old temple. A sound like a gunshot. Blood sprayed from Naruto's forehead like a water fountain. He had been shot!

Ichigo was stunned as to what just happened. He looked to the side of his face to see the large barrel of Bolverk right next to him.

"Noel... Why did..?" Ichigo tried to ask.

"I... I don't know... I was scared..." Noel nervously answered.

However, right as Naruto's body was about to collapse, he regained his stance and the tunnel in his head healed within seconds. Both Vermillion and Kurosaki were in shock by how fast and strong that level of regeneration was.

**"DIE!"**

The energy mass was fired, traveling at breakneck speeds.

"NO KURAMA! NOEL, RUN!" Cried Naruto from within.

But it was too late. The mass exploded, consuming the three outworlders in a blast of fire that shook the temple. Naruto's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"NOEEEEEL!"

However, just as Naruto feared the worst, something shot out from the smoke cloud. It was Ichigo with Noel in his arms, dashing out of the smoke cloud, totally unharmed. As the cloud cleared, it was show that there was ANOTHER Ichigo inside. This one was in a black kimono with a large sword that looked like a butcher's knife. But Uzumaki was more focused on Noel.

"She... She's ok!" He said in relief

The Soul Reaper Ichigo turned to the other Ichigo with a serious look.

"Kon, keep her safe!"

The other Ichigo nodded before running off with Noel. Kurama turned Naruto's to the escapees with sheer anger edged onto his face.

**"You're not getting away!"**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kurama's link to Naruto's body was cut off as a large red gate smashed down onto the fox's neck from the inside world, totally immobilizing him. Naruto uses these gates thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline, as his clan were masters in sealing Jutsus, and he usually only uses them when Kurama gets out of hand.

**"Naruto, what are you doing, baka?!"** The fox growled.

"I'll deal with you later! I've gotta save Ms. Noel!" Naruto replied.

With control returned to him, Naruto was about to run after Vermillion, but he was cut across the chest by an unknown force. Blood sprayed from him like a fountain and pain surged through him.

"Agh! What was that?!"

He looked around. Nothing. He then felt another cut strike his left leg, forcing him on one knee.

"Damn! Who's there?!" Naruto shouted.

As he yelled to his invisible opponent, it continued to circle him with speed unlike any other.

'He can't see me? Good.'

Naruto made a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In puffs of smoke appeared five clones all around the Hokage, shielding him with themselves.

"Keep me covered, guys. I need time to enter Sage Mode, then I'll be able to find this guy." He instructed to his copies.

"Gotcha!" They all replied at once.

With a defense in place, Naruto sat on the ground with his legs crossed and began to concentrate. However, one by one, each of his clones were taken out with a single slash from whatever this threat was. Once the last clone was sent with, the force zoomed towards Naruto at full speed.

'I've got him!'

However, just as the enemy was about to attack, Naruto's eyes opened. They had become like a toad's and he had orange make up around his eyelids. Now, he could see his aggressor clearly. It was Ichigo!

He couldn't see the Soul Reaper before because Soul Reaper's are invisible to normal humans. However, now that Naruto was in his Nature Energy fueled Sage Mode, he could see him as clear as day.

"I see you!"

And with the speed of light, Naruto planted a solid kick into Ichigo's face, stopping him cold in his tracks.

*Scene shift. Earth 1*

'What the..?'

The spectral arm sent Whiskey flying across the mess hall, crashing into the metal wall. The impact fractures some of the bones in his back and he yelled in pain. The cowboy fell to the ground on his knee, looking at the alive and well Madara Uchiha with the skeletal Susano'o encasing him.

"How in tarnation are you alive?" Whiskey questioned.

"Just a simple Wood Clone. I cast it while you were wrestling with my dragon." Madara answered.

A clone? Whiskey looked at the dead Madara. He was right. The thing's made of wood!

"Well, ain't that somethin'?" Whiskey chuckled.

Back upstairs...

"Clones... Ok... Good... Great..." Allen accepted.

"Whiskey, hang on. I'm coming down there." Ema said

"Nah! Stay where ya are, Ross. I still got- AGH!"

They saw in horror as Whiskey was being tossed around like a doll.

"Whiskey, this guy's just been toying with you! You need to let us come down and help you!" Clarke urged.

The only response was another cry from the cowboy. Ross grunted, signaling that she's had enough.

"Chow, grab my boots. I'm going." She ordered.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to Clarke.

"We should stay back."

This decision shocked everyone.

"Clarke, you can't be serious! Whiskey's getting destroyed now! We have to help him!" Ross protested.

"Let him for this on his own, Ema."

Phoenix turned to the monitor.

"I believe in him."

Back in the lower floors...

Whiskey was barely able to keep himself standing. He was back in the corridor where the elevator door was, covered in blood and without his hat. Madara had been playing with Whiskey, testing his capabilities and limits so he could exploit them. Now that he knew all about the cowboy's fighting style and moves, Uchiha had gained the upper hand, know how much Chakra to use and which Jutsus to perform and when.

Madara just stood in front of Whiskey, staring down at the limping S.I.V.A. operative like a cat looking down at a mouse, about to pounce.

"Ready to surrender, Mr. Whiskey? I now know every little trick you have up your sleeve." Uchiha spoke.

Whiskey heard the ninja, but he didn't listen. He forced himself back up and glared at the old man with rage in his eyes.

"Hmph. Aren't you full of piss and vinegar." Said the shinobi.

With a lightning fast dash, Whiskey was up in Madara's face and tried an uppercut, but Madara summoned a bone from his Susano'o to block Whiskey's hand from making contact with his jaw. The sheer force of the strike and durability of the bone were enough to shatter almost all the bones in Starrk's hand. The cowboy cried in pain and fell to his knees, holding his busted hand. Blood coated the broken limb and pain raced through his body.

But a little pain wasn't going to keep this cowboy down.

"Nut punch!"

*CRACK*

He used his only good hand to try and uppercut Uchiha in the nards. Madara saw it coming and summoned a spectral pelvic bone to protect his crotch, breaking Whiskey's other hand in the process.

"AGH! Yer poor wife..."

He knelt down in front of Madara with limp and bloodied hands. The ninja stares down at him, feeling no pity for the fool.

"You should give up, Mr. Whiskey. You never stood a chance." He stated.

"Don't be so sure, partner. All the dinosaurs feared the t-rex!"

With reflexes as quick as a cat, Starrk got back up on his feet and roundhouse kicked Madara, but it got blocked as well by a spectral bone, shattering his shin. Whiskey fell to his side, crying in agony.

"You see what I mean?"

Madara crouched down and took out a kunai. He pointed it at Whiskey's face as the cowboy was struggling to get himself up despite his injuries.

"Even your strength isn't enough to break my Susano'o." The ninja stated.

"Hehe... Point for trying, though..." Whiskey laughed.

"Any last words, Mr. Whiskey?"

"Yeah..."

Something seemed to have sparkle in the cowboy's eye.

"You ever heard o' the one legged robot in the ass kickin' contest?!"

Starrk used every once of his strength to use his remaining leg to lung at Madara, tackling him so hard that they both bust through the elevator door and fell down the shaft.

"Holy shit!" Allen exclaimed from the Cortex.

The two plummeted down the shaft, banging against the walls of the tight shaft as they fell. Madara grabbed hold of Whiskey's face scarf to try and pull him closer, but he only yanked it off and revealed Starrk's face. While falling, Whiskey noticed Madara's kunai falling along with them. It was released from the ninja's grip, so Whiskey grabbed the handle with his teeth and drove it into Madara's left eye. Uchiha shrieked in pain from the sharp blade stuck in his eye socket.

'Fuck! Not deep enough!' Whiskey thought.

He was hoping that the blade would pierce his brain. Madara pushes the cowboy away and the blade slid right out of his eye, but his eye was destroyed in the process, leaving only one Rinnegan.

The two them finally hit the floor and bursted out of the shaft. Both Whiskey and Madara were now in the Pit Chamber. Madara got himself back up, but Whiskey was too injured to get back onto his feet. The American was in trouble, because now. Madara was mad.

"Damn you..! You destroyed one of my Rinnegan! You'll pay!"

Uchiha dashed towards the cowboy and smashed his foot into his face, sending him flying into a lab in the corner of the chamber. Madara then chuckled.

"Thanks for the dance, Mr. Whiskey. That was... a hoot." He punned.

However, to the ninja's surprise, something bolted out of the corner lab. It was Whiskey, strapped into what looked like some kind of mech suit. The suit incased Whiskey's body perfectly, like something Iron Man would wear, and, from that odd little band strapped to his head, it looked like it was linked directly to his brain, so he wouldn't have to worry about his broken bones.

"No problem, pal. Thanks for the suit."

With breath taking speed, Starrk smashed a knee into Madara's jaw, or would have if not for the Susano'o hadn't activated and block his strike. However, thanks to the mech suit, the force of the blow was more than enough to leave a massive crack in the ghostly rib cage.

'He's stronger now, thanks to that suit.' Madara thought.

The ninja leaped back and made some hand signs, then breath in fire.

"Fire Style: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!"

He unleashed a gigantic gust of fire at Whiskey, but Whiskey activated an energy shield on his suit to protect himself from the searing flames. Once the attack subsided, he pointed his right arm at Madara and he fired five rockets out of the wrist launcher.

Madara activated his Susano'o rib cage to defend and he successfully protected himself against the barrage of rockets. The old ninja landed and his purple eyes lit up. The rib cage began to expand and grow both new bones and flesh until it became a massive spectral giant with four blades in each of its divided forearms.

Uchiha swung two blades into the ground and fired two giant energy slashes at Whiskey. The cowboy dashed past the energy slashed and headed right for the giant. He used the amazing speed given to zoom around and around the Susano'o like an atomic atom. Madara was confused as to what Whiskey was up to, but he wasn't going to take a chance and let him finish. The giant swing one of its arms and it smashed into the speeding Whiskey, sending him flying across the room.

Starrk hit the floor hard and yet, he was snickering. Madara was now even more confused, but then he noticed that there were multiple strange looking red sticks attached to the Susano'o, all connected by a thread. He took a better look as to what they were and gasped.

"Dynamite?!" He exclaimed.

"I call this one The Good..."

Whiskey pulled out a flint lighter.

"The Bad..."

He lit it.

"The Ugly."

And he tossed it at the dynamite thread, lighting it. The linked explosives all detonated consecutively, pulverizing the Susano'o with powerful blasts of fire. Once the explosions stopped Madara was seen still standing. His armor was gone and was covered head to toe in burns.

"Hmm... Think I might'a undercooked. Maybe a few more stick could've worked." Whiskey joked.

"Damnit..."

Rage covered Madara's face like make up.

"You're going to pay for this, you techno-redneck!" Uchiha shouted.

He was however silenced by a bullet ripping through his shoulder. Whiskey had pulled out his rifle and popped out the bullet cartridge. He continued to fire round after round as he moved forward towards the old ninja. Once he had the gun right up in Madara's face, readied his finger for one final shot.

"Checkmate."

The trigger was pulled. Madara expected the end. However, it seemed luck was on his side. The trigger was pulled, yet nothing happened. No loud bang, nothing. Whiskey tried shooting again, still nothing. A huge grin appeared on Madara's face.

"HAHAHA! Five shots, you're out!"

The ninja raised his hand at the cowboy and his Rinnegan lit up.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

A powerful gravitational blast struck Whiskey, launching him back into that corner lab he crashed into before. However, this time he ended falling on top of a sharp scalpel. The blade pierced his leg and severed an artery, blood flowed out from his leg like a water fountain.

"Agh! Shit!" Whiskey cursed in pain.

"You put up quite a fight, Mr. Whiskey. I've never fought anyone who isn't a shinobi who could hold their own against me so well. I admit, I'm impressed." Madara spoke.

Whiskey could hear the old man's footsteps approaching. He tried to get up, but an intense pain hit his leg like a bullet. That open artery just tore and was now bleeding even faster. He had to do something though. Madara would destroy him even before he would bleed out. Whiskey looked around his surrounding for, well, anything that could help.

"Fuck! C'mon, look for somethin'!" Starrk said to himself in a panicked tone.

"Unfortunately..."

As Madara approached, his last remaining eye lit up.

"This dance must end."

Next time

Ragna meets up with the LAST person he wanted to see again, one who gets a kink out of stabbing him.

Sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with a lot of crap. A move, dating, covid, work. New job at Costco bakery commission! WHOO! Don't worry, next chapter will be here faster. Promise. Also, Sutōkā, Ghost, Breach, the S.I.V.A. OPs and Cetus are all my OCs.

Sutō was inspired by Takashi Komuro from High School of the Dead, pretty much the average anime protagonist. Ghost was inspired by the Marvel comics. Cetus was inspired by King Shark from DC comics. Breach was an idea I came up with myself. Whiskey was inspired by, wait for it... Erron Black from Mortal Kombat! Love that guy.


End file.
